Carbon Copy Killer
by airedalegirl1
Summary: After leaving Edward behind Bella goes off to college but in her final year she's shocked to find she has a new History Professor, a certain Jasper Whitlock. The difference is he's human and not only that she discovers he has a stalker. Watch as Bella gets drawn back in to the world of the vampires without even trying. J/B as usual. A collaboration with katnjasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Bella**

Well this was my last year at college and then I would have to make a final decision about what I wanted to do with my life, a decision I'd put off for far too long. Like every girl I had dreamed of being a princess or a ballerina when I was little and then a vet or an actress but now I had to make a real life decision and it wasn't easy. At one time I had even wanted to become a vampire, now that was an unusual career choice! But that was when I was in love with Edward Cullen, when I found out that such things as vampires and werewolves really walked the earth.

I had wanted him to change me and he had wanted me to marry him. Neither of us was prepared to compromise and as a result we decided that we weren't meant to be together. It had been a hard decision to make but ultimately the correct one for both of us and a few months later the Cullens had left Forks for good, or at least for my lifetime.

I missed them, or some of them, Alice my best friend, Esme a kind of mother substitute and Emmett who had been like the big brother I never had. I finished school, graduated, and went off to college taking English and History as my main subjects. I think if I could I would have been a perpetual student, never having to make any final choices, spending my whole life just drifting along but to do that you needed money and that was something I was always chronically short of. Hence I worked two jobs as well as completing all my coursework.

When Alice emailed me after two years I was pleased but surprised. I hadn't expected to hear from any of them ever again but she wanted to meet so I agreed and she came to Portland where I was studying. Somehow she looked different although I couldn't quite put my finger on how. She filled me in on what had happened since the family left Forks. Emmett and Rose had gone to Nepal on an extended holiday looking for the Yeti, or at least Em was. Rose it seemed had decided she couldn't live with Edward any longer.

"She never forgave him for falling for you and putting us all in danger. Even after we left she was scared you might let our secret out so Em decided to take her abroad. There's talk of them returning eventually but I'm not sure when. Of course Edward played the martyr after leaving you but now he's found a new love interest, a piano prodigy in Vienna so he's living there now."

"What about you and Jasper? I was surprised you came alone to be honest."

She sighed and I could see she wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

"No, not really. It's just we divorced about a year ago. Things just didn't feel right any more."

"Divorced?"

I was shocked, they'd seemed so right for each other.

"Yes, it was amicable enough, there wasn't anyone else involved."

"Have you seen anyone in your future?"

"That's difficult to answer Bella, I don't really know, its all very confusing so I'm just going to wait and see what happens."

I got the feeling she was uncomfortable with my question so I changed tack,

"So where are you living now? With Esme and Carlisle?"

"Off and on, sometimes I just travel, see old friends then I go back. Esme gets lonely, she misses us all. She misses you too."

I didn't answer that, what could I say? The Cullens were a part of my slightly bizarre life in Forks but I couldn't become involved again. Knowing Alice was one thing but the family? I didn't think so.

"Does Jasper still live with them?"

She laughed shaking her head,

"No, Jazz went to stay with his friends in Colorado but last I heard he'd become a nomad. He doesn't find friends easy as you know. Jazz is a very special kind of man."

"You sound like you regret the divorce."

"In a way I do, I'll always, love him but we both need to find our mates and that seemed the only way to do it once I understood we weren't destined for each other."

She didn't even sound so sure about that but I could tell she couldn't or wouldn't be more specific.

"So you thought you'd look me up?"

"Yes, you suddenly popped into my head and I decided to check up on my best friend."

She spent a few days with me and then left and I thought this might really be goodbye. I had the strange impression that she was expecting something to happen and when it didn't she was disappointed. After that there were a couple more emails until suddenly out of the blue I received one telling me she was seeing someone, a friend of Carlisle's and then nothing. The crazy thing was that I missed her all over again and cursed myself for getting involved, would I never learn?

I didn't visit Forks often for this very reason, I think my dad understood it held memories that weren't all pleasant but we did keep in touch so I told him of Alice's emails and her visit. I could see he was concerned for me but he understood Edward was in my past and I knew he didn't regret that. Charlie had never really taken to Edward although he could never really say why. Maybe it was his cop's intuition that told him something wasn't quite right. He still insisted on telling me about Jake and what he was up to even when I called him the matchmaker. Jake and I had been close at one time after Edward left but he saw way too much in it. Jake and I were great friends but I didn't see him in a romantic sense, besides he was younger than me and a part of the world I left behind when I decided to go to college away from the area.

No more vampires, no more werewolves, no fairies, pixies, ghosts or ghouls, I wanted a normal ordinary life. I never thought about the future, about getting married and settling down and I wondered if that was because I could never give myself one hundred percent to any one man, Edward and his world would always hold a small part of me.

Anyway, back to my last year of college and my decisions. I had almost decided on a career in journalism but did I really want to write about the mundane when there was so much more exciting things I could never allow myself to put into print? Maybe I would just take some time out to travel, become a nomad like Jasper and see the sights of my country. My mother would be all for that, she hated the thought of me settling for the mundane before I'd even lived. She was the voice of adventure while Charlie kept me tethered to the ground.

I was still thinking about it when I picked up my class schedule and took it to a nearby cafe to study while I topped up my caffeine level. My tutors were the same as last year with one exception. I'd known Mr Anders was leaving, we'd all loved Bill, he made history come alive and I wondered what our new lecturer would be like, hoping for someone similar but I almost choked on my coffee when I saw the name _Jasper Whitlock_. It couldn't possibly be the same guy, Alice had said he was a nomad not a college lecturer and if she'd seen him coming to my college she would have warned me surely? Well the first lecture would certainly be interesting if nothing else!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

I decided to turn up for my first history class early to get a chance to see if it was the Jasper Whitlock I knew but some of the other students had beaten me to it and were talking in a group when I arrived. I joined them as I heard one of the girls mention his name,

"If I'd known a college professor could look like Jasper Whitlock I'd have signed up for more classes."

"Usually they look like geeks, especially history lecturers but he looks more like one of those gods you see on the front of classical Greek text books. I wonder if he's married."

"If not I'm available and I'm more than willing to take the job."

They all agreed and I posed my own question,

"Where is he? I missed the big entrance, are you sure you girls aren't just guy hungry?"

"Bella, as soon as you see him your tongue will drop out and your heart will skip a beat, trust us. He had to go to the office but he'll be back in a minute so get ready to drool."

"Well come on, someone tell me what he looks like." The Greek statue reference had me almost convinced, the marble skin, the stunning looks...it sounded very much like..."

"Here he is Bella, look."

As they parted so I could get a look at this Adonis I saw a too familiar profile with the same untidy dusty blond hair. I had no idea what my reaction would be to seeing another of the family again but it certainly wasn't this mixture of fear and excitement. I suddenly understood just how much I'd missed them all and also how intimidating Jasper seemed now I knew he was no longer under Alice's calming influence.

"Hello Jasper, long time no see, Alice told me you were traveling but this is the last place I expected to find you."

He turned to look at me with a so familiar face yet there was something very wrong, this wasn't the Jasper Whitlock I knew, this one had brown eyes and a tanned face.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

I couldn't speak at first so I just shook my head,

"Sorry, I was mistaken."

His eyes seemed to bore into mine and he looked puzzled but just smiled and I fled to my usual spot at the back of the room. What was going on? It wasn't Jasper but it was his exact human double and they shared the same name, it didn't seem possible. I didn't take in much of the lecture I was too mesmerized by his face but a couple of times I answered questions regarding the Civil War and I saw him watching me. After class he approached as I was leaving,

"Bella could I have a moment?"

"Sure."

I hung back until the others had left and then he invited me to take a seat leaning against his desk in an oh so familiar way. I'd seen Jasper take that stance at the Cullens more than once.

"You thought you knew me and you called me by name. Why?"

I shook my head trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get me locked up.

"I'm not sure, I guess you reminded me of a guy I read about."

Stupid answer Bella, well done!

"Oh? Who?"

"Ah, Major Jasper Whitlock."

He smiled broadly and I saw just how handsome Jasper would have been if he'd ever smiled like that.

"I see, well then we know the same person. Major Whitlock is my ancestor, I was named after him."

"Right."

"You know about him?"

"I wrote a paper at school about him, unsung heroes of the civil war."

"I see, I'd like to see your paper if you have a copy."

Great! How to get out of that one.

"I don't think I have one, my dad threw some old papers out, it was among those I think."

"Oh well maybe you can tell me what you learned about him, we can exchange notes. Do you have time for coffee at lunch break?"

"Ah...yes I guess so."

What a way to get yourself into a predicament Bella Swan...really good!

Lunch wasn't quite as bad as I imagined. Jasper bought me lunch and we sat in a corner while he took out a notebook and pen.

"Just for any facts you found that I missed. I'm a bit of a fanatic about The Major as you can imagine. I spent years researching him, ever since I learned he really existed. I always thought it was a myth made up by the family but then I found him in a book my grandmother left me. Major Jasper Whitlock, the youngest ever Major in the Confederate Army. Sounds great doesn't it."

"They got it wrong, he was even younger, he lied when he joined up."

He smiled at me,

"You really did your homework didn't you? I guess you know all about his command? The way he was supposed to have escorted a group of women and children to safety just before he died."

"Went missing you mean."

"Well he was posted missing presumed dead. They found a lot of unmarked graves after the war, some in that area too."

"And you think he was killed by a Union soldier?"

"Of course, don't you? If not he would have turned up back at the command post. You're not trying to tell me you think he ran? That he was a deserter?"

"Jasper a coward?"

I started laughing, the thought of the Jasper I knew as a coward was hilarious.

"Not the Jasper Whitlock I knew."

I stopped, realizing what I'd said and found him looking at me intently.

"You make it sound as if you actually knew him but then I guess if you've done enough research you do feel close to the person. I wish I'd known him, the man they say he was, a great soldier, a brave man lying in an unmarked grave, it doesn't seem quite right somehow."

"No it doesn't but there are worse ways to end up."

I thought about Jasper's time with Maria and all he'd been through over the years.

"Really? Such as?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I guess its better he died like that than suffered as a prisoner of war."

"You know, I get the impression you feel you knew him, strange as that might be. For me, well I'd like to know the truth, possibly find his body and if his press is true give him a hero's burial."

"I don't think it matters to him any more."

He didn't say anything to that just watched as I finished my roll and coffee and got up to leave before I said anything else that made him suspicious. As I turned to leave he spoke again,

"Who's Alice?"

I looked back,

"Sorry?"

"You mentioned someone called Alice when we first met, I just wondered who she was, after all you thought you knew me, you called me Jasper and you mentioned Alice."

I shrugged,

"I was wrong, it doesn't matter, I have to go."

I cursed myself for my stupidity and spent the next few weeks trying to avoid speaking to him but every lecture left me feeling more uneasy, it felt wrong watching this human version of Jasper talking about the civil war as if he knew about it. His resemblance to the Jasper I knew was uncanny and it gave me goosebumps to look at him. When he asked us to do a paper on unsung heroes of the Civil War he looked directly at me and I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to write the same paper I said I'd written for school.

Now I was in a jam, I knew something about Jasper but not nearly enough yet if I chose someone else to write about he would find it suspicious. As it was he looked at me as if I were something he wanted to dissect. In the end I did the only thing I could, I contacted Alice and explained the situation to her but my email went unread and I got no reply. Now what was I going to do? I looked him up on line but there was very little information only a couple of lines about his rise to command. There certainly wasn't enough to get a paper from. I had no choice but to write my paper on another character and I deliberately chose a Union officer this time, it gave me an excuse when asked why I'd chosen him and I knew I would be. When my paper came back I got a good mark but attached to the front was a note,

"I'm puzzled. Why didn't you write about my namesake?"

The following week he caught up with me in the same cafe and sat down opposite with a cup of coffee for me.

"You've been avoiding me Bella and you never answered my question."

"I've been busy, I have to work to pay the bills and as for the paper, I decided to see things from the other side this time. I didn't think it would be fair to rehash a paper I'd already written."

"I see, well its a shame. I was looking forward to seeing your sources, they might be different from those I found."

"Sorry, I don't remember and I have to go to work."

I scrambled from my seat as he asked another question that stopped me in my tracks,

"How did you know who I was?"

"Sorry?"

"You walked into the room and called me by name as if you knew me. It didn't register until today but you recognized my face, how? There are no photographs of Major Jasper Whitlock so how did you recognize me?"

I didn't answer I just fled but I knew I'd better have an answer when we next met or some explanation and I cursed myself for opening my mouth, Rose had been correct, I was still a danger to the Cullens or at least I could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

By the next lecture I still didn't have a good excuse ready although I had certainly tried to think of one. If I told him I'd found a photograph he would want to know where and I didn't think "I don't remember" would cut it somehow. This Jasper struck me as very similar to the "real" one, he wouldn't give up easily. As I walked to class I saw him up ahead in the distance and something else caught my eye, a movement from the right. Turning I saw a figure disappearing into the gloom of an alleyway but the figure struck me as odd, it had been very pale in the afternoon light, almost washed out and it moved fast or was I seeing things?

I left as quickly as I could at the end of the lecture, before he could catch me and outside across the road I saw someone watching, not me but the entrance to the building and whoever it was they gave me the shudders so I palled up with a couple of friends to walk the rest of the way to my next class. I didn't think about it much, I had papers to write and work to keep me busy but over the next week I kept getting the same feeling, that someone was watching my classes, not all my classes, but my history classes which seemed very strange. Why on earth would anyone want to watch my history classes?

It took me another week, this time taking more notice to realize whoever was watching wasn't looking at the building or my class but Jasper himself. Now why would someone be watching my history professor? On Friday I decided to skip my lecture and instead try to work out who was watching him. I found a nice safe place where I wouldn't be spotted to watch for his stalker. The figure I had seen usually chose the same spot so it shouldn't be difficult to spot them. Of course I had no idea what I would do with the information, would Jasper even believe me?

Once I saw I wished I hadn't looked, I wished with all my heart I hadn't noticed he was being watched but I couldn't take it back now. I didn't know who the person was but what I did know was that the figure wasn't human. Professor Whitlock was being stalked by a vampire!

Now what was I going to do with this information? Why would a vampire be watching my history professor even if he did look like the Jasper Whitlock I had known? After all it would be an extremely stupid vampire who would mistake one for the other, just his heartbeat should be enough to tell the difference. I decided to watch out for a few more days but as I had no lectures over the weekend it involved stalking Professor Whitlock myself and I had no experience of stalking so by Saturday afternoon I was busted.

He'd gone into a bookstore and with no sign of the vampire since the evening before I decided to go inside and pretend to browse the book shelves. As I turned from one stack to another I saw a flash of pale skin again and froze when a voice behind made me jump.

"Should I be flattered by this Miss Swan?"

I turned to find the Professor standing behind me grinning.

"I'm sorry?"

"You followed me here and I assume you had a reason for doing so. I doubt it is my good looks or charm so would you care to get a coffee and explain why you are stalking me?"

I was trapped so I did the only thing I could and agreed walking silently at his side to the cafe next door where he motioned me to a booth and ordered two large cappuccinos without asking me what I wanted then slipped in opposite me.

"Right now Miss Swan, perhaps I can get some answers from you at last. You turn up at my first lecture and think you recognize me, calling me by the correct name and then seem very flustered when you realized I am not the person you thought I was. I may be paranoid here but you seem to know more about my ancestor than I do and there aren't many Jasper Whitlocks around, trust me I've been looking. Who did you think I was and why are you following me?"

I shook my head,

"Its complicated and really I'm not following you, we just happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you watching as I walked back to my car yesterday evening and I've had the strange feeling I've been watched the past few days."

"Not by me."

I spoke too vehemently and loudly and he looked at me suspiciously,

"Well if not you then who? After all I'm not famous and I don't have any money so why would anyone be following me?"

"I don't know why."

"But you do know I'm being followed. Now you can either tell me or you can speak to campus security, its up to you."

"I can't, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Really I can't but I think you're in danger."

"In danger? Really? I think maybe you have a vivid imagination but I'd be grateful if you could fixate on someone else from now on Miss Swan, I don't need trouble with young female students like you. Now if you'll excuse me. Enjoy your coffee."

He got up, smiled coldly and left and I watched from the booth noticing the same person I had seen before watching him from the shadows across the street. This time however the follower was more open about it, the day was mostly cloudy and he walked along behind the Professor not trying to hide when he turned back to look towards the cafe, was he checking to see I wasn't following him again? Had he felt himself being watched once more? More importantly what the hell should I do next? I couldn't just pretend I hadn't seen anything, besides I was curious, why would a vampire be watching Jasper Whitlock's double?

When I got back to my room I decided to bring Alice in on the mystery if I could contact her. I tried an email marking it urgent but just asking her to contact me. When that failed to elicit a response I decided to bite the bullet and wrote a detailed email with everything I knew and suspected and sent it off to her praying she'd be curious enough to get back to me quickly then set about finishing a paper due in on Monday but I couldn't concentrate, there were too many questions whizzing around in my head with no answers.

The only thing I knew for certain was that Professor Whitlock was being watched by a vampire and that spelled danger. I was the only person who could warn him, who even knew but what could I say that wouldn't have me sounding like a crazy person. I got the impression he was too down to earth to start believing in vampires and werewolves...of course! If he were in danger from a vampire I could take him to Forks, see if the Quileutes would protect him from them until I found out what was going on. It wasn't much of a plan but it was better than none at all. What I needed was a way of making him come with me and that wouldn't be easy in itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Professor Whitlock**

I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that my student Bella Swan knew more than she was willing to tell about me or my ancestor and I was being followed, something she herself had confirmed although I believed her when she said she wasn't the one doing the following. This had all started when I wrote that paper about my ancestor which admittedly had upset certain members of my family because I called into question the legend that he had actually led the group of civilian women and children to safety before going missing. His body was never found and no one ever saw him again but that could be because he had fled, run like a coward from his duties.

He was young and probably scared, there was a tale by another of his companions that it had been in fact he, Captain Miller, who had led the group to safety after Major Whitlock had deserted. I didn't like to think that was true but it had as much fact to back it up as the Major's story had. I didn't like the thought I was named after a coward but I couldn't just blindly accept legend as fact. I'd tried to find facts to back up the Major's story and the few papers I had managed to find had told of a young man with a gift of making men follow him but it didn't make him a hero. Of course his rapid rise through the ranks pointed to a good soldier, even a good leader of men but during the civil war many young men had risen fast only to get themselves and their men killed by their cowardice under heavy fire. I wondered if he had his followers who were offended by my writing but that seemed highly unlikely.

At lunch the next day there was a tap on my office door and Bella Swan appeared looking anxious.

"Could I talk to you please?"

"I wish you would, it might help us both. Are you still convinced that I'm being followed?"

"Aren't you?"

"A question with a question? Very well, if I tell you my theory, crazy as it is will you tell me yours?"

She nodded hesitantly so I told her about the paper I'd written and I was amazed at her reaction, she was scandalized.

"What? How could you? A coward? A deserter? You don't deserve to carry his name. Jasper Whitlock is the bravest man I ever knew and he's suffered enough without you telling stupid tales like that. You should be ashamed of yourself giving your own ancestor such a bad reputation."

She stopped breathing hard, her eyes flashing with anger and I wasn't sure what to say but her use of the present tense caught me and I sat forward eager to hear her explanation.

"Right well I told you my story now lets hear yours Miss Swan. Firstly though I have a question for you, are you a time traveler or Methuselah?"

"What?"

"Well you said, and I quote, "Jasper Whitlock is the bravest man I ever knew and he's suffered enough without you telling stupid tales like that."

You spoke of Major Whitlock in the present tense, not only that you seem to be a friend. Would you care to enlighten me? Or do you have a mental problem?"

She didn't reply just got up and looked casually out the window before sitting down again.

"Listen, I need to speak to you but not here, somewhere private where we won't be overheard."

"Bella we are on the first floor of this building, who on earth is going to hear what we say? I can check the corridor if you like."

She shook her head and I could see her thinking fast,

"Listen, if I take you to my friends, the ones who told me about Major Whitlock, then you can ask all the questions you like and I promise to tell you everything."

"You want me to go off with you to God knows where?"

"If you want the truth about Jasper Whitlock, the real one then yes."

"How do I know this isn't all some elaborate joke?"

"Do I sound as if I'm joking?"

"No, you sound a little crazy maybe but not joking."

"Then I leave it up to you, I'll be outside in the sunshine."

 **Bella**

What he'd told me didn't explain anything, why would a vampire be interested in Jasper's ancestor writing a paper calling into question his bravery? If it had been Jasper out there it might have made more sense but it wasn't and I hardly think he would worry what someone thought now, his family was dead and they were the only people he would want to know the truth of his actions. But a vampire was interested in him and it had to be connected in some way. If I told him the truth I was putting him in serious danger but it seemed he was already there. He could think me crazy but I'd had that too so I could shake it off.

The only place I thought we might be safe to talk was the middle of the field out front where most students would be sitting on a hot sunny day like this. The sun would prevent him showing himself which meant he would be at a distance and provided we kept our voices low I thought we could avoid being overheard. I gauged about the centre and sat down and with a frown he joined me looking around.

"And you think this is safer than my office? Care to tell me why?"

"The sunshine, its our only security against being overheard."

He smiled,

"You don't believe in conspiracy theories do you? Wear tin foil on your head? Check your room for listening devices?"

I ignored his comments and moved a little closer which felt very strange with Jasper's face looking at me.

"If you choose to think I'm a crank that's fine, I'll have done my best to warn you. Keep your voice down and your head bent so no one can lip read."

"Now I'm beginning to think this was a mistake."

"But you came so listen, then you can go report me to the authorities as a crazy. You know you're being followed and I have answers but you'll have to come with me if you want them."

"Why do I have to go with you? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because unless I have back up for what I'm going to tell you then you won't believe me."

He looked at me intently for a few minutes then sighed,

"You know my one big weakness is a thirst for knowledge Miss Swan and I think you are playing on it but OK, I'll think about it. If you turn up after my last lecture tomorrow afternoon I'll let you know for sure but I warn you now, don't play around with me. I may not look as if I can look after myself but trust me, I can."

I smiled,

"Oh I don't doubt that Professor, not if you are anything like your ancestor."

I left him then, checking around but not seeing anyone suspicious.

As I walked slowly back to my room I just hoped he would be safe until tomorrow afternoon. I'd done all I could, more than I should probably, and I wondered why I was bothering. I could just sit back and allow whatever was going to happen to him to go ahead. Stay away from a situation involving vampires especially as I knew exactly how dangerous it was. After a while I understood, it was the memory of the real Jasper Whitlock that was spurring me on, I couldn't just abandon someone close to him even if he wasn't aware of their existence. After all he'd protected me before now so I was just paying him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

I should stay in and get on with my work but after arranging a few days off from my job at the bar I found myself watching the Professor's residence and sure enough his vampire shadow was there too. When the professor came out and got his bike I cursed, I could hardly run after him but the gym bag over his shoulder told me where he was headed so I followed as discreetly as possible allowing the shadow to move ahead of me so I could watch both of them.

Hanging around the campus gym wasn't exactly my idea of a good time and he was in there for two hours. When he came out it was raining steadily and I cursed as he got back on his bike but at least he would be heading home now or at least that's what I thought until he caught me out by stopping at a burger bar for his dinner. So exercise followed by a burger and fries, well it was certainly an interesting combination.

By the time he came out again I was the only one still watching, his other shadow having slipped away twenty minutes earlier. He pushed his bike across the rough ground between the road and the campus boundary and I followed but then there was a scream and I saw a woman being attacked by two guys in hoodies. The professor dropped his bike and ran over to help, knocking the first to the ground and punching him in the face until he stopped moving but by this time the second was on him wielding a knife. I held my breath but he had the situation under control and as he kicked the knife from the guy's hand and took him down sweeping his legs from under him before slipping an arm around the guys neck I couldn't help a smile. He had done exactly the kind of thing Jasper would have done and almost as effortlessly. As he took out his cell phone I melted away, after all I could hardly explain my presence here to the cops.

The next afternoon I waited outside his office until he appeared.

"Well I'll go with you but please don't try to give me a load of lies, I shall be very upset if you do, you or your friends."

"I promise you'll get the truth."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"A town called Forks."

"Forks? I don't think I know it."

"Its close to Port Angeles."

"Washington? That's hours away."

"I know, about four and a half hours actually."

"I see, and who am I going there to meet?"

"Some friends on the Quileute reservation."

"Well I said I'd go so I guess we should get going. Of course we won't be able to get back tonight."

"That's OK, I'm sure they'll offer you accommodation."

"And you?"

"My dad lives there, he's the Chief of Police so there's no need to worry Professor."

"Maybe you should just call me Jasper."

I shook my head,

"I can't do that, do you have a nickname?"

"Yes, my friends call me Jay."

"OK then I'll call you Jay."

He nodded and after stopping at his rooms for an overnight bag he slipped behind the wheel and we headed off.

"You'll have to direct me when we get closer."

"That's OK, I could have provided the transport but I only have my bike."

"You ride a motorbike?"

I smiled at him a little coldly,

"Yes, a Quileute friend called Jake taught me. Don't sound so surprised Jay, girls can do all kinds of things these days."

He held up his hands in surrender momentarily,

"Sorry, that was stupid but in my defense I'm very nervous."

"Oh you should be, but not of me or my friends, we are on your side."

He glanced over,

"Why don't you tell me what this is all about. I agreed to go with you so I think the least you can do is fill me in."

"When we get closer, I don't want you laughing and turning around before we get there."

He looked puzzled but he nodded and we drove on in silence for some time.

After stopping outside Hoquiam for coffee and something to eat he threw the keys to me,

"Your turn to drive, you know the way."

I caught them deftly enough, Jake and I had worked on my coordination long enough and I drove out of the cafe lot.

"Right, its time to start talking Bella."

I nodded,

"Yes it is."

"Right, first off who is the person watching me?"

"I don't know who he is only what."

"What he is? Don't tell me we're talking government spies or aliens?"

"No not aliens or spies Jay, he's far more dangerous than either of those. Your stalker is a vampire, and before you laugh in my face just listen to me."

I told him an abridged version of my encounters with the Cullens without giving him any names except that of his namesake.

"Wait a minute, you expect me to believe that not only do vampires exist but my ancestor is one, that he's still alive and you knew him and on top of that I'm being stalked by another vampire?"

I looked at him seriously,

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

He frowned, hesitated, then continued,

"Even if I believed that, which I don't, why would he be watching me? Do you have an answer for that?"

"No, I told you I didn't but I have contacted a vampire I know, Jasper's ex wife actually, and I'm waiting to hear from her, maybe she's seen something that will help. I do know that if they are watching you there's a reason and it won't end well for you irrespective of who they are. Your only safety lies in staying in the sun when you can and among crowds. I don't think they'll draw attention to themselves by attacking in a crowd."

"Well that's good to know. Look I'm sure you believe all this is true but I have to tell you I think its highly unlikely, I think maybe you had an episode of mental illness that affected you."

"Really? Would an episode of mental illness leave me with this?"

I pulled up my sleeve to show the bite mark left by James before the Cullens arrived to save me.

"Touch it."

"What?"

"Touch it."

He put a finger on it and frowned moving his finger above and below the scar.

"Strange I'll grant you but if you were bitten how come you didn't become a vampire yourself or dinner for one?"

I explained what Edward had done and he smiled,

"You have an explanation for everything don't you and I'll grant you that you didn't just dish up the usual vampire crap, garlic, mirrors, and turning into bats, the sun thing, well you can't get away from folklore altogether."

I nodded sadly,

"I thought you might take this attitude, and its why I wanted you to meet my friends. They can tell you much more about the vampires and maybe you'd believe a tribal elder when you wouldn't believe me. I'm warning you though, the vampire will act eventually and there's no fighting them off, they're faster, stronger, and much more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

"Well, I'll certainly remember that Bella but I think I'm well able to take care of myself from anything this world has to attack me with."

"Don't think that your martial arts will save you Jay, I've seen vampires in action and you can't win."

"I'll take my chances Bella and thank you for an entertaining few hours but I think its time we turned this car around."

I shook my head,

"I can't do that Jay, I promised myself I would do what I could to save you, for Jasper's sake, and I really need you to talk to my friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Professor Whitlock**

I knew two things for certain, Bella Swan believed every word she had spoken, and I was being followed, but I seriously doubted the two were connected. I didn't believe in ghosts and ghouls and things that went bump in the night, I'd stopped believing in those about the same time I found out Santa and the Easter Bunny didn't exist. I did think Bella Swan had become mentally ill at some time in childhood and had fixated on a fictional family of vampires although why they should include a man she should know nothing about I had no idea. Nor could I explain how she had recognized me and named me when as far as I was aware there were no pictures of Major Whitlock in existence that she could have seen.

As for looking after myself I thought I could do that pretty well. I was a black belt in judo, knew a variety of other martial arts, and I was pretty handy with my fists. It was time to stop this journey into Bella's dark side though before it got totally out of control,

"I want you to stop this car right now Miss Swan. We're going back to Portland and I suggest you make an appointment with your doctor."

 **Bella**

I had half expected this but I still cursed myself for not waiting until we actually got to Forks. I considered just driving on but instead I pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face him.

"You really should listen to my friends Jay."

"Bella, I think your friends are probably just voices inside your head and I am not comfortable with this any longer, I should never have agreed to come with you on this trip and I'm calling it off now."

"I don't think I can let you do that Jay, for Jasper's sake."

I got out taking the keys from the ignition as I did so,

"Its not far now and you'll need keys to drive back so I suggest you go on with me, I promise you'll find it interesting."

He got out walking round the car towards me and suddenly I could see the Jasper I knew in his eyes and a chill ran down my spine. I found myself backing away and the keys fell from nerveless fingers at which he stopped, bent down, and picked them up looking at me coldly,

"I don't have time to play games Bella and I really expected better of you but then again if I'd listened to my gut instead of going with my head I wouldn't be here. You played me just right, using Major Whitlock to draw me in now get back in the car and I'll drive us back."

I shook my head,

"No, I'm not going back and you shouldn't either, I'm not lying to you I promise. Please Jay just take a couple more hours to listen to my friends on the reservation."

I knew even as I pleaded with him that it was too late, I'd lost him. He shook his head, got in the car, and started the engine. Then he wound down his window and looked up at me.

"Are you coming Bella? I don't want to leave you here alone on the side of the road but I'm not prepared to go any further with this."

I turned and started walking towards Forks hoping he would follow me, what else could I do? Then I heard as he turned the car round and drove slowly away from me, well I had gone as far as I could with warning him, now all I could do was hope Alice got back to me with a fresh idea before the stalker decided to act.

I'd only gone a few hundred yards when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled from the road into the bushes, a hand over my mouth to prevent me screaming. At first I thought I'd been attacked by an opportunist, a lone woman on a deserted strip of road was easy prey but then the cold fingers registered and I knew this was far, far, worse. Jays stalker must have been following us and now he'd attacked me instead. I couldn't fight, he was a vampire for Gods sake! Still I had to something so I tried struggling only to hear a voice in my ear,

"If you don't stop struggling I'll knock your head off, I'm on your side so just cut it out. Sit there and keep quiet."

I stopped struggling and sat where he'd pushed me, into a tangle of briars and weeds feeling their thorns scratching my skin as I did so. Great, I'd be bleeding and my would be rescuer was a vampire! I heard scuffling and then nothing, had there been more than one vampire following us? I couldn't think of any other explanation for what just happened.

I stayed where I was until I heard the same voice telling me to get up,

"Its OK the coast is clear now, he's gone. I guess you weren't his main target today after all."

I got up wiping my scratched and bloody hands on my jeans and scowling at the stranger who stood there regarding me suspiciously.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"What?"

"Your name. It's not rocket science, you must have heard it at least a million fucking times. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, what's yours?"

"Peter Whitlock."

"Whitlock? Any relation to the professor?... No of course not, so you must be related to Jasper."

"Who was that? I nearly crapped myself when I saw his face, it was fucking scary. If I didn't know better I'd say The Major had a twin."

"What? Who? Look, what just happened and why did you grab me? You know you dumped me into the center of a briar patch."

"Are you deaf girl? Who was that guy?"

"Professor Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock."

"Nope, there's only one Major Whitlock and I know him. That was an imposter."

"He is one of Jasper's descendants, named after him. He's a history professor at my college."

"Why was he being followed?"

"I don't know, I tried to warn him it was a vampire watching him but he didn't believe me."

"Do you blame him?"

I shook my head wrapping a tissue around the worst of my cuts and I saw Peters eyes darken momentarily but seeing my sudden fear he smiled reassuringly,

"Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys or at least where you're concerned although I don't have the faintest idea why. So how do you know The Major?"

"You mean Jasper? He was with the Cullens when I knew them but he's not any more."

"No thank fuck, he finally took his head out of his ass and saw what I'd been telling him for years, Alice Cullen wasn't right for him. It doesn't explain why I'm here though, or why The Major has a double who just drove away leaving you stranded out here in the middle of nowhere with a vampire ready to see you as lunch."

I tensed,

"Not me idiot, the other one. He took off after your friend rather than fight and I have to wonder why. You say you don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I guess we'd better find out hadn't we Bella Swan. Which means we follow the doppelganger back home."

"How? I don't have any transport."

"Lucky for you I do but its a few miles away so I guess you'll be wanting a lift. Ever travel vampire style before?"

I nodded remembering how sick it had made me feel when Edward had taken me up the mountainside but before I could say anything I found myself on Peter's back and moving fast along the deserted road back towards Portland.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Professor Whitlock**

I felt bad about leaving Bella behind and almost turned back but decided against it under the circumstances. I thought she was seriously unhinged. I decided when I got back to speak to her counselor, someone should be aware what was going on in that girl's head but then if I did that I would be forced to explain my relationship with her and I couldn't afford any problems, these days the best thing to do was keep your distance so I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I decided in the end to leave it until Monday before deciding who to speak to but I would check she was back on campus first.

As I went into my building I saw someone watching me from across the road in the shadows and hesitated, should I go and confront him? Find out what was really going on? Then the clock struck and I realized how late it was, the sun would be up soon and I was shattered. So instead I showered and sank into bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow, but my dreams were full of crazy girls and figures dressed like Goth's with blood dripping from their mouths. I woke up only two hours later with a splitting headache and a terrible dread that Bella had been picked up by a serial killer on that road after I left her.

I washed and threw on some sweats then decided to run over to her place and see if she was back. As I ran I got that feeling again and turned to see another figure running behind me which wasn't unusual on campus except that this figure kept to the shadowy side of the street and wasn't dressed for running. Deciding I had to do something I ran across but as I did so a truck crossed my path and when it had gone so was he, yet that was a dead end alley and there were straight roads in both direction. It was odd but I wasn't ready to assume he'd run off at vampire speed, not yet.

There was no sign of life at Bella's place which didn't help my nerves any but there was little I could do except try again later and I turned back home. I turned at every sound but saw nothing. Not until I was three quarters of the way and about to cross an area of open ground that was little used. I could go the long way round and almost did but then decided I was being stupid and strode off across still looking around warily. I was half way across when a car appeared heading slowly towards me across the rutted ground. I tensed ready to defend myself but I never saw the attack coming. One minute I was walking and the next I was being shoved into the trunk of the car which then continued on at speed.

 **Bella**

During the drive back to college Peter told me a little about himself, how he'd met Jasper and the way they had fought together in Maria's army for years before Jasper allowed him to escape with his mate who was due to be killed as an excess and now useless soldier. He sounded proud of his place at Jasper's side and I got the feeling he would be a good and loyal friend if the occasion warranted it. We stopped just long enough for me to grab a drink and go to the restroom before continuing and drove onto the campus just after dawn.

"So where does the clone live?"

"He's not a clone Peter. His name is Jay and he lives over there."

I pointed to the Professor's apartment and saw him appear and start to jog in the direction of my place but that could just be a coincidence.

"Fuck, it gives me goose bumps just looking at him. They even run alike."

I studied Jay and saw Peter was right, they really were identical.

"Right well let's see if we can park up and follow "Jay" see what he's up to. I may even get a look at the stalker.

I pointed out a space and we parked up but before I could do more than open my door Peter stiffened suddenly and reached across closing it again.

"Stay in the car Bella, I'll be back."

He got out and I leaned across winding the window down,

"What's going on?"

He turned back, "There are other vampires around, I can smell them, two at least, so you stay in the car, keep the engine running and your hand ready to hit the horn. If you see anyone except me coming you hit the horn hard and take off. Got it?"

I nodded uncertainly and he frowned then gestured me to slide over into the driver's side and handed me the key. I put it in the ignition and he nodded approval before running off.

 **Peter**

I had no idea why I was here or what I was doing and seeing that guy was playing hell with my mind, he was identical in every way I could see to The Major. That didn't explain why I'd been drawn here though or why I had felt it was right to look after the girl Bella. She was just a human girl like any other so why had I felt the need to protect her and not only that but stick with her. Was it because I thought she might lead me to answers regarding the clone? I didn't think so, it felt there was more to it but for whatever reason, more of my kind were following him and there had to be a reason for that too. It was times like this I missed Charlotte but she'd insisted on flying to Brazil to visit her friend for a couple of weeks.

I reached the edge of the waste land when I saw it happen. They were good, even for vampires. He hadn't stood a chance but they were professional and as soon as he was in the trunk the car took off fast, very fast. I could follow them but if there were two vampires around there might be more and it was a certainty that they'd made Bella while she watched them watching the clone. If they were really professional they might go for her too. For some reason that mattered and with a curse I turned round and headed back relieved when I saw her sitting white faced staring out the windscreen. Her smile of relief when she first saw me soon disappeared when I told her what I'd seen.

"You should have followed them, seen where they took him."

"And what about you? Do you really think they haven't noticed you watching them watch the clone?"

"His name is Jay not the clone."

"Clone, Jay, whatever! The point is that I am responsible for your safety."

"Why? Who put you there? We only just met."

"Don't look at me like that, I haven't been stalking you its not my style."

"So what is?"

"More in your face and incredibly annoying or so I've been told numerous times. Now scoot over, we'll go to your place. I need to make a call."

"What about Jay?"

I looked at her exasperated,

"We'll find him, let's get organized first. I may look like Superman and I'm told I'm far more desirable but even I can't be in two places at once."

I looked at her until she sighed and slid over,

"Thank you Tinks."

"Tinks?"

"Yeah, TinkerBELLA, Tinks for short. You got a problem with that? A fairy phobia or something? I hear they're a persecuted race."

She rolled her eyes but it broke the tension just like I planned and she directed me to her place and that's where everything went to hell. As Bella put the key in her door I smelled a familiar scent and heard a voice I knew only too well.

"I should have known you'd find a way to get yourself in trouble again Bella and I see you found just the guy to land you right in the thick of it."

She turned sharply almost tripping over to see Alice Cullen standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it, Alice was here just when I needed her most but my new friend Peter didn't look so happy to see her, or her him for that matter.

She smiled at me ignoring him and pushed me inside shutting the door quickly,

"Grab your stuff quickly, I disabled the guy watching your room but I doubt he's alone."

"Watching me?"

"Do you really think a vampire wouldn't notice that you noticed him, or them? You've put yourself right in the middle of something in our world again. I despair of you Bella I really do!"

"Told you they would know about you Bella."

Alice scowled at him,

"Exactly why are you here Peter Whitlock? Surely you have something more important you need to be doing...like hand feeding great whites or disarming bombs maybe?"

I grabbed my things as I listened to them bicker, it was patently obvious they didn't like each other which seemed odd if he was Jasper's best friend. Maybe he blamed her for the divorce but then no he'd said how happy he was they'd broken up. I was confused and stood listening until she grabbed my arm,

"Lets go, now. Feel free to go elsewhere Peter."

He made a face at her but followed us out, not through the door but the window and down the fire escape to her car.

"I have a car too you know, we could use that instead."

She smiled way too sweetly,

"Then why don't you go get it."

"And see you drive off leaving me like a spare prick at a wedding? I don't think so."

She threw my bags in the trunk and Peter joined me in the back just in time as she took off but not in the direction of the airstrip,

"You're going the wrong way."

"Bella, think for a minute. If your friend was taken there then he has been flown out by now. We have to find out where he went but at least your email explained a lot, I was beginning to think I was going mad until it arrived. Now I understand a bit better."

"Don't tell me the great and mysterious soothsayer had a problem with her crystal ball, now fancy that!"

Alice ignored him, instead pulling out her phone and began a conversation with someone who didn't seem very happy that she'd come.

"Is that Darius I hear? Sounds like you pissed him off too Alice but then its what you do best isn't it?"

"Yes, I learned it from you oddly enough."

She stuck her tongue out and started giving this Darius the information we'd given her about Jay which wasn't a lot then put the phone down and turned to me with a familiar smile,

"Its just like old times isn't it?"

"Is it? I don't remember chasing after a stranger who looks like your ex husband before."

"No but we had that crazy drive to Phoenix didn't we? That was almost as weird as this."

"Was The Major running away from you then? I never thought he'd ever get away from your clutches but hallelujah he finally did."

I turned to Peter,

"Can we stop the adolescent bickering now? I'm only interested in finding Jay and getting him back safe. You didn't want Alice to be with Jasper? Well he's not any more so shut up and you Alice just forget what a dick Peter is and work together, please."

They both looked at me in amazement and then burst out laughing nodding in agreement.

"Well we're together again and I missed you Bella although Darius thought I was crazy contacting you after what happened."

"Who's Darius?"

"Oh, you forgot already! Darius is an old friend, he's not my mate but he's sweet, you're gonna like him I know you will."

Peter nodded,

"Now that is one man I can get along with, no bullshit, he just gives it to you straight. Can't imagine what he sees in you though."

I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender,

"Sorry Alice."

She smiled brightly,

"You're forgiven, we wouldn't want to upset Bella again now would we?"

They both laughed at that as I sat back looking out the window and worrying about Jay. He must be confused and terrified and I just hoped we could find him before it was too late.

Alice drove for two hours chatting non stop at first about what she'd been doing. She and this Darius friend of hers had been to visit Rose and Emmett for a couple of months hence not getting my first email.

"I only got it yesterday when we got back and I drove up immediately. I could hardly believe what I was reading, a Jasper clone!"

"You said it explained things Alice, what things?"

For the first time since I'd met Alice she was silent then she looked at me and grinned a little tentatively.

"I'm not sure I should tell you everything, you know I worry it will change the future but I can tell you I've been seeing visions of Jasper in strange situations."

"Strange?"

"Well, at first I thought they were wish fulfillments, I had a time after the first few visions when I left that made me almost hate him but I couldn't understand what I saw, it didn't make any sense."

"Not trying to say the others did are you Alice?"

She stuck her tongue out again but it was a friendly gesture,

"Like what Alice? Come on you have to give me something."

"Well I saw him tied and gagged in the trunk of a car, now we both know he wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself into that kind of situation besides, what kind of bindings would hold a vampire? I must have seen your professor instead, that would explain it."

"But why would you be seeing Professor Whitlock? You didn't even know he existed until my emails."

"I have no idea but its intriguing. Look we're going to get really confused if we don't think of something shorter than Professor Whitlock, how about JW? That's easier."

"I tried clone but Bella didn't appreciate that."

"You would Peter but then you have such a way with words!"

"Fuck you Alice."

I turned on him again but Alice had simply tossed her head and ignored it, almost as if it were a term of endearment coming from him. I was beginning to think there was a lot more to this Peter and his relationship with Alice than I had first thought.

"OK, but what else did you see? You said visions plural."

She grimaced,

"Oh you caught that did you?"

"Yes Alice I did, so give."

She hesitated and I was sure she was picking her words or visions before answering.

"I saw him being trained I guess, to be a fighter. He's rubbish and that really frustrates whoever is with him and before you ask no I did not see who he was with."

"Rubbish? But even JW knows a fair bit about fighting so that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, well I guess it might if he's trying to stay alive. Learn slowly and live longer maybe."

"But why? Why would a vampire want JW to be a fighter, none of this makes sense, he's a human, a college professor not another Major Whitlock."

"I really don't know but hopefully Darius can help us sort out the puzzle. Until then I guess we can only wait and muse on the reasons."

"I don't like it Alice, he's a nice guy named after an ancestor he didn't even totally believe in."

"What?"

I explained about the paper JW had written about his famous ancestor and was pleased to see Alice was as outraged as I'd been. But Peter was incandescent at the slight on his friend,

"I hope you put the stupid fucker right, I'm beginning to think we should leave him to get out of whatever crap he's in by himself."

"I tried Peter and that's what got me in trouble in the first place. He suspected I knew more than I was saying but when I was forced to explain he thought I was crazy."

"I'll bet he's changed his fucking opinion now."

"Don't Peter, he must be terrified and very confused right now."

Alice exchanged a look with Peter,

"Are you sweet on him Bella Swan? I always thought you had a soft spot for my ex husband."

I looked at her wide eyed with shock,

"You did? Why? I never had much to do with him Alice. Hey you didn't break up because...no of course you didn't, stupid question."

"You can ask me what broke us up later, once we find out what is really going on with your doppelganger."

She was evasive but I knew Alice wasn't going to give anything away so there was no point in pursuing the matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

When we finally pulled up it was at a motel in Olympia a little under half way to Forks. She parked and grabbed my bags before skipping towards one of the doors on the ground floor which opened before she reached it and I got my first look at the guy Alice was traveling with. He was devastatingly handsome as most vampires were and his smile at seeing her was genuine. She left Peter to get my bags out of the trunk and went to greet Darius throwing her arms around him and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

I elbowed Peter,

"Remember we're all working together."

He grimaced as if he had really felt my elbow then smiled and suddenly he was a different person, younger, more light hearted and almost boyish.

As we reached the couple Alice turned beaming to introduce me,

"Darius this is Bella Swan, the human I told you about and as we thought she's got herself involved in our world yet again."

He put Alice down and looked at me gravely,

"Do you have an active death wish or are you just incredibly unlucky choosing your friends?"

As he said the last he glanced at Peter,

"It certainly looks like it if that reprobate is your companion."

"I love you too Dar, its been a long time."

"Nowhere near long enough and don't call me Dar."

"OK, I see your sweet temperament hasn't altered."

"I was happy until I saw your face, funny that."

Alice took my arm and dragged me inside,

"Ignore those two, they love each other really."

"I'd rather sleep with a dead dog."

"I thought you did Dar, after all you'll never get yourself a woman with those looks and that temperament. You should let me give you a few pointers."

"Just get inside before I decide to kick your skinny ass out of the state."

"Now see, noticing guys asses won't get you anywhere, you're looking at the wrong sex."

Going into the room I stopped, gazing around me in amazement. The room had been turned into some kind of hi tech computer buffs fantasy. The bed had been pushed to one side and both it and any other horizontal spaces were full of computers, screens, modems, and a lot of stuff I couldn't even identify.

"Welcome to my world Bella Swan."

"You're a computer whiz?"

"Nah he just likes to pretend."

"You could say that. I earn my keep through information. If anyone needs to know something I can supply it for a fee, human or vampire. I'm an equal opportunities kinda guy."

"They call him other things too you know."

I flapped a hand at Peter to shut him up,

"Information? Illegal information I assume?"

"Assume all you like but you'll find it helpful finding your professor."

"You know where he is?"

"I know where he's headed for now although I have no idea why as yet."

"Where are they taking him and who by the way are they?"

"It's a couple of bounty hunters, trackers who find people for a price. Rather like James who I understand you knew."

I nodded shuddering as I remembered the fight in the ballet studio.

"So who is so interested in JW?"

"JW? Oh right. They're headed south for now but that could change at any moment. I'm still trying to track down who paid Angus and Deidre, the bounty hunters but that's proving difficult as they don't have any visible bank accounts."

"So they were paid cash?"

Darius smiled at me shaking his head,

"I said no visible accounts, that doesn't mean they don't have them. I just have to trace them that's all."

"But you have no idea why he was taken?"

"I haven't been able to hear anything relevant as yet."

"You have their plane bugged?"

"In a way, I have a spy satellite working for two masters at the moment but the CIA are none the wiser so they won't worry. It's listening in to all communications to and from our friends."

"Bella tell him what you told us about this paper the clon...JW wrote."

"He published a paper?"

"Yes, calling into question Jasper's bravery and the story of his escorting the party of women and children to safety."

"Idiot, I'm amazed The Major didn't take him out personally at the insult."

"Nah he'd ignore the stupid fucker as not worth his time but I think we need to get him here."

"Well, whatever is going on involves his clone and that concerns me too so I agree. What about you Alice?"

She glanced at me a little uncertainly then nodded,

"I guess we should, what do you think Bella?"

"I think we need all the help we can get to rescue JW and as Jasper is the best fighter in your world we need him."

"Oh good a unanimous vote, how democratic. So shall I contact him?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's my best friend Dar...ius, of course I do, Stop asking stupid fucking questions and see if you can work some magic with all this shit and find out where the clone is being taken and why."

"Well I might be able to find out if the paper he wrote has anything to do with it."

He went to his keyboard and sat down, his fingers a blur over the keys as he started searching.

I turned to Alice grabbing her cold hands in my anguish,

"We have to get him out of there before something happens to him, he has no idea how much danger he's in."

"I think we need to know who and what they're planning as well as where exactly there is before we rescue him, sorry Bella."

"What? No, you can't do that."

She frowned thinking hard.

"What I don't understand is why anyone in our world would want a history professor who knows nothing about our world or even his ancestor."

Something struck me then,

"Maybe Jasper's at risk too."

Darius laughed loudly at that,

"Now that I'd like to see, The Major in danger? I don't think so Bella."

"I know you all say he's the best fighter in your world but he's not invincible."

"Oh really? A lot of people have made the same assumption Bella and they're all dead now. I know you think you know Jasper but you don't really Bella, you only know Jasper Hale and he's a different person altogether. Major Jasper Whitlock is feared by every other fighter in our world, even the Volturi guard. He's tough and ruthless and almost impossible to slow down let alone kill. You can't see the real man with your human eyes but I can tell you that just his presence is enough to chill the blood. Jasper is covered in scars, hundreds of them that scream danger to any other vampire because each scar is proof of a death. Each one was inflicted by a vampire who met his death soon after, almost like notches on a gun's grip."

I could hardly believe this coming from Alice, the woman who was married to him for so long but she was speaking earnestly as if trying to drive the point home to me.

 **Peter**

I left them to their chatter and walked outside to contact THe Major. I didn't know where he was but I did know that he would never ignore a call to this number, it was our emergency contact number and sure enough a couple of minutes after I left a message he was back to me,

"Problems Peter?"

"A shit load, I think you'd better get yourself here. We're gonna need you."

"Where and who's we?"

"Fucked if I know, just a minute."

I checked the motel address and passed it on.

"I'm here with Darius, your delightful ex and Bella."

"That's quite a mixture but Bella? You mean Bella Swan?"

"That's the one, it seems she's got herself caught up in something vampire related again. It would appear you have a double that someone is interested enough in to arrange a kidnap."

"A double?"

"Yeah he's a descendant of yours, looks like you, even carries the same name, now how fucking weird is that?"

"OK I'm on my way, it'll be tomorrow afternoon before I get there."

"That's OK it'll probably take Darius that long to figure out what the fuck is going on."

He didn't reply, just cut me off and I knew he was already on his way but I wondered why, was it for his clone, us, or maybe a certain human? I thought Alice suspected something but I couldn't see it myself. The Major and a young human girl? Nah! Then it struck me that Charlotte would want to be in on this so I rang her too, and sure enough she was headed here straight away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Professor Whitlock**

I had no idea where I was or what had happened, my head was pounding and the tape around my mouth was making my face sore. I had tried freeing my arms and legs but that only resulted in sore patches on my skin where the tape pulled. I remembered the trunk of the car and then a long coffin like box and the feeling of being lifted. The sounds that I could hear were muffled but reminded me of a plane's engines, was I being abducted by air? Was this what Bella Swan had tried to warn me about? Surely vampires wouldn't go so high tech, didn't they live in coffins filled with earth and drain humans? I'd never heard or read of any kidnapping and transporting their prey across state lines especially by air!

When I felt the box move again I almost cried with relief, I had begun to feel as if I'd been buried alive and it was hot and stuffy inside this box. I made a mental note to stipulate in my will that I was not to be buried! I felt the box slide into some kind of transport and it set off, where the hell was I being taken for God's sake? Transylvania? As the trip went on I found myself being jolted around and hit my head on the top of the box which didn't improve my headache or my temper.

At last the journey seemed to be over as I felt the box being dropped none too lightly onto the ground. It was almost unbearable in here now and I kicked my legs to show I needed to get out then waited and finally I heard a screeching sound and blinked as the sun shone in too brightly for my sensitive eyes. I was lifted out but standing wasn't an option with dead legs and I slumped to the ground banging my head yet again as I was unable to save myself with my hands taped together.

A pale hand that seemed to sparkle in the sun stretched down and ripped the tape off my mouth and I promptly vomited which hurt my sore and parched throat. No one said anything as another sparkling hand carrying a wickedly sharp knife descended and I wondered if I was about to die, but then why would I have been transported so far just to be killed? Instead the knife sliced through the tape at my hands and feet then disappeared again. I ripped the tape from my hands, none too soon as they were both swollen and almost blue from lack of circulation then did the same with my feet noticing a trickle of blood running down my fingers where the knife had caught my skin. If Bella were right and these were vampires then I was in dead trouble bleeding like this. I wiped my hand on my pants and blinked looking around and trying to focus. Where the hell was I? We sure weren't in Kansas any more Toto.

When I finally managed to stagger to my feet licking parched lips I saw four people standing around me looking at me with a mixture of disinterest and fascination. Two, evidently a couple, were looking around bored as if waiting for something and I guessed these were the two who had kidnapped me. Were they waiting for payment? Was this just a job to them?

"Water?"

I croaked and one of the others, a pretty Latin looking girl nodded to the other guy who looking more like a fighter than a servant called out and another guy ran up with a jug which the first guy threw over me,

"Its uncanny, he looks exactly like The Major the first time I ever saw him."

She spoke, in awe, with an accent and I thought she was probably Spanish or maybe Mexican.

I noticed the other guy scowl at that,

"He's too pretty to be The Major, where's his scars?"

She turned on him hissing in anger,

"Cállate idiota, no sabes nada."

So I'd been right she spoke Spanish but I thought she was Mexican and she was quite obviously in charge.

The guy of the couple, the kidnappers or so I thought, spoke then looking nervous.

"We should probably go, we've fulfilled our part of the bargain."

She shrugged and they turned to leave but then I heard her call a command,

"Mátalos."

They whirled crouching ready to defend themselves but the numbers were overwhelming.

Within seconds they had been quite literally ripped to pieces by a score of what looked like fiends all red eyed and vicious, each piece being collected and thrown onto a fire that burned in the center of this place, which looked like some kind of compound.

The young woman gestured for me to follow and I staggered after her soaking wet and feeling nauseous and thirsty. She led me into a cabin and sat down gesturing for me to do the same and poured me a glass of water from a pitcher on the table.

I drank deeply then tried to speak with a little more success this time,

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Es increíble, cómo de cerca te pareces a mi Major."

I shook my head,

"I don't speak Spanish."

"Really? Well you'll soon learn. My Major is fluent in Spanish, Italian, and French."

"Your Major? Do you mean he's really still alive, Major Whitlock? And a vampire?"

She moved closer to me and I felt her cold hand on my cheek,

"You look exactly like him you know, almost a perfect copy. He and I were once lovers."

"Really? So why isn't he with you now?"

She ignored this question and stroked my neck touching the skin over my carotid artery,

"We made a wonderful partnership, he was wild, and strong, and very passionate. Are you like him inside Jasper Whitlock?"

"Not if he was tied up with you willingly."

I may be scared but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her know nor did she have a hope in hell of getting me into bed. Either he was stupid or really mixed up and I hoped fervently it was the latter. She hissed,

"Don't make this harder for yourself Jasper, I could be your friend, help you get through this more easily, if you were nice to me that is."

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on."

She took my hand and pulled me off my seat, boy was she strong! And through a curtain to a bedroom beyond then turned and flicked her wrist so I fell onto the bed. Before I had time to do anything she was there ripping my clothes off with a hunger I found quite disgusting. As I felt her cold hands on my boxers I tried to stop her,

"Enough, I'm not interested. I may look like your Major but our tastes differ widely I assure you."

She scraped her fingernails across my stomach drawing bloody furrows as she did so and I hissed in pain trying to buck her off but at the same time remembering what Bella had said about their strength. She put her mouth to my ear whispering,

"Don't fight it and don't be afraid, after all you'll be one of us very soon,

I shook my head,

"Listen here, you may force me to become a vampire but you'll never force me to fuck one."

She grabbed one of my hands and I felt the bones creak with the pressure of her squeeze and screamed as I then felt them break,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to refuse a lady?"

Knowing this was going to hurt I couldn't stop myself from replying,

"Sure but you ain't no lady by a country mile."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Professor Whitlock**

I didn't see the hand that connected with the side of my face but I certainly felt it as my head hit the wooden headboard and I saw stars. A couple of teeth felt loose and my jaw throbbed but it could have been much worse. Unfortunately the crazy bitch had managed to rip all my clothes off now and was exploring with greedy hands but having no luck.

"Sorry there but he's pretty choosy, like me. You got the wrong guy here."

Her eyes flashed dangerously,

"I could threaten you if it will help. Have sex with me or lose it, I could bite it off."

"Rather that than stick it anywhere else be my guest."

This time she lost her sense of humor altogether and I found myself thrown into a foul pit full of dirty straw and a grate pulled over my head.

"This might give you time to think again. I could be a good friend to you, you're going to need one."

I looked up at her framed against the sunlight,

"I don't need a friend like you and I'm pretty sure The Major found that out eventually."

She stared down at me before she finally stalked off leaving me to my pain and my thoughts. If it was true that The Major had been tied up with this hell cat he must have been extremely screwed up but it might explain why he stayed. The thought of her looking to find me was terrifying enough and we didn't have any history. As I squatted down onto the straw I saw carvings in the otherwise smooth walls. The light was poor but by following the scratch marks with my finger I could just make out what it said.

"Here died Major Jasper Whitlock September 1863 and from his ashes was born The Major."

My God! I was in the same prison my ancestor had been in all those years ago. So at least part of Bella's story had been true, Major Whitlock had been captured by a vampire so chances are he was turned and possibly might still be alive. How strange it would be to meet him face to face. I might have some apologies to make thinking about that paper I wrote. Maybe he hadn't been a coward after all although just because part of Bella's story was true didn't mean he wasn't a coward. Maybe he gave himself up and took the easy path, doing what that psycho bitch wanted rather than fight for his life and freedom, I would withhold my decision on that but if he'd been down here then it had been as punishment and cowards usually avoided that at all cost.

The temperature dropped like a stone after the sun went down and i shivered uncontrollably. Then a light appeared overhead and I saw the guy who had been with Maria when I arrived. He pulled the grating away and peered down,

"You hungry?"

I was sure this was a trick so I said nothing,

"Well, just in case I have something for you. Get used to it, you'll be feeding like this for good soon enough."

I felt something drip onto my upturned face and then the light was obscured and something landed on me with a thud. It took a few seconds to register that it was a body and I dropped it in disgust seeing in the small shaft of moonlight that the head lolled unnaturally as the throat had been cut savagely from ear to ear. The liquid dripping onto my face had been blood and I scrubbed my face with my hands feeling the thick stickiness of the cooling blood. Whoever it was down here with me had only been killed minutes before, the skin was still warm and the blood flowed freely.

I hunched as far away from the body as possible closing my eyes so as not to see those others staring back at me and breathing through my mouth so I didn't smell the slowly coagulating blood. This really was a nightmare yet I was awake, vampires really existed and they had brought me here for some strange reason. From the guy's words they intended to make me one of their own but I had no idea how that worked, how long it would take or how painful it would be but I could imagine. Using a vast knowledge of horror films I'd watched as a teenager and thinking of the very worst of them.

When I was finally freed from my hell at dawn I was frozen and sick with fear but determined not to show it, that would only please my captors. So I was surprised to find a young woman waiting for me and from the look of her she was human like me.

"This way Major."

I followed her automatically trying to tell her that wasn't my name but she just shrugged,

"I have my orders Major. Here, this is your home for now. I will bring you some hot water to clean yourself up and food."

"The keys to this prison and a map would be better."

She ignored my words merely waiting until I went inside before going on her errand.

I waited a few seconds then looked out again but there was no way to escape, scores of men and women were milling around arguing and fighting until I heard a shout and saw Maria's man stride over and start giving orders. Deciding to bide my time I went back inside and found myself in a clean and furnished room, spartan but not uncomfortable. I looked around pulling open drawers and was about to move to the bedroom when the girl came back with a tray of food and a bucket of hot water.

"If you give me your clothes I'll have them washed for you. There are clean ones in the wardrobe."

She looked around her uneasily,

"I hear this was The Major's cabin at one time. You are the first person I've ever seen allowed in here. She keeps it locked most of the time. Even Nathan isn't allowed inside."

With that she looked at me so I stripped off to my underwear which thankfully was unmarked by blood then taking my clothes she nodded and disappeared. Feeling uncomfortable in my boxers with the sex mad Maria around I stripped and washed quickly before looking in the bedroom for fresh clothes and what I found shook me. Hanging in the small closet was a Confederate Army uniform, with the markings of a major on the jacket, right down to boots and hat. All freshly laundered and I knew these were the clothes my ancestor had been wearing when Maria had caught him. They were worn but mended skillfully and as there was nothing else I threw on the pants which fitted perfectly and the boots along with the white shirt rolling the sleeves up. As I pulled the boots up I heard something, the floor of the closet beneath the boots was loose and curious I knelt down and pried it up finding a small space beneath which at first appeared empty but seeing a knot hole in the wooden beam running across beneath the floor I put my finger in and pulled and there was a soft click. Another section of panel had come free and inside, wrapped in oilcloth was what appeared to be a journal.

I pulled it out then replaced the floor board and put the parcel in my pocket just as Maria herself came in without even knocking which I guess shouldn't have surprised me. Looking at me she stopped, smiled, and allowed her eyes to roam freely over me.

"Its hard to believe you aren't my Major Jasper, it gives me the shudders how alike you two are. You look good in his uniform, very sexy. Do you feel better now? The pit is not a pleasant place."

"Neither is having a fresh corpse dumped on top of you."

She raised an eyebrow,

"A corpse? I know nothing of this."

I didn't believe her and she could tell,

"Now Major, let's not quarrel. Why don't you eat?

"Why don't you tell me why I'm here Maria."

She caught her breath,

"My God, you even sound like him. I admit I miss him but I could no longer trust him and he knew his time had come. He ran the night before I was going to have him murdered. How close he came to death yet how he would crave it sometimes. Did you know your ancestor was an empath Jasper?"

"No."

"It is what drove him almost to attempt suicide. Imagine feeling everyone's pain and terror crashing over you, unable to escape it? His very own hell and one there was no escape from. Well you have two choices, join us willingly or unwillingly. I'll give you some time to decide, enjoy your meal, it might be your last as a human."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Major Whitlock**

I checked to make sure she had gone before taking the journal from my pocket, well I'd learned something new about my ancestor and was beginning to see him more as a man than just a page from history. He was an empath and a vampire. How it must have tortured him killing innocent people and feeling their terror and pain, I wasn't sure I could have survived such torment and appreciated his inner strength a little more.

I ate the food grateful it wasn't more blood or corpses and then lay on the bed to read Major Jasper Whitlock's journal. It ran for many years, sometimes with few entries in a year, sometimes with many, but each one cut me to the heart and made me realize I was the lesser man and unfit to judge him.

" _I have no idea why I write this except to remind myself of what was, when I was human and proud of my achievements. All that is lost now as am I, lost in a world that knows only violence and bloodshed, using my skills not to protect the innocent and vulnerable but instead to prey on them. To make new soldiers for_ _Maria's_ _army and to cull those no longer useful._

 _With every death I lost a part of me, I became more the killing machine she wanted me to be and I can see no way out._

 _I thought she loved me, I thought her depraved notion of love was the real thing but I was wrong and I feel it more and more each day. Forgive me God for the monster I have become."_

 _I know now only one thing for certain, I will never be free, Maria has such a hold over me that try as I might my body betrays me. I am her creature._

 _I changed another human today, nothing new I know but this human spoke to me on a level I thought lost forever. Peter was his name and I crave forgiveness for snatching away his human life._

 _Peter keeps me sane, grounded, and able to continue functioning but he has found his mate in another we captured and changed, named Charlotte. I see the way they look at each other and I understand what I feel for Maria is a monstrous caricature of love which sickens me more with every day. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this._

 _She knows, Maria knows I am slipping away from her and she set me a task, to show my loyalty, kill Charlotte,. If I do so it will kill my friend but if I don't..._

There was quite a gap before he wrote again and I could tell by his handwriting that something terrible had happened to him,

" _I could not go through with it, so I let them escape with my blessing and I paid the price, two months in hell, in the pit. I hoped to die but even that is beyond me, I must suffer until she finally decides to kill me and be done with it. Day after day I begged for the freedom of death and day after day God denied me. Am I so wicked that even he has turned his back on me now?"_

 _Maria takes Nathan to her bed thinking she is punishing me but I am grateful for that, I don't think I could pretend any more. Peter and Charlotte come back to beg me to run with them and I fear for their safety but I am terrified of leaving this place, it is all I know. Yet I feel that Maria both fears and distrusts me, if I don't escape or kill her she will destroy me."_

 _When I remember all_

 _The friends, so linked together,_

 _I've seen around me fall_

 _Like leaves in wintry weather,_

 _I feel like one_

 _Who treads alone_

 _Some banquet-hall deserted,_

 _Whose lights are fled,_

 _Whose garlands dead,_

 _And all but he departed!_

 _Thus, in the still night,_

 _Ere slumber's chain has bound me._

 _Sad Memory brings the light_

 _Of other days around me._

I recognized the last as a poem by Sir Thomas Moore and understood my ancestor may have been a military man but he was also a literary man, not the ignorant farm boy who through luck as much as courage made it to the position of Major as I had arrogantly assumed.

That was when the entries stopped so either he had escaped or was dead and by Bella's account he still lived so he must have run with his friends but what kind of a man would he be after so much pain and suffering, a very dangerous man to friends and foe alike I thought yet a man who deserved a second chance.

I thought of the date in the pit 1863, and the year of the last entry in his journal 1938. Seventy five years living this hell yet according to Bella he not only survived but managed to start afresh and even coexist with humans, which spoke of incredible courage and strength of will. Could I be the same kind of man? Well, I'd soon have a chance to find out but I doubted it somehow. Heroes are born not made, The Major was born a hero, I begged his forgiveness for the paper I had written slandering him, and I was most definitely not.

I spent the night trying not to hear the screams coming from the compound although my imagination filled in the sights I could not bear to witness. This was hell and I was about to become a part of it. I wondered what had happened to Bella and prayed she had returned home safely. Would she know what had happened to me? Yet even if she did there was nothing she could do to help me, she was, like me, a human unable to fight vampires and yet I remembered she had once tried. I saw again the scar on her wrist where she told me she'd been bitten by a vampire and how she had been saved from becoming one when her boyfriend sucked the venom out. It gave me some comfort to know that at least one person would know how I met my end. Or at least the end of one life but would I meet her again in the next? If so I would probably kill her to feed on her blood. Was it possible I could emulate my namesake and get through this, hold on to my humanity and my sanity and get free somehow? I still had no idea why I'd been snatched but I suspected it had something to do with The Major and not that it was Maria looking to resurrect her lover in his double. Still I would find out eventually if I didn't go mad like the monsters outside ripping humans to pieces for a meal and fun.

I expected to be taken at any moment, to find myself changing into a vampire but I remained here in The Major's cabin safe and untouched which begged the question what was Maria waiting for? Did she think to wear me down? I may be a coward but I'd rather die than sleep with such a creature. If not then was she waiting for a command decision? And if so then who exactly was behind all this? My last thought as I finally found myself drifting to sleep through sheer exhaustion was, did The Major know of my existence and if so had he read my paper? If so I'd made a serious enemy before I even met him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Maria**

Having this man here unsettled me, I didn't think it would, after all I knew he wasn't my Major but it was difficult to remember that when it was his face looking at me. How could two men born so many years apart look so similar. The only difference was the way this one looked at me but then perhaps my Major would have reacted the same had he been given time to think of what was about to happen to him. I wanted this man in my bed and in command of my newborns but I knew the last was impossible. The first though….well given a little time I thought I could wear him down and I would enjoy breaking him until he loved me like my Major.

When the call came it took me a little by surprise, I hadn't been expecting to hear so quickly, the bounty hunters must have reported in before delivering their prisoner and I cursed roundly under my breath,

"Is it done?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I have been working on him, it takes time to duplicate The Major, you should know that."

"Work more quickly, you know we have a deadline and I need him as soon as possible."

"If he is to fool anyone he has to be perfect."

"You said you could deliver."

"And I will."

"Do it now, or hand him over and I'll find someone else."

"Very well, is our deal still on?"

"You keep your side of the bargain and I'll keep mine. You have six months."

"You told me I had as long as I needed."

"Things change, I need him ready as quickly as possible, how long?"

"Nine months minimum, preferably a year."

"No."

"Very well then I don't have time to stand talking to you."

I was furious, I had been given a free hand and now time restraints were coming into play. It couldn't be rushed, not if they wanted a perfect copy, one that could fool those who knew him at least for a while. I understood however that if I were to get what I wanted from our deal then I would have to let go of this man.

 **Professor Whitlock**

When Maria re entered my cabin with the other guy who I knew now was called Nathan I understood it was time. Her face was placid and her eyes anguished but Nathan was excited and I knew he was looking forward to what was about to happen. I knew now that he had taken The Major's place in Maria's bed but I didn't think he had lived up to his predecessor in the ways that counted. If he had she wouldn't be so interested in me and knowing that gave me the courage to smile at him,

"Seems you just couldn't fill The Major's boots after all and that must really piss you off asshole."

He moved too fast for me to even try protecting myself and although I heard the woman screaming at him in Spanish he didn't hesitate. Then she was there eyes burning with anger and sank her teeth into his neck as he had tried to do to mine. She ripped a chunk out and spat it on the floor then threw his body out the window with a shattering of glass. Then she turned her attention to me,

"Now its your turn Jasper Whitlock."

She sank her teeth into my neck and as the pain started I held on to that poem in my head and the courage the real Major had shown hoping it would somehow give me strength to get through the torture to come.

As the burning started I thought I was being cremated alive, this is what it must feel like I was sure. The flames coursed around my body and as the pain mounted I felt my brain boil and started to scream much as my Major must have but he'd survived and I would too. I focused on him, dressed in his uniform looking proud and strong and tried to hold on to that as I screamed and flailed although nothing helped the terrible agony of my human body being destroyed by the vampire venom but I knew one day I would kill the son of a bitch who'd done this to me, for both of us. My mind became confused but I kept repeating The Major, The Major, over and over again.

 **Maria**

I watched as his body writhed on the bed and his mouth opened to emit screams of agony. It hit me worse than when I changed the original because I hadn't known then what he would come to mean to me. My fury at Nathan snatching my task from me was overwhelming my usual control and I decided to let go, allow the bitch full rein and I remembered nothing more for over an hour. When I did regain my senses Nathan lay scattered around the compound and my army of newborns sat and stood in watchful silence, mouths open. Now I had to decide whether to allow him to fuse back together or to kill him. Deferring the decision I had them collect up the parts and keep them separate. I screamed a warning to them,

Que te sirva de lección para todos ustedes. Nadie me cruza sin sentir mi ira."

It was a lesson they would remember, nobody crosses me without feeling my wrath.

I couldn't help myself, I returned to The Major's cabin, one I had left unused and untouched since he left me, except to have his uniform mended and hung up. I had always believed he would return one day but it seemed I had been mistaken. Seeing the man who suffered on his bed brought back memories of the real thing and I cursed myself for allowing him to escape yet better that than have him dead. This thought confused me, I should feel no regret but I did. On day two I allowed my soldiers to put Nathan back together but I would never trust him again, The Major may have run but he never betrayed me like Nathan had and I would never forget what my commander had done and I would make sure neither did he.

It would be interesting to see if the new Major bore his ancestors traits, I doubted he would be burdened with my Major's gift of empathy but that didn't mean he wouldn't have one of his own. If he were mine I knew I could mold him into another Major in time and then we would be as invincible as I had once been but he wasn't mine and I had no idea exactly what they wanted him for.

I could only hope that when it was over, whatever it was, I might be allowed to take him back. For now I had my work cut out turning him into a facsimile of The Major that could fool others. He had to be a more than adequate fighter, a master tactician and a leader of men. The one advantage we had was that he had been a history lecturer with a special interest in the American civil war so he knew something of tactics and warfare if only second hand. It would be difficult for the first few months, he would be like any other newborn, blood crazed but hopefully, like The Major, he would soon drag himself from that and be able to learn the lessons I was going to teach him.

I looked around and saw a small book that had fallen from the bed to the floor, picking it up I recognised The Major's handwriting. What was this doing here? Had this man brought it with him or had he found it hidden here somewhere? From the faded ink I could tell it was old and as I opened it I saw the date with a jolt. The first entry had been written only a couple of years after I turned him. This was his diary, of life here in Mexico with me and I sat down to read the entries keen to understand how he had seen both his time here and me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

I had no idea of what was going to happen except that I couldn't go back to college and graduate knowing Jay was in the hands of vampires even though it wasn't my fault, I still felt partly responsible. It had been good to see Alice again although I couldn't quite work out the relationship between her and Darius. They were more than friends but if I understood correctly, less than mates. I'd seen Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, even Jasper and Alice, and this wasn't the same although I was sure they had a relationship going.

I liked Darius, he was down to earth yet not so earthy as Peter who I really liked. I was however nervous of seeing Jasper again and wondered how I would feel especially since Alice's comment that she thought I'd been sweet on him which was patently ridiculous, I'd hardly even spoken to him. Edward refused to allow me to be alone with his brother, he didn't trust his self control, in fact we'd only exchanged about twenty words in all and most of those were in the hotel room in Phoenix when he was trying to calm me down.

What I couldn't explain was why I was so nervous if this were the case. He wasn't coming here for my sake, I wasn't even sure Peter had told him I was with them. He was coming because his descendant who admittedly looked eerily like him was in trouble. What would he say when he saw I was here? Would he insist I go back to college as Edward would in his place? When Peter told us looking at the clock the next day that "The Major" would be here in a couple of hours my mouth went dry and my heart beat sped up, I even had sweaty palms that I kept drying on the legs of my jeans. To keep my mind occupied I sat with Darius watching as he skipped from website to website.

"What are you doing?"

"Using trapdoors in programs to get extra computing power. I'm looking for any references to Jasper Whitlock, The Major, a kidnap, trackers, in combinations of two or more and there are a lot. Nearly all are useless and irrelevant but somewhere here, in among all the trash, will be a clue and the more computers I have working on the problem the quicker I'll get the solution."

"How did you learn all this? I was under the impression you've been a vampire for a long time, at least as long as Peter and Jasper."

He laughed and his face took on a glow but it didn't last. Looking at me he shook his head,

"They are mere children Bella. I was a captured warrior in Athens, a slave, when I was changed by a vampire you might have heard of, Felix Volturi."

"You were a slave? So how did you learn all this?"

"As the centuries passed I found myself drawn to technology, even the very earliest and when computers came along I saw an application for them, I also found I had an aptitude for programming and even building them. Did you know the word computer was first used in 1613 to describe someone who performed calculations or computations? Then in 1822 Charles Babbage was credited for developing the first automatic computing machine but he didn't do it alone, instead he had two colleagues, Ada Lovelace and me. Hard to believe I know, especially as neither Ada nor myself got any of the credit. I also worked with Konrad Zuse who created the Z1 the first modern computer and it went on from there. I even had a hand in creating the World Wide Web so you see I'm something of an authority."

I looked at the young man and found it hard to visualize him as a Greek slave, and I thought of all the things he must have seen during his long life.

Peter wandered over to see what luck Darius was having,

"Not much as yet, whoever bank rolled the kidnap has covered their tracks exceedingly well, its going to take time and before you ask Peter, no I can't speed it up. Maybe when The Major gets here he will have some theories of his own."

"Well somebody needs to before old Clone Head is dead or dissected or whatever the hell they intend doing to him. Shit, we don't even know who they are!"

I left the two of them squabbling and joined Alice who sat alone looking pensive,

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice, are you going to tell me what's going on yet?"

"I'm not really sure myself but I'll tell you what I can. I saw myself meeting Jazz in Philadelphia and us travelling until we met the Cullens. I saw us happy and we truly were. We had some wonderful years and then Edward met you and suddenly things were no longer so wonderful."

"You mean the tension in the family over Jasper being a danger to me and then attacking me ruined your happiness?"

She shook her head but she still looked grave,

"Not exactly. I didn't see Jasper try to attack you and I'm not sure he even did but I can't explain any better than that. Suddenly I think we both understood our happiness although wonderful wasn't the feeling mates feel. We decided that we didn't work any longer, we weren't a couple in the basic sense and that's why we broke up….. Do you believe in God Bella?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you believe that we are manipulated, that things happen for a reason?"

"I guess I never really thought about it but sure."

"I think our meeting and joining the Cullens was all a part of a master plan, we just can't see the rest of it yet but its there, all written down somewhere."

"Do you have any idea what it is? This master plan?"

She shook her head looking frustrated,

"No, I wish I did because it would all make sense then but for now I'm as confused as you are. I was sad when you and Edward parted, you seemed so perfect for each other but I was wrong, that wasn't a part of the master plan but I believe running into J.W is all a part of it, we just can't see the end yet. Still all will be revealed, I hear a car pulling into the parking lot and I think it's Jazz."

My mouth went dry again as I heard a car door slam and footsteps approach. Alice opened the door and I heard her cry of delight,

"Jazz, it's been too long but you're looking good."

"Alice, what the hell have you got involved in this time? I leave you alone and you find more ways to mess up."

They walked back in hand in hand as if still married and suddenly I felt uneasy, now where the hell had that come from and why?

"Major, long time no see."

Darius had turned in his seat and Jasper nodded in reply but his eyes had settled on me.

"Bella, I might have known you couldn't stay safely in the human world despite Edward's warnings to the contrary."

I shrugged smiling in embarrassment,

"I tried but the vampires seem drawn to me, or at least the area I'm in."

"Then I guess you'd better tell me all about it and about this stranger with my face. Peter told me the bare bones but I understand you know the full story so far."

He was different this Jasper, more commanding and self assured and I understood that when I'd known him before he stayed in the background and allowed Alice to make all the plays. Now I was seeing a glimpse of the real Major Jasper Whitlock and I think I preferred this version somehow, it was more real.

"OK, but I warn you I don't know very much."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

They all sat listening attentively, even Darius who had turned away from his computer to watch me and at first I felt very nervous, as if this were an important oral exam but as I got into it I forgot all of them except Jasper, as if I were speaking only to him.

I told him about my first meeting with Jay when I mistook him for Jasper.

"So we are very similar?"

"More than that...he's...well you if you were still human. Like a photograph of you before you met Maria."

"Yeah but more handsome I think."

I glared at Peter but the others simply ignored him.

"I see, well go on."

I tried not to leave anything out including my ruse to try and get him to safety by taking him to the Quileutes.

"You really went out of your way to save him, a man you hardly knew but then I guess that shouldn't surprise me."

He smiled when I told him about the paper Jay had written,

"And you jumped to my defense Bella? Thank you but it really wasn't necessary. It was so long ago, a different lifetime, a different person."

I shook my head,

"I don't believe that for one second. You're still the honorable and courageous man you were then."

"Now you see, she believed your press release, I told you it'd work. A hero's resume always attracts the women."

"Shut up Peter."

Of course it was water off a ducks back to him but I could see Alice and Darius were beginning to get annoyed by his interruptions.

Jasper however turned back to look at me puzzled,

"I know you heard some of my history from Edward and Alice so how can you say that?"

"Anyone else would have been destroyed by the things you went through but here you are, ready to help a man you don't even know and one who has cast doubt on your courage and honor."

He stopped speaking, took my hands in his, and stared into my eyes making butterflies wake up in my stomach and turn cartwheel although I didn't think I was that nervous.

"Bella, don't make me out to be one of the good guys because I'm not. I came because someone has kidnapped my double and I want to know why. It might concern me."

That flustered me so I went on hurriedly.

"Of course it all went wrong and I had to tell him the truth before we reached Forks, he wouldn't go any further without something and that's when he decided I was really crazy and left."

There was a silence as they took this in, Darius shaking his head while Jasper looked at me frowning.

"What I don't understand is how did he get back to Portland before you if he didn't have transport?"

"Ah you see, she's trying to cover for the scum bag. He had transport, he left Bella in the middle of the road out in the wilds. It's a good thing I'm an honorable man too or anything could have happened."

Alice tutted while Darius merely frowned but said nothing.

I thought Peter had been a little stark in his telling of the incident but he hadn't finished yet.

"Of course, Bella didn't tell you how she lured the Clone to Forks in the first place by using her sexual charms?"

I was fuming,

"I did not. I told him if he went with me to meet my friends I would tell him all about Jasper."

"Same thing really, I saw you fluttering your eyelashes at him before he left you in the middle of the road, obviously not his type."

 **Jasper**

I appreciated Peter being here because he cared but it annoyed me for a reason I couldn't articulate and when he spoke of Bella using her charms to lure this double of mine I felt a sudden rush of rage that was there and then gone which was crazy. After all what was it to do with me if she had felt something for him? I hadn't seen her in several years, it was her life, not for me to try and control what she did. Then I thought perhaps my rage had been at his leaving a young girl alone in the middle of nowhere and driving off. Not the actions of an honorable man at all and I wondered just what this Jasper Whitlock really was like. It seemed odd we were so alike that Bella had initially thought we were the same man and I wondered if when she saw he was human she had been relieved it wasn't me after all.

 **Bella**

When I finished by telling him that Peter and I had returned to college only to see him kidnapped by the same vampire I had seen watching him before there was another silence.

"So what are we going to do about Jay?"

"See, very cozy, first name terms with the Clone."

"I'm not sure there is anything we can do yet Bella. Peter didn't recognize the scent of the vampire who took your friend, we have no idea where they took him or why. We have to wait for Darius to dig something up."

I shook my head in frustration,

"No, the longer he's in their hands the more danger he's in."

"Not necessarily Bella, they might just want a pet that looks like their hero. Put him in a cage, feed him on tidbits and watch him perform. Hey they might even have a little Major's outfit to dress him in. Now that would be kinda cute don't you think?"

I rounded on Peter enraged by his flippancy.

"Jay's a human caught up in something he doesn't understand. Doesn't it bother you he might be in danger from these vampires?"

Peter grinned infuriatingly at me and shrugged,

"Not really, been there, done it, got the tee shirt and the DVD. How do you think we all became vampires Bella? Answered a fucking ad in the paper? You're missing the point, its not the Clone that concerns us, its the motive."

"What?"

"Well, a vampire could take anyone so why stalk your precious professor for weeks before snatching him? Why him?"

"I don't understand, does it matter why? He's …..."

Peter raised an eyebrow enquiringly,

"Yes Bella? He's what? Cute, adorable? Fanciable? You do have a thing about him don't you... you little vixen."

I wanted to slap him but I knew the only person I would hurt was myself and he'd probably have a good laugh about that too.

"Now if you are asking us to find your boyfriend why don't you just come out and say so."

I scowled at him and stuck my tongue out, very adult I know but I couldn't help myself.

"Do you really think we'd all be here if your cute little professor had looked like anyone else?"

I thought about this,

"You think he was targeted because he looks like Jasper don't you?"

"Well done, any prize off the top shelf. She's dim but adorable isn't she?"

"But what good is he to a vampire? He's not Jasper and they know that, he's human for a start."

"Yeah but that can be easily remedied little Bella. One bite and...voila! We have a Major Clone."

"I still don't see why though."

Jasper touched my hand glaring at Peter,

"Neither do we, that's why were trying to find your professor and who took him."

"You think he's going to be turned into a vampire like you?"

"I can't think of any other reason for taking him, can you?"

I couldn't and the others suddenly looked very serious. This was far more important than a man being kidnapped by vampires. Everyone in this room thought there was much more to the story and I was beginning to believe it myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Jasper**

It was easy to see that Peter was getting on Bella's nerves and I had to admit he was an acquired taste, I had learned long ago to ignore his more annoying traits most of the time and yet he had driven Alice into a frenzy which is why we saw so little of each other for years. How the two of them had managed to forge some kind of peace treaty was a mystery to me but I was pleased. Thinking to get Peter off Bella's back for a while I suggested we take a walk, get some air, and Bella could tell me more about this Jay as she called him. So far I hadn't formed a very good opinion of him.

Any man who leaves a young woman to fend for herself on a lonely road in the dark wasn't going to earn any brownie points from me. She agreed readily enough and grabbed her jacket looking more worried now than when I had walked in, did Jay mean something more to her than just another lame dog she was trying to protect? And if so what did it have to do with me?

 **Alice**

I watched them go with a funny feeling in my stomach, one I couldn't put my finger on but I wondered if there could be something between the two of them. A few minutes of fidgeting was followed by Peter pulling on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, I have a strange feeling. Don't forget he's been out of it a while. He might need someone to keep an eye on him."

I rolled my eyes,

"You just want to know what they're talking about."

He grinned,

"Well one of us has to have his head screwed on and with you drooling over Dar here and The Major making cow eyes at Bella that just leaves me doesn't it?"

"Drooling!"

I threw the cell phone I'd been holding at him and he caught it with a grin,

"See, on the ball, reflexes like a ninja. You get the whip out and get Dar working harder…..no thinking about it not the whip he might enjoy that."

He was gone before Darius could get up, his laughter fading slowly as he moved further away.

I turned back to Darius a little worried,

"Do you really think Jasper might be rusty?"

He shook his head,

"No its just Peters way, he's just very protective of The Major, you know that. Besides while he's annoying them, he's leaving us alone."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head,

"True, come on then, we'd better have something to report by the time he gets back or we'll never hear the end of it."

 **Bella**

I had no idea where we were going but getting away from Peter for a while would be a relief.

"So tell me about this Professor of yours and how you two started comparing notes on me."

"It wasn't like that. I guess it was my fault for thinking I recognized him. Then he got curious and started asking me questions. He knew quite a lot about you then he told me about that paper he'd written and I slipped. I spoke of you in the present tense and he picked up on it. Once I saw the vampire watching him I felt I had to do something."

"So you and he aren't close?"

I blushed as I shook my head, unsure why it was so important that Jasper know Jay meant nothing to me.

"No, take no notice of Peter, he doesn't know what he's..."

He turned suddenly then and I lurched forward almost ending up in his arms but he steadied me just in time and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Sorry but it seems we have a shadow after all."

I turned but I couldn't see anyone, then I put a hand to my mouth suddenly concerned and whispered,

"Who is it? One of the kidnappers following us?"

"No, worse I'm afraid. Come out Peter. Do you have a message for me? I assume that's why you're here?"

Peter strolled into view trying to look casual and innocent, hands in his pockets whistling a merry little tune.

"Major, Bella, fancy bumping into you two. I just wanted to stretch my legs, get some fresh air, you know the kinda thing. I had no idea you'd taken this direction."

It was blindingly obvious Peter was lying and I saw a flash of annoyance flit across Jasper's face before he sighed,

"I don't need a babysitter Peter."

"Actually you do because I've been following you for some time and you were too busy with that young woman in your arms to notice."

We sprang apart suddenly as if we'd been doing something wrong and he cackled in delight.

"See? If I'd been the enemy I could have attacked, ripped your arm off and beaten Bella to death with it before you got your brain out of your…."

"You finish that comment and you'll be the one looking for a new appendage Captain."

I couldn't help laughing and Peter grinned mischievously,

"Well as I'm here now I may as well join you."

 **Jasper**

I didn't want Peter here, I thought I'd made it clear I wanted to be alone to talk to Bella, not about this man Jay, not about what was happening, just to talk like two friends who hadn't seen each other in a while but of course that was next to impossible with Peter here and he insisted on going over everything again, managing to insert himself between Bella and I as he did so which again made my temper rise and again I couldn't explain why not even to myself. Peter and Bella began to laugh which brought me back to earth with a jolt and again I found myself becoming angry. Did I think they were laughing at me? Of course not, then why did their laughter irritate me so much? I looked down to see he had taken her hand and tucked it under his arm like a couple and that annoyed me even more. I found myself snap at him,

"Good thing Charlotte's not here yet!"

Peter turned to look at me with a cheeky grin,

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You being so familiar with another girl."

He looked at me stunned for a second and I could see a flippant response on his lips but that died too. Did I really look and sound that annoyed? If so I had no idea why, except he had gate crashed my….my what? I'd just taken Bella out so we could discuss what had happened without any interruptions…...yes that was it….and Peter had interrupted after I'd made it clear I didn't need him. Peter was always doing that kind of thing….yet it had never annoyed me before. Maybe I was just feeling irritated because it had been so long since I'd been in company, I'd forgotten what Peter was like, he didn't mean anything by it.

 **Bella**

The mood changed in an instant, one minute I was laughing with Peter although I wished he hadn't come along and the next I felt the chill of the atmosphere although I didn't know what had changed. It felt awkward, my hand in Peter's arm and I freed myself dropping back a little to walk beside Jasper once more. As I did so Peter's phone rang and he murmured into it then smiled at Jasper,

"She must have heard you, that was Charlotte. I'll walk you back to the motel then I have to go meet her at the airport, unless of course you'd like to come with me Bella. Charlotte is dying to meet you"

I saw Peter look enigmatically at Jasper still smiling,

"Why would Charlotte want to meet me?"

Now trying to look nonchalant Peter shrugged,

"A girl who gets herself tied up with our kind, why not? You'll like her, she's down to earth Bella. Anyway you two ready?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

I could have stayed outside longer with Jasper but he turned and we walked back to the motel with Peter but as he crossed the parking lot Jasper put a hand on my arm.

"Bella have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I can something later, It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, look there's a bar over there, come on I'll buy you dinner or at least a drink."

It seemed important to him that we didn't go back yet so I nodded,

"Thanks that would be nice. See you later Peter."

He looked back and winked,

"Just try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, either of you that is."

 **Jasper**

I couldn't explain why, I just wanted some time alone with Bella, to hear what she'd done with her life since that disastrous party that resulted in our leaving and the fact she was happy to accompany me felt good. As we walked into the bar she took my arm and I led her across to a table.

"I won't be but a second I just have to make a quick call, I have someone else looking out for your professor."

"He's not MY professor but thanks Jasper."

I hurried outside to make the call, I didn't think Hunter had made any more progress than Darius but it paid to have as many on the task as possible.

 **Bella**

The server brought my drink and a menu then went off to serve another table and I opened the menu to glance at, I was hungry but I really didn't know what I wanted.

"Hello beautiful."

I looked up to find a man had taken the seat opposite smiling at me a little lecherously.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

"I'm not alone. My friend will be back in a few minutes."

"Really?"

He looked at the single glass on the table then around the room,

"You don't have to be embarrassed that you're alone. My name's Buck, care to dance?"

I shook my head anger vying for top dog with nerves.

"Really I'm not alone and no I don't dance."

He dragged the chair back making the legs squeal on the floor and came round the table breathing beer breath on me as he leaned in far too close.

"I could teach you to dance, it'll be fun, come on."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled almost dragging me from my chair but then a pale hand closed around his and pulled it away tendons standing out and I looked up to see Jasper standing there still holding Buck's hand and by the look on Buck's face too tightly.

"Hey, I was just talking to the lady."

"But you weren't listening to her were you? She said she wasn't alone."

Jasper's face was cold and his eyes sparkled dangerously as Buck made a futile attempt to free his trapped hand.

"You should listen more carefully and don't ever assume a lady wants your attention. Do I make myself clear?"

Suddenly this wasn't the smiling and quiet Jasper Hale standing here, this was something very different and I knew he could kill Buck in a heartbeat and not think twice about it.

"Now apologize."

Buck swallowed hard and tried once more to break free but then turned to me,

"I'm sorry Miss, my mistake."

I nodded nervously,

"Its OK."

Jasper swung him round to look into his face,

"It most definitely is not all right. Make sure I never see you near Bella again. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Jasper shoved hard and Buck went flying, crashing into a couple dancing who cursed him, then he was gone and Jasper sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have abandoned you like that."

"Always my hero."

"Sorry?"

"Last time you acted the hero I was the one who ended up on the floor if I remember."

He looked stricken until I laughed,

"I never blamed you for that Jasper. I think you were trying to save me from everyone's blood lust that evening, I'm just sorry it ended the way it did."

"You mean you and Edward?"

"No, I don't think that was ever going anywhere long term. I meant you and Alice getting divorced."

"It had nothing to do with you Bella."

"Well I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one."

I was saved from further discussion by the server coming for my order and flirting outrageously with my companion who just ignored her like she wasn't there.

While I ate I told Jasper about my life since they left, not that it was very exciting but he seemed genuinely interested and then I asked what he'd been doing.

"Alice said you stayed with Peter and Charlotte a while then traveled."

"You mean I became a nomad. I never feel comfortable in one place too long. At least not until Alice and I joined the Cullens. That did feel like home for a long time."

"What changed?"

"I guess we did. We both came to understand that what we had, while wonderful wasn't enough. I think we both thought we were mates for a long time but little things started to add up till we saw there wasn't the depth there like Emmett and Rose or Carlisle and Esme. I loved Alice, I guess I still do, but I believe there's more and hopefully I'll find that special someone one day."

"I hope you do, you deserve happiness."

"Thank you Bella. Now would you like to dance?"

I shook my head rapidly,

"No, I haven't improved any since the last time, trust me."

He laughed at that memory, when he and Alice had taken to the floor like professional dancers and I had glided round only because I was carried by my partner.

"OK then well I guess we should get back to the others."

"You will try to help Jay won't you Jasper? I know he called you a coward but that only makes him a fool not worthless."

He smiled at me and took my hand in his squeezing it gently,

"We'll find him Bella. He's lucky having a friend as loyal as you and so it would seem am I."

 **Jasper**

As we walked from the bar I sensed trouble and saw waiting in the shadows Buck and a couple of his friends. With a sigh I turned to Bella,

"Go back inside. I won't be long."

She looked around and spotted Buck and his friends move from the shadows to confront us.

"Good call boy. You go back inside sweetheart, we'll have that dance after I finish with pretty boy here."

I pushed her gently back through the door and walked out into the parking lot to give myself room to maneuver.

"Do yourself a favor and go home."

Buck held up his bruised hand and scowled,

"If you think I can't fight with a mangled hand you'd better think again boy…. Chuck!"

At the shout his friend handed him a baseball bat and I sighed,

"You really want to go through with this?"

In answer he swung the bat and I reached out and caught it, stopping the swing dead and staring into his face as I wrenched it from his grip.

"Bad decision Buck."

I swung the bat and fractured both his knee caps leaving him writhing on the ground,

"Guess you won't be dancing any more. Now, you two want some of this too?"

Chuck pulled out a knife and flashed it in front of him like a circus performer. I snapped the bat in two and threw it to the ground then grabbed the knife in my palm holding it tightly and then bent the blade over and let go. Buck looked at his knife and then my hand expecting to see blood pouring from it. The third guy thinking I was either injured or distracted attacked from the rear but I heard him coming and twisted punching him in the face smashing his jaw and nose and he folded. Chuck looked at him and then Buck before running as fast as he could into the darkness. I lifted a screaming Buck and spoke very low,

"In future check who you're threatening and mind your manners where ladies are concerned."

Then I dropped him back to the ground and went back for Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Charlotte**

It was good to be seeing The Major again after so long but from Peter's cryptic words I thought there was more going on than a duplicate Major. He seemed to suggest that The Major had changed or was about to.

"You'd better high tail it back up here Charlotte, there's something gonna change our friend big time."

As I took my seat on the plane ready to close my eyes so as not to be forced to talk to my fellow travellers I was relieved to see I had none, or at least none to start with. Often when I flew alone I got hit on by some lonely married guy and I'd learned to brush them off without being too offensive. Thankfully Peter wasn't around because he would be quite happy to start something even at thirty thousand feet if anyone showed any interest in me. Like most vampires he was incredibly jealous and possessive but that worked both ways. I remembered having taken a girl's arm off when she started flirting with Peter, luckily she'd been a vampire and healed, not that it would have bothered me if she'd been human. Peter was mine and no one was getting too close or personal with him.

We'd been in the air half an hour when I heard someone take the seat beside me and smelled a familiar scent.

"Hello beautiful? By yourself? I guess you're on your way to The Major's party like me."

I opened my eyes and smiled at the handsome dark haired vampire sitting there. He hadn't changed since I saw him last some twenty years ago when he visited while The Major was with us on a break from Alice's latest shopping spree.

"Hunter! I didn't know you were involved."

"Yeah I got a call from The Major. He wanted a certain Jasper Whitlock traced. I have to tell you I thought it was a joke at first. After all how many can there be? This world's not big enough for two of them, but I was intrigued."

"Yes, I think there's a lot going on. You still alone?"

He smiled and the cabin crew passing almost swooned,

"Yeah, still looking unless you finally came to your senses and left that idiot you're married to.

We chatted amicably enough about mutual friends and Hunter flirted outrageously with all the female cabin staff getting more attention than any other passenger with a single smile or wink even though he declined any food or drinks. He did however buy me some perfume, very expensive, he'd remembered my favorite and I in turn remembered his photographic memory. We'd played quizzes a few times some years back and he and The Major had ended up going head to head, a close finish but Hunter pipped him at the post with a sports question.

Peter was waiting at the gate and beamed when he saw Hunter,

"I wondered if The Major would call on your expertise. Tell me you have good news, I'd love to see you beat Darius to the punchline."

Hunter shook his head hefting his computer bag onto his broad shoulder ogled by the cabin staff who passed us on their way out of the airport.

"I see you haven't lost your way with women."

"Never, rather lose an arm."

"From my recollection it wasn't an arm you nearly lost when you tried moving in on Celestine."

"You knew she was spoken for as I remember and "forgot" to warn me. Some friend you are Whitlock."

"Well we have a new little beauty with us this time round but if I were you I'd step carefully."

"Why? Is she my type?"

"Two arms, two legs, a pair and she's breathing so yeah I'd say she's your type."

They raced off to the car, or at least Peter was trying to get to the car before Hunter got to him but by the time I joined them moving a little more sedately they were sparring and the car was in danger of being remodeled.

"Time out boys. Let's try being mature for a little while shall we. Peter, tell me about this girl Bella."

"Bella, rolls off the tongue. Where did you find her?"

"Remember I told you about the Cullens and their little encounter?"

Hunters face lit up with a grin,

"Edward Cullen's human? Well now, don't tell me he's involved. I never could stand him, a real prig."

"Nope but we got Alice Cullen. apparently she's connected with Darius for now but I don't think it's serious."

"Alice? Now that is a nice piece of tail."

"Yeah shame it's attached to that mouth."

"Just because she didn't like you Peter. That merely shows the woman has taste."

I tuned them out as Peter drove to the motel, looking forward to meeting this Bella, especially if Peter's suspicions were anywhere near the mark.

Once there Peter got out and went straight to the room while Hunter, ever the gentleman took my bags and escorted me. Sitting in the chair was Alice with Darius at his computer as always and sitting on the bed were The Major and Bella. It took me two seconds to see what Peter had only suspected and I couldn't help a smile. The Major got up to hug me,

"Thanks for coming Charlotte, maybe you can keep your husband under control."

I shook my head ruefully,

"Haven't managed it so far Major."

I turned to Bella as he shook Hunter's hand bringing Darius into the conversation.

"Hello Bella, I'm Charlotte. Its nice to meet you. Peter's told me a little but I'm sure most of it was lies."

She blushed and I saw her eyes flicker to the guys,

"The newcomer is…"

He appeared right on cue and took her hand,

"Hunter, at your service Ma'am. I hope these hicks have been treating you right."

"I've been in worse company."

He grinned as if he weren't sure whether to believe her,

"If you say so but they don't come much worse than Peter here. By the way, this is for you."

He handed Bella a small box and when she opened it she smiled,

"Wow, real perfume. I don't get treated like this often."

"Then you should. I always maintained Edward Cullen was a philistine. It seems I was right."

She blushed again and as I watched The Major looked up from Darius shoulder and he didn't look happy at the mention of Bella's former boyfriend, his own foster brother and I grinned inwardly.

Bella yawned and apologized but he was there at her side and turned to us.

"I think we should keep the noise down,. Bella must be shattered, she's been up for hours."

"I'm OK really."

I put an arm round her shoulders feeling the warmth of her human body through the material.

"Come on Bella, luckily this room has a divider so while the guys play with their computers you can get a little privacy and sleep. Hopefully by the time you wake up they might have some news on your friend."

She looked at me gratefully,

"Thanks, I could do with a shower and a nap."

I glared at the guys while Alice hopped down from the edge of the table and joined us.

"I put some toiletries in the bathroom for you, sorry I don't have anything for you to wear in bed."

"That's OK I packed something."

Bella murmured embarrassed again and went through to the bathroom while Alice used a sheet to give an illusion of privacy for our human sleeper, hanging it over the room divider. I could see The Major was distracted and I wondered how much he actually understood or realized about Bella.

When Bella came out looking sheepish and wearing a pair of old sweats Alice and I joined her on the bed to chat so she could relax. We talked about nothing and everything. Mainly she filled me in about Jay and I could see why she would be worried about him although she didn't understand. Alice glanced at me questioningly but I merely shook my head just a little in warning. Bella's eyes began to shut and we moved so she could get into bed and within minutes she was sleeping peacefully, quite a feat in a room full of vampires. most of whom regarded humans as a food source.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Jasper**

I hadn't really expected Darius or Hunter to have found my double's trail yet but having the two of them on it made it certain we'd get something more quickly and the longer he remained missing, in the hands of an unknown vampire, the more nervous I became. It wasn't a coincidence he'd been snatched and it was pure good luck Bella had been there to see his face, recognize his watcher's and contact Alice or I might well have known nothing until it was too late. We all agreed as we sat talking that this was bad for me. Whoever kidnapped my clone as Peter insisted on calling him had something in mind that would affect me somewhere down the line, it wasn't a coincidence.

I was very aware Bella was sleeping only a few feet from me as we guys sat talking about the possibilities going from the Volturi, to the Romanians or even some unknown perpetrator. My mind wandered back to the incident in the bar. I had been so angry when I saw that man harassing Bella, not just annoyed but enraged and that puzzled me. I had felt protective towards her as I had done before on at least two separate occasions, once in Phoenix when we ran from James and the other when Edward was about to attack her at the birthday party. The smell of blood from the paper cut had inflamed everyone's thirst and I sucked it all up knowing I could control it where the others possibly could not. When Edward overreacted and caused more blood to be spilled I had to take even more from the others and try to stop Edward from allowing his thirst to result in Bella's death. Of course the others had imagined I was the one who lost control and was the threat but they were wrong and it seemed Bella had understood that. Why was her safety so important to me?

"Major?"

I heard my name and came out of my reverie,

"What?"

"Peter and I were just wondering if it wasn't the tooth fairy at the bottom of all this."

"What?"

They both laughed,

"Wake up Major, how can we brain storm if you're away with the fucking fairies. Are you OK? Its not like you to lose the thread."

"I'm OK I was just thinking."

 **Charlotte**

Alice and I had joined the guys once Bella was deeply asleep and I couldn't help a smile,

"About Bella I assume?"

He looked at me puzzled,

"Yes but how did you know?"

"Its pretty obvious really."

"What is?"

"You really will have to improve your vocabulary Major, "what" just won't cut it for much longer you know."

I glared at Hunter as Peter nodded his agreement,

"Too fucking right. Get your head out of your ass."

"He can't help it Peter."

"What do you mean he can't help it? Make sense woman."

"Yes Charlotte, make sense, what did you mean?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, men could be so thick sometimes although perhaps The Major could be forgiven under the circumstances.

 **Jasper**

Peter often maintained women were enigmatic purely out of spite, to keep us on our toes, and for once I was inclined to agree with him.

"Well? Go on Charlotte, what did you mean?"

She rolled her eyes again, that was getting to be a habit when I spoke, then grinned at Alice who shrugged as if to say "he's a man, what do you expect?"

"For fuck's sake put us poor ignorant guys out of our misery will you?"

She ignored him gazing into my face instead.

"You came as soon as Peter called, knowing who was involved, you've been fighting in her corner for years, you can't stop thinking about her. Major if you don't know what all of these feelings mean I'm sure as hell not tellin' ya!"

I understood her inference of course but I could hardly believe it and I shook my head decisively while the terrible twins high fived, whooping under their breath so as not to disturb Bella and smiling broadly.

"No Char, you're wrong. If Bella were my mate I would have felt the pull when I first met her and I felt nothing."

"Well Jazz that's not entirely true. You suggested we take care of Bella and keep her safe from James and then you saved her from Edward at her birthday party and from what Bella told us earlier you stepped in again tonight. Does that sound like nothing?"

"Alice, I just tried to help a lady, its the code of the South."

"Major that's a pile of horse crap and you know it. Just admit you have a thing for Bella Swan."

I glared at Hunter but of course it had about as much effect on him as it did Peter.

"Major, it's not quite the same between human and vampire as between two vampires. It takes time for the connection to develop, time you share together but I doubt you ever got the opportunity to be alone with Bella when Edward was around."

"No, he was always worried what I might do, but I still don't see it Char."

"The relationship takes time to develop but the protectiveness is instinctual. Alice, when did your relationship with The Major really hit bottom?"

She shrugged,

"When Bella came on the scene, I think we both knew things weren't right before that but as soon as Bella arrived in Forks it became obvious that we just couldn't go on."

"Coincidence Alice, unless of course you knew and didn't think it important to tell me. Or maybe you thought you'd keep it a secret until it was convenient for you to tell me. After all you must have seen Bella coming and what it meant for me. All this crap about us being happy, of course I was in my ignorance and you must have found it really amusing to watch me flounder."

She shook her head,

"That's not true Jazz and you know I wouldn't do that to you. Yes I saw this, or at least I didn't know at the time but it's clear enough now or at least a part of it is."

Alice had all our heads reeling with that statement and understanding that she clarified.

"I saw visions of you and Bella together but I saw us together too. When I got the emails from Bella and heard about your double I thought I had seen the two of them together but I was wrong, it was always you."

Charlotte leaned forward and patted my knee,

"You think it can't be true because you never felt for Bella before so why now? Before it was because you still loved Alice as a husband would love his wife and of course Bella was with Edward. Now neither of you are tied down to anyone else. Maybe now its beginning to sink in because she's in danger again."

 **Jasper**

It was hard to accept, not because it felt wrong, it certainly didn't, but because I had no idea how she felt about me. Had Bella begun to feel the same emotions towards me? Charlotte was right about the protectiveness, I'd felt it for Alice to a degree but Bella was human and much more fragile as a result so my instincts were heightened.

"You just need time together for the bond to develop and I guess with what's going on you'll be sticking very close to her."

That was very true, I couldn't allow Bella to walk further into danger, she had to be kept safe from whatever was going on. I just had to hope that finding out my true feelings for her wouldn't frighten her off and that Charlotte was right about Bella being my mate or I was in for a really rough time. Maybe she'd got it wrong, Alice too and Bella's feelings were for my double? No I'd never known Char to be wrong about a relationship. She smiled as she continued,

"Of course you aren't the only one."

"Sorry?"

"Well there's more than one person involved with a human mate and I can't wait for that to sink in."

We looked at each other speculatively but she just sat back and said nothing more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Maria**

I don't know how long it took me but I read every single entry and when I'd finished I could have screamed my pain. I never realized that I had The Major in the palm of my hand and through my own stupidity I drove him away. He had truly loved me, even if it was love born of our lust and hunger for power and each other. I felt every word he wrote putting on paper his feelings for me and the way I destroyed them with my blind insistence on being the one in control at all times, my jealousy of his love for Peter and my fury when he allowed Peter and that newborn he had fallen for escape.

The Major knew I couldn't allow his insubordination but by that time he seems to have given up caring about his own life. I had it all and lost it through my own stupidity, now I was left with the inept Nathan and this carbon copy of my Major, another who hated me just as much as the first had loved me in the beginning. I had been a fool and nearly destroyed a good man. For the first time I was glad he had escaped and made a new life for himself, one he could bear to live.

Turning men into monsters had never bothered me before, I hadn't let it, they were mere tools to be used and then when they stopped being useful disposed of. This journal showed me just how wrong I had been and what it had cost me. I had no choice but to change this man and teach him to fight well enough to fool the others but I would do all I could to help him survive, whatever the cost to myself, it would be my apology to his family, to The Major, the only man I had ever loved.

On day three I knew it was coming to an end, my newest convert was nearing the end of his torment. My newborns were uneasy, on edge, with Nathan storming around taking out his bad temper on them rather than face me. It had taken me some time to understand what a failure he was as my commander, in fact I read it in that journal, in The Major's own hand. He just didn't have the flair the Major possessed but under his tutelage Nathan had managed to shine. He just couldn't sustain it on his own and he knew it. Things had been slipping for some time, I'd lost territory and newborns I could ill afford the loss of. In bed he was adequate, no more and even there I began to tire of him. The Major had been my equal, fighting for dominance whereas Nathan dare not push the limits.

 **Jay**

I could feel again, other than the agony of my body being roasted over an open furnace. The pain was easing just enough for coherent thought and I had hung on to two things, the understanding of what was happening to me and The Majors courage but underlying it all was a terrible rage that threatened to burst forth. The flames had died from my extremities concentrating in my belly and chest like balls of white hot flame and I hoped this meant my torture was coming to an end. I hadn't believed anyone could suffer such pain and remain alive and sane.

The flames from my belly now joined those in my chest and I knew this was the end. I was aware I wasn't alone too although I didn't know how, all I could hear was the licking of the flames and all I could see were those same flames reflected on my eyelids. All I knew of why this had been done to me was that it had something to do with The Major, the man I had insultingly called a coward, if I ever met him I hoped he would accept my apologies and not kill me straight off.

 **Maria**

I knew Jasper would be opening his eyes soon, a few more hours at the most and I wanted to be there when he did so but Jose came in hesitantly, a letter in his hand.

"Carlos had this delivered a few minutes ago Comandante."

I snatched it from him angrily and tore the envelope open scanning the few lines. He was insisting on speaking to me personally to discuss a disturbing rumor that The Major had returned. I couldn't help a smile, news, even misinformation, moved fast.

"Ask Tomas to come in here and watch this man."

He nodded bowing slightly before running off.

"Sorry Jasper, I hope you don't wake before I get back."

I touched his hand which no longer felt hot to my touch and left him.

 **Jay**

I was aware I had been left alone as my heart stuttered a few feeble beats before slowing to a stop, I was really dead yet still alive and now a vampire just as Bella had feared. I lay still for a while sensing my surroundings almost as well as if I were sitting up and looking around. I heard footsteps, very quiet ones and smelled a scent that seemed vaguely familiar, I had met this vampire before and I struggled with misty recollections trying to put a name to the scent and then it came to me. This was the one called Nathan, the one Maria had stopped from attacking me. Was he here for a second attempt? Well this time I was more able to protect myself but as I thought this something roared from the pit of my stomach, not protect but attack.

Before I could stop myself I had landed on my feet crouching and glaring at Maria's side kick who sneered back.

"So you're awake and you think you can take me newborn? Come on then, try it."

I let instinct take over and feinted to the right while moving left as soon as he took the bait. We clashed and then I heard a voice in my head telling me to think, stop acting as if I could defend myself. If they, whoever they were, wanted a clone of The Major then don't give them one. Pretend you are a terrible fighter. Put that first faint down to newborn luck. I pretended to stumble and Nathan caught me by the arm swinging me around and fixing his teeth into my neck. It felt as if I were on fire again as his venom sank into my flesh and I screamed pulling free of him but remembering what I'd thought I turned to run, out into the compound which was something of a mistake because the newborns milling around decided to get in on the act and I felt myself knocked to the ground, teeth sinking into my flesh in different places but then there was a loud shout and the snarls and growls stopped instantly. I was freed and staggered to my feet looking at the bite marks that marred the flesh of my arms. That's when I realized I was only wearing The Majors trousers and a singlet now stained with venom.

"Jasper, you were foolish to take on so many at once as a newly wakened vampire."

"I didn't, I was trying to get away from your crazy ass commander."

I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere however her eyes blazed and she called his name loudly.

"Nathan. Ven aquí ahora. ¿Sabía usted ataca Jasper? "

The newborns parted and he came sulkily through to stand before her.

I understood just about enough to listen for his answer. He shrugged,

"He has to learn, besides whats a few scars when you think what you did to the original."

The sound of her hand connecting with his face was like rifle shot and he staggered backwards but said nothing.

"Be very careful Nathan, you are not The Major, nor are you irreplaceable, just remember that. Now get out of my sight. Bring in some humans, our friend here must be very thirsty."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Jay**

Maria beckoned for me to follow her as Nathan went off looking extremely annoyed which made me feel good. He wasn't The Major and Maria knew it, I could work with that. My hope was that Bella and her vampire friends would be able to trace me and maybe even rescue me but in the meantime I would find out as much as I could why I'd been kidnapped. And if they didn't find me? Well then my kin had made it through this hell and so could I, somehow. From the things Bella had said I knew it was possible to be a vampire and live among humans so I could do it too.

Once inside The Major's cabin once more she shut the door and motioned for me to sit down looking into my face and studying me.

"There's something about you Jasper, something unusual. I have heard that sometimes when a human knows what is happening to them they are able to control themselves to an extent as a newborn and I see its true but be very careful. Nathan is not your only enemy here, my newborn army will tear you to pieces at a word from me and even Nathan might be able to incite them if my back was turned. Tell me how much do you know of The Major?"

She seemed very keen to find out and was disappointed that I could tell her very little.

"I think you know all there is to know about him, after all you turned him and the two of you were lovers weren't you?"

She smiled and it showed her natural beauty usually hidden beneath a steely exterior. Deciding I may as well take advantage of her good mood I posed the question I needed answering most.

"Why am I here?"

She looked out the window and I thought I was going to hear only silence but then she turned back to me,

"What do you know Jasper?"

"Nothing, one minute I was busy teaching college kids and the next I'd been kidnapped by two vampires and brought here. All I know is that my ancestor Major Whitlock worked for you so I guess it must have something to do with that."

"Actually it doesn't, not directly anyway. Its true you are here because of your lineage. Speaking to you here and now I could be speaking to my Major you are so much alike."

"But I'm not him, I know almost nothing about him except he was a more courageous and stronger man than me."

"I think you do yourself an injustice. True The Major was an incredible fighter and a great tactician but you too have your strengths. Look at yourself, you're not a typical newborn."

I wasn't getting any answers to my questions and that annoyed me, was she just playing with me? I must have shown my annoyance on my face because suddenly I found myself flat on my back with her kneeling on my chest, her nails digging in to my chest through the vest and her face close to mine.

"Don't be mistaken into thinking I'm a soft touch Jasper. Yes its true I have an interest in you but remember I've been around a very long time and I never forget how to fight or how to win. Keep your temper in check around me or you might find out just how good I really am."

I was tempted to try bucking her off but I didn't want her to know just how strong or competent a fighter I really was so I lay still until she sprang back up and returned to her seat.

"I cannot answer your question even if I wanted to, the secret is not mine to dispose of where I choose Jasper. You are here to learn how to fight well, to become like my Major and who better to train you than me? The one person who knew him intimately."

"So this is someone else's plan, someone who wants me because I look like your Major? Why? What is he or she hoping to achieve?"

"It would be better if you didn't ask too many questions Jasper, they could get you killed."

"Oh I don't think so Maria, I'm valuable to someone, I don't think I'll be equally as valuable to them dead."

"I wouldn't stake too much on that assumption if I were you. Now I think it would be a good idea for you to meet your colleagues. Tomorrow you go on your first raid, it will be an experience I promise you."

"A raid? For what?"

"Oh you'll see but I hear Nathan returning so we can solve one of your problems immediately."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Your thirst."

I hadn't wanted to admit my throat was burning and I longed for something to quench it knowing the answer to that was blood. The thought of drinking blood no longer turned my stomach as it should in fact I felt my mouth watering at the very thought.

Nathan came in then dragging behind him a terrified looking lad of about seventeen who had quite obviously been ill treated and may even have known his fate. his lip was bleeding and the sight of the ruby liquid running down his chin had me swallowing convulsively. Nathan threw him to the ground where he cowered as if too scared to attempt to flee.

"There you are newborn, feast on that. Next time you catch your own."

Mesmerized by the scent and sight of the fresh blood I found myself kneeling before the cowed youth and stretched out a finger to wipe the blood from his chin bringing my finger to my mouth to taste the liquid. As I did so something snapped inside and I lost myself in a feeding frenzy. When I finally regained control of myself the youth lay a lifeless heap at my feet his body now devoid of blood while I could still taste his blood in my mouth and scent it on the air although I didn't seem to have wasted any by spilling it. I wasn't sure whether I should feel nauseated or shocked by what I'd done but in fact I felt little except relief my throat no longer burned. The young man meant nothing more to me than a cow or pig would to a human, he was a source of food nothing more and that horrified me when it sank in. Maria who had sent Nathan back out smiled at me,

"A conscience is a terrible thing is it not to a vampire?"

"You made me a murderer."

"No, becoming a vampire just changed your food source that's all Jasper. Do you feel bad about what you did?"

"Of course I do, how could I not?"

As I thought about it I remembered that The Major had been an empath which meant as he fed he would feel each victim's pain and horror not to mention death. How had he survived and not only that found a way out of it all before he went crazy?

"Thinking of my Major again? Do you wish you were him right now? I think not, after all you read his journal so you know how much he suffered. It never occurred to me you know. I never bothered with anyone but myself, what I wanted, but then you know that too, its also in the journal."

"Do you feel guilty now?"

"No Jasper, after all there is nothing I can do to alter history and guilt is very over rated. I have regrets yes, you see when you left that journal where I found and read it I understood something very profound. I was always looking for more and I didn't care who I had to hurt or kill to get it. Everyone was a tool to get me what I wanted and I never interested myself with anyone else's needs or pain and as a result I lost The Major. Perhaps coming face to face with the consequences has changed me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

When I woke I could hear soft voices and remembered where I was and why. I wondered where Jay was, if he were frightened, or dead even? Guilt flooded over me, I should have done more to persuade him of the danger he was in, it was at least partly my fault that he had been taken and I opened my eyes hoping I would be greeted by some good news. Sitting beside me on the bed watching me was Jasper looking concerned.

"What were you thinking about Bella? You were distressed."

I sat up only too aware of my tatty sleeping attire, messed up hair and sleep creased face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of Jay and wondering where he is and if he's OK"

"I know this won't be much consolation to you but I doubt he's dead. Someone went to the trouble of watching him and then having him kidnapped so they're going to want him alive."

"Or a vampire"

He nodded touching my hand with his,

"Yes or a vampire I won't lie to you Bella, that's the probability. He seems to have made quite an impression on you."

I hated to admit why but those golden eyes were boring into me with such intensity,

"I thought he was you, I could never really persuade myself he wasn't, crazy isn't it? Truth is I was so excited to see you again or so I thought."

"Well its good to know you're happy to see me…..I guess I missed you too."

I swallowed convulsively at these words, they did something to me and Alice's words came back to me, her confusion at seeing both herself and I with Jasper. She had decided that it had been JW she had seen with me so were she and Jasper to end up together again?

"What are you thinking Bella? You seem very confused."

Excusing myself I scrambled from the bed into the bathroom and slumped down on the toilet, head in hands to think. Alice had said when I arrived on the scene she and Jasper had known it was time to call it a day in their relationship but why then? I was sure it involved me somehow but the only thing that made any sense was if Jasper and I were really meant to be a couple. Then if she'd seen herself with Jasper and it wasn't him it must have been JW but the thought of JW and Alice really messed with my head!

I could hardly hide myself in the bathroom for ever so I showered quickly and pulled on some clean clothes, they weren't glamorous but then I hadn't expected the immaculately turned out Alice or Charlotte put me to shame. As I came back out of the bathroom I heard Alice,

"Charlotte what did you mean with that cryptic comment you left us with earlier?

"I thought you might have worked that out by now Alice"

I joined then taking the only available place beside Jasper on the edge of the bed and he smiled in greeting,

"You look better after getting some sleep."

I nodded noting that my palms were clammy and my heart beat had sped up a little. When he smiled it skipped a beat or two and I struggled to bring everything under control once more. Then Charlotte continued,

"I told you human vampire relationships take time to develop. Only another vampire would recognize the mating pull."

"So you're saying what? That Jasper Whitlock and I are mates? That's plain ridiculous! I'd know if it were true, Id have seen it."

"You did Alice."

I pointed it out in a quiet voice,

"You saw yourself with Jasper again, so maybe it was Jay not Jasper."

Charlotte beamed,

"See Alice. Bella gets the idea."

"No way, its just not possible to know nothing about your mate when you meet and my mate is not a human."

"But you haven't met Jay yet."

Another scowl from Alice who then looked pointedly at Darius and Hunter,

"And it seems I never will unless someone gets their finger out."

I pondered her words as the two guys turned back to their computers and the sound of tapping keys started once more. So Alice and Jay? Would she expect him to be the same man Jasper was? It would unnerve me to suddenly find myself with a stranger wearing a familiar face but then if Charlotte were right and Alice was his mate maybe that would make any difference to her. Something else occurred to me though, if Alice and Jay were mates then the person Alice had seen me with must have been Jasper but that was just plain ridiculous. Alice had intimated I was very fond of Jasper and sure I was, but then he'd been my savior more than once and seeing him away from Alice and available I had to admit I did find him attractive. Not that he would give me a second glance I thought just as he turned his head to look at me and of course, stupid human reactions being what they were, I blushed.

 **Jasper**

Now I'd accepted that Bella was my mate it was so obvious that I couldn't understand how I'd missed it before. What worried me was how long it would take Bella to understand that Charlotte's words referred to more than one person in the room. All I knew was however long it took I would be here waiting for her. Not wanting to crowd her too soon I smiled and went see what was keeping Darius and Hunter. They both grinned knowingly at me but I ignored the looks instead putting a hand on each one shoulder,

"We need some information guys and you are supposed to be the best in the business so what's taking so long?"

Hunter turned to defend himself,

"Major, we have no idea who took this Jasper Whitlock or why, or even where their true destination is. You think you can do better, be my guest."

I shook my head,

"Nope I'll leave that work to you but the longer he remains in enemy hands the higher the chance of him being turned."

Darius turned then with a triumphant grin on his face,

"I may not have an answer to the why but I can tell you where and even possible who although I doubt she's the one wielding the power. This is too big for Maria Major, she's a pawn, nothing more."

"Are you telling me that Maria has him?"

"Yep, or at least that's the delivery address for the package. Its so well hidden I almost missed it which also leads me to suspect Maria's not the leader, is she computer literate Major?"

I shook my head,

"Not her scene Darius."

"My sentiment exactly which means someone else with a higher IQ is behind it. Someone with a lot of cash and influence if they persuaded Maria to work with them."

This latest news worried me for various reasons.

1\. Maria wouldn't be interested in a weak partner

2\. She'd love to get hold of something that might draw me back. 3. We were looking for influence and power.

Great power because they would have to reassure Maria there would be no comeback on her if things went pear shaped.

 **Alice**

When I heard Darius words I felt sick, Jay was in Maria's hands? My mate was being held, probably tortured by that psychotic Mexican bitch? Then we needed to move fast but then was he my mate or did Charlotte have an agenda of her own? I hadn't felt anything up to now and surely if my mate were in danger I should feel something? No, Charlotte Whitlock, you got it wrong this time, I'd had Jazz, I certainly didn't want a pale shadow of the real thing. I picked up a magazine from the table and tried to ignore the comments from the others. Only Bella didn't speak and I thought she was finally beginning to feel Jasper's presence as a tangible thing. They would be wonderful together so long as he didn't put pressure on her, Bella could be skittish at times.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Jasper**

The room had gone silent at Darius' words, Maria was the last name I expected to hear. I guess I could understand her being interested in my double but to go to the trouble of stalking him and then kidnapping him didn't make sense, he was so far away from her sphere of influence. Also Darius had found out that bounty hunters were used and Maria wouldn't bother with them, she couldn't afford to pay them and she had an army of her own more than willing to carry out the task. No, she was being employed but for what?

"So Major it looks like we'll be taking a trip to Mexico, that's gonna be fun."

Peter hated Mexico and Maria but he wasn't going to back out of this, and that was loyalty. Charlotte looked concerned too but she also would come along. I was however worried about taking Bella into the hell that was Maria's world. We could take Maria and her newborns I was confident of that but it would be dangerous for a human and I wasn't going to put her in harms way.

"Right Darius, get us a flight Hunter, I want satellite pictures of the compound blown up and printed out. Peter, transport when we land."

I sensed something and turned to Alice,

"What do you see?"

She shook her head then turned to Charlotte,

"You weren't mistaken were you? You meant me and Jasper Whitlock? I didn't believe it could be me because I didn't feel anything but now."

"Now what?"

She glanced at Bella who was hanging on her every word. Alice tried to smile but it was weak and false,

"I feel something now, what does that mean Charlotte?"

 **Alice**

I didn't get a vision, I hadn't had any visions since those showing Bella and I both with Jazz, the ones that had confused me so much. No this was a gut feeling, an ache that started out in my chest, nebulous but there none the less.

"I'm not sure what it is, just a strange dull feeling deep inside."

I saw Charlotte and Jasper exchange a glance and Charlotte nodded.

"What? Tell me Charlotte."

"If you can feel the ache now it can mean only one thing, Jasper Whitlock has become a vampire. You'll feel it more and more strongly now until we find him. We could even use this to trace him if necessary."

"Its gonna be necessary Major, come and take a look at this."

I followed him over to look at a photograph Hunter had just laid out on the table. It showed a compound but it was deserted.

"This is Maria's last known camp, she's moved out and left this as a decoy."

"Fuck! I knew that bitch hadn't finished with us Major."

"Any sign where they went?"

"No Major, nothing but this camp's been empty a long time by the look of things."

"Really Hunter? And just how the fuck can you tell that?"

"Simple Peter, there's a small human settlement about five miles to the north and I don't imagine it would have survived if Maria were still in the area. If the humans feel safe enough to camp here then she's gone and been gone a while."

 **Alice**

I had thought we were onto something, that we could find Jasper and save him from Maria but now we were back to square one we had no idea where she might be. It was down to me and this nebulous feeling that Charlotte insisted was the beginnings of a mating pull.

"Do you think you can lead us to them Alice?"

I shrugged in answer to Darius question,

"I don't know, the feeling is so faint at the moment. I'm not sure I can use it to trace him."

"It will get stronger as he completes his transformation."

"Thanks Charlotte but that's no help now and he's suffering I know he is."

Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder,

"You'll do it Alice, I know you can, its just going to take some time."

Peter snorted but didn't comment on what I'd said, instead he had his own observation to make.

"The trouble is once we find him and that scheming Mexican bitch he's not going to be exactly glad to see us now is he? I've never met a rational newborn yet."

"That's not necessarily the case Peter. If he knew what was about to happen to him then he might be controlled or at least a lot better than most newborns."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly makes you such a fucking expert on newborns Hunter?"

"Actually Peter I'm a case in point. I knew I was going to be turned at least a few days in advance and something just told me I should get myself ready for the ordeal. I knew what was coming and I steeled myself for it. I never went through the blood crazed newborn phase and I put it down to knowing."

"Yeah well lets hope you're right or that the Clone isn't a complete copy or we could all be deep shit!"

Remembering something I had heard the Quileutes say about Jazz I understood Peters concern. When Carlisle had introduced us to the elders as new members of his coven willing to agree to the treaty I heard the pack leader refer to my husband as "power, speed, and death rolled into one."

"Right, everyone get ready to move out. Plane Darius?"

"It'll be waiting at the airport first thing in the morning Major. I assume were still headed for Mexico?"

"For now."

"OK well our pilot is pretty accommodating so a change of flight plan shouldn't be too difficult."

"What about Bella?"

Her head shot up at Charlotte's question,

"What about me? I'm going with you."

"No Bella, it's too dangerous."

"And leaving me here isn't?"

"Charlotte will stay with you just in case."

"Leaving you a fighter short? That doesn't make sense."

"I won't put you in danger Bella, we'll manage."

 **Bella**

There was the sound of a car pulling up and Alice went to the door,

"Actually we have an extra hand and someone to stay with Bella. I rang Emmett and Rose, just caught them before they flew back to Switzerland and they were only too happy to help out."

The door opened and Emmett strode in breaking into a smile as he saw me and rushing across the room, which was suddenly much smaller, to hug me, while Rose followed more sedately but still broke into a smile when she saw Jasper and went to hug him as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I missed you Jazz and now you've got yourself tangled up in something? Alice said it had something to do with Bella. Didn't I tell you she was dangerous?"

I froze hearing Rose's words, she'd never been a great fan of mine but then she glanced over and winked,

"Just not dangerous in the way I thought. Great to see you again Bella, you're looking good."

"Thanks Rose, with the exception of a few recently broken ribs I am."

Emmett guffawed as he put me gently down,

"Nah, I never broke any, I remembered how delicate you are. So who we fighting?"

He had turned to Jasper and rubbed his hands eager for news.

 **Jasper**

I explained as best I could with help from Bella and Peter,

"A double? Wow scary man!"

"Scary for him at the moment, we think he's been bitten and is transforming now."

"But you have no idea why Jazz?"

"No Rose. Listen I'm not taking Bella into Mexico, it's just too dangerous so I need someone to stay here with her."

Bella blew her top but understood after a few minutes that this was an argument she wasn't going to win and it was decided Rose as the least experienced fighter would remain behind, Alice had to come, she was our only way of tracking my double down. I didn't want to leave Bella but I had no choice although I did have tonight to spend with her and I had to tell her how I felt about her just in case anything went wrong in Mexico.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Maria**

I spent that night talking to this double of the man I had loved and lost and the longer we spent together the more I felt I had to try saving him from the fate that awaited him but I would have to move very carefully or I risked not only his life but my own too. Nathan was furious when I left him behind for the daylight raid on a nearby village. We hadn't been here long, moving from place to place while the bounty hunters followed The Major's double before snatching him.

"Stay close to me at all times, I can't afford to lose you."

He nodded but I could see he was distracted by all the bustle around him and when we moved out I had to hold him back from joining the most eager members of the party.

 **Jay**

I felt different, stronger, more confident, and I wanted a chance to try out this new improved body. Maria wanted me at her side but as soon as the raid started I managed to break away and chased a human between two cabins only to come face to face with four vampires, ones I didn't recognize and who seem to have been waiting in ambush for our party. Thinking slowed me down so I allowed my fighting instincts, human and vampire to take control and attacked. It seemed to come quite naturally to me, the holds, the best way to incapacitate. The next few minutes passed in a blur of venom and body parts but at the end of the encounter I was the only one still standing and at my feet and around were a variety of body parts all ripped from their owners or savagely bitten off. I roared my approval and it echoed through the silent streets. Then I heard the sound of running feet. Whirling round ready for more fighting I recognized the two figures who appeared as members of our party. They collected the pieces of the vanquished and checked the heads for identification talking hurriedly in Spanish.

Maria appeared then and she was furious, much more frightening than the vampires who attacked me earlier. She screamed invectives at me and then rained blows down on my head and body until I felt my own rage building. I was about to defend myself when she stopped, snapping at the others to go back. Once we were alone she looked at the five heads stacked ready for burning then back at me.

"You do realise if the others hadn't been here you would be a smoldering pile of ashes now? You could have been destroyed and got me into terrible trouble."

Something told me to hold my peace about the fact I'd killed them all without help.

"With who?"

Her face darkened again,

"You don't want or need to know that just understand this, don't ever defy me again Jasper or I will kill you myself. Still at least you can fight which is a start. You have some new scars too that also is a good thing."

"Why? What are you supposed to do with me? I know you aren't in charge here and I guess you are supposed to be training me for something….scars, fight training, God your job is to make me into an exact copy of The Major isn't it? But why?"

"You ask too many questions Jasper, it would be best if you kept your mouth shut and just did as you were told. Safer for all of us."

I followed her back to the compound bombarding her with questions but she refused to speak again. She was supposed to make a new Major from me but I had to tell her, I may be able to protect myself but I wasn't a master tactician or fighter like the real one. I wasn't sure what the significance of the scars was, presumably he had a number, noticeable ones so any I received were a bonus. I was keen to read his journal again, maybe it would give me some idea what was expected of me but in my cabin I noticed it had gone and thinking Maria had probably taken it I went to ask her for it back.

As I approached her cabin I heard voices, she was talking to someone on the phone but with vampire hearing I could make out both sides of the conversation.

"What is going on? You had a simple enough task and now I hear you put his life in danger."

"He has some of The Majors idiosyncrasies, he doesn't always obey orders but he fought and won today. Did your spy tell you that also?"

"We cannot afford to lose him, make sure you keep him alive and get on with training him. How does he look?"

"Just like the real one with one exception."

"Which is?"

"He isn't so badly scarred but unless you had seen The Major close up you wouldn't be aware how many scars he has."

"Then it's a good job they don't know him by sight only from a distance and by reputation."

"He'll do it you have my word."

"He'd better or you don't get your payment Maria."

Her caller rang off quite suddenly and I continued up the steps to her door knocking and swinging it open before she could speak.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she hissed,

"In future wait to be invited in Jasper."

"Did my predecessor?"

"He was different and don't be fooled into thinking you are him…...you aren't. What do you want?"

"His journal, it's missing from my room."

She opened a drawer and took out the journal but she didn't hand it over immediately.

"What are you hoping to find in there?"

"Answers."

"To what?"

"Why I'm here."

She handed over the book with a disparaging laugh,

"Feel free Jasper, you won't find any answers in there, he didn't have any."

I didn't answer, instead I took the journal and went back to my cabin ignoring Nathan's taunts as I did so, he wasn't worth my trouble, he had no answers for me.

 **Maria**

I had a problem, a dilemma, I didn't want to train Jasper only to see him killed and that is what would happen eventually because he could never fill The Major's shoes, that wasn't possible, he didn't have the introduction to our world that I had given The Major when I was desperately trying to make my mark in Mexico and gain territory. I felt for Jasper, I wasn't in love with him but I felt a strange kind of duty to keep him from the destiny I was supposed to be training him for. I wasn't even sure I wanted control of the Southern covens any longer, everything had changed and what I wanted most of all now was peace, inner peace, and my own territory I could hold without the incessant fighting. The trouble was I had no idea how I was going to accomplish that without handing him over when requested.

 **Jay**

I lay on the bed and opened the journal reading carefully from one page to the next. The first time I had skimmed through missing much but now I took in every word and started to understand why Bella had wanted to defend him. The first years of the journal he had gloried in his kills, in the murder of innocents but I could understand the newborn rage that raced through his body, I felt it myself but deeply hidden and controlled in a way he never could. I knew what was happening to me, he had no idea, I lived in a time of peace, he was born and raised in a much more violent age and came to Maria straight from war. He was like a wild animal caged and trained to perform for a reward. How this monster of the early entries was able to drag himself into the man I read at the end I had no idea but he was twice the man I would ever be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

I had no idea why Jasper had asked me to take a ride with him but I could feel tension in the air and this made me nervous. He must have sensed that because he turned to me,

"I'm sorry that was so abrupt but I felt we needed to talk, in private."

"OK, now?"

He shook his head with a grimace,

"I don't think so, I'd rather we waited until we found somewhere a little more comfortable."

"Jasper if this about Edward or Jay…"

"Its not Bella, this is strictly about me…...and you."

I wasn't sure I understood what he meant and he seemed tense himself, something I'd not seen before.

I sat back in my seat and watched his profile as he drove noticing how very much alike he and Jay were yet there were subtle differences although I couldn't really point them out, maybe it was in the life Jasper had been forced to live. He was more distant and self controlled. Yet at the same time he could seem very vulnerable at times, like his face when he thought the rest of the family assumed he was trying to attack me and now, if he'd been anyone else I would have put my money on him being nervous but that was ridiculous. What did he have to feel nervous about?

When he pulled into a cafe and motel complex car lot I looked around. Was he taking me to dinner? I was hardly dressed for it but I wasn't going to refuse, I liked his company, it made me feel safe and secure, just like it had in Phoenix. He turned to me,

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Coffee would be nice if we can find a quiet booth."

He nodded getting out of the car and walking slowly round to open my door for me. I felt a faint flutter in my chest as he held his hand out for me to help me out.

Inside the cafe was quiet and he chose a booth in the far corner away from everyone and waited until I ordered a coffee and a slice of cherry pie.

"So, what did you want to talk about? If it's to do with leaving me here while you go find Jay I'm resigned to it so you don't need to worry. I won't try any tricks like Phoenix, promise."

He smiled at that memory and he looked so much younger and relaxed for a moment. I found myself wanting to see that expression on his face more often and wished I could put it there for him.

"Can we wait until your coffee arrives Bella, I really don't want to be interrupted."

"Of course."

He didn't take his eyes from me and I became more not less nervous although if someone had offered me the chance to leave I would have laughed in their face, I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be. I was relieved when my coffee and pie arrived and we could finally get down to what was bothering him.

"Bella I'm not sure quite how to say this, I'm not real good with words."

"You're doing fine."

He smiled again and my stomach lurched strangely.

"I spoke to Charlotte….she has a gift….she sees relationships."

"Oh right."

Was he about to tell me she'd seen Alice back with him? Maybe she'd seen me with Jay although I didn't see that, no way! But then why would he be talking to me and not Alice or Charlotte herself? It didn't make sense.

"I can see I'm confusing you and I assure you that's not my intention. I'm just not sure how to tell you this. Like I said…."

"You're not good with words. How about I tell you then?"

"Sorry?"

"Look if this is about me and Jay I think she's wrong. I'm not attracted to Jay at all."

"I'm mighty relieved to hear that."

"You are? Why?"

"Because I'd hate to have a rival."

Now that took a few seconds to sink in but when it did I blushed furiously and found myself looking at him open mouthed as he nodded,

"Yes, its not Jay that's interested in you it's me. Charlotte told me what I already suspected, that there was something about you."

"Charlotte told you that I am your….."

I couldn't get the word out, not because the idea horrified me, on the contrary.

"That you are my mate? Yes she did and then I understood the times I had felt so protective of you, the time in the hotel when I told you that you were worth it, I meant it, I just didn't know why at the time."

"And does Alice know?"

"Yes, she was there. I think she may have suspected too."

He reached across the table and took my warm hand in his cool one.

"I love you Bella, I guess I always have, I'm just sorry it came at a time like this."

"So what's the right time Jasper? Is there one? You know I always felt I belonged in your world rather than mine, just not with Edward. I never thought I'd meet another va…...well you know."

"How do you feel about it though? Being told just like that, cold. I mean you hardly know me and what you do know isn't exactly inclined to make you like me much."

I put my other hand over ours and squeezed gently,

"Then why don't you tell me."

"Its a long story Bella."

"That's OK we have all night."

His eyes opened wide at my words but I was past all the coy little girl words and actions.

"I'm not sure the cafe stays open all night."

"But the motel does."

He swallowed at my words as if nervous again.

"And you'd be happy to spend the night with me?...I mean alone talking that is."

"Well let's see shall we?"

I was fascinated by him and eager to hear his story, I wanted to know all about this young man, not just the scary bits Edward had used to keep me away from him but the whole truth.

I finished my coffee and pie and Jasper paid, also for a coffee to go and I sat in the car while he rented a room. It seemed a little naughty and I almost giggled seeing him return with the key in his hand but he looked so nervous that I swallowed it down instead getting out to join him as he took my arm and escorted me to a room on the end of the block. He unlocked and handed me the key to the room and the car,

"What are these for?"

"I want you to feel comfortable and in control. This way if you want to leave you can go, take the car."

I took them from him but once inside I lay them on the table looking around. The room wasn't meant for serious conversations with a couple of upright chairs and a huge bed but he didn't seem to notice handing me the coffee and shutting the door waiting for me to choose somewhere to sit.

I deliberately chose to sit on the bed cross legged against the headboard and motioned for him to join me. He hesitated then joined me pulling off his boots first. I took a sip of my fresh coffee and turned to him, his scent and nearness doing strange things to me.

"Well I'm ready if you are."

He sighed then started from the very beginning when he was a boy on the family farm. He said he wasn't good with words but he painted a pretty good picture of his early human life and drew me in. I felt the horrors and excitement of war as he joined up and then came the fateful meeting with Maria and her companions and his journey into the life of a vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Jasper**

I found talking to Bella far easier than I had imagined, she was a good listener and seemed engaged in what she was hearing. I felt her emotions change from happiness at my boyhood to concern when I joined the army and tension when I told her of meeting Maria and her companions. I promised I would keep nothing back so I told her all, or almost all, of my time with Maria and it was the first time she interrupted me.

"You still feel guilty about your time with Maria don't you?"

"Guilty at the terrible things I did yes and disgust at myself for others."

"You mean becoming Maria's lover?"

I hesitated but I'd promised myself to be honest with Bella.

"Yes and no. At first I guess I had the excuse I knew no better and I was a creature of the senses, sex being high on the list. Disgust later that I didn't put a stop to it when I finally understood it was how she controlled me."

"Do you still hate Maria?"

"Hate? No I don't think I care enough any longer to hate her. She did what she thought she had to in order to survive. There was a war on among the vampires as well as among the humans and Maria badly wanted to win that war. With me she did, Maria ran the Southern covens for a long time with my help. Maybe I helped save some humans by killing her enemies."

"So you've come to terms with your time with Maria?"

"I guess so, Alice helped me a lot. I loved her and she was good to me."

"I think you loved each other so why did you break up?"

"I think you were the catalyst, we'd been more friends than lovers for a long time and then suddenly that wasn't enough any longer. I guess subconsciously we must have sensed you meant something to me. Charlotte told me that human vampire relationships take time to develop because the mating pull doesn't appear so quickly. I was afraid you might not feel anything for me Bella but you had to know because I will be acting differently with you, there's nothing I can do about that it's purely instinctual."

 **Bella**

I smiled inwardly at the thought this gorgeous and incredibly hot guy was worried I might not feel anything for him. I'd have to be dead not to feel something! Also I didn't think he'd noticed that while we were talking he had taken my hand once more and I was leaning against him wishing I had the courage to ask him to put his arm, around me. We were so close yet still he hadn't asked me how I felt and I wondered what was stopping him.

"Would you like more coffee? You probably need a rest after hearing all that."

"Actually I'm very comfortable right here but human weakness dictates I must leave you for a moment, comfort break."

He nodded and let go of my hand as I scooted off the bed feeling suddenly very alone. In the bathroom I relieved myself then washed my face and hands and used the complimentary toothpaste and brush to freshen my mouth from the stale coffee. I wondered if he would have moved while I was away and if so would he join me on the bed once more. I certainly hoped so, I really wanted to feel him close to me, for him to wrap an arm around me pulling me close, to feel his lips on mine but whether we would get that far tonight I had no idea. Looking at my watch I realized it was after midnight, the hours were going by way too fast.

I opened the door and breathed a silent prayer of thanks to see he hadn't moved. In fact he sat just as I'd left him leaning against the headboard but his eyes were closed as if he were asleep which I found a little disconcerting, I wasn't used to seeing him like this. His shirt sleeves were rolled up a little and the collar open a couple of buttons showing just a hint of pale chest and I suddenly understood that I found him sexually alluring! His eyes snapped open and he smiled hesitantly,

"Everything OK Bella?"

I nodded rejoining him and he took my hand in his as if it were the most natural thing in the world making my fingertips tingle.

"I thought you might be making a break for freedom through the bathroom window, not that it would have done you any good, I'd have heard."

"But what would you have done if I'd run? Fetch me back?"

"I guess that depends on what you tell me when I ask you the only question that matters. How you feel about me?"

"So ask me."

He turned to look into my eyes and I felt my heart miss several important beats, my breathing becoming more ragged with every second that passed.

"Well?"

"Maybe I dont need to ask, perhaps you've already told me without speaking."

"I'd still like to be asked."

My voice was husky with emotion and my mouth dry as I waited for the question.

"Very well, how do you feel about me Bella?"

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words I leaned in to kiss him not sure what to expect. His lips were cool but soft enough and as they met he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back long and lingering. When I finally broke free I was gasping for breath but smiling.

"Did that answer your question?

He nodded and pulled me close again to nestle against his cold hard body which felt so comfortable to me.

"Yes it did I'm glad to say. So I guess this makes it official?"

I swallowed hard unsure how I'd got into this position with a guy who made me feel weak at the knees. A man I had thought spoken for was now mine for as long as I wanted him.

"I guess it does, so do we tell the others? No of course not, they'll already know won't they?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I understand enough about vampires to know its not possible to keep secrets for long. And no I don't care if they all know Jasper, not one bit."

We somehow ended up laying flat on the bed, his arms still tightly around me and his cool breath on my skin as he kissed my neck and face, his wearing at last that look of contentment I had wanted to put there. My own arms were wrapped around his broad chest stroking his back and with my fingertips I could just pick out the faint ridges that were his scars. Those terrible marks he told me warned other vampires he was lethal. He didn't feel lethal to me, he felt just right and I could have stayed like this, in his arms forever but suddenly he groaned and sat up pulling me into his lap.

"What's the matter?"

"We have to go Bella. The plane will be ready soon and I have to get to the airport."

"To Mexico?"

He nodded kissing me again,

"Don't worry Bella, we'll free your professor and be back in no time."

"Are you sure? Maria is dangerous and you still don't know why he was taken."

"True but I'm hoping the professor will be able to help us there. Don't worry Bella, I have the best reason in the world to take care now…..I have you."

I hated the thought that we would soon be separated but he was going to save Jay and that was why I contacted Alice in the first place, not believing for one second I would end up here in Jasper's arms. We were alone in a motel room with a huge bed and no time to take advantage of it but I wouldn't let such a thing happen again if I could help it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Jay**

When Nathan came in without being invited I was ready for him, I'd heard his approach and recognized his scent so I was able to surprise him as he came through the door. I had an arm around his throat and was about to rip his head off when Maria appeared.

"Enough. Jasper leave him be."

I let go reluctantly and Nathan sprang to his feet knocking my own from under me but I was ready for his double dealing and grabbed his leg as I went down twisting so he ended up back below me and this time when I grabbed his throat Maria stayed silent. I thought it might be a test but I'd had enough of this idiot trying to get one over on me. He was a vampire so he'd fuse back. I wrenched hard and his arm came off at the shoulder. I would have decapitated him but I thought that might be a step too far for my commander to stomach. Getting up as Nathan roared in pain I threw the arm at her feet.

"Next time it will be permanent."

She looked at me icily and grabbing Nathan by the remaining arm dragged him outside and over to her own cabin shouting at him in Spanish.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

He pulled free of her grip sneering at her as he replied.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Usted le dice a su empleador que aún no está listo, todavía no es un buen peleador suficiente, usted se acuesta María. ¿Por qué? ¿Él te recuerda tu precioso Mayor? Creo que su empleador tiene derecho a conocer su doppelganger está listo ¿no?"

One of the less aggressive newborns was going past so I grabbed her and asked her what was being said. She didn't want to answer for fear of annoying Maria but she knew I was special and didn't want to get into trouble with me either so she translated in her rough English,

"Nathan says you are ready for Maria's employer, a good fighter."

"Did he say any names?"

She shook her head.

"No, only that doppelganger is ready and why Maria not tell them."

That night there was another raid and this time I stuck close to Maria who was leading it herself. There was no sign of Nathan and when I asked her where he was she just muttered under her breath in Spanish

"Traidor"

"Traitor? Who is he reporting too? Who wants me? Maria tell me what's going on."

At that moment we were ambushed by other vampires, one of her rivals and there was no time for further talking. I watched Maria fighting and could see she was very good but she seemed to lack the fire I expected and at one point I killed another vampire about to take her from behind. She merely gave me a look and waded back into the fight. By the time we finished there were several dismembered bodies and as usual the fires were lit to destroy the evidence. We had hoped to capture new blood for her army but the ambush had put paid to that so we merely turned and went back meeting a couple of villagers brave enough or stupid enough to be out after dark and they soon met violent ends as the few newborns among us fell on them, draining their bodies before burying the remains as ordered.

Back at the compound Maria ordered me to follow her and she led me out again but this time away from the nearest villages until we were far enough away that no one could hear our conversation.

"Jasper you are grave danger. I am supposed to be teaching you to fight like The Major."

"You're supposed to be turning me into a double for him but who are you working for and why do they need a double? It must be something they know they couldn't persuade or force the real Major into doing."

"You already know too much and soon you will be taken from me, if you continue to show off your fighting skills as you have. Nathan already suspects I am lying to my employer. If he were to get word out then it would be out of my hands, you would be gone and I assure you that it would lead to both our deaths."

"But why do you care? If you're being paid for this job then why put yourself at risk? I don't understand."

"I have a debt to pay. I owe The Major and this is my way of paying him back, saving his descendant but I'm not sure how much longer I can protect you. It's getting too dangerous, I have the spy in my pocket but Nathan will have to go and I think you should do it."

"Me? Why?"

"I'm saving your life, you do something for me in return."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't but I've kept you safe so far and you want Nathan dead. you should be happy for the opportunity."

"In anger I can kill him but I'm not a cold blooded killer.

"Yes you are Jasper, you're a vampire now, you are a killer."

We had continued walking and suddenly she stopped and I noticed a hole in the ground covered by a large iron grate. She motioned for me to pull it away and then pointed down.

"Nathan is down there, I brought him here while he was weak from his injury. Now is your chance to prove yourself, kill him."

I shook my head and she shrugged,

"It's you or him. I can't stop him reporting to those who want you if he lives. Still I leave you to decide."

She turned and walked back the way she had come but I didn't think she would return to the compound. No, she'd find a vantage point to watch the proceedings, I knew her well enough to know that.

I heard a shout from below,

"You can't take me, you may look like The Major but you aren't him and I can kill you even with only one arm."

There was a rope ladder and from the length of it he was too far down to jump out so I threw it down to him.

"Well let's see shall we."

I waited as he climbed out and saw he had both arms in place and a sneer on his face,

"See, The Major would never have let me out. He'd have poured gas down on top of me and a lighted match, you have his face but not his cunning."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

 **Maria**

I watched from my usual vantage point although I hadn't used that hole for many years. Nathan had to go and it was good practice for Jasper. Killing unknowns was easy, killing a familiar face far more difficult. I had no worries about Jasper's ability to take Nathan, he was much more cool headed and methodical much like The Major but I wasn't so sure he had the guts for this and it would be interesting to see the outcome. I'd thrown Nathan's other arm down and a meal, one of the villagers I'd been saving just for something like this, kept in a wooden shack out here away from the newborns and temptation.

The fight didn't last very long, Nathan was fast and strong but impetuous, he'd never learned to stand back and watch his opponent, gauge the risk. Jasper took him down and hesitated but then decapitated his opponent with ruthless efficiency standing back holding the wrist Nathan had almost ripped off and bleeding venom from several bites. He would never be as scarred as The Major but then he wouldn't be fighting naked so that wouldn't matter so much. I thought he could almost fool them now, he needed a little more polishing but that wasn't my intention. I wanted to find a way to get him away from this, give him the chance I never gave the original.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Bella**

When we got back it was quite obvious to everyone that we had become a couple and everyone seemed fine with that. I could see Rose was upset at the thought of being separated from Emmett in order to look after me but my plea's to accompany them made no difference, Jazz wouldn't hear of it and he was backed by Peter,

"There's enough to do without watching a fucking human trampling around asking to be eaten. I guess we could use her as bait though. What do you think Major?"

Luckily for him Jasper was more interested in saying goodbye to me but I thought Peter might get a dressing down once they were on the plane.

Our goodbye kiss was way too short and I tried to fix the feel of Jasper's arms around me in my mind for while he was away.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll all be back soon with your professor."

"You'd better, We never finished our evening off and surely you wouldn't leave a lady waiting too long?"

"Most definitely not ma'am. I promise you as soon as I get back to address that particular issue."

I held on to him as long as I could seeing that Rose did the same and then Darius called,

"Hey guys, I'm growing old waiting, lets hustle."

 **Rose**

I hated to be away from Emmett any time but especially when I knew he was going into danger. My only consolation was that he would be accompanying two of the best fighters in our world. For now it was just Bella and I in this motel waiting. I was glad she and Jazz had finally realized what they meant to each other even if it was a bit of a shock. I had worried about him when he left and became a nomad, it would have been so easy for him to slip back into hunting humans but of course he was too strong to do that, we always underestimated him. I wondered how long it would be before she asked him to change her. Of course he would, unlike Edward who had been an idiot when it came to her. Thinking of my idiotic , I wondered what he would think of the news, it would be interesting to find out but for now everything was very hush hush. After all we had no idea what was going on.

"Bella, this Jasper Whitlock, does he really look like Jazz?"

"I thought it was him when I first saw him, before it registered he was a human, Then I was totally confused."

"I don't think I've ever seen two identical people.

"I had identical twins in my class when I was little and that was pretty spooky but Jasper, with the same name and mannerisms was way past spooky."

"You said he was a descendant of Jazz. Was he proud of his ancestor?"

She told me the story of the paper this Jasper had written and I decided I didn't like the guy straight off. Bella laughed at my indignant reply to this information and then told me how she had reacted.

"Sounds like he has plenty of fans then. Why do you think he was kidnapped?"

Bella shrugged,

"I have no idea but it has to be connected with his similarity to Jasper. Someone wants another Major Whitlock buts its crazy because Jay is not a fighter, not like Jasper so could it just be to fool someone?"

We talked round the subject for ages but without any conclusions until Bella too tired to talk any longer crashed out. I thought she'd lasted well, it being clear she hadn't slept the night before but then neither had she and Jasper taken their burgeoning relationship to the next level. I was surprised that Alice seemed so comfortable with Jasper's relationship with Bella, after all they had been husband and wife for a long time but both seemed happy as friends.

 **Bella**

I slept but it was not dreamless, instead I kept reliving the moment I saw Jay for the first time and my first meeting with Jasper and they got confused. One moment I was talking to Jay, the next he had turned into Jasper but after a while Jay faded from my dreams leaving only Jasper.

For a time I dreamed I was laying in Jasper's arms happy and content but then I heard a woman's voice shouting his name and knew somehow that this was Maria. She appeared holding Jay by the scruff of his neck and offered an exchange,

"Come back to me Major and your friend can go home. Its you I wanted not him. We were so good together and I miss you, come back to me, back where you belong"

He pulled free of me and walked slowly towards her and my scream woke me up. Rose was standing over me looking concerned,

"What happened Bella? Were you having a nightmare?"

I nodded feeling my cheeks wet from tears I had shed while asleep.

"Want to talk about it?"

My first inclination was to shake my head but I knew I wouldn't get to sleep again with these thoughts in my head so I nodded and she climbed on the bed beside me.

"Are you missing Jazz? Its not easy to be parted from your mate."

"Do you miss Emmett?"

She nodded smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear,

"Of course, every time we are apart its just as hard. What were you dreaming about?"

"Maria, she offered to let Jay go if Jasper went back to her and he went."

"Well I can tell you he would never go back to Maria willingly. She almost destroyed him the last time. If not for marrying Alice I think he may have ended his own life. She used him in every way and it took him years to pull his life together with Alice's help of course."

"But would he sacrifice himself for someone else?"

"For you? Yes. For anyone else? I doubt it now he has his mate. One can't live without the other and if you're referring to this Jay, well think about it Bella Jasper doesn't even know him. Jay means nothing to him, the only reason he's involved is because whatever Maria is doing with Jay it will affect Jazz. She's not interested in a double, if anything Maria wants the original and if not her then whoever is pulling her strings will be after something and not just a double. What use would a double be? He's not the fighter Jazz is and a pretty face alone isn't much use."

"It is a pretty face though isn't it?"

We both laughed, there was no denying Jasper was a handsome man.

 **Rose**

Bella slept again a little after we talked and this time she didn't dream and when she woke up she was hungry so after she showered we went over to the small cafe for breakfast. I'd hunted when we arrived so it was easy for me to sit with her as she demolished a breakfast big enough to fill a dumpster. Seeing my grin she smiled self consciously,

"Sorry, I always eat when I'm nervous."

"Well lets hope the others get back soon or you're going to be the size of a barn."

She nodded but carried on eating and then emptied two cups of strong coffee before deciding she was ready to go back.

"Rather than sitting around waiting why don't we do something. We won't hear anything for a while and sitting around will just send us both crazy."

"OK but please not shopping."

"No, I leave that to Alice. How about we go visit a museum or something then take in a movie?"

She looked at me a little surprised,

"What? You think I don't like culture?"

"Sorry, I guess I never really thought about it but yes I'd like that."

I managed to keep her mind occupied until late afternoon when we stopped for her to get some dinner then went back to our room.

"Still no news?"

I looked at my cell phone

"Nope, not yet but it takes time to get there and then for Alice to use the pull to find your professor."

"He's not mine, I call him Jay to differentiate between the two."

"OK Jay it is. You want to play cards?"

She was shocked I played poker but was happy to learn if only because it occupied her mind for a little longer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Jasper**

While we flew Darius and Hunter sat with their laptops open checking for any sign of Maria's latest compound and just as we crossed the border I heard a curse.

"No luck Major. Shes down scaled I think and she's hiding her whereabouts. It's gonna be down to Alice I'm afraid."

Charlotte who had been sitting with Alice turned to look at her,

"Alice you need to concentrate on the feeling."

"Hey, how come Mystic Meg hasn't seen where her guy is?"

"She's confused and upset at the moment Peter. She won't regain her balance until we find her mate."

"Regain her balance? Have you been reading more of those fucking self help books Char?"

I scowled at Peter who rolled his eyes muttering about crazy women and sat back.

Hunter and Darius packed away their hardware and we pulled out an old fashioned map of Mexico and spread it on the table.

"Emmett mark where her old compound was and get the coordinates for Carlos and Pedro's compounds, we can rule out anywhere near either of those. If she's down scaled as Darius thinks then she won't want to risk trouble with them."

"Why would the Mad Mexican bitch downsize though? It doesn't make any sense Major."

I had to agree with Hunter, Maria had always prided herself on having the biggest, most ferocious army of newborns, its what kept her on top so if she were no longer doing so then she had a reason.

"You think it's tied up with this Jay guy?"

"I don't know Darius but if not then its one hell of a coincidence."

"That bitch wouldn't give up her spot as top dog without something. If she's got the clone then she's got him for a reason and the only reason I can think of is to create a copy of The Major although I don't have the faintest fucking idea why, one's more than enough."

 **Alice**

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of the voices around me. It was strange trying to pick up on someone I had never even met but who meant the world to me while sitting only a few feet from my ex husband. The pull was tenuous at best but it was there and as I concentrated I understood it was getting stronger as his body transformed. Not only that but the feeling was becoming more an ache than a pull. I found myself rubbing my chest where the ache seemed to be centered and wondered if this were normal or if it meant something was going wrong.

"Charlotte."

She came to sit by me and took my hand,

"Its getting worse isn't it?"

"Yes, its like a dull ache now. Is there something wrong? He's not..."

I couldn't bring myself to say the word... dead.

"No Alice its not like that. The longer you are away from your mate the more painful it becomes, its why most couples are together all the time. You never had this with The Major so you wouldn't understand."

"Will it ease off?"

"Only when you find him, until then I'm afraid you are in for a long painful journey. Of course as you and your mate haven't even met yet it will be worse, he's trying to pull you to him without even knowing it."

"Will he be feeling the same?"

"Its difficult to tell with such a new vampire, there's so much going on in his head but he'll know you when he sees you."

 **Charlotte**

Alice reminded me of a small child as she curled up in her seat with her hands round her body looking confused and hurt. The mating pull was the strongest sensation a vampire would ever feel and the longer it took to find her mate the worse she would suffer.

"Will she be any help?"

I nodded at Darius question,

"Yes but we need to get on the ground as soon as we can, being airborne will only confuse her more."

"OK, I'll have a word with the pilot, see how much longer till we land."

I looked at the map of Mexico, terrain I knew only too well. A lot of it was wild and rural and a good vampire could hide there almost invisible to anyone else. Only a good tracker or a mate could be sure of finding their quarry. Well we didn't have a good tracker with us so we were going to be relying on Alice and the mating pull. I mused for a while on how they would greet each other. Would it be natural and automatic or would circumstances dictate differently?

Darius was back a few minutes later,

"We land in half an hour then it should be easier for you."

Alice nodded her thanks but didn't open her eyes and I could see from her clenched fists that she was in pain.

 **Jasper**

Darius spoke to the pilot again and he told us we had about half an hour before we landed so I asked Hunter to check the transport would be waiting when we landed.

"Two SUV's. We're going into rough territory."

I had no idea how much time we had, presumably if this Jay was transforming now he would be static but I doubted Maria would stay in one place any longer than necessary especially if she were keeping him for, or from, someone.

"So what do we do? Wait for Mystic Meg to feel something? How reliable is it anyway Charlotte?"

"She'll find him but it may take some time especially if she's in pain, it makes it hard to concentrate."

"Great so we wander blindly about hoping on one hand to bump into the Mexican bitch and to stay away from any other nasties with the other? Mind I could do with a work out so I wouldn't mind finding a few newborns to practice on, how about you Major? It's been too long."

"I just want to find Maria, get this guy and find out what the fuck is going on. This is not a vacation."

"And you think Maria is just going to greet you like an old friend and spill her guts? Major you've been out of it too fucking long."

I was missing Bella already and just wanted to get back to her, I didn't relish the idea of seeing Maria again and I doubted she would be willing to tell us anything without being forced to. I just wondered how many soldiers she would have with her, maybe even Nathan. Now that was an encounter I wouldn't turn down.

"You don't think she's responsible for this though?"

I shook my head at Hunter as Darius spoke up,

"What concerns me is that I can't get a fix on who employed the bounty hunters. I should be able to break in but whoever set this up wants to maintain secrecy which points at someone with power and funds."

"Don't worry yourself Darius, once we find Maria I'll get what you need from the fucking bitch."

Any further talk was cut short by the pilots instructions to buckle up for the landing.

"As soon as we land I want to split up into two groups, I'll take Alice, Charlotte and Emmett in the lead car, the rest of you follow on but keep your distance. I don't imagine this is a trap but we can't take any chances so keep your eyes open."

Peter wasn't happy being in the rear but as I explained to him, with the exception of Charlotte and myself he was the only one who would recognize Maria. Once in the cars I turned to Alice who sat in the back with Charlotte hugging herself, her eyes filled with pain.

"Right Alice its all down to you now. Which way?"

She shook her head her lower lip trembling,

"I can't think, I can't get my head straight Jazz. I'm sorry."

Charlotte put an arm around her,

"Try to concentrate on the pain, it will lead you to your mate if you let it Alice."

She nodded and closed her eyes while I waited, the engine ticking over for instructions.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 **Jasper**

The wait seemed endless while Charlotte spoke to Alice soothingly and I felt the start of an ache in my own chest but I knew my mate was safe back in the motel with Rose and waiting for my return which eased it considerably. Alice had no such comfort and I could see she was drowning in the pain and worry. In my mirror I caught sight of Peter coming towards us and waved him back, he would only make matters worse harassing Alice in her present condition. Half an hour passed before she opened her eyes to look at me,

"We need to go south I think."

I nodded and we set off driving fairly slowly to give Alice time to feel her way.

 **Alice**

I felt so hopeless, I sent us south but I wasn't sure I had been right and only Charlotte's calm voice kept me from screaming out in confusion and retreating into myself. The ache was maddening now, it filled my body and echoed in my brain making thoughts fuzzy and difficult to pin down. As the hours passed my thirst grew until I couldn't think of anything but blood and Jazz called a halt to the search for the night. He explained to the others and we split up to hunt. Charlotte and I went with Emmett and Jazz while the others went off to find a town that would supply their needs but they had to be careful. Mexico was a dangerous place to be a vampire with the southern covens running everything.

 **Jasper**

This delay got to everybody but without feeding Alice would be useless to us and she was our only hope. In the event we ended up waiting for the others who had to forage much further afield, Charlotte had been forced to feed on animals within us and although I could see she hated it she gritted her teeth knowing Alice needed her more. When they finally got back it was beginning to get dark again, we'd lost a whole day but no one complained, not even Peter, we were all on edge and knew we needed to keep our cool with each other.

 **Alice**

I felt better for feeding and could cope a little easier with the pain even though it was still there and stronger than ever. I had spent the time waiting for the others to return concentrating and I thought I knew where my mate was, or at least the vicinity. We set off again but this time under my direct instructions. Jazz took the directions I gave him as often and quickly as he could but some of the roads were little more than tracks and often we were forced to detour.

Slowly I felt the pull becoming stronger yet the pain diminish and Charlotte told me it was because we were getting close. I wondered what would I feel when I finally saw him? Would I see a stranger? Jasper? Or someone who recognized me for what I was to him? I was apprehensive and the closer we got the more nervous I became, my hands shaking in my lap.

"He's close. very close."

Jazz pulled up and we got out cautiously he and Emmett closing ranks with me which felt good. I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings and the pull and my mind was swirling with thoughts of finding my true mate at last. I called Darius with an update,

"We stopped, Alice says he's close by. There's no sign of newborns around and it's quiet enough so I think you should close up."

It wasn't long before the others joined us keen to be where the action was likely to be. We re-figured with Darius and I walking ahead, Alice's small figure between us, while Charlotte and Peter took the rear, they knew Maria better than the others who remained in the center watching and listening keenly.

Darius put a hand up and we stopped turning to watch the undergrowth around us for an ambush. It was very quiet, too quiet in fact, there were vampires in the area and not only us, the birds and animals had sensed it.

He was close by and I knew he sensed me too, I could feel the flow between us, mates about to be joined at last. This was the feeling I had missed with Jasper, we were in love, we were comfortable with each other and happy but the strange sensation that rushed through my body now was something else entirely. I turned and put my hands on Emmett and Jazze's arms to halt them,

"Let me."

Jasper shook his head and for a second I felt a flicker of rage at this but then it dimmed, he was trying to keep me safe and I must try to remember that. I felt the ache replaced by a warmth flooding my whole body and my hands trembled in anticipation.

There was a movement ahead among the bushes and suddenly a female stepped out, a female I had never seen before but recognized all the same. She smiled, showing bright white teeth, and looked from Jazz to Emmett,

"Well Major it would appear you have a new captain and this one is certainly more handsome."

Jazz moved a few paces forward shielding me from view,

"Maria, I never expected to see you again this side of hell."

"Oh Major don't be so bitter. I made you what you are today."

"Yes and you think that makes me like you any more?"

"No I don't."

I thought I detected a hint of sadness in her voice but Jasper's face remained hard and angry.

"Where is he Maria?"

He? Who?"

He growled low in his chest and everyone tensed but then she laughed a little sadly,

"I jest. I know you blame me for your life. I know a lot of things now that I didn't before and I am here to offer you a deal."

 **Jasper**

"You think I'd trust you with a deal?"

"Maybe not but you have no idea what is happening and in order to survive you need intelligence. I have that intelligence or at least enough to get you started and I'm willing to share."

"You can bet your sweet ass the bitch wants something in return, why don't we just burn her lying fucking ass and grab the clone?"

I put a hand out to stop him but Maria didn't seem to hear him, she was busy watching me with a strange expression on her face, almost wistful and it didn't sit right with my memories of her.

"Why would you help me? You tried to kill me."

She shrugged,

"People change, don't ask for answers because I am not opening my heart to you Major. Now do you want to deal or not?"

I had to know what was going on and she knew something, enough for me to work on so I had little choice.

"Where is he?"

"Oh not far, it was quite a shock when I first saw him but first I need this deal."

"What do you want in return for this information?"

"I would say you but I know too well that I lost you many years back. What I want is my safety guaranteed. The people I am about to betray have long memories and an even longer reach."

"Can you give me names and reasons?"

"I can if you give me the guarantee."

"Don't trust her Major, remember what a two faced bitch she is?"

Again I waved Peter to silence,

"If you play dirty with me Maria I swear I will hunt you down and rip you into tiny pieces before feeding your black rotted heart to the flames."

"I know and I'm willing to take the chance. As a gesture of goodwill I offer you the man whom you came looking for. Jasper you can come out now."

There was movement to her back and suddenly a figure stepped out from the bushes to stand staring at me and it was like looking into a mirror. I heard gasps from behind me but my eyes were locked on his and a snarl built in my chest as rage grew inside me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

This fool may look like me but there was only one Major and that was me, if he needed that pointing out to him I was ready to supply the necessary lesson. As his lip curled in a sneer Peter hissed in anger and moved forward to my side,

"Captain stand down."

Maria's eyes flashed to Peter then back to me,

"So, I see you still keep your lap dog around, his manners haven't improved any over the years, still ready to snap at anyone who comes along. I hope he's grateful for the sacrifices you made to save his mate."

I heard her words but they no longer registered, the only person that interested me stood before me like my mirror image. He too was scarred but I doubted he could match me, nor in speed or strength even if he was a newborn. I'd fought too many of those to be taken down by one.

"So you are the man who called me a coward? Would you care to make the same statement to my face?"

The stranger moved closer and I saw his muscles tense ready to attack,

"I should warn you I don't fight for fun, only to destroy my enemies."

"And I'm an enemy? I didn't ask for this face or this fate. I blame you for both, despite what Bella Swan may have said in your favor."

My fists clenched. How dare he mention my mate.

"Bella has nothing to do with this imposter, you'd do well to remember that. Do you still call me a coward?"

I expected him to attack as any newborn would instinctively would but he just stood there looking at me insolently.

 **Alice**

I could see what would happen if someone didn't act and we needed Jasper alive, I needed Jasper alive so I did the only thing I could think of and put myself between them turning my back with difficulty on Jasper and addressing Jazz.

"We need him Jazz and Maria's intelligence, whatever it is. Jasper is a newborn and he's my mate so please for me, back off this one time. Bella wouldn't want this, to hear you killed her friend. Not after she came to us for help."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on for a lifetime, everyone tense and waiting for the fight to start but I knew my ex husband and the power of a mate. He wouldn't kill Jasper, for Bella's sake if not mine. Slowly he lowered his eyes to me,

"Watch him, if he goes near Bella or tries anything at all I will kill him."

I nodded and heaved a sigh of relief, all I had to do now was get Jasper out of here and away from the others.

"Jasper, my name is Alice and I think you recognize me don't you?"

His eyes swiveled from Jazz's to me and a frown creased his brow,

"Alice? No I don't know any Alice, yet you feel so familiar."

I held out a hand and Jazz tensed once more but I just smiled,

"Why don't you come talk to me, maybe I can explain some things to you."

He came over to me looking confused and nervous and I held my hand out for him to take waiting very still so as not to startle him, I remembered Jazz telling me how easily spooked newborns could be which was one of the things that made them so dangerous. He glanced over at Maria who was watching us with narrowed eyes as if this wasn't something she had taken into account and if she decided to attack she could no longer count on his loyalty, not with his mate on the opposition's side.

She eventually nodded and he took my hand so I drew him to one side talking to him in a low tone to get his full attention, Jazz would sort out the rest, I only cared about my mate. It was no wonder he had fooled Bella at college. To a human eye he looked an almost perfect replica of Jazz but to a vampire's eye there were subtle differences. This man wasn't a seasoned warrior, he didn't hold himself right, he didn't have the probing gaze Jazz possessed and I had no doubt in a fight Jazz could beat him but it wouldn't be a pushover, this newborn knew how to look after himself, the scars on his hands and neck proved that.

 **Darius**

Hunter, Peter, and I were on the lookout for any ambush but Maria seemed on the level which wasn't like her reputation at all but I got the impression there was something about her that had changed and it worried and concerned The Major.

"Well now the children are settled I think you and I need to talk Major. You want to know what is going on and I can tell you."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch Major, call it a debt repaid. All I want is my safety."

Maria had the advantage, she knew what was going on and we didn't. Had she given the guy back as some kind of gesture of goodwill? If so it too was treated with suspicion and Charlotte and Emmett positioned themselves so they could aid Alice if things went wrong although I thought Charlotte had been correct about him being Alice's mate, He certainly looked at her as if he were. The Major stepped forward glowering at Maria,

"So tell, me, what is this all about and what was your part in it? I assume you had your price."

"Of course, you know me well enough to know I would do nothing without payment... until today that is, except for you."

 **Jasper**

I knew better than to believe anything that came from Maria's mouth, ninety five per cent was lies and the other five per cent are out right lies.

"Go on."

"I was approached and asked if I could train a newborn to fool others into believing he was you. I laughed but then I saw the photograph. It could have been you but I knew it wasn't, I could recognize my Major and that was not you. My fee was dominion over the southern covens, I grow weary of constant fighting, its no fun without you Major."

"So you agreed and turned him into a vampire. How much have you taught him? Do you think he could fool anyone who knew me? He's a pale imitation, Maria you didn't do your work well.

"Oh I think a few more months and I could fool anyone who had only seen you and never had dealings with you and that was all that was required of me."

"So why are you here now? Handing your paycheck over to the enemy?"

She glanced over at the imposter,

"I learned certain things and I no longer wish to work for the enemy.

"I don't believe you."

I couldn't help saying it even as I knew she was telling the truth. If only I had understood my gift all those years ago I would have known Maria didn't really love me and things might have worked out differently.

"Then don't, just listen to what I say and go, take Jasper with you, I've survived attacks before and I can do so again."

She wasn't acting like the Maria I had known but then I was no longer the Major she had created.

"I warn you though that you are all at risk if they find out what has happened, they will stop at nothing to reach their goal."

"Who?"

"I had a second task too. My employers wanted you dead and they thought I would be the ideal person to perform that task too, do you think they were wrong?"

I sensed everyone tense again and she laughed throatily,

"Oh please, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't be here now talking, you know that Major."

She was right of course but none of her behavior was making any sense right now.

"And not only you but I was to arrange for the death of a possible loose end, a human girl by the name of Bella Swan."

I felt a snarl build in my chest and it broke free making even Maria step back,

"I refused, on the grounds I didn't work in the United States. You should be aware however that there will be assassins on their way and I think this Bella Swan means something to you Major. Am I wrong?"

My hand snaked out and grabbed her by the throat and I pulled her up close to me spitting in her face with anger,

"You touch Bella and I will make sure you take an eternity to die."

Dropping her I turned to the others,

"We need to get back fast. Emmett ring Rose and warn her, tell them to get out of the motel and keep moving until we get back, speak to no one except you."

Maria had recovered herself massaging her throat as she spoke,

"I'm on your side Major strange as that may seem. That's why I came to find you and hand over my charge. I am willing to cover for you, tell my employer I have Jasper with me and we are still training. Give you time to work out a plan of action. You need to know your enemy Major but I can give you only one name, the only one I have…... Caius Volturi."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

Now I was torn, if Caius Volturi were involved in this I needed as much information as Maria could give me but Bella was in danger and that was even more important.

"Major, we can go back now and look after Bella, You follow when you've got what you need."

"No, it won't take me long to get what I need. Maria?"

"This Bella means a lot to you Major?"

"Just tell me what you know."

"Very well. Caius Volturi approached me and asked if I would train Jasper up to fool others into believing he was you. In return I got control of the southern covens once and for all but I don't think he wanted Jasper for himself. I believe this is to lure someone else in to help him."

"With what?"

She shrugged,

"I can only guess but I would think Caius Volturi is tired of being Aro's second, he wants power for himself. Maybe he's found someone willing to work with him."

"Why would they want a copy of The Major?"

She turned to Darius,

"I don't think they wanted a copy, I think they wanted the real thing but maybe Caius knew he could never get The Major to work for him so he used what he had available, a double."

"How did he find out about the double though?"

"That you will have to find out for yourself I'm afraid, I don't know. I can keep Caius from finding out you have his double for a little while, maybe a few months, I insisted on six months to train Jasper up. Then I'm afraid it will be all over unless you can work out what is going on and find a way to stop it."

We left straight away, Maria promising to keep in touch and warn us if Caius found out he had been double crossed. None of us trusted her, even though I could tell she was speaking the truth, and yet she seemed genuine in her desire to help which was worrying on its own. Maria never did anything without a payoff and safety from Caius Volturi seemed little enough payment when she could have done her job and waited for the leadership to be dropped into her greedy little hands. Still for now we could do nothing but hope she did not have some secret agenda that would, she hoped, prove a better pay off and still allowed her to tell me the truth. I needed to get back to Bella fast, I was uneasy being away from her and finding out someone might already be trying to kill her made things infinitely worse.

 **Rose**

Bella was asleep when I heard from Emmett, she'd been fretting that she hadn't heard anything from the others even though I told her they wouldn't be in touch until they found Jay. His news was good and bad, they'd found Jay and rescued him although that sounded a strange affair but Bella could now be in danger. We had to get moving so as soon as I said goodbye to Emmett relieved he was safe I woke her up.

"Sorry Bella but we need to move….. fast."

"What? Why? Have you heard something? Are they OK?"

"Yes they're OK and they've got Jay but they were given some disturbing news. I don't want you to panic but you might be in danger. You were linked to him and there are people out there who would very much like to see you dead."

"Who? Vampires you mean?"

"Yes but I can't tell you any more. Just get your things together quickly."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, our orders are to keep moving until we hear from Emmett again."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, not long. Now come on."

I kept watch out the window as Bella got ready to move impatient at her human speed but trying not to show it. As she came out of the bathroom with her bag I noticed a car parked up in the shadows with two figures sitting inside.

"Wait here, I'll get the car and be ready to move as soon as you see it. Throw your bag in the back and jump in."

"They're here already aren't they?"

She sounded scared but clear headed,

"I don't know Bella but move fast."

She nodded biting her lip in agitation and I turned out the lights and went out strolling slowly towards the car so I could get a look at the two in the other one. As I approached the doors opened and I tensed ready to fight and hoped Bella was watching and would make a run for it but then I heard voices behind me and relaxed. The two men were waiting for their girlfriends who had just finished work at the bar close to the motel.

 **Bella**

I was terrified, what had gone wrong and why was I being targeted? I hadn't done anything except meet up with the guy who was Jasper's double and that was hardly my fault. Could it be because I tried to help him, to warn him about his vampire stalker? It hadn't exactly worked if so, they still kidnapped him and now with everyone away getting Jay free the enemy was looking for me. Not that I didn't trust Rose to keep me safe, she was as good as anyone but these people must be professional and Rose wasn't a trained fighter.

I did as she said getting into the car and fumbling for my seat belt as I looked around nervously.

"Its OK Bella, I was mistaken. There was a car with two guys in it but they were just waiting for their girlfriends. All we have to do is drive around for a few hours until I hear from Em, then we can meet up and you'll be safe enough. I know I'm no Jazz but I will keep you safe."

"Oh I know, I'm just worried for the others and you. I seem to bring trouble whenever I meet you."

"Rubbish, this isn't your fault Bella and now you're family so you're problems are our problem.

"Talking of family where are Esme and Carlisle?

"Edward too?"

She grinned when I shook my head,

"I don't care where he is it's just that it seems odd to hear you moved out. I feel kind of responsible for breaking the family up."

"Well don't, Emmett and I leave every so often to live by ourselves but we go back eventually. It's hard living in a house full of vampires sometimes and we enjoy just being alone. I think if truth be told Carlisle and Esme enjoy the peace too although they'd never admit as much. They still have Edward anyway and Em and I had been visiting when Alice rang."

"Did you tell them about it?"

"No, we thought it would be better to wait until we knew exactly what was happening. I didn't think either you or Jazz would have thanked us if we had now would you?"

I couldn't argue with that, I hadn't left the Cullens with any unpleasantness but I'd felt I didn't belong in their life and in truth I never expected to see them again, even Alice hadn't said much about Esme and Carlisle.

 **Rose**

I wasn't sure where to go, Bella could sleep in the back if necessary but we would have to stop for comfort breaks and such stops were always going to be dangerous although I watched out for a tail as assiduously as I could without unnerving Bella any further.

"Rose what do you think they'll say about Jazz and I?"

"Does it matter?"

She thought about this for a while then sighed,

"I'd like to say no but I guess it does because they still love Jazz even if he's left the family."

She sat back and closed her eyes,

"Catch a nap. I can pull over so you can climb in the back, there's more room."

"Its OK, I feel safer up here with you. I just wish I knew the guys were safe on their way back. This feeling like a tooth ache in my chest is driving me crazy."

"That's the mating pull Bella, just proves you two are meant for each other but don't worry you'll see Jazz again soon. Just sleep, I promise if anything worries me I'll wake you."

"Where are we going?"

"Round in circles, it seemed the best thing. I can see if we're being followed easier when I know the area."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but all I could do was visualize Jazz with Maria and worry not about my own safety but his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Emmett**

None of us could relax on the flight back thinking of the girls in danger just a few hours away but there was nothing for it but to sit and wait it out. Peter and Charlotte were sitting together talking quietly about their first contact with Maria in years while the other guys were discussing how far they could trust Maria.

"I want every communication between Maria and the rest of the world monitored and recorded Hunter. Anyone she calls, I don't care who it is or what the subject of the conversation is."

"Already on it Major."

"And before you start barking out the orders I've already got her under surveillance. It was easy enough when I got her fix. If she visits anyone or anyone even sneezes close to her you'll know before she does."

"Good, I know her too well to trust her."

He glanced at Alice and Jasper who were sitting together also talking quietly but Jasper felt Jazz's scrutiny and looked up still unsure and angry. The scene in the car hadn't helped matters between the two of them. Alice and this Jasper guy had sat in the back with Hunter while I sat up front with Jazz and drove us back to the airstrip.

"Will Bella be there when we get wherever we're going?"

Jazz stiffened and I saw his fists clench,

"Why? What's it to you? From what I hear you not only called her crazy but left her stranded in the middle of nowhere. Hardly a gentlemanly thing to do."

"Gentlemanly? You intend to lecture me on being a gentleman? You've got some nerve Major after what I've learned about your past conduct."

Alice shook his arm warningly but by that time Jazz had leaned over and grabbed him by the collar almost dragging him to the front and was talking to him teeth clenched,

"You have no fucking idea of my life, you were the one who wrote a paper calling me a coward and don't ever speak of Bella again. She might feel sorry for you but believe me she's in a minority of one. If you'd listened to her we wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be in danger and too far away for us to help her. So I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you or I'll be taking a pile of ashes back with me instead of you."

He almost threw Jasper backwards and I could see in my mirror that Alice was holding him back as he fought to get at Jazz. I turned round to look at him and smiled grimly,

"Just remember, I second that. Sorry Alice."

Since then Jasper had stuck close to Alice and watched Jazz with a mixture of hatred and fear. Of course it was water off a duck's back to Jazz, he knew exactly how to treat a newborn, even a self controlled one like Jasper. Alice was trying her hardest to calm her mate and slowly he began to relax but he knew he was in the presence of raw power and command backed by friends each of whom would be more than happy to open the plane door and boot his ass out. If he mentioned Bella again that short fall to the ground would be minus limbs and quite probably tongue too. The meeting between Bella and him would be an interesting one but my money was on this interloper keeping his distance. It was creepy having two Jasper's in the same space, the likeness was uncanny until you studied them, then the differences became only too apparent, their attitude, stance, and of course the scars. They were the scariest part of Jazz and it had taken me a long while to see beyond them. To me they were a visual warning of the kind of man he was which was misleading because when you got to know him Jazz was probably the most gentle and amusing soul I had ever encountered in our world.

I joined Hunter and Darius when Jazz left them to sit across from his double staring at him and making the other visibly uncomfortable until Alice changed places with him giving him a rest from the constant scrutiny and Jazz just smiled, he'd won another round. This was a competition to him, proving he was the only Major Whitlock in either world and he was winning hands down. His charisma and power was brought home to me today and I vowed never to get on the wrong side of him.

When the pilot called me through to the cockpit with a call I thought it was Rose checking how much longer we would be but as soon as I heard the voice I knew something was very wrong.

"Em, we hit trouble. Don't worry Bella's safe but they tried to snatch her."

"Rose? Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine but Em…...please hurry I'm not going to be able to protect Bella again if the other one comes back."

"Why? Who was it? Are you hurt Rose?"

"I have to go, we need to keep moving but hurry Em please and remember I love you."

I threw the head set down and turned to the pilot,

"How much longer?"

"An hour maybe more."

"Can you get any more speed out of this heap of junk?"

"No I'm sorry, this is its safe operating speed."

A hand came over his shoulder and Darius face was resting against his,

"I happen to know this plane will manage at least another thousand revs but if you're too chicken to fly at that speed slide over and I'll take the stick."

The pilot went white and slid over mumbling about his insurance but too scared to argue with the grim faced Darius,

"Get back there and tell the others we'll be landing in about twenty minutes and get fast cars ready. The Major's gonna kill us all if anything happens to his mate."

I was shaking myself at the thought my mate was injured but I did as he asked going back and sliding into the seat beside Jazz.

"I just got a call from Rose Jazz. They hit trouble."

His face went rigid but he waited to hear the rest,

"Rose fought them off and Bella's fine but she's worried, one got away and if he comes back she can't protect Bella, I think Rose is injured Jazz although she wouldn't tell me any more. Darius is flying now."

He got up very calmly and walked over pushing Alice aside to get right in Jasper's face a finger close to his eye,

"Because of you I'm stuck up here while my mate and Emmett's are fighting for their lives. You'd better pray they are both alive and well when we find them or I swear to God I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

He ignored Alice's hiss of anger and walked away to sit beside Peter and Charlotte making plans for watching Jasper while the rest of us located Rose and Bella. Peter was all for teaching Jasper to jump without a parachute but he was the reason we'd gone to Mexico so this was vetoed with some regret by Jazz.

"Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere Peter. Rip his legs off if you have to and Charlotte watch out for Alice. I don't trust her any longer, not with him as her mate. Take them to the closest motel and keep them there, I'll leave Hunter with you as back up and keep in touch, if you see anything…"

"Yeah I know if I see anything that makes me nervous get moving and stay moving I'm not a novice Major."

Jazz nodded,

"No you're not Peter, sorry."

Peter looked astounded at the apology as if it was unheard of which showed just how concerned he was about the girls.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Bella**

The first hour was fine, we chatted and then I dozed off again, the heater and the thrum of tires lulling me gently to sleep. I don't know how long I slept but the car suddenly sped up and Rose was shaking me urgently.

"Bella, Bella, wake up and listen. We've acquired a tail. I'm going to stop soon and I want you to get out and run, find somewhere to hide and I'll be back to find you once I shake them off. You got that?"

I nodded still a little sleepy and then turned around to look through the rear window but it was raining hard and the view was obscured.

"Who are they? Do you know?"

She shook her head then twisted the wheel suddenly and screeched to a halt.

"Go, hide. I'll be back!"

I grabbed my jacket and tumbled out of the car not waiting to see Rose drive off, instead I ran across the empty road and dived into some thick shrubbery at the side.

Hunching down and wrapping my coat around me I pulled some branches aside to peer out just in time to see the rear lights of Roses car disappear around a bend while the pursuit car a light colored sedan that was quite obviously trying to catch her came into view. I debated trying to follow them but on foot in this rain it would be almost impossible and then there was a terrible screeching of metal and a loud bang. I knew the two cars had collided and I left my hiding place to go see. There was another sharp bend and just around it I could see the two cars twisted together, two figures on the ground while a third was illuminated by the flames devouring it from within the light colored pursuit car. Which meant one of the bodies on the ground being soaked by the heavy rain was Rose. Ignoring that of my own safety I ran forward calling her name just as one of the figures stood up swaying with what looked like a leg hanging on by no more than a thread. It turned hearing my shout and I saw a male face just before Rose lifted herself up too, ready to fight, her own body looking distorted from the crash too. As she lurched towards him he hesitated, threw me another glance then made his mind up and ran for it, away into the darkness. I went to Rose's side to see her left side was badly injured, venom leaking out but she just scowled at me

"I told you to hide, Come on quick."

She grabbed my hand with her remaining working one and we half limped half ran from the scene of the crash with lights from another vehicle headed straight towards the crash scene. We tumbled into the undergrowth as the car lurched to a halt and a couple got out looking around for any casualties before phoning for the emergency services.

We crawled away further into the bushes and I tried to see how badly Rose was hurt but she just shook her head and grabbed her cell phone.

"Keep watch in case the police start searching here for casualties. I have to let the guys know what happened."

I nodded and made my way back to where I could see the road just as the police and ambulance turned up. Both cars were now engulfed in flames and I thought they were of the opinion that everyone might be trapped inside although they did split up to search the area and I was just thankful they didn't have dogs with them as I eased away as quietly as I could. Rose had finished on the phone and was straightening her buckled leg when I got back with my report.

"Lets go."

She took my hand once more and we retreated further into the wooded area Rose limping badly, one arm still hanging at an odd angle.

"You're hurt."

"Don't worry about me Bella I'll mend but for now I'm in no fit state to protect you so come on we need somewhere to hide. The guys will be here in a couple of hours at the most."

"How did you get injured? The crash?"

She shook her head,

"I left the car there hoping they'd crash into it and they did. One was trapped but the other managed to get free, we fought but he was more experienced. I think I did enough to ensure he would be slowed but he's still out there and he might come looking for us once he's healed. Unfortunately his food source is more plentiful around here than mine Bella."

I wondered if perhaps he might ambush one or more of the police out here checking the scene of the accident and hoped not. Still for now my greatest concern was Rose and finding something for her to feed on and somewhere to lay low until the guys got back to help us.

We found what must have been a children's camp built during the summer with a tarp for a roof which was reasonably waterproof and dried leaves underfoot. It wasn't much but it was a welcome respite from the pouring rain and we huddled in its shelter as I watched out for any animals but of course they too were busy hiding from the rain and I saw nothing. Rose was holding her damaged arm in position to heal and I went to help, the venom on her skin numbing my fingers and stinging but not unbearable.

"Its OK Bella, you don't have to, I can manage."

"I want to Rose, you got hurt protecting me, its the least I can do."

The rain finally eased up and Rose was able to walk with more ease so we started back to the motel deciding to hide close by and wait for the guys to get back. I was forced to stay at a distance until Rose had done three circuits of the complex to assure herself that no one was waiting there to ambush us. Much as I longed for the warmth and dry of the motel room I knew it would be foolhardy to trap ourselves in there alone so we waited as patiently as we could Rose ringing Emmett once more to tell him where we were. As she put her phone back she sighed,

"They're just landing Bella so they'll be here very soon, just a little longer to wait. From what Emmett managed to hint I think Jazz and Jay are having problems, a little jealousy maybe."

"Jealousy? I never had anything going on with Jay, he thought I was crazy."

"Yeah well I don't think Jazz is thinking very clearly where you are concerned Bella, after all you two haven't made the final commitment to each other yet have you?"

I blushed and shook my head,

"Everything happened so fast Rose, I haven't had time to stop and think yet. All I know is that I love Jasper and I need him to come back."

To my horror I found myself crying and Rose put an arm comfortingly around my shoulders pulling me close.

"He'll be here soon enough Bella, don't worry."

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and cursing my human weakness that had made me start to cry but I felt so alone, so scared and even depressed without him. How had this crept up on me so rapidly? He had become the most important thing in my life within days of finding out what I meant to him.

I tensed every time a car drove by or pulled in to the motel parking lot hoping it would be them but it was over an hour and a half before I recognized one of the cars and the driver, my mate Jasper. Rose held me back and I saw that they weren't all back.

"Where are the others?"

"Keeping Alice and her mate safe I should think. Give them a minute to check the area then we'll go over."

In the event I didn't have to wait, instead Jasper came running over to our hiding spot and I found myself safe in his arms while Rose was picked up tenderly by Emmett and cradled in his arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

I nodded, well I was now he was here and I allowed him to lead me back to the motel room followed by Em and Rose to find Darius waiting for us already busy on his computer.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Jasper**

We drove as fast as we could to the motel praying that there wouldn't be another attempt on the girls before we got there and the relief I felt at seeing Bella standing there safe and unharmed made me weak. Emmett took Rose up in his arms worried about her injuries and we went inside the room. Darius had quickly set up a perimeter search using sensors he had invented for just such a purpose.

"The screen's clear Major. Whoever they were the survivor isn't hanging around."

"Is there any way of tracing him back to Caius?"

Bella looked up at that, eyes wide in shock,

"Caius Volturi? What's this got to do with the Volturi? Are they trying to get their hands on Jay?"

"It's complicated Bella. I'll explain it all to you later but for now I think we should get out of here before anyone else comes looking. Darius its more important than ever you keep an eagle eye on Caius and any correspondence he sends or receives. If these were two of his thugs then you can bet there will be another attempt and I want to know ahead of time."

 **Bella**

I was confused, why would the Volturi want a human Jasper lookalike? It didn't make sense but I was too relieved to see Jasper and happy to be warm and dry again that I could wait to hear any of the details. He kept close to me, holding my hand and kissing my neck and hair as if reassuring himself that I was really here and unharmed. Emmett meanwhile had left Rose only long enough to catch a deer in the woods behind the motel for her to feed on. It wasn't much apparently only small but it would have to do for now. They went through into the bathroom for her to feed and I remembered how sensitive she was about her vampire state.

Darius packed up and put all the bags in the trunk of the car while I just stood still, shocked by the things I'd witnessed, in Jasper's arms my head on his shoulder.

"You're safe now Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you and I promise to explain everything once we're somewhere safe. I nodded my understanding then remembered what Rose had said about Jay and Jasper.

"Is Jay OK? Did Maria hurt him?"

Jasper stiffened and I wondered what I'd said that was so wrong,

"He'll live Bella. Why?"

"Well you went to save him I just wondered if it had been hard."

"No we saved him I'm just not sure we should have bothered."

"Why on earth not?"

"He did accuse me of being a coward, you of being crazy, then he deliberately left you stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"But none of it was his fault, well except for the paper, he just got dragged into all this insanity."

"I'm not sure I like you being so interested in him."

I was about to laugh when I saw Darius shake his head in warning and understood this was all wrapped up in this mating thing. Jasper saw Jay as a rival and that could be dangerous, especially as they were almost identical. If I loved him then maybe I could be drawn to his double. So instead of laughing I cuddled in and kissed him,

"Jasper, I'm not interested in him, I just feel sorry for the way he's been drawn into all this. After all he didn't do anything to deserve all this. He was just a history professor who happened to have a face that made him interesting to someone and now he's a vampire. He was a victim just like you and he deserves a little of the compassion and guidance you never got."

 **Jasper**

I heard what Bella was saying and I even understood and agreed with her but I couldn't help the way I felt. Bella wasn't fully mine yet and the thought of her standing up for another man had me seething. I tried to swallow the feelings of rage and jealousy I felt but it was hard and I knew if I didn't get better control of myself I could upset Bella and I really didn't want to do that. So on the way back to face Jay again I sat in the back with Bella on my lap holding her close and feeding off her to remain calm. As she lay her head on my shoulder I thought about my double and everything that had happened. True it hadn't been his fault. Sure the guy was a dickhead writing a paper bringing my courage into doubt but he was entitled to his opinion. True he had left my mate in danger but he didn't know how much and true he had been kidnapped and turned into a vampire so just maybe thinking of all that I could manage not to hit him next time he opened his mouth.

When we got to the place Charlotte was in their alone with Hunter and seeing my expression she spoke quickly,

"Jay needed to hunt so Peter and Alice took him out. They'll be back soon."

She turned from me then to take a look at Rose who was healing slowly but looked happy enough in Emmett's arms.

"I'm gonna find them. Darius, Hunter, set up, let me know the minute you hear anything. Bella darlin' I'll be back as soon as I can OK?"

We kissed and I wrenched myself away when all I wanted to do was say the hell with it and take her to bed.

 **Bella**

I hated seeing him leave again so soon but I understood that he needed to get things under control and find out what was happening because although they now had a name they still didn't know exactly what was going on. Jasper had explained what he could in the car but it wasn't much and hadn't taken long. For some reason Caius Volturi wanted Jay, that was all we knew for sure, that and he wanted Jasper and I dead. So he was going to use Jay as a counterfeit Major, but to what end? I was sure no one had any more idea than me so instead of trying to work it out on my own I joined Charlotte and Rose who by now was looking much better.

"Do either of you understand what's going on?"

They both shook their heads,

"No but for now I think The Major's main concern is ensuring your safety."

"Shit!"

We all turned to look at Hunter who was pointing to his screen,

"Now we do have trouble look Darius."

We all huddled round the screen to see what Hunter had discovered. As we did so the door flew open and Alice rushed in.

"I've seen them coming for us. We need to move, find somewhere safe."

The door opened once more and I sighed with relief to see Jasper running to him and throwing my arms around him glad he was back. As I did so I saw Jay behind him with Peter or was it? Something felt different and then I saw the dark look from the one I had thought was Jay and stepped away hurriedly exclaiming in surprise. I had seen my mistake as soon as the real Jasper appeared. They may look alike but they were not mirror images of each other and I apologized flustered to Jay who grinned,

"Well Bella Swan, that's the warmest welcome I've ever had from you and by the way you can hug me any time you want."

I frowned at him ready to object but I wasn't given the opportunity. Instead Jay was hauled backwards out of the room and into the parking lot by an enraged Jasper.

"I told you to stay away from Bella didn't I?"

"Hey she hugged me not the other way round just in case you missed that."

I knew if I didn't do something things could go downhill rapidly and I really didn't want to see Jay die even if he was acting the asshole here. I ran out with Alice following wide eyed and scared, of course she knew only too well what a dangerous game her mate was playing. The thought of getting between the two enraged vampires was the scariest thing I had ever contemplated, my heart was beating its way out of my chest and my mouth was so dry it took two attempts to get the words out.

"Stop it both of you right now."

They both took a half step backwards but the snarls were still ear splitting and I knew one wrong move or word and they would explode into violence from which one would not emerge alive.

"Back up!"

I was shouting to be heard above the noise and I wasn't sure I would be heard or obeyed so I took another step, Peter trying to stop me so I turned to him furious,

"Don't you try to stop me Peter or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Then I returned to my mate and Jay shouting angrily,

"NOW BACK UP BOTH OF YOU."

There was a pause and then the snarls died away to low sounds in the two chests and I stepped between them so angry now that it masked my fear.

"Jasper it was my fault for mistaking Jay for you and for that I apologize."

I turned then to a grinning Jay,

"And you can wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you after all you weren't exactly kind to me were you Jay? Still I'm very sorry for what's happened to you."

He swallowed and then nodded curtly and I could see he was holding his breath. I'd forgotten he would be a human hunter and I backed away into Jasper's arms. He pulled me in close and put his mouth to my ear,

"I should kill him for touching you but I won't, only because I know it would upset you. Not because I like him any more."

Jay's face was now devoid of the grin it had worn he looked serious and I knew my actions and words had hit home.

"Well I guess I owe you both apologies. You Bella for treating you the way I did, I guess if I'd have listened to you I wouldn't be in this predicament now."

He turned his gaze to Jasper,

"And you Major for the paper I wrote. I underestimated you and I'm sorry I called you a coward, I know you aren't and I was wrong to cast aspersions on your character."

" Oh really and why would you say that?"

"I read your journal, I know the truth. So does Maria."

My mates body tensed and I wondered if there might be trouble after all. So I put a hand on his chest and pushed gently just so he could feel it,

"No, I won't have you two fighting, especially not over things you both had no control over so just get over yourselves."

There was a long silence at my words and I waited nervously hoping I'd said enough to stop any more violence.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Caius**

Everything had been going so well, exactly to plan until I hired those two idiots to kill the human girl who had spotted the kidnappers stalking the Professor. First off they can't find her and then one gets himself killed and the other rings me to tell me they failed and that he was badly injured by her bodyguard! It took some time but he admitted that they had been bested by a female vampire and described her to me but it rang no bells. Was there a vampire mercenary out there I was not aware of? If so why was she protecting this human female? I was missing something but for now my prime target was The Major and with Maria refusing, saying she didn't have the manpower, didn't operate north of the border, and had her hands full with training The Major lookalike I was left with no alternative but to push Aro into action against him. With our gifts it would be easy to wipe him out but Aro needed a good reason to act. He'd always left The Major be up to now.

I hadn't been able to believe my luck when the very instrument of my success had landed in my lap from my own co ruler Marcus. I'd always thought his work in the archives was a way of escaping Aro and no more but it seemed he was genuinely fond of collating all the random bits of information that filtered through from his many spies and one piece had enabled my plan to finally have a chance at success.

I hadn't been looking for anything in particular when I wandered into the archives, Aro was on one of his usual trips to meet Chang, our emissary in Asia. I don't think Aro entirely trusted him but then it took a deceitful bastard to recognize another! Marcus was pouring over a computer print out running to several pages and I went over to see what had caught his attention.

"You seem deeply absorbed Marcus. Have you found El Dorado?"

He looked up and his face cracked into what, for him, was a smile.

"Not unless you consider the discovery of a second Major of that importance."

My ears pricked up, a second Major? How could that be?"

I tried to act casual and laughed,

"A second Major Marcus? I think you need to get out more. Some fresh air will clear your mind of such fancies."

"You may scoff Caius but I have here a paper written by one of his descendants accusing him of being a coward not a hero."

So? That hardly merits your assertion, besides if The Major ever read it I imagine there would be one less human roaming the Earth."

"Ah but this is no ordinary writer brother, his name is Jasper Whitlock."

You mean he's writing papers calling into question his own bravery? I knew animal blood would addle his brains and now here's the proof."

"No, this Jasper Whitlock is a human as I said. A descendant Caius you should listen more carefully."

"So someone named him after the original, it's not unknown."

"True, but I happen to have a photograph of the author, see for yourself."

He turned over one of the sheets and I looked open mouthed at the revealed photograph.

"This is a joke Marcus, a ploy to draw in more readers."

"Really Caius? When there are no photographs of the real Jasper Whitlock, now that would be clever wouldn't it?"

I studied the photograph more closely, it was the image of The Major, almost exact, in fact as a vampire it would be almost impossible to tell the difference.

I tried to act nonchalantly as I put the paper back down,

"Well a pretty coincidence but nothing more. what will you do with it?"

"File it in the archives along with everything else, who knows it might come in useful one day."

He spoke more truly than he knew.

A double for The Major, this was a gift from the gods. my associates thought they had set me an impossible task but it seemed they might be mistaken. I thought it highly unlikely that they would have this information and it could be gold to me. All I needed was someone to transform and train him and who better than she who had done the very same to the original?

That's how Maria had become involved and her payment was a mere bagatelle, so I gave her the task. Through an intermediary at first of course, without telling her why. Unfortunately I'd been forced to reveal myself when she proved reluctant, I needed her more than she needed me for now.

Of course I should have known things wouldn't go smoothly, they rarely did. The two bounty hunters I employed to snatch the Professor had failed to notify me that they had been spotted, how would a human spot a vampire unless they knew what to look for? I didn't know but whoever it was they needed to be eliminated, I didn't want anyone around who could throw any unwanted light on the professor. Now, not only was the girl being protected by a vampire but I had to persuade Aro that The Major was a danger to us and that he must be eliminated.

I went through to the courtyard where it was his usual routine to sit and read while in Sulpicia's company. Athena had tried to persuade me to join her in the same pursuit but I had made my apologies, I was much too busy, at least for now. Once I had what I wanted she could have all of my time but for now it was impossible. Luckily for me Aro was alone, and then I remembered Sulpicia and Athena had gone to Pisa for the evening to the Opera with Chelsea, Alec, and a couple of the Volturi guard. This was a special treat so they would make the most of it.

He looked up and smiled a little surprised to see me I think.

"Brother what a pleasant surprise, you look concerned. Is it something I should be aware of?"

"Actually Aro yes I believe so."

At my sombre tone he closed his book and put it down gesturing for me to join him at the wrought iron table. I pulled a chair up and steepled my fingers talking very low, I didn't think Marcus was anywhere about but it never paid to take chances, not when I was this close to my goal. I also thanked the Gods I had learned a way of circumnavigating Aro's gift should he touch me but we had made a pact many years ago to trust each other and never use our powers against the other. Of course it really only applied to Aro and he had never touched me and I know he hadn't touched Marcus since the day of Didyme's death. If he had done so I know Marcus would have torn him limb from limb.

"Pray speak brother, you are making me nervous."

"I know you do not see The Major as a threat to us."

He leaned back, sighed and smiled at me,

"Your bogeyman rears his head again? What is it this time Caius?"

"I have heard disturbing rumors concerning him, that he is speaking of plotting our demise."

"Caius really, there is always someone plotting our demise although I grant this is the first time I have heard his name involved. Who do you hear this from?"

"You know I have my own spies out in the world, they tell me he has been incited by friends to consider overthrowing us and setting himself in our place."

Aro snorted,

"I think your spies are perhaps listening to fairy stories. Do you have any evidence of this being true?"

"No not yet but I think you should at least consider having him, let us say, disappear. Unless of course the thought of his friends make you cautious."

"My dear brother, The Major himself makes me cautious and along with his many friends he could be a serious threat but he has never once involved himself in politics and I doubt he is doing so now. If you can furnish any proof then speak to me again but I doubt you will. You should have killed him when you had the chance seventy years ago. Don't expect me to do your dirty work for you, not without proof of wrongdoing. I have to justify my actions after all, especially when such a high profile member of our world is concerned."

There was nothing more I could do, one way or another I needed to find proof of law breaking or treason in order to gain Aro's help because without his gifted friends in the guard I could not remove The Major and my plans would come to naught.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Jay**

I was pleased that Bella hadn't just ignored me once she worked out she'd got the wrong guy but at the same time I understood she wasn't exactly standing up for me either. She just wanted peace all round and I think what worried her most was that her mate The Major might lose his temper. I admit I'd been less than kind to her when she tried to help me and I understood my ancestor better than I had but apologizing had still been very hard.

Telling him that Maria had read his journal had been unnecessary and probably a bad idea and I regretted it. I might just have made an implacable enemy but I hoped Bella would speak up for me again. Alice had explained all she could and I had done so in return but I was still confused. No one seemed to be able to explain why I had been changed and was to be trained to replace The Major.

 **Jasper**

Seeing Bella in his arms had my temper up and I could so easily have attacked and killed the imposter but then she had spoken up. It was her voice as much as her words that had held me back although I had to admit that she had a point. She sounded so strong, much more so than when I knew her last, when she had been dating Edward. This Bella was much more interesting and alluring, she had self confidence now and I felt a heat in my chest and groin.

I wanted her, I needed her yet it seemed there was always something in the way. Now we had to find out why Caius wanted Bella dead and my double so badly and get ready to take on the next assassins he would undoubtedly send. When Alice had stopped on the way back and gasped I knew she was seeing something again and waited for her to tell us what she'd seen. The imposter looked concerned and reminded me Alice was his mate. How ironic, she divorces me and ends up mated to my double.

 **Alice**

I was relieved when Bella stepped in because I was afraid I was about to lose my mate the moment I had found him. It seemed strange to see the two of them standing there so close, like mirror images but Jasper, Jay, didn't seem like Jazz to me, he felt different altogether and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to feel the same as when Jazz took me in his arms, this was something very different. I knew Jasper, no Jay, was nervous and resentful, I'd had to tell him that Jazz had once been my husband, it was only fair and I knew he hated the thought that the two of us had once been intimate. Explaining this was very different wasn't easy when I was talking to a newborn but I had done my very best and I would be very careful to keep my distance from Jazz, not that it would be difficult with Bella and he mated.

 **Jay**

We went back inside and the atmosphere although still cold was not as uncomfortable as it had been. No, I didn't like the idea my Alice had once been his but at least she had been honest with me and I could see he had eyes only for Bella, the girl who had done all she could to save me from this fate. The girl I had called crazy and suggested talk to someone about her delusions.

Well I owed her my very life and freedom and she had led me to the real Major Whitlock and despite our differences and bad start I hoped we could at least become comfortable enough to talk eventually, I had so many questions I wanted to ask him.

 **Bella**

Alice sat with Jay, holding his hand while Jazz and I took places at the opposite side of the room giving both men a little space. It was evident that everyone else in the room was stunned by the similarity between the two men and there was a long awkward silence while they stared at Jay as if he were some freak. Deciding this wasn't getting us anywhere after a while I spoke,

"Right the sideshow is over. Where do we go from here? Darius?"

He shrugged,

"Hunter and I will do all we can to find out what the hell is going on and watch out for any incoming. That's the best we can do I'm afraid."

Jazz nodded taking over as if it were the most natural thing in the world and of course it was, he was used to being in control.

"We need to keep Bella and…...Jay safe until we find out exactly what is going on, assume they are still targeted. Whatever Caius Volturi wanted…..Jay for I doubt he'll be happy to lose him."

"Didn't Maria agree to keep him in the dark though? About me that is?"

Jazz looked at Jay coldly,

"If you knew Maria you would understand just how seriously you can take anything she says."

"A fucking men to that Major."

Jazz nodded curtly at Peter but kept his eyes on Jay.

"Well I don't know her like you did…"

"No you don't."

"But I spent a lot of time talking to her and I think she's telling the truth. I think she wants to make amends."

"My heart bleeds for the bitch, she's really done a number on you hasn't she newborn?"

Jazz glared at Peter this time before looking back at Jay.

"I don't know what Maria told you but I wouldn't trust her as far as I could spit. She's devious, cruel, and self serving, and you'd do well to remember that."

"Message received…..Major."

I wondered if Jay had said that to wind Jazz up but he seemed not to have noticed and just carried on.

"I think we need somewhere we can defend if necessary."

"From who? I told you I don't think Maria will double cross you."

Peter rolled his eyes,

"Fuck me you are thick, the resemblance is only skin deep! From Caius or maybe the whole fucking Volturi…."

"No, not Aro. If he wanted Jay then we wouldn't have got him back. He would have left some of the guard to make sure of that. If this is Caius work then he's operating alone or at least separated from Aro."

"And Marcus?"

He shrugged at Hunter's question,

"Who knows, but I doubt it. Marcus doesn't care either way and I have no quarrel with him or Aro for that matter."

Jay leaned forward,

"But you do with Caius?"

"Yes, seventy years ago I stopped him from taking out a village in Mexico just to get his hands on a girl he wanted. Caius likes to kidnap young women, he keeps them for a while then kills them personally. Maria knew he was in the area and told me to stand down but I decided it was our territory not his and stopped him. He hadn't expected any opposition so he came with just three of the guard and we wiped them out."

"But you said you had no quarrel with Aro Volturi.

"I don't. Caius was working alone, without Aro's blessing so he could hardly complain. You see Jay, I'm not quite the coward you thought."

"I already apologized for that but if you need to hear it again….."

"I don't. I was just reminding you that's all."

"OK, well I do apologize again and I hope some time I can prove as brave as you."

"Yeah, good luck with that asshole."

I'd had enough of the sniping and I'm afraid I snapped at Peter,

"For Gods sake grow up. We're in this together lets try to remember that shall we?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Things went quiet after Bella's speech and Emmett and Rose decided to go hunting while we decided on a safe place to hole up until we worked out just what was going on.

"Well with Rose and Em out we won't be moving for a few hours at least so I think Jay and I will get ourselves a room, he could do with a little time to come to terms with everything that's happened."

"Good idea Alice. We'll let you know what's happening later."

She got up taking Jays hand and he followed her to the door but turned back before leaving.

"I know you don't think much of me, any of you, but I can take care of myself and I want to know why this happened to me just as much as you do. Just remember that. After all I'm the poor fucker who just lost everything he ever thought meant anything to him."

Peter opened his mouth but one look from Bella reminded him that silence was probably his best bet so he shrugged and turned to speak to Charlotte while I just nodded. I couldn't get my head round the idea I had a double who was also family and here with me, a vampire too. Bella heaved a sigh of relief when the door shut and collapsed onto the bed,

"I am exhausted, all the testosterone in the room is overpowering."

"Don't use long words girl, anything with more than two of them symbol things is beyond me."

She frowned,

"What?"

I sighed.

"Peter means syllables, just ignore him."  
"Yeah he thinks playing the country boy makes him more appealing."

"Fuck you Hunter, get back to that computer and find out what's going on here before Caius Volturi comes storming in with that ugly fucker Felix."

"Bella would you like me to get another room so you can sleep?"

She shook her head,

"No, I'd like to be here just in case they find anything. Besides I'm so tired I could sleep on a log."

Peter sniggered but she ignored him and curled up on the bed pulling the coverlet over her then closed her eyes and I thought she was falling asleep but then she opened one again.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me a cuddle at least?"

I grinned, a cuddle was just one of the things I wanted to give her but for now it would have to do so I pulled her into my arms and lay there until she fell asleep, her hands clenched around the fabric of my shirt as if she were afraid I might sneak off.

"So Major, you and Bella? That's gonna be interesting. How much does she know?"

"Not nearly enough Hunter. I told her we were mates, that I loved her but I didn't get chance to go further into it. She knows a little from her days with Edward but…."

"Bella was the human Edward Cullen was involved with?"

"Yeah Hunter, fuck you're slow."

"Up yours Whitlock."

"Shush, you'll wake her."

They subsided merely gesturing to each other like two naughty school kids which I guess just about summed them up.

"Major? Would you like Rose and I to speak to Bella? Explain how things are with mates? It's going to be far easier once she understands. I don't suppose she and Edward got that far? Of course since they weren't mated it was different."

"Yeah he didn't have that overwhelming need to jump her bones or go crazy. Mind she's a cute little thing. I could talk to her if you like, explain how it works being something of an expert on such matters."

"Peter, one more word out of you and I'm gonna forget you're on our side and toss you out on your ass."

"Hey Darius, I wasn't talking to you. Anyway what would you know, you're mated to that fucking machine."

I rolled my eyes and made sure the bickering did not disturb Bella.

"So where we going Major?"

"How about our ranch?"

"Don't you think the Volturi might think of that Peter? No we need somewhere not associated with you in any way. How about your place Hunter?"

"Sure Darius if you think its suitable."

"Why?"

Peter looked at him suspiciously,

"Where the fuck do you live?"

"I have a houseboat on Lake Michigan."

"You live on a boat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothin' I just thought they were for rich assholes trying to impress their mistresses."

"Peter you don't know any rich men so shut up or I'll smack you one."

When Charlotte spoke in that tone of voice brave men headed for the hills and even Peter knew enough to shut up.

"A houseboat? Sounds good, the water gives us an edge if anyone comes and some maneuverability. OK, I say we head for Lake Michigan tomorrow, let Bella sleep tonight."

"Yeah and Mystic Meg and the clone can get it together."

"Peter, why don't you go hunt too? Preferably in Antarctica, give us all a break."

Before a fight could break out Char stood up and dragged him with her,

"What a good idea. See you later folks. As for you, shut up and get moving."

The crazy thing was that Peter went like a lamb, if he wanted any this century he had to!

"So Caius and Maria, hardly a match made in heaven Major."

I shook my head,

"No Maria was just a tool. There's someone else involved whatever is going on. Anything coming out of Volterra Darius?"

He shook his head and cleared the screen,

"Not a whisper. Whatever is going on it seems to be on hold. Unless of course it was all put in motion some time ago and Caius can just sit back now and wait."

"But for what? What good would having a double of me do him?"

"As a fighter maybe?"

We both shook our heads at Hunter's suggestion,

"No, he could never be that good, not in the time frame Maria was given."

"Then it has to be your face but excuse me Major, you may be one scary looking fucker but your face is hardly a weapon of mass destruction. What could Caius be looking for?"

"Well he's always wanted Aro's position on the Volturi but having me wouldn't give him that. We're still missing something guys and I'm relying on you two to work out what it is. How big is this houseboat of yours by the way?"

"It'll be a tight squeeze I don't deny that."

"Major maybe we should split up, or at least Peter and Charlotte, after all you could be where they are. If Caius is looking for you then he might be looking for your closest acquaintances and that means not only the Whitlocks but the Cullens too."

"It means fewer people to protect Jay and Bella though Darius."

"Yeah but if they were within hailing distance and I covered their tracks. I can put them up in a hotel and show them the other side of the country, especially using one of the larger chains. Its easy hacking into their computers and do a little rearranging of the reservations."

It sounded like a good idea,

"OK do it from the day after tomorrow and get us transport to Lake Michigan that's not traceable."

"Hey Major, all my dealings are untraceable, its what I do."

"Sorry Darius I bow to your mastery of the computer world."

I was having a hard time keeping my mind on the business at hand, important as it was. My body was yearning for Bella already and it would only get worse until I could no longer control it. I was pretty sure Edward had never broached that particular subject, prude as he was, but when mates met there was an unstoppable urge to become one and it could only be controlled for so long. Vampire to vampire didn't matter, they understood but, human to vampire was different and I didn't want to scare Bella or hurt her so I decided to take up Charlotte's offer, at least Bella would understand when it happened that way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

When I woke up I was still in Jasper's arms but his body was pressed closely against mine and I could feel he was aroused which was a little embarrassing in company so I wriggled out of his arms after giving him a hurried kiss and escaped to the bathroom. I had no idea how I should react but I certainly wasn't starting anything with an audience around and Hunter, Darius, Peter, and Charlotte certainly constituted an audience in my books. I took my time to shower and dress and when I came out Jay and Alice had arrived. Something was different about them, they looked radiant and Alice clung to him tightly.

Jasper seeing me looking at them came over and put a proprietorial arm around me pulling me close and kissing me gently.

"You ready to move Bella?"

"Oh sure only I didn't realize we were leaving so soon. Where are we going"

"Hunters aquatic fucking fantasy island Bella. Otherwise known as a houseboat"

"A houseboat? I've never been on one before but it sounds like fun. I warn you though I could quite easily fall overboard, I do that kinda thing all the time."

"Don't worry Bella I'll always jump in to save you."

I turned and smiled weakly at Jay only to hear a strange rumbling sound from Jasper's chest and I felt him pull me closer, surely he wasn't jealous or was this something to do with this vampire mating pull he had mentioned. Edward had been terribly jealous of Jake but then Jake had made no secret of his love for me whereas Jay had Alice.

"Come on Bella, we'll get you something to eat on the way to the airport."

I looked at Charlotte in surprise,

"We're going immediately? I didn't realize it was so urgent."

"Its OK Charlotte, I'll take Bella to the store, we won't be long."

Saying that Jasper took my hand and led me outside and across the car park to the little store.

"I'm sorry, if you'd woken me early I wouldn't be holding everyone up."

He smiled looking much less tense now there were just the two of us,

"They can wait a few minutes Bella but it's best if we get you somewhere safe as quickly as possible."

"So no news yet?"

"No, not yet but don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you Bella."

He kissed me and it was a hungry kiss as if he wanted to devour me but nice at the same time and my hand in his felt very hot.

I grabbed something from the cooler counter including a soda and then we joined Hunter and Darius in their car the others following in two more, Emmett and Rose with Charlotte and Peter with Jay and Alice and I wondered who had arranged the seating. Peter was hardly the best person to be traveling with Jay and Alice even if only for a short way. Deciding not to ask I slid in beside Jasper who took my hand immediately and Darius set off. I ate my breakfast as we drove to the airport and just finished my soda as he pulled up.

When the others joined us Alice looked annoyed and Jay even more so while Peter had a smirk on his face and I knew he had been riding his passengers still wondering if it had been deliberate.

On the plane Peter was again seated with Alice and Jay and I could see that pleased neither of them.

"Jasper, why don't I change places with Peter…."

"NO!"

His voice was low but determined and I looked at him slightly surprised,

"I mean why would you want to do that?"

"Just to give them a break from Peter, I get the impression he's been riling them that's all."

"Jay's a big boy, he can look after himself."

His voice brooked no discussion so I sat quiet and he relaxed again, I didn't quite understand his attitude unless it was jealousy and that seemed so stupid but it also felt kinda nice having someone who was as crazy about me as I was about him. The flight wasn't long but we got to talking about what I'd done since he last saw me and then I questioned him about his activities and at first he seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"I know you stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a while, Alice told me."

"Yeah, then I just traveled around."

I looked at him closely,

"I can't imagine you wandering aimlessly Jasper, you're not that kind of a man."

"Well, I looked up a couple of old friends in Texas."

"Oh right."

Suddenly it was very important to me to know if these friends had been male or female but I wasn't sure how to ask.

"Did you find them?"

"Only one, Carolanne had moved but Alicia was still there."

"Oh female friends? Are they old friends?"

He smiled knowingly,

"You could say that, in between leaving Maria and coming across Alice I became a nomad and you meet other nomads and join together for a while. I traveled across Texas with the girls, they were on the run from a rather persistent vampire called George and I helped them out."

"Oh right."

What I really wanted to ask him was if he'd slept with them but I hated the thought he might tell me he had because that thought had my blood boiling yet I had no good reason to feel jealous, we were nothing to each other at the time. Yet I still wanted to torch the pair of bitches.

"I don't suppose I will ever see them again Bella."

You got that right buster I thought.

"I only caught up with them to see if they'd made a go of the ranch they bought. It was pretty run down but Alicia knew a lot about horses."

"How nice, and did they?"

I tried to sound genuinely interested but I really didn't care and he seemed to understand that and just nodded still smiling.

I was glad when we landed because although I couldn't hear Peter I could see by his grin and Jay's clenched jaw that he'd been winding his "charges" up and decided I would have to speak to him about it. I could have asked Jasper but I had the feeling he wouldn't be happy at the thought of my championing Jay. I needed to keep my distance to keep the atmosphere calm. I just hoped the house boat was large enough for us to avoid each other but then I found out that Rose and Emmett and much to his disgust Peter and Charlotte weren't staying on the boat but at a hotel close by.

"No fucking way Major. You send Em and Rose away by all means but I am staying glued to your tail until we find out just what Caius Volturi wanted laughing boy here for."

I expected Jasper to tell him to go but he just shrugged,

"OK, you stay but Charlotte goes with Emmett and Rose and you three be ready if we shout."

Now no one was happy but again he took no notice and I thought life on the houseboat might be interesting to say the least and probably very uncomfortable.

It wasn't huge but it was bigger than I had expected and was a pretty looking boat and surprisingly it had a hot tub on deck under a sunshade. Seeing my interest Hunter smiled,

"Yeah, it goes down well with the females, too cold to swim in the lake most of the time but they love this little baby. I'll get it cleaned out and set up for you Bella. It holds eight easy so room for all of us"

"Great, a fucking cooking pot and we're supposed to strip off and boil to death for fun?"

"You don't have to join in Peter, you can be lifeguard if you prefer."

"Yeah Bella, if you need the kiss of life I'm your man."

Again Jasper gave a rumble in his chest, surely he wasn't jealous of his best friend?

 **Darius**

I thought a quiet word with the others might be a good idea so while The Major and Bella went below to look around I grabbed the others and gestured for them to follow me along the path away from listening ears.

"We need to keep our distance from Bella guys, The Major is getting close to tipping point pretty quickly and we don't need a rift between us. You especially Jay, it wouldn't take much for him to explode, he's still not entirely happy with you so keep your head down. Did you explain to him Alice?"

She nodded and I was relieved, he especially needed to be very careful, a vampire waiting to consummate his bond with his mate would be dangerously unpredictable.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Jasper**

I didn't like the way Peter and Jay were looking at Bella or the suggestive remarks they were making although as far as I could tell Bella wasn't encouraging them. She did however seem to like Jay just a little too much. I could feel my desire for her building, I had a constant hard on and all I wanted to do was to take her and make her mine, mark her as my mate. Once my scent was all over her and in her then everyone would understand and I could relax but for now all I could do was struggle to try to hold on to my sanity.

Hunter had told us to choose a cabin and that's exactly what we did. Bella chose a smaller cabin but one with a view over the lake. I was only concerned that it had a bed and I pulled her down beside me,

"Shall we test it out?"

She smiled and shook her head,

"Not now, there are too many people around, anyway I'm so tired of all this traveling and living out of a bag. I want a proper shower and a nap and hopefully by the time I wake up that hot tub will be ready. I've always wanted to try one, have you ever been in one?"

I shook my head, the idea had never really appealed before but the thought of being close to Bella in that hot water where my cold skin would no longer be such a problem did appeal. it also made me desire her more but I nodded and waited while she took a shower in the small bathroom wishing I were the sponge she used to wash her naked body and only just stopping myself from crashing into the shower stall with her and taking there and then.

Still she was a human girl who didn't understand what she was doing to me, I had to take it slowly or I could terrify her. I wondered if she were still a virgin, I really hoped so, I wanted to be not only her last but her first lover too. When she came out dressed in a long tee shirt and a pair of shorts it was a struggle to just lay down beside her and watch as she fell asleep, her head on my shoulder and her warm scented hair across my skin. One arm came up to wrap around my chest and I stroked it gently with my free hand the other wrapped around her holding her close to my body. I could feel every contour of her delicious feminine form, her breasts squashed against my side and the warmth of her thigh as she snuggled still closer.

 **Peter**

It didn't take a fucking scientist to see that the major couldn't go on like this without something breaking and I didn't want it to be one of us, not even Jay the asshole but he would hold off as long as he could so as not to frighten Bella. The trouble was he had already got the poor kids head in a whirl, she didn't know why he was acting the way he did and I could hardly sit her down and explain, it was one time I wished the girls were here.

I stood on deck watching as Hunter cleaned out and refilled the hot tub then switched it on,

"Looks like a fucking washing machine to me, I don't know why you bother getting changed, just sit in with your clothes on and get it all done, body and clothes clean. Anyway I doubt anyone packed their swim wear under the circumstances and you can hardly skinny dip with young Bella around."

"No problem Peter, I've got plenty in one of the closets, I'm sure you'll find something that appeals."

"Not unless she's six foot, blonde, and loves a cowboy."

I turned and went below to see what Darius was up to, I couldn't stomach watching Mystic Meg and the clone on deck any longer.

I found Darius in the living area, the table strewn with electronics none of which I recognized. Char was always nagging me to join the 21st century but I was happier in my own, things had got too fucking clever by half. Phones weren't used to talk to people any more and computers meant people like Darius could spy on you only too easily, there was no privacy any longer and I hated that, things moved just too fucking fast for me.

"You found anything or is this little set up just here to impress us?"

Darius barked a laugh and gestured for me to join him.

"Nothing yet but I've set up surveillance on your old friend, just to make sure she keeps her promise."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen! Maria hasn't got a straight bone in her body."

"Well so far she has only contacted Caius once."

"See?"

"Let me finish, to tell him Jay tried to escape and she's keeping him somewhere safe while she trains him. Caius accepted her story and nothing else has been said so..."

"Yeah well just watch out, that one's like a snake only she ain't gonna give ya any warning before she strikes."

"And that my boy is why I'm watching her."

"Good lad, now what about the clone?"

"Well I think The Major's right, Caius isn't in this alone, he wouldn't chance a coup without backing and I don't mean Maria."

"Nah, not her style, besides she'd never leave Mexico for Italy and she hates Aro so maybe that's why she's helping Caius."

"Maybe but why then turn on him to help The Major?"

"You'd have to ask the clone, he seems to know Maria better than the rest of us, maybe she's turned over a new leaf, decided a halo suited her better than a pitchfork but but don't drop your guard where she's concerned Darius. If she's turned her coat once she can sure as hell do it again."

The Major came out of the cabin Bella had chosen and he was tense. It was worse than I thought because when Darius went past to see Hunter on deck he tensed and I saw his knuckles were strained with the pressure of the fist he had made and his body tensed although I didn't think Darius had noticed. I knew The Major better than any man alive and he was fast reaching the stage where someone was gonna get hurt or killed. Deciding I'd better do something I sat looking out the window at the water and then it came to me. All I needed to do was to get him to the point where he'd drag Bella to their cabin and take her, problem solved, we had a mellow Major. He just needed a little more encouragement and the hot tub was just the thing to nudge him over the edge.

I went through the closet until I found the swim gear and dragged out all the female stuff, most of it was too refined for my needs but I found a couple of skimpy bikinis which would be perfect, one for Alice and one for Bella. If that didn't get him panting for Bella nothing would.

I hid the rest and went back up on deck to watch as the tub filled and started to heat up. Alice had already dipped her toe so to speak and was eager to try it out,

"Hunter do you have any swimwear or do I have to go in my underwear?"

Jay's eyes lit up although personally I thought she was far too skinny, still every man's poison was different! He sent her down to the closet and Jay followed her so I Knew they would be a while, it seemed he was making doubly sure everyone knew Alice was his mate.

As they left The Major came up with Bella moving aside grudgingly for Alice and Jay to get past and as Jay smiled at Bella I saw him tense once more, fuck there was going to be war if he didn't get some soon. Come on Bella get with the program, your man needs you.


	41. Chapter 41

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom award would like to inform you that you have nominated in the following categories:

1\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - A Simple Kiss  
2\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - Carbon Copy Killer  
3\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - Sacrifices  
4\. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic - The Power of Coincidence

The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing June 14th, 2015 to June 22nd, 2015.

Just thought I'd let you know in case you want to vote and thanks for whoever nominated me. Love Jules xx

 **Chapter Forty One**

 **Bella**

The hot tub was almost ready and when Hunter turned it on and I saw all the bubbles I knew I had to try it but of course I had nothing to wear. Would the others go in naked? I had no idea how much nakedness meant to them but Edward had once said something about not taking notice of nakedness like we humans did, females who were mated were out of bounds and no one took any notice but there were at least two unmated males in our party and I for one had no wish to see either of them naked!

I was wondering how to broach the subject when Hunter turned to me,

"You might want to get down there before Alice takes the best of the swimwear Bella."

I smiled feeling relieved and nodded but Jasper held on to my arm,

"We can wait until Alice and Jay have finished, there's no rush."

What he meant to say was I'm not letting Bella go down there with Jay!

"Are you coming in Jasper?"

He smiled at me but shook his head,

"I'll be watching don't worry."

"Oh, why not?"

I was disappointed and I knew I sounded it.

"Come on, I won't feel so self conscious if you are in there too."

"Don't you worry girl, I'll make sure you aren't lonely."

I laughed at Peters joke but Jasper didn't appear to be amused, he glared at Peter and almost dragged me downstairs,

"Come on lets see what we can find."

Alice came out of one of the cabins wearing, well almost wearing, a bikini, followed by a flushed Jay wearing swim shorts. He had a good body, pale and sculpted like all vampires and I guess I spent a second too long looking at him because Jasper started restively and we went into the room they had vacated. There was a selection of swimwear on the bed but it was all for the guys, the only thing left for me was a bikini that was as skimpy as Alice's and I blushed.

 **Jasper**

I didn't want to go in the water because it meant stripping off and showing my myriad scars. What would Bella think of them when compared to Jay's almost perfectly unblemished torso or even the other guys. I was concerned I might scare her and that was the last thing I wanted to do but at the same time I didn't like the thought of her in the water with all the guys, who knew what might happen.

Deciding that having her see them now rather than during our first sexual encounter was probably a good idea I grabbed some shorts as she went reluctantly into the bathroom to change. I found Bella's coyness appealing but I really wanted to see her naked, to taste her, to feel her, and most importantly to make love to her before I exploded.

"I'll be a few minutes, you go up Jasper and I'll join you."

I could feel the embarrassment and knew she was uncomfortable with the only bikini left for her. I'd never seen Bella in less than shorts and a tee and I imagined what she would look like in it making myself stiffer than ever and I had a job calming myself enough to put the shorts on looking at my reflection in the mirror self consciously. For years my scars hadn't bothered me, Alice had seen them and accepted them and before her I hadn't cared what women thought of them, they were just a part of me.

The others were already in the hot tub all except Darius who sat on deck tapping away. Hunter was in there and I wondered what he was wearing, he hadn't come down to my knowledge. He stood up to alter the rate of bubbles and I saw he was wearing a pair of shorts much like my own except the legs coming from his weren't covered in scars nor the torso either, still there was nothing I could do about them so I stepped in between Peter and Alice with Jay on the far side of her keeping his distance from Peter I decided.

The atmosphere was slightly tense in the tub but once I sat down they started talking once more. Then there was a sudden hush and all eyes turned to look as Bella walked out on deck wearing virtually nothing. Her breasts were barely covered by the top and the bottoms were cut so high they showed all of her leg up to the hip. She was the most exciting and sexy thing I had ever seen and I gasped as she walked to me and stepped in steadying herself with a warm soft hand on my shoulder.

"Now that is a bikini!"

I glared at Peter who held up his hands in surrender and I was relieved when she sat down by my side hiding most of her charms in the water. For a while we sat chattering then Peter disappeared from view and the next moment Alice squealed as she was dragged off her seat into the center.

 **Bella**

If I hadn't been so keen to try out the hot tub I wouldn't have dreamed of wearing something like this, it hardly covered anything and I hated my naked body but I had no choice. Besides everyone would be watching Alice so I wouldn't get stares or so I thought. However when I came out on deck everyone looked and I wanted to run back downstairs and hide in our cabin but that would merely give Peter something to tease me about so I summoned all my courage and joined them in the water. It was heavenly and I snuggled up to Jasper as we chatted.

It was the first time I'd seen Jasper wearing so little and his sculpted chest and fine muscles had me weak at the knees. As he turned the underwater lights in the tub showed up some of the scars I had heard of but never expected to see. They were like crescent shapes covering his neck, shoulders, chest, and both arms almost to the wrist. I remembered the pain when James bit me and wondered how he had survived so many, even as a vampire. I think he expected me to pull away as I made them out but they were just another part of his life and I kissed a cluster on one shoulder. He tensed slightly but then I heard a sigh of contentment, now he knew they wouldn't frighten me.

Everything was fine at first, his hand rested on my thigh stroking it gently which made me breathless but the others were talking enough that it didn't matter. His hand was venturing higher and making me feel a little uncomfortable when Peter attacked Alice. As she splashed about in the center I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle and squealed. What happened after that I didn't see. There was a roar of anger and the water boiled over. I found myself face down in the water with a body over the top of me and I wondered if someone were trying to drown me.

 **Darius**

Everything seemed fine and I was about to go back down when I heard first Alice, then Bella squeal and while Alice's meant nothing the same couldn't be said for Bella. I almost threw my laptop to the deck and turned just in time to see The Major hurl himself at Jay who had just surfaced by the look of things. I leaped in on top of him while Hunter tried to protect Bella from the effects of a fight in such a confined space. Peter joined me and we dragged The Major bodily from the hot tub still shouting threats at Jay who looked bewildered.

"I never touched Bella, I was trying to get Peter to release Alice"

"LIAR!"

The Major sounded like a mad man and Peter looked at me,

"Lets get him out of here before Hunter let's Bella up and we'd better be quick or she'll drown."

I nodded and we wrestled him to the side of the boat before diving in still hanging on for dear life as he continued screaming threats at Jay. As we started towing him away into the lake, Peter tried to explain,

"Fuck Major listen to me. I grabbed Bella not Jay. Now calm down before I rip your fucking legs off."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Bella**

When I was allowed to surface I was choking and found Hunter holding me until I could stop. Looking around I saw Alice and Jay standing together on one side of the boat and that was it, everyone else was missing. I managed to croak out a question puzzled as to where Jasper and the others were. Hunter shook his head looking annoyed.

"Peter pushed him just too far Bella, he should have known better. He and Darius took him to cool off."

"I'd better go see him and try to find out what the problem is."

"Ah….that's gonna be a little difficult right now Bella, he's somewhere in the lake."

"In the lake? They threw him overboard?"

I know I sounded scandalized but he shook his head,

"Not quite, they went over with him, they'll be back once he calms down."

I had no idea what was happening but pulling free of Hunter with thanks I went down to our cabin and stripped off the stupid bikini going to shower and burst into tears once the water was flowing. I didn't know why Jasper was acting so strangely, it wasn't necessary to lose his temper just because someone grabbed my leg, it was just fun. When I finished I dried myself off and put on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt eager to cover myself up as much as possible. Then I sat on the bed and started to cry again angry with myself but I was so confused, I had no idea why Jasper was acting so edgy with everyone but I needed to find out.

I washed my face again, scraped my hair back into a ponytail and went back on deck where I found Hunter, Alice, and Jay. The others still weren't back yet and I felt suddenly very alone, I missed Jasper despite his strange behavior.

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak and went to stand at the deck rail looking out over the dark water and straining to see the others returning but the water was silent and calm.

I went back below, aware the others were talking about me, and shut myself in my cabin once more. There was a knock a few minutes later and my heart leaped, was this news of Jasper and the others? Then I heard Alice's voice,

"Bella, Can I come in?"

"I'm busy Alice."

"Please Bella, I think you need to understand what that was all about."

Oh I did but for some reason I didn't want to hear it from my boyfriend's ex wife.

"Go away Alice I don't want to talk about it."

She tried the door but I'd locked it when I came back down and after a few more knocks and pleas she finally gave up.

I started crying again as everything went round in my head and must have cried myself to sleep because when I next woke I found I was no longer alone. Peter sat in the chair looking at me towel drying his hair and sporting a deep bite mark on one bicep. I sat up quickly,

"I was beginning to think I'd have to kiss you to wake you up. You OK Bella?"

"No, where's Jasper?"

"He'll be back soon, Darius took him to hunt, I wasn't very welcome."

He rubbed his arm grimacing and I looked closer,

"Did Jasper bite you?"

"Yeah but it was my own fault, it was a stupid thing to do and don't worry I'll never hear the end of it when Char finds out."

"What happened Peter? What's happening?"

"Well the first question is the easy one. I grabbed your ankle ready to pull you under like Alice and you screamed. I underestimated The Major's anger and paid for it."

"So why? Tell me what's happening, I don't understand."

"I know and I think it's important you should. Seeing as you wouldn't let Mystic Meg in to talk to you I thought I'd better."

"But the door was locked."

"Yeah well, lock picking is one of my many talents and seeing as Hunter wouldn't give me the spare key…..well anyway, here I am."

He looked somewhat abashed, embarrassed even, and I wondered what was coming next.

"Look Bella, I'm not good at explaining things, fuck I'm not good with words at all so you'll have to excuse my bluntness. I know The Major told you that the two of you were mates but I don't think he explained what that actually meant or at least what it means now."

"Well I know he loves me and I love him but he's acting really strangely, as if he doesn't trust me or anyone around me."

That's cos he doesn't. Look he wants you, he needs you, and he's going to go crazy if he doesn't get you. Mates, at least vampire mates, have this overwhelming urge to take each other, to become bonded and that means sexually."

I blushed and he groaned,

"Don't do that, sex education ain't my forte girl. We vamps are strange creatures, part sophisticated or at least some of us but very primeval in other ways. When two vampires meet and find they are mates they just get on with it, the urge overcomes them and they…..well…...you know what I mean."

I nodded unable to hide a smile and he sat back,

"That's it, make fun of the yokel, fuck me, everyone likes taking the piss out of me."

"Oh I'm not Peter, really. I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, you and The Major haven't …..yet."

"No but in fairness there hasn't exactly been much time has there, it's all been such a rush but we….well."

"I understand that Bella but you need to understand something too, The Major has no control over any of this, he's trying real hard I know but it's instinctual. There's gonna come a time when he just can't control it any longer, when his need to bond with you becomes overwhelming and even he won't be able to tell you when that happens."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh and the thing is, when that happens you need to understand that's what's driving him, his feelings for you will overwhelm him. He won't hurt you but he won't be able to stop either. A vampire mate understands this instinctively but you don't. He's becoming dangerous Bella, to everyone around him."

"Dangerous? How?"

"Look darlin' sex and violence are closely linked even in the human world. He's frustrated and struggling to keep control and if anyone gets in his way or upsets him they are likely to end up with a few missing limbs at least. I was lucky."

He dabbed his arm where the bite was slowly healing into a scar like those Jasper sported.

"So what you are saying is that the longer this goes on the more unstable Jasper will become?"

"In a nutshell yes Bella, so its down to you."

I sat thinking and I know my cheeks were red with embarrassment but Peter never said a word, he didn't tease me or mock me and I understood this was too important to make jokes about.

"I want to Peter, I really do but I can't, not with all these ears around. You only have to sneeze and everyone on the boat shouts bless you! It would be like doing it on a stage full of people."

Now I could feel the glow from my cheeks but he just nodded,

"OK, How about I arrange for the rest of us to go off hunting, leave you two alone?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully, it still sounded so contrived but it was probably the best we were going to get and if truth be told I was getting a wee bit impatient myself. I wanted Jasper, maybe not as desperately as he needed me but I did desire him so I nodded,

"OK, if you can arrange for everyone to go hunting and leave us alone then its up to him, I'm not going to throw him on the bed and ravish him."

"Shame, that sounds kinda fun but OK."

He grinned and winked at me,

"I think you and I are gonna get along famously Bella and now I hear splashing and I'm assuming the others are back so its time for me to work some Whitlock magic."

I couldn't wait to see this but most of all I wanted to see Jasper again urgently, it just hit me suddenly how much I had missed him these past few hours.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Peter**

I could see where Bella was coming from and there was no point explaining that it wouldn't bother us. When you were a vampire very little was private any longer if you were with any other vampires but I didn't expect Bella to understand that let alone accept it. I opened the door and she flew out ahead of me and up the ladder to the deck. I followed behind admiring the view, even in jeans Bella was something to look at. Reaching the deck I saw Darius and The Major standing there, both dripping wet and waited. Was he going to have calmed down enough to be safe? His eyes met mine and although they were cold he nodded curtly, well I would survive to fight another day but it had been a close run thing this time.

 **Jasper**

I was ashamed that I had lost control and attacked my friends but I still felt angry and resentful. They had taken me away from my mate and refused to let me back until I was calm, did they really think I might hurt her? Were they crazy? Seeing Bella appear just in front of Peter my first reaction was to suspect he had been trying something in my absence but then her face broke into a smile and she ran forward throwing herself into my arms not caring I was wet and dirty from the lake water.

"I missed you Jasper."

I held her close and found my anger evaporate only to be replaced by a need so great it hurt and I pulled her against me so I could feel her body crushed against mine and she could surely feel the urgency of my desire.

Peter cleared his throat,

"Well after all the excitement I think we should regroup and hunt, Darius could come up with something at any minute, or we could be waiting fucking months, but we should be ready just in case. So I suggest we all hunt, meet up with Rose, Emmett, and Charlotte and decide on strategy."

What was going on? Peter talking about leaving Bella unguarded except for me? It wasn't like my recently cautious friend.

Alice and Jay had appeared and were standing together with Hunter.

"You really think its wise?"

I scowled at Jay, what the fuck did he know? But before I could speak Peter cut in again,

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. We should all be at full strength, after all we know Caius, you don't and he's a scheming little fucker who is also cold and calculating and he could decide to attack at any time.

"Then surely we should split up and hunt in two shifts not leave Bella alone."

I felt my rage start to build again,

"What's the matter Jay? Don't you think I can look after my mate? Think you could do a better job maybe?"

Bella stroked my face trying to calm me and I could feel her concern but was it for me or him?

"Jasper please, I trust you to keep me safe and that's all that matters surely?"

I nodded swallowing down my anger with difficulty.

"I still think we should take it in turns."

Alice tried to hush Jay but I'd had enough, I pushed Bella gently aside and stood waiting in the center of the deck,

"You think you're the better man Jay? Think you know better than the rest of us? Come on then and prove it."

 **Peter**

I rolled my eyes, my arm was still sore from the last fucking bite and now I would have to wade in and save that dickhead. I started forward as Jay did pulling free of Alice's grasp and for two pins I'd have left him to get his head ripped off but the point of this exercise was to keep him alive as well as Bella so I resisted the urge to punch him in the mouth and was about to step in but she beat me to it stepping in front of Jasper and putting a hand on his heaving chest. Looking into pitch black eyes. He was ready to kick ass. I'd seen that look before and it never boded well for his opponent.

"Jasper listen to me. I don't care what Jay says and neither should you. Let me deal with this please?"

 **Bella**

He had wrenched his eyes from Jay to me and I smiled reassuringly but I could see a strange fire glowing in the pitch black orbs, a hunger that was devouring him and I understood exactly what Peter had meant. Jasper was being consumed by this need to bond with me. He swallowed hard then nodded once and I turned to face Jay my body pressed against Jasper at my back.

"You need to keep out of this Jay, You never took my advice before and look what happened to you. Listen to me now and go, I'm in no danger but you are. If you don't believe me then ask Alice, look at her face, she knows."

Jay turned and glanced at Alice whose face was tense, her eyes wide with fear.

"I was only thinking of your safety Bella."

"Really? You weren't too concerned with my safety when you left me on the road between Portland and Forks."

He had no answer for that but of course it upset Jasper again and I cursed myself for bringing it up.

 **Jasper**

I should push Bella aside and rip his head off, be done with it but she was holding me back with her body and I found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the feel of her warm body against mine.

"So you do as Peter says and when you get back we'll talk, about exactly what Maria said to you and what the hell is going on OK?"

Jay tried to out stare Bella and I was amused to see he lowered his eyes first looking ashamed of himself. He shrugged tensely,

"OK, whatever you say. Come on Alice."

"Nope that's not the way it works while we're trying to keep your ass out of the fire. We'll split up in two parties. I already hunted on my way back from Major sitting so I'll go with the veggies, and that means you unless of course you want human blood?"

He glanced at Alice plaintively and I knew he craved our diet not hers but she won the war of silent pleading.

"OK, you, Alice, Em, and Rose will come with me. That leaves Darius, Hunter, and Char to go off together."

"Is it wise to associate with the others? We might be spotted. I thought that was why they were staying away in a hotel."

"It was but we've had a change of plan. We'll all meet up after hunting, in the forest so no one sees us and decide where we go from here."

"Just as a matter of interest who put you in charge?"

I could see Peter getting angry himself so I spoke up,

"You want to hold a vote Jay? OK. All in favor of Peter taking over for now raise a hand."

Everyone, including Alice, raised her hand deflating him completely and he went off with Peter head bowed. Well a little humility wouldn't hurt the newborn.

Darius waited until they were out of sight,

"Are you sure it's wise to associate with the others? Jay could be right, they might lead Caius to us Major."

"I think Caius is of the opinion that maria has Jay so he's looking for Bella and I. I'll feel happier with us all together, especially if the Volturi are involved, I don't want anyone harmed by the guard because they were out on a limb. You, Peter, and I are the best fighters we have, That leaves Rose and Emmett undefended except for Charlotte, but this boat isn't going to be big enough so find us somewhere else."

He grinned, nodded farewell to Bella and disappeared after the others although I knew he wouldn't be joining them, Peter would make sure someone had eyes on us, and the others would be close enough to return in an emergency but at least for a while Bella and I would be truly alone.

"Well done Bella. You handled that like you were born for leadership."

She smiled shyly,

"Actually just wanted peace and some time alone with you that's all."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty four**

 **Jasper**

As Bella and I watched the others leave I knew that we would finally have some time alone. I was beyond ready to take her right here right now but I couldn't. I suddenly found myself not only needing my mate but terrified at the same time. I needed to speak to her and make her give me a promise.

Before I could say a word though Bella turned in my arms and pulled me down for a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss though. It started out as a kiss full of love but quickly turned into a kiss filled with desire, hunger, and need. It would seem that she needed me almost as much as I needed her.

She pulled back out of breath and without saying a word tugged on my hand letting me know to follow her. I could smell her arousal strongly and knew that she was ready. I decided that walking to the room was too slow yet I wanted to do this right as much as I could. I needed to talk to her before going any further.

I took her hand and guided her to the side where there were seats that looked out over the lake and pulled her down into my lap as I sat down. I kissed her but felt her confusion, and then rejection. I knew I had to speak quickly to stop that from going any further. She needed to know that I wasn't saying no but I needed her to understand and I had to know something before I went any further. I refuse to hurt her in any way but I was going to need her help in order to control myself.

"Bella, darlin' please why are you feeling rejected?"

She sighed and then I felt her embarrassment,

"Why are you feeling embarrassed now? Look we are alone and I know that we haven't really had much time to be alone. I'm sorry for being such mean bastard the last few days but I need to know why you're feeling rejection and then embarrassment?"

"I'm not sure you can handle the answer. I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me but I am afraid that you'll need to leave me again."

"Please just tell me and then I need to explain a couple of things to you."

"Just promise that you won't leave me and that you'll listen to me before reacting."

This didn't sound good at all, but I promised her that I would keep quiet until she was done. I nodded and kissed her before pulling back enough so that she could see my face. I also may have cheated a little and sent her some confidence so she could tell me what was going on.

"The rejection is because Edward always pushed me away whenever I would try to go further than a simple kiss. I want you and wanted to go to our room and make love to you but you stopped me just like Edward used to do. The embarrassment is because I seem to keep trying to give myself to men that I love and they don't want me."

I couldn't stop the growl that came out. I swung her around so that she was straddling me and lifted her chin so that she was looking in my eyes,

"Isabella, do not EVER say that I don't want you. I'm sure that you can feel just how much I do. Even in my anger at what you said I still need you. Peter told me that he had explained to you what was going on and he got bitten for doing so."

"Now, I need to speak to you and make you give me a couple of promises. I also have a question. You already know of my painful need to bond with you so that you smell like me and we call it claiming. Unfortunately, with vampires its usually rough, even savage but I can't do that with you. I need you to promise me a couple of things before we go any further. If you can't promise and stick to it then I won't touch you no matter how painful it might be for me. Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best but you need to tell me first."

"I need you to promise that if I hurt you that you will tell me immediately. If you tell me and I don't stop after you've told me a couple of times then you have to promise to yell as loud as you can. Make sure you yell _Jasper stop!_ _It should break through to me._ "What I didn't tell her is that Darius would hear and save her. Probably even bring Peter or Em with him.

She was shaking her head no but I stopped her and continued,

"Remember I said that if you don't promise me I won't touch you. Now let me tell you the other promise. At least for the first time don't try to touch me. I don't mean that you can't hug or kiss but in order for me to try to keep myself in control I need you be still. You can move with me but just don't try to do anything to me. I don't want or need anything our first time except to take care of you and make sure that my scent is all over you.

I need you to understand that this is going to be hard for me to keep any type of control and I'm going to be honest here and say that I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt you. Please, please promise me that you'll keep still but be willing to yell for help if you need to."

"Wil. . .will I ever be able to touch you or make love to you while I'm still human? If I can't then turn me right here, right now! I just know that I need you and I trust you. I love you Jasper."

"After the first time or two then you can do whatever you want. My instincts will be telling me one thing and that's to get my scent on you and inside of you as much as possible the first time. Now I have a question that I really need to know. You said that Edward always pushed you away. Does that mean that you are a virgin or have you been with someone since Edward?"

She ducked her head down and was embarrassed again. If I didn't have vampire hearing I would have never heard her as she whispered,

"No, I've never been with anyone else. I'm a virgin and so I don't really have any clue what to do. I'm sorry if this is going to be a problem Jasper."

I grabbed her face gently and pulled her up to kiss her. After a very heated kiss in which I had gotten harder than I've ever been I pulled back and looking into her eyes said, "No, that's the best thing I've heard in a long time except to hear you say that you love me. Now do you promise to do as I have asked, all of it?"

She nodded and then kissed me and I couldn't help but buck my erection into her heat. Her lust skyrocketed and I was starting to go crazy with smelling her arousal. Using my vampire speed I got up and was in our room before she even realized that we had moved.

As soon as the door was closed I had her up against the back of the door and started kissing her and then letting her catch her breath while I kissed her neck. I kept reminding myself to be gentle and I was having a really hard time. I could only hope that she would keep her promise to yell if she couldn't get me to stop.

It was taking everything in me not to rip off her clothes and just plunge into her. We kissed for a minute or two and I had grabbed her butt and pulled her up so that her core was rubbing against my erection. The heat just from her body had me going crazy and I actually felt like a high school kid that was afraid of cumming before I even got inside of her.

I was about to carry her to the bed to try to calm down a minute when the unthinkable happened. I had put her back down and was kissing her when I felt her hand go up under my shirt. I growled and then I heard her scream.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

 **Jasper**

I realized that I had lost control and it was Bella's scream that brought me out of it just in time. When her hands went up under my shirt and touched my bare skin my instincts took over and I had pushed her against the door too hard. Realizing the situation I quickly let go of her and backed up.

I was horrified that I had hurt her and I wanted to run away from her. But I also knew that it would hurt her emotionally and I couldn't do that to her, so I just stayed where I was waiting for her to recover. She was clearly in pain but I could tell that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

After a minute she stepped towards me and spoke up, "Jasper I'm sorry. I forgot. I just got caught up in the moment and I wanted so badly to feel your skin against mine. I'm fine, you just pressed me a little too tight against the door and knocked the breath out of me. Please go on, I still need you."

I have to admit to being unwilling to make the first move. I had already hurt her and yet I could feel my instincts trying to take over again. She came forward and touched my face and whispered, "Please Major, make love to me."

There was something about the way she called me Major and I growled low. Quickly picking her up I carried her to the bed. I laid her down and then joined her on the bed kissing her the whole time. Then I said, "Remember to let me know if I hurt you again, and please darlin' don't move except to move with me."

She smiled and then asked, "Can I at least hold on to you when I need to or should I just keep my arms down by my side until you're done?"

"Bella, when I said not to move I guess I should have said that you can move your arms and legs as long as it's to help me do what I need to do which is take care of you and make sure that I have covered you in my scent. You've already seen that I lost it and all you did was touch my stomach. Just let me do what I need to do now and I promise that you'll enjoy it and you will be satisfied. You may even scream again but it will be my name and it won't be from pain but ecstasy." With that I kissed her and then started to push up her shirt.

 **Bella**

Jasper didn't waste any time and soon had my shirt up and over my head and I was glad that I had put on a bra. His hands were touching every part of my body that was bare and instead of feeling cold it was like fire trailing up my body. Although I wanted him to touch me, I still felt a little inadequate. I mean his past relationships were all vampires and they are perfect.

He quickly undid my bra and removed it but as he laid me back I covered my breasts which caused him to growl. He took my hands and pulled them up over my head holding them there with one hand while using his other to pinch and pull on one nipple while kissing the other. Then he used his tongue to tease it until I was moaning from the pleasure.

His response was to push his erection into my leg as he growled very lowly. It wasn't a growl of warning but of desire growing and it made me even wetter than I already was. There was just something about that sound that had me wanting more friction. My need for him growing by the second.

After a few more minutes of him ravishing my breasts I felt his lips kissing his way further down. Suddenly I felt a stinging and then air hitting my bare skin. He had ripped my jeans off as well as my underwear. I had been so aware of what he was doing with his mouth that I never realized when he let go of my hands and used his own to remove the rest of my clothes.

I had found myself arching my body up as he did his magic on my breasts but now I felt a little self conscience because he was staring at me and not hiding the fact that he was looking me up and down like a hungry animal. He looked me in the eye and said one word, "Don't!"

He got up and I felt the loss until I watched him as he removed his clothes until he was standing before me naked. I did take time to look at him and he was beautiful in spite of the scars that covered his chest, stomach, arms, he even had some on his legs. I have to admit to wondering how in the hell he was going to fit as he finally came back to the bed and joined me.

He spent several minutes kissing my legs going down one side of my body and coming back up the other side. He finally settled in between my legs and I felt his tongue licking my core. My body practically jerked up into his face and I was slightly embarrassed but that didn't last long as it felt so good.

He used his tongue to work some magic until I was moaning loudly. Then he used his fingers starting out with one then adding another one after a minute and continued until he had at least three. I'm not really sure as I could feel my lower belly tightening and I reached down and grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me and then exploded. I did scream out his name then.

I didn't really have a chance to come down from my high before he had pulled his body up and I could feel him line himself up. He kissed me and thrust in at the same time. I felt the pain of my virginity being taken, and he did stay still but I could feel his whole body shaking. This scared me as I've never known a vampire to shake before. I was about to ask if he was OK but he kissed me.

I started to feel the pain flow away and then lust hit me. I bucked my hips up into his and he started to pump in and out but he was still shaking. He grabbed my hands with his and intertwined our fingers together and started a rhythm that started the coil in my stomach to tighten once again.

It only took a few more pumps before I exploded again and while I was still in the throes of orgasm I felt him stiffen and I could feel his seed shooting inside of me. It made me have another orgasm on top of the second one.

The strange thing was that at that point I could swear that his soul touched mine as we both came. I felt a connection with him unlike anything I've ever felt before. His hands tightened almost to the point of pain but then he eased up and suddenly I felt almost as if I was now a part of Jasper and he was a part of me. It was more like our souls had joined just as our bodies did.

Neither of us moved and not knowing exactly what was going on I decided that it would be best if I just let him lead. He was still shaking and although this was my first time I did understand that it seemed to have happened too quickly, at least for him.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine, only the pain I expected. Better than fine."

He didn't say anything else and just stayed like he was. I could feel that he was still hard which I had no clue if that was normal. Another minute passed and then I felt lust again and then he started up again. Surprisingly I had three more orgasms before he came again.

He never said anything just stayed like we were and then he pulled my legs up around his waist and we had our third round. It was taking longer each time for him to finally come and I understood that he needed this. I was exhausted after this time and he seemed to understand and pulled out.

I felt the loss but I was so tired and my back was hurting. I wasn't going to say anything and it was my hope that he would think the pain I was feeling was from this being my first time. I had a feeling that when he pushed me hard against the door that my back had been hurt by the knob.

He was still shaking and I was about to ask if he was alright but he said one word, "Sleep!" I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up a couple of hours later feeling the lust heavy in the air and he took me once again.

This went on for the rest of the night and I finally fell into a deep sleep as the sun was coming up. I was exhausted but very happy and satisfied. Jasper had finally stopped shaking and he explained right before I fell asleep after the last time that the shaking was from him trying to maintain control as well as the need to make sure that I was soaked in his scent.

He promised that there wouldn't be any more problems as his vampire instincts told him that I was thoroughly smelling of him and he would be more himself now. He also promised that the next time we made love that I would be able to participate without fear of him losing it. I made him promise that he would teach me what he liked having done to him.

I was woken up several hours later to his very loud hiss. I had moved to my side as I slept, and I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at my back. It must have been worse than I thought.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

 **Jasper**

I looked in horror at the spreading black bruise on Bella's back just above her hip bone, had I been responsible for that? She turned around and looked at me with eyes full of love and something else…..understanding that she was now truly mine as I was hers.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

She sat up suddenly looking alarmed and for a fleeting second I thought she was afraid of me but then she held out her arms to pull me in but I saw the wince of pain and felt a terrible guilt.

 **Bella**

I woke wondering if the last few hours had been a wonderful if highly erotic dream but there he was. So why did he look so shocked and disgusted? Did he realize he'd just made a terrible mistake sleeping with me? I couldn't, wouldn't believe that.

"What's wrong Jazz? Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry but please don't look at me like that."

He touched my cheek with one trembling hand but this time it wasn't from a struggle to maintain control, this time was different, I could see hurt and guilt in his golden eyes,

"Bella I am so very sorry, you must be terrified."

I shook my head,

"Jasper you warned me and I forgot, you didn't hurt me deliberately, it was an accident so stop beating yourself up over it. I love you."

 **Jasper**

I pulled her close again relieved beyond measure by her attitude and understanding, she truly was my mate but she still deserved an explanation as to why I acted as I had.

"Its very hard for a non vampire to understand the need that drives us Bella. We are ruled in the main by our desires, to drink blood, to take our mate and mark herb ours, to defend what we own. I learned over the years to control most of these urges, like drinking animal blood and not human but it's hard, very hard, and the most intense of all is the mating urge. A vampire's mate is the single most important thing in his or her life and no one and nothing will ever be allowed to come between them.

"I understand that Jasper, really I do."

"I know you don't understand why it was so difficult for me, why I was shaking with the effort of controlling myself even a little. You know we are virtually indestructible and vampire sex can be very rough, too rough for a human to withstand so I had to control myself just enough not to hurt you although it seems I failed in that, thank God it wasn't more serious. I couldn't mark you the way a vampire marks their mate and that was frustrating but now I promise you I will be able to control myself and you will never be harmed again, not by me or anyone else."

 **Bella**

I was intrigued by one thing he said,

"Tell me how a vampire usually marks his or her mate."

He shook his head,

"It isn't important Bella, at least not for now."

"It is to me, please Jasper."

He looked away as if ashamed then touched a particularly nasty scar on his neck,

"Maria did that, she convinced me she was my mate, that she loved me, and she made her mark. I wish it were possible to rid myself of it, an everlasting reminder of my own stupidity."

I touched it, feeling several ridges almost on top of each other.

"Every time I displeased her she would remind me she was my mate and I was wrong to disobey her. This scar is a mark of ownership not of a mate but it took me many years to understand that. But you see why I couldn't mark you and that frustrated me even more."

"But everyone will know we're mates now?"

He nodded,

"Oh yes, there will be no doubt, my scent is all over you and inside you Bella, I marked you as my property, my mate, a warning to any other vampire to keep his distance."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He's dead, no warning, no exceptions."

His face was deadly serious as he said this and I was only too aware that I carried a great responsibility, to ensure I never put another male at risk by my own actions, and that included Jay, especially Jay. He was the biggest threat as far as Jasper was concerned and I wondered if Jay had marked Alice as his…...or if Jasper had done so feeling a terrible sense of jealousy at this thought. Jasper was mine, no one else's and any female who took liberties would find themselves answerable to me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes my love"

"Come here."

I pulled him close determined this time to make sure I was fully involved in our love making, no more submissive Bella, not any more! As I pulled him close threading my fingers through his hair to keep him there he hesitated and I knew it was the thought of my back that was worrying him so I pulled away just far enough to look into his face,

"You listen to me Mister, what happened was an accident nothing more and now it's my turn. If it hurts I'll soon let you know, OK?"

He looked a little sad as he whispered,

"Sleep darlin', you look exhausted."

I hadn't felt exhausted until he said that but then suddenly I could hardly keep my eyes open and I collapsed back to the bed still holding on to his hair pulling him with me and then everything went black as I drifted off.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't, I just couldn't hurt Bella and I would feel her pain much as she would deny it so I sent her to sleep but I knew that was no answer, just a temporary solution and she would be angry with me once she found out what I'd done to her. Once she was out of pain fine, we could explore each other all she wanted but not until, I couldn't, I wouldn't do that. Once I had her deeply under I caressed her cheek then climbed out of bed feeling so different, so light and more alive than I ever had. I was finally complete, I had my mate and she was mine alone. I showered hurriedly although reluctant to wash her scent from my body, still it would be there again soon enough.

Picking up my cell phone I rang Darius,

"Hey Major, you took your time, I was beginning to think you might need a little guidance there."

"Very funny, any news yet?"

"Not much no but something is stirring."

"Like what?"

"A contingent of the Volturi guard is about to leave for the States. Now it could be a coincidence but they make me nervous."

"Me too, you think they've sent Demetrei to find Bella?"

"It's possible, probable even but as its Caius and we know he wanted Maria to assassinate you they could have a dual mission. Either way I think we need to come up with some kind of plan."

"I need time Darius, time to bond with Bella."

"I can give you some, even Demetri isn't infallible. But remember you only have a couple of months left before Maria is supposed to hand the double over to Caius so whatever you need to do better be done pronto."

"I know but do what you can."

"How's Bella? I heard a scream and nearly came back but then nothing."

"She's OK, I lost it for a second and she got bruised but she's fine. I thought I'd let her sleep a while, she's exhausted,

"I'll bet! And you mean you sent her to sleep, you know using that little trick will get you in deep trouble if you're not careful"

"I know, I just want her to recover that's all. I'll speak to you in a while."

"OK, I'll pass on the good news to the others, Peter's been pestering me every half hour for an update, now maybe he'll shut the fuck up."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Bella**

When I woke up I felt confused, I hadn't been that tired yet I got the impression I had been asleep quiet a while. It didn't seem like a normal sleep either, my head felt fuzzy, like I'd been drugged or some thing, what was going on? Surely this wasn't normal, even for a human vampire relationship? I got up feeling stiff and sore but blissfully happy although a little sad I was alone. I showered quickly and as I came out to get dressed I heard voices outside in the hallway and realized the others were back as I recognized Peter and Hunter.

"Well things are certainly gonna be less fraught now he's marked her as his. I was beginning to think it might come to a serious altercation. Do you think she'll act any differently now?"

"Fucked if I know Hunter but if she does he can always use his secret weapon."

"No, he wouldn't do that Peter."

"No? I'll bet he already has, that's how he was so sure it would be safe for us to come back. He's not going to touch her again until she's recovered and hopefully by that time we'll know what the fuck is going on here and hopefully get shot of that ass hole Jay or whatever the fuck he's calling himself now. He and Alice make a good pair, they deserve each other."

"I thought you and Alice Cullen had buried the hatchet."

"Yeah well, its not where I would have liked to bury it."

Their voices drifted off and I sat on the bed confused and a little angry. What secret weapon did Jazz have that he'd used on me? Peter and I needed to have a little chat! I dressed hurriedly, or at least as quickly as I could with aching limbs and a sore stiff back and went up on deck to find him.

 **Jasper**

As soon as I saw Bella I knew there was something different, she felt different and not just because we were now fully bonded, there was something strange in her emotions, a confused mess of love, contentment, confusion and even a little spark of anger. Was she angry at me for sending her to sleep? Surely she didn't know I had done so, how could she? I'd never done more than make her feel less nervous before. She smiled and came over to kiss me while I put an arm around her pulling her close, happy she smelled of me now.

"Everything OK Bella? I thought we'd better get the others back, its not safe to be alone for too long."

She smiled and nodded,

"I knew they'd be back soon and strangely I'm pleased to see them, all of them."

She stressed the last and I tensed, did she mean she was happy to see Jay back? Or was I reading way too much into her words? I should know Bella better now but she was puzzling me.

"I'm just going to see if Hunter will set up the hot tub again, I won't be long."

I watched her walk away slightly uneasy and with no idea why.

 **Bella**

I found Peter sitting alone whittling, his legs dangling over the edge of the deck and stood up close behind him tapping him on the shoulder,

"Ah if it isn't Sleeping Beauty. You're looking radiant, I guess The Major was good for you."

"Yes he is but I wanted to ask you a very important question while we're alone."

He grinned and patted the deck beside him,

"Come and sit with Uncle Peter and tell, him what ails you."

"Could we go for a walk? Out of earshot I mean?"

He looked curious now and shrugged getting up and following me onto the dock. I took his arm and we walked slowly down towards the edge of the pier until he stopped and turned to me.

"Right well no one can hear us now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded,

"Yep."

"Good, I want to know what Jasper's secret weapon is."

His face fell, the smile sliding almost comically off to be replaced by alarm.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella."

I took a couple of paces towards him and he stepped back as if afraid I might attack.

"I heard you talking on the boat and I want to know what you meant by Jasper's secret weapon."

He held out and blustered but in the end he told me what I wanted to know and I found myself amused more than angry. Well now, two could play at those games!

"Thanks Peter, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You are a bully Bella Swan."

"Oh I'm much worse than that, I'm also a sore loser."

I put my hands on his chest and pushed hard watching with a smile as he overbalanced and fell straight into the oily water then walked back to the boat accompanied by curses and splashing.

They had all seen Peter fall in although no one seemed quite sure why he had overbalanced and I wasn't going to tell them, neither did Peter when he hauled himself back onto the dock and sloshed soggily aboard stripping off as he did so but ignoring all their questions. He shot me a baleful glare and stomped below still swearing under his breath and I knew I would have to watch myself.

Then I went to see Hunter who was only too happy to get the hot tub working again and before long we were all seated in there enjoying the warm bubbling water. I sat very close to Jazz and he put his arm around me pulling me even closer so our bodies were almost as one. I waited until everyone was chatting, mostly about their theories as to what was going on and started to caress his leg from the knee up his thigh, softly and going a little higher every time until I was touching what by now was a stiff erection. He hesitated in his speech and a hand came across to stop me but I just used my foot to creep up the inside of his other thigh and he groaned softly. By this time both Charlotte and Alice had caught on and were trying not to laugh.

I bobbed under the water and he let go, expecting me to come back up for a kiss but instead I kissed somewhere he was not expecting and his body quivered even worse as I ran my hand up the leg of his swim shorts to touch his erection causing it to pulse even faster. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back up to sit on his lap, a bad move on his part as I continued to wriggle on his lap rubbing myself against the swelling in his crotch, hidden from view by the bubbles.

He moved me to his side and shook his head, his eyes almost black with desire once more as he put his head against my neck and whispered low in my ear,

"Bella I know you don't want to do anything with the others back but if you keep that up I'll take you with a boat load of vampires listening in."

"Promise? Only from what I heard you wouldn't touch me again until, I was fully healed. Instead you'd be sending me to sleep. Care to do it in here?"

He groaned much louder and I smiled,

"I thought not. You try that little trick again Mister and you will pay for it. I decide when I'm ready and when I want you, its a joint decision not just yours, do you understand?"

As he nodded still wriggling to get away from my touch everyone else burst into laughter except Peter, whom Jazz was glaring at balefully. Now how exactly would he get out of that one I wondered.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

 **Jasper**

After Bella's little threat I knew that I would have to make Peter pay. But Bella seemed to have other ideas and kept teasing me, everyone else was ignoring us for the most part, talking among themselves. I kept trying to stop her from her touching but she seemed relentless. I might not be able to put her to sleep but I was determined that I was going to wait until she was healed before making love to her again she was more important than my needs were.

I finally had to grab her hands and pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"Please darlin' stop. You need to heal, and we need to wait until there aren't any vampire ears to hear remember?"

She went from lust to pissed off in about three seconds, pulling back,

"But I want you now. Please, can't we go to our room?"

I gathered her back into my arms hoping to calm her down and she did calm down after a couple of minutes, then I told her,

"No. I want you to have time to heal."

She didn't say anything for about a minute but I felt her anger rising as well as some hurt. She would just have to get over it because I wasn't going to be the cause of more pain for her. The hurt I'm sure was from the nasty bruise, and bump on her back.

She leaned in and kissed me while she reached down to caress my erection once again. Of course I moaned and then stopped her hands. It felt so good but I was determined and a vampire always wins out against a human. At least that had been my experience until I had the reunion with a certain Isabella Swan.

She pulled her hands from my grasp and then turned and got out of the hot tub. She grabbed a towel and I turned to ask her where she thought she was going and she simply said,

"Back to my room. Enjoy the rest of the day with your friends."

I turned around to watch her until she disappeared and realized that it was quiet, too quiet, and turned around to see every vampire in the hot tub glaring at me,

"What?"

It was Hunter who spoke,

"You have got to be the dumbest male vampire I've ever met. You had a beautiful girl practically begging you to make love to her and you fucking turn her down?"

Peter then had to add his two cents,

"If I was you Major I'd get my ass out of this hot tub and to your mate. I really don't want to have to put up with her being pissed off. You do realize that this was your first fight? She just might take it out on us, me specifically. Now go and have some hot make up sex. We won't listen, much."

I figured that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't at least follow her. It was my intention to go and talk to her and get her to see reason. She was in pain from the injury to her back and she really needed time to heal. So I got out and headed to our room. It didn't escape my notice that she had referred to it last as _her_ room.

What I didn't expect was to find her the way I did. She had on one of those skimpy baby doll nighties that was pretty much see through and a thong. I found myself swallowing hard, apparently it was her intention that I follow her. Now I was so hard that it was becoming painful and realized that I couldn't wait.

I walked straight over to where she was standing and pulled her as tightly against my body as I could without hurting her. My lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss. She took the opportunity to reach down and rub my erection for a minute before pushing my swim trunks down. Her next words had me even harder,

"Please Jasper. I need you and I need to touch you and bring you pleasure. I. . …...I've never done anything like this. Can you show me how to please you? Am I touching you the right way?"

She was using one hand to play with my balls and the other was stroking my erection and I knew that I wouldn't last very long. I crashed my lips to hers again to show her that she was doing it right. Her hands while not strong enough to use much pressure, were hot and it was beyond anything I had felt except when I was inside of her.

She started to kiss down my neck and then continued lower. When she got to past my belly button I was going to stop her but she practically growled at me and said,

"Don't you dare try to stop me! I want to do this. The only thing I ask is that you tell me if I'm not doing it right."

She continued down ward until I felt her mouth on me and I knew it was going to be another short time before I came. Again, this fragile human girl had me almost acting like a teenage boy that couldn't last long enough to satisfy a girl. The problem was that I was that teenage boy and after only a few times of using her mouth to go down as far as she could I tried to pull back so I wouldn't come in her mouth but again she glared at me and growled.

I came hard, and I have a feeling that I have Peter to thank for teaching her how to growl. I couldn't wait until I turned her. If her growl turned me on as a human I could only imagine just how sexy it would be once she's a vampire. If she still wanted to become one that is.

As soon as I had stopped I had her on the bed under me, and wasted no time in getting her naked. I did ask her if she was sure that she wanted me to make love to her with the others still around and she said,

"I don't care if they hear or not. I need you Jasper as much if not more that the air I breathe. Please, I'll beg if I have to. I love you."

"Darlin', you'll never have to beg except maybe to beg me to stop. Now its your turn so let me take care of you."

I spent my time with her breasts making sure both were well taken care of before descending down her body. I used my teeth to remove her thong and her lust shot up. Exactly my goal. I made sure to kiss my way up her legs and teased her before getting to the main event. This time though she would scream my name loud and clear for everyone to hear.

When she climaxed that's exactly what she did was scream. I sent her my own lust just before she came and when she exploded it was loud and probably could be heard at least five miles away. I waited until she had come down from her orgasmic high before flipping us both over. She might have tricked me into making love to her but I knew that I wasn't going to allow her to be on her back.

She caught on really fast and positioned herself so that she slid down my erection. It was painfully slow but I needed her to take control just until her back was healed. No way was I going to make it worse. I also wanted to show her that there were many positions that would heighten our pleasure, some more so than others.

It didn't take long for her to find a rhythm that she was able to do and of course I helped by keeping my hands on her hips and guiding her. I loved this position especially with her as I could watch her face as she moved and felt the next orgasm build. She was exquisite as she threw her head back and screamed loudly.

A few more strokes later and I came which caused her to have another orgasm and she screamed one last time. She fell down on my chest and I held her and turned us on our sides. I could feel her exhaustion and told her to take a nap. She was going to argue with me but she knew she needed to rest.

I stayed inside of her as she slept. Not because I wanted to go again once she woke up but because it was here that I felt the peace, as well as our connection the strongest. We were one and no one would ever be able to separate us and even when we were separated physically the bond would still be there.

The only problem is that my mate was turning out to be a very scary human. One that could trick me, the most dangerous vampire in the world. Even Peter was frightened of her. I couldn't wait until she was turned but in the meantime, she was still a very dangerous human. The thing is she had my heart as well as the heart of everyone else. Even though she could get any one of us to do her bidding, I love it and hoped that I wouldn't piss her off.

Bella being pissed is a very dangerous thing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Caius**

I had been trying to persuade Aro to send the guard to execute The Major for so long even I was getting bored with the conversation but he still wouldn't budge without some kind of proof and of course I had none. I had to destroy him in order for my reluctant partners to join me in my coup attempt. They had contacted me covertly asking if I had The Major on side and each time I told them that negotiations were ongoing but time was ticking away and they thought I had no chance of getting his support.

Meanwhile both Maria and my spy in her camp were keeping me up to date with his double's progress. At first he had appeared a bad gamble but both agreed that recently he was becoming more proficient and gave me a glimmer of hope. The trouble was that with the real Major still alive any attempt to pass the double off as the original was doomed to failure. I needed something, anything I could use against him to force Aro to act, but what?

I had however managed to arrange for Demetri and Santiago to travel to the United States, in an attempt to find Sergio, a nomad who had caused us a lot of trouble in Europe with his wholesale slaughter of several small mountain villages in Hungary and Bulgaria. Aro could hardly refuse when I told him I had a lead, this particular nomad had eluded us for far too long using his gift of befuddlement to prevent us from tracking him down.

Marcus seemed suspicious of my motives for wanting The Major dead, not because he suspected I had something underhand in mind just that he considered I was acting out of spite having been bested by said Major once before. Everyone knew of my antipathy towards him and that is why my "partners" had insisted on my having his help. If I were to find a way to persuade him to join us then I was in earnest and my cause stood a chance, if not then it was doomed to failure and they were terrified of another failure.

I contacted Maria through our normal secure channels and found she was almost ready to hand over her charge but he was useless to me while the real Major still existed, it was galling to be so close to my dearest goal without being able to take that final step and then came the news I had longed for, a gift from the Gods via Demetri.

"Say that again Demetri?"

"I could have reported to Aro but I thought you might be more interested in my latest report. I have traced the girl Bella Swan and found her in company with The Major. What should I do?"

"Do nothing, just observe and do not get caught."

"Say that again?"

"I said do nothing. I need to speak to Aro first."

"But I thought this was a private matter."

"It was but there's been a change of plan, now just watch. Are they alone?"

"No, The Major has friends with him."

"Oh, who?"

I crossed my fingers as I waited to hear.

"The Whitlocks, Darius, and a guy I don't know plus there are two of the Cullens at a nearby hotel."

My prayers had been answered at last, The Major had played right into my hands at long last,

"Wait, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime do not lose them."

 **Aro**

When Caius came bursting into my study, his eyes shining with excitement I knew there was something very important going on but I acted cool.

"Caius dear brother what brings you here to me in such a rush that common decency is forgotten?"

He waved his hands as if knocking were not important right now.

"I told you The Major was planning something didn't I? Well he's collecting his friends and not for a friendly party either. Not only that he has also brought a human girl into our world and she remains human. What more do you need Aro?"

"Do you have proof?"

"Would you take Demetri's word? He ran across The Major's trail while looking for Sergio."

I knew he trusted Demetri, unwisely as it turned out, but still he hesitated,

"Shall I ask Marcus to join us? We can get a majority verdict then? Or are you afraid of him?"

"Afraid of The Major? No Caius I do not fear him, I am dismayed. I never expected such a move from him. But allow me to speak to Demetri and then we shall decide."

 **Caius**

I didn't have long to wait, I had already warned Demetri and he was waiting primed when Aro rang. He called Marcus and I to join him in his study and laid out what I had told him and Demetri's findings then asked Marcus' opinion.

"I find it very hard to believe The Major would act so but if Demetri says it is so then we have no choice but to act and I am sure Caius will be only too happy with the outcome."

"Then we are agreed? The Major and his human must be executed?"

"And his friends if they are with him."

Marcus scowled at my words but Aro nodded his agreement,

"Only if they are with him when we move in. I will send Jane and Alec to join them, I want no mistakes."

This got better and better, Aro was sending his two best gifts so there would be no danger of The Major or Bella Swan escaping to cause me problems and once they were dead I could order Maria to deliver the double and with him at my side my friends would be only too happy to join me in my quest for ultimate power. Of course if he was as good as I'd been led to believe he might well destroy them too once their usefulness was at an end, I intended to share power with no one if I could avoid it.

 **Aro**

I called Demetri with our decision and bade him wait until the twins arrived and then act swiftly and decisively.

"I want no mistakes and no untidy ends left. The Major and the girl are to be eliminated along with anyone who witnesses your actions. However you do not go looking for his friends do you understand?"

"Of course. How long until they arrive?"

"In three days they should be with you, until then just shadow your quarry."

I put the phone down and saw satisfaction on Caius' face, he would finally be rid of the only man who ever bested him, I knew The Major had been a thorn in his side for far too long as it was.

 **Caius**

I left the others and contacted Demetri again,

"Do not lose him and make sure you kill anyone who is there at the time. Did you tell Aro that two of Carlisle's coven were with them?"

"No, just as you instructed Caius."

I was satisfied, if Aro had known of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen's presence there it would have complicated matters. He would have hesitated to kill members of his old friend's coven without at least speaking to Carlisle first and that risked warning The Major, something I could not allow.

"I want proof."

"Proof? I can hardly take photographs Caius, he's too dangerous to take risks with. Even with Alec and Jane there I'm not messing around, be reasonable. I'll make sure he is burned and you can ask the others for their eye witness account."

I understood his concerns, The Major did have a dangerous reputation and with so many of the guard present I could be sure my orders would be carried out to the letter. The Majors days were numbered as were those of the human girl, the only person who could tie the double to the vampire world and possibly me.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Jasper**

The more I saw Jay with Alice and the way he treated her the less I hated him, he made her happy in a way I had never been able to. He was no longer a rival for Bella's affections either and as I got to know him and talk about my past and his world the more I understood what had motivated him to write the paper casting doubts on my courage. His grandfather had been an army man as had his father before him and both his parents were high fliers. His father had been in the military and his mother a university lecturer and it was expected he would follow the family tradition, all based on my history.

They had called him after me hoping it would inspire him to become as good or better than his forebear, another Major Whitlock. He had been brought up on stories of my bravery, signing up so young and rising through the ranks so quickly. It had been drummed into him that with such an illustrious name came responsibilities, to emulate me but as he grew up he found he didn't want a life in the military at all but he tried to appease them by becoming an expert at martial arts but it was never going to be enough.

They wanted another hero in the family and when he finally broke the news to them that he was going to college to study history and become a professor they had more or less disowned him. For this reason he had made it his mission in life to prove that I was in fact no hero at all. That I hadn't been killed while trying to make my way back to my unit after a successful mission but instead had run from the responsibility and ended my life a coward, living in obscurity under an assumed name although he could find no hard facts to prove this theory.

It seemed very important to him that I understood his motivation and forgive him.

"Jay, there's nothing to forgive. It happened a lifetime ago for me and all those who could have been hurt by your words were long dead and buried. Whatever you wrote changed nothing, I know the truth and it is far worse than being labeled a coward believe me."

"I know remember I read your journal, the one you hid in your cabin in Mexico."

"I'm surprised Maria didn't destroy the cabin and all in it, she was so angry when I escaped."

"She may have been at the time but I think a part of her always loved you and that's why she helped me, to make amends for the terrible things she did to you, turned you into."

I smiled thinly at that,

"Maybe but whatever her reasons makes no difference now and be very careful how much trust you put in her, Maria is fickle, she can change like the wind."

When he asked to speak to me in private I wondered what there was left to say but I agreed, leaving Bella and Alice trying to persuade Peter to go swimming in the marina pool. The last words I heard as Jay and I left were,

"The last time Bella invited me for a swim she nearly fucking drowned me pushing me in like that."

Which of course cut no ice with either of the girls, even Bella understood a vampire couldn't drown! But I thought he was wise to be cautious, Bella most certainly hadn't finished with him yet after all the things he'd said and I still owed him for letting Bella hear him talking about my "little trick". He was skating on exceedingly thin ice with both of us.

In the event Jay and I walked half way round the marina before he spoke and when he did I was surprised by the subject matter,

"Major, you know Alice better than I do and I was hoping for some advice….."

"Hey now, don't be asking me about Alice. I'm not the one to tell you about her even if she was my wife."

"Oh its not that, just…...well…...I was going to ask her to marry me but I'm not too sure if she'd want that. I know you too got married but is it usual in this new world of mine? Peter says they just call each other husband and wife for ease but it's not worth bothering with especially if it means getting tied up with the "fucking nutters called the Cullens." His words not mine I hasten to add."

"You need to understand that Peter's tolerance for others is pretty low and he rarely gives you the whole truth, take everything he says with a pinch of salt Jay. A lot of vampire don't bother getting married but it's personal choice and I can tell you Alice is a very conventional girl below the surface. As for the Cullens, you've already met Rose and Emmett so its only Carlisle and Esme you don't know and they are good people who live unconventional lives, at least for vampires."

"Yeah I asked Emmett and he told me about the doctor and his beliefs. I think I'd like to meet him."

I had been thinking about asking Bella to marry me ever since we finally bonded and this seemed as good a time as any.

"Why don't we visit, you can meet Esme and Carlisle and ask Alice at the same time. I think you'll find she and Esme will be only too keen to start organizing things."

"We? You're coming too?"

"Yes I should tell them about Bella and myself and until we know what Caius is up to there isn't much we can do here."

When we got back we found Peter standing, soaking wet and yelling at the girls which I found hilarious. He'd said no just too often I assumed but Jay wasn't happy at Peter's attitude to his mate although Alice was well able to take care of herself. I pulled him to one side and calmed him enough to listen as I explained this and he was somewhat mollified but I would be speaking to Peter, he needed to take care with this particular newborn. When I told Bella of our plans to visit Carlisle and Esme she was more apprehensive than I expected so I decided to give her a good reason to go.

I took her for a walk and once we were alone I sank to one knee and proposed to her.

"Bella I know you are already mine but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stared at me as if unsure she'd heard correctly then her face lit up and she nodded throwing herself into my arms,

"Of course I will Jasper. I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I'm going to have to tell my dad and Renee and we can tell Carlisle and Esme when we visit."

She stopped and regarded me suspiciously,

"But this isn't the only reason you suggested visiting is it?"

"No, we aren't the only couple wanting to get their blessing."

Her smile broadened,

"Jay's asked Alice hasn't he?"

"Well if he hasn't then he's about to."

"Oh, we could have a double wedding if you like."

I hugged her,

"Whatever makes you happy Bella but you might want to discuss it with your parents first."

She nodded her eyes bright, looking radiantly happy, and I knew whatever they said would make no difference. Bella had kept in touch with her parents throughout our movements to keep Jay safe but they didn't know about me or that she was missing college and that wouldn't please either of them but I would overcome their displeasure, I had to.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Jay**

I took my courage in both hands and asked Alice if she would introduce me to the rest of her family.

"Sure Jay, I know Carlisle and Esme will be eager to meet you, Edward? Well he's a slightly different proposition."

"Really? Should I be wary of him?"

"Well his gift can be disconcerting to some. He can read your thoughts. Rather like Aro Volturi but he doesn't need to touch you."

"How the hell do you deal with that? Having no secrets must be wearing at times. I'm not sure I like the idea of a stranger wandering through my brain."

"Well, he can't really help it but unless it's something that affects us all he usually keeps what he hears to himself."

"Right well I guess that changes things slightly. Alice I know it's early in our relationship or at least my human brain says it is but my vampire side tells me you've already committed to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is….I guess I never thought I'd speak these words since I was kidnapped. I thought my life was over so….will you marry me Alice Cullen?"

She positively beamed and grabbed my hands pulling me close and standing on tip toes to kiss me,

"Of course I will Jay, I'd be proud to. So are you going to ask Carlisle for my hand?"

I looked at her a little taken aback,

"Should I? I guess so. Its gonna be a strange meeting, you all know each other, even Bella"

"Oh I think it's going to be far more difficult for her than you, after all she was dating Edward first."

"And you were married to The Major when you lived there."

Her words weren't allaying my fears any, in fact I was getting more not less nervous but I knew I loved Alice, she was my mate and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.

The Major, I just couldn't get used to the idea of thinking of him in any other way much to Alice's amusement, had told Peter and the others to stay put and concentrate on finding out what Caius was up to while the six of us, Rose and Emmett were coming along, visited the Cullens. Alice had rung to warn them she had some very special news for them but didn't say what and I wondered what would be the bigger shock, me or Bella with her ex husband. We drove there together and the girls spent the whole journey discussing wedding plans which was a little intimidating although both The Major and Emmett appeared unconcerned by it all. Would I ever be as calm and cool as they both were? I was just grateful that Peter wasn't with us because I knew him well enough to understand he would have found a way to wind me up on the journey and much as I liked him even though he still wasn't keen on me I was grateful for that.

As we pulled up at a huge and very modern looking house on the outskirts of Chicago I found myself becoming even more nervous and Alice sensing this took my hand while Bella glanced over at me and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Jay, you can't be any more nervous than I am."

 **Carlisle**

Jasper and Alice had both warned us they were bringing with them a surprise but this was more than we could easily take in. As Alice got out of the car along with Emmett and Rose, Esme smiled but to see her hand in hand with Jasper was something of a shock, was this what they meant by a surprise? Were they back together? It hardly seemed likely but we couldn't dismiss the reality we saw and then the other door opened and we saw Bella. Esme gasped in greater surprise, she had missed Bella since she and Edward had parted and yet here she was as large as life and smiling. Not only that but I was amazed to see she was accompanied by Jasper...but he'd just appeared with Alice so what on earth was going on?

"Carlisle, do you see what I see? What's going on? I can see two Jaspers."

"Yes my dear me too but I think this must be the surprise Jasper meant, I can't wait to see what it all means."

She leaned against me and squeezed my arm,

"Carlisle which one is the real Jasper?"

"Well, lets see if we can work that out shall we? I'm sure the story behind this will be fascinating."

We waited at the top of the porch steps as Alice and Jasper approached but as they got closer I smiled, whoever this was it wasn't our Jasper. The face might be the same but that was where the similarities ended. This person was much more tense and he wasn't as scarred although it was obvious he'd been through a lot. His eyes didn't have that watchful look that I had come to know so well. They stopped and Alice beamed,

"Carlisle, Esme, I'd like to introduce my mate Jasper Whitlock."

Esme looked at me in dismay and I could tell what she was thinking, did Alice really believe we were so gullible? We knew Jazz far too well for that.

"Ah Alice..."

She grinned,

"I know, you think I'm joking but this really is Jasper Whitlock, he's a descendant of Jazz's named after him."

"They call me Jay, to avoid confusion. I'm very pleased to meet you Carlisle, you too Esme."

Esme took his outstretched hand almost fearfully, it was unsettling to hear a voice we knew only too well coming from someone who looked so much like our "son" and yet to see him standing at the bottom of the steps with Bella. It was all very confusing and I was keen to hear the story behind it all.

 **Edward**

It had been one hell of a shock to see two Jaspers climb out of the car and I hoped whatever was going on did not mean danger for the family. But the biggest shock for me was seeing Bella with my brother. It had been difficult to tell the two guys apart but I realized eventually that the real one was with her. It had been a long time since I said goodbye to Bella yet she had scarcely changed at all. She was still as innocent and beautiful looking as she had been when I fell in love with her yet now the looks of love and adoration were aimed at someone else, not me.

I had no doubt that Jazz would change her when she asked, the one thing I had refused to do and the thing that ended our relationship. Did I regret my decision? Only because it made no difference to Bella in the end, she was going to get what she wanted anyway. All I'd done was lose her with my stubbornness. The strange thing was that though I felt jealous I didn't begrudge my brother his happiness or Bella hers. I just wished things had turned out differently.

Bella approached me apprehensively then tried a timid smile,

"Hello Edward, you are looking good."

"You too Bella and prettier than ever. I didn't expect to see you again, especially under such circumstances. Congratulations."

"Thank you. No one else in your life yet?"

I shook my head a little sadly,

"No it seems I am still the odd one out."

I turned to Jasper,

"I'm very happy for you Jazz but make sure you look after Bella or you'll have me to answer to."

He smiled knowing it wasn't a threat and we shook hands. I could hear his thoughts, hoping he hadn't hurt me while rejoicing he had Bella and not me but I let it all pass, it was far too late to complain now, I had only myself to blame for what was happening.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Jay**

To my relief both Carlisle and Esme were extremely friendly and thrilled to see Alice so happy.

However as she pulled me over to meet her "brother" Edward I could see he was more interested in his ex girlfriend and brother who were now talking to Esme and Carlisle hand in hand, flashing off Bella's ruby engagement ring. It was easy to see he was jealous but from what Bella and Alice had told me the best man had won and Edward had only himself to blame for losing her. Of course I had totally forgotten Alice's warning and Edward scowled at me after reading my thoughts.

"I guess if you don't want to be offended sometimes its best not to pry."

HIs eyes narrowed and I tensed but then he smiled ruefully,

"You even sound like Jazz."

He held out his hand,

"Its good to meet you Jay if a little strange to be seeing my brother and his double almost side by side."

We shook and he gestured for us to enter leaving the others still on the porch talking.

 **Jay**

Sitting with Alice chatting about my transformation and meeting Maria I understood just how concerned everyone was at the reasons behind my kidnap. I hadn't truly understood how dangerous this Caius could be but Carlisle who knew the Volturi well having lived with them for some years explained.

"So what you are saying is that if Maria hadn't decided to help us then whatever this Caius is up to could have gone on undetected until it was possibly too late?"

"I think we have Bella to thank most of all, if she hadn't seen you and tried to help once she understood what was going on then perhaps things could be far more dangerous for all of us."

I went over everything Maria had told me and we discussed what could possibly be going on but until we understood what Caius was attempting it would be perilous for everyone.

"Caius knows I would inform Aro if I knew anything and if he finds out I know about you or ties Bella to the family we could all be in serious danger Jay. Lets hope Darius or his friend Hunter can find out what is really going on. I have to agree with Jasper, your value is limited while he lives, you can't use a double if the original is still in circulation and I suspect the attempt to kill Jasper is ongoing, Bella too. Hopefully while you are here you will be safe, Caius will not act decisively against me or my family for fear of incurring Aro's wrath so he will be forced to act very carefully for now."

 **Darius**

Hunter picked up on the communication from Volterra to the airport in Pisa requesting their jet to be ready to fly to the United States in three days at the same time one of my trapdoor bugs finally earned its keep in the Volturi main frame. It told me that a small party of the guard including Jane and Felix were joining Demetri and Santiago in Chicago. Now call me a suspicious soul if you like but that was way too many of the guard way too close for comfort and I then discovered a communication between Marcus and Aro with regard to Caius. They were suspicious of his motives in wanting The Major dead but couldn't find anything that explained why. The guard had orders to kill The Major and Bella Swan and to dispose of their bodies which was quite usual but Caius had wanted The Majors death to remain a secret. His reasoning was that it would stop his friends from staging a revolt, looking for revenge and though Aro had agreed Marcus thought it a very weak argument. Never the less he acquiesced so no one in our world would would be aware of The Majors death. This was proof that Caius was getting ready to act which meant Jay was once more in danger and along with him Maria who was now our ally.

We decided to speak to Maria next and see if she had heard anything and sure enough her orders had been sent too. Jay was to be delivered to Demetri Volturi as soon as Caius gave the word which presumably would come once the real Major was dead. But we were no nearer to understanding what he planned to do with the imitation Major and that was what we needed to find out as quickly as possible.

"I have an idea Darius, one you might want to put to The Major."

"Go on."

"Caius wants Jay to pass off as The Major so why not give him the real thing? Jay could never pull it off, he doesn't know enough but Caius doesn't know that. He would just be happy that his fake can pass as the real thing. It would be safer all round."

I hated to admit she had a point but I promised to pass it on to him,

"Either way I need someone to hand over or it's all been worthless just remember that. I don't intend dying for helping you."

Her unspoken threat was that she would tell Caius exactly what had happened if her hands were tied, self preservation was still high on her agenda and I didn't doubt she could come up with a story that he would believe.

I hated breaking up the happy Cullen reunion but we were almost out of time so I was forced to speak to The Major and tell him everything we knew.

"OK, We'll be back tomorrow Darius and decide what to do from there."

"You're going to take up her offer aren't you? Take Jay's place? What do you think Bella will say about that?"

He didn't answer but I knew him too well, its exactly what he would do.

 **Jasper**

Luckily I'd been out in the garage alone when I got the call so I decided not to say anything about Darius phone call until I had to. First I wanted to speak to Jay and get Carlisle's advice so I suggested we guys went to hunt leaving the girl's to carry on with the wedding discussions. Alice looked at me oddly and I wondered what she'd seen but with a slight shake of my head I told her to keep whatever it was to herself for now. Edward of course knew why we were going but he too kept silent until we found ourselves a quiet clearing miles from the house.

"What about Bella Jazz?"

The others looked at him puzzled so I explained the situation,

"You can't do it Jazz, Caius will spot you"

"No he won't, he's expecting my double and that's exactly what he'll get. It's too dangerous for Jay to go, he doesn't understand the Volturi or our world well enough to pull it off successfully.

"But surely its as dangerous for you to go"

"No Jay because I can fight my way out, I have the experience, you don't."

"Like Jay said, what about Bella? She's not going to accept that"

"Emmett I'm relying on you and Carlisle to keep her out of harms way. She'll be safer here with you."

"She won't stay"

Edwards comment was said with conviction and I feared he might be right.

"What do you plan on doing? Tying her up? Keeping her prisoner?"

"No Edward I'm hoping to persuade her."

Yeah well good luck with that enterprise Jazz, I never could and you know how stubborn she can be"

"Hell I do and I've only known her a little while. I think that's one plan doomed to failure Major."

Carlisle promised to speak to her and also offered to speak to Aro once I was in place with Caius.

"If Caius is planning trouble for the Volturi Aro's going to want to know and he might even be able to help"

He saw my sceptical look,

"I know you don't trust uim Jasper but I do and I think he'll want to help out especially if Caius is looking for his crown and that would be my guess."

"But how does having a fake me help him accomplish that Carlisle?"

"I have no idea Jasper but hopefully you will find out and get the information to me so I can pass it to Aro."

I wasn't comfortable with the idea of working with Aro but as Carlisle pointed out, if Caius was working alone or with others to overthrow him then Aro would be only too happy to help us out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Jasper**

For now my biggest problem was going to be Bella and when we got back the girls wanted to set a date for the wedding which was now going to be impossible.

"I'm really sorry Bella but something has come up and I need to leave you here with Carlisle and Esme for a while."

"What? No, I'm not staying here. What's going on Jazz? Tell me."

She looked angry and hurt and I had no choice but to tell her the truth, I couldn't lie to her, she deserved better.

"You want me to hide out here while you put your life in danger? Are you crazy?"

"I think I should go Major, after all it's me he's expecting."

Bella rounded on Jay,

"Don't be an ass, you can't pass off as The Major even if you look like him. I just refuse to sit here and wait to hear what's going on. I can stay with Hunter and Darius or even Peter but I'm not hiding away here."

"It will be better for me to know you're safe Bella, I'll be able to concentrate on what's going on."

"Oh right, and what about me? Don't you think I'll be worried about you?"

Carlisle cut in, trying to sooth Bella,

"Bella, I really think you should listen to Jasper, we can keep you safe until he gets back."

"With the greatest respect Carlisle this has nothing to do with you so please just butt out."

I could feel her hurt and anger and understood why she felt the way she did so I nodded, surrendering when I knew I couldn't win,

"Very well, you stay with the others but on the understanding you do exactly what they say Bella. Otherwise you stay here."

She glared at me for a moment then her anger died,

"OK but don't ever try something like that on me again. I may be your mate but I refuse to be hidden away like some pathetic little girl."

I pulled her into my arms smiling at my gallant little Amazon,

"I won't I promise Bella. I love you."

Our visit was cut short but Emmett and Rose stayed along with Alice. The fewer people there were to target the better and Hunter, Darius, the Whitlocks, and Jay, were more than capable of protecting Bella although I had a hard time persuading Alice to stay behind as liaison between Darius, myself and Jay.

Emmett too but he accepted he was no use just hanging around waiting until I could find out what was going on. I didn't want either him or Alice there when the fighting started and once the Volturi guard came for Bella and myself there would be some fighting. Alice told me what she'd seen, we could defeat the guard provided we were in position and focused. She suggested using Bella as a lure and much as I hated the idea I had to admit it was our best way to get them where we wanted for a counter strike.

 **Bella**

While I understood Jasper's attempt to keep me safe I was not going to be locked away somewhere worrying myself sick about his welfare and he should have known that. Much as I liked Carlisle and Esme I wasn't prepared to stay with them, especially now Jasper had decided on this suicidal enterprise. I understood why and I knew he needed to find out what Caius was up to but every fiber of my being was screaming for him to send Jay instead.

We left promising to be back as soon as possible and to let them know what was happening when we could. Emmett especially was unhappy at being left behind but Jasper promised him if he could help in any way Darius or Peter would let him know. Personally I thought he was just protecting Rose and Emmett for Esme but I didn't say anything. The person who surprised me most was Edward who offered his help reading minds to find out what was going on and I was even more astonished when Jasper agreed to take him with us. I knew it would cause trouble with Peter but that would be Jasper's problem, I was just grateful for his help if it meant this would be over sooner.

 **Jay**

Leaving Alice was probably the hardest thing I had ever had to do and she clung to me as if afraid she might never see me again. I promised her I would ring her as often as I could but I wouldn't stay behind, after all I was the one who had started all this and I still hoped to persuade The Major to let me go with Maria. Alice had explained that we could fool the Volturi, or Caius anyway, if we were ready for them and it was her visions we were acting on although she had warned me that they weren't infallible. All I wanted to do was get this over with and get back to Alice as fast as possible and with nobody getting killed. I had soon learned that although vampires may seem indestructible to humans they were in fact easy prey for a stronger more determined member of their own race and The Majors journal had only served to underline that. The number of newborns and even skilled fighters he had destroyed were too numerous to count and now he was putting himself in danger of having to do that all over again for my sake. The man I had labeled a coward was in fact the most noble and courageous man I had ever encountered and I was the one grateful for those traits on this occasion.

Bella was very quiet on the return journey, she just held The Major's hand as he drove with the other, her head on his shoulder and seeing them I missed my Alice even more keenly. Edward wasn't much of a talker, maybe he didn't appreciate my thoughts about his brother but I wasn't going to apologize for the truth.

When we got back Peter and Charlotte weren't there which was a relief and both Darius and Hunter were busy on computers but looked round when we boarded the boat.

"Edward."

"Darius."

Hunter looked him over and nodded then went back to his computer screen but spoke to The Major,

"The Volturi land in the morning and Maria has contacted us again. She hands over Jay to Caius as soon as they get word The Major is dead so its going to be pretty tight even if Alice has it pinned down just right."

"As soon as Peter gets back we'll have a council of war. We have to convince Caius that I'm dead and that Jay is ready for whatever it is Caius wants. Where is Maria to do the hand over?"

"That's the other problem, you have to get to Mexico ready for the handover and it's going to be cutting it really fine if you are here for the fight and we can't afford for anyone to escape to warn Caius."

"Then you'd better work some of your magic Darius. Get me to Mexico in time for the handover. Our problem is going to be getting the message that I'm dead to Caius with the guard dead so he'll go ahead with the handover."

"I might be able to help there."

We looked at Edward who hesitated before continuing,

"I can read their thoughts so I'll know what their orders are after murdering you. I'm sure we can work out something."

Having Edward around was going to be a bonus which would make things that little easier but it would still be tight unless…...I didn't like to think about the alternatives but the only sure way to guarantee there were no problems was for me to travel down to Mexico and leave the others to take out the Volturi, a decision I didn't want to make.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Bella**

Seated around the table in the main cabin all faces were grim, this was for real, the plan had to be perfect or lives could be lost as well as the advantage. Peter seated opposite Edward glared unhappily but was ignored. He'd made his dismay at Edward's presence known loudly until told by Hunter to shut up or leave backed by Jazz which stopped him dead in his tracks. We'd waited for Peter and Charlotte to return from hunting and I had stuck close to Jazz unhappy at the thought I would soon be forced to say goodbye to him unsure if I would ever see him again and terrified at that prospect. He hugged me aware of my fears,

"Bella it's going to be fine. I'm in no danger, I just need to know what Caius is planning then I'll be back I promise."

I sat beside him gripping his hand so tightly my own was aching with the effort.

"Right, we know the Volturi have been sent to kill Bella and I and that they'll be here tomorrow sometime. Alice says we can beat Jane as long as we are ready for them as soon as they arrive. Jane needs neutralizing quickly, decapitated and burned. The others are fighters not gifts, Darius, Peter, Hunter, and myself can take them with help. Charlotte, Edward I want you two to keep Bella safe while we deal with them."

"What about me?"

Jay looked annoyed,

"We can't afford for you to be seen alongside me. Caius has to believe I'm dead and you are taking my place. You stay with Bella and the others."

He continued to grumble but understood that Jazz was right, it was imperative Caius didn't find out The Major was aware of his double or the plan.

"So what do we do when they're dead? About getting the message to Volterra?"

Hunter sounded concerned and he was only reflecting everyone's feelings. Fighting the unknown was dangerous at any time but when the Volturi were involved it made things even more dangerous or so I'd heard Hunter tell Jay.

"That's where Edward comes in, he'll read their minds and tell us how the signal was supposed to get back to Caius then we falsify it. My guess would be Jane does the reporting which will mean Charlotte weaving a little of her magic, she's a great mimic."

Darius cleared his throat,

"About that little problem we might have had Major."

Peter's eyes narrowed,

"What little problem? Major? You keeping something from us?"

"I pointed out to The Major that he was going to be on a very tight time schedule if he wanted to be here for the fight and then get to Mexico for the handover."

"So? You're the fucking expert. Find a way to get him down there."

"Thank you for your belief in me Peter. I could but there's no need. I spoke to Maria and she's arranged to cross the border, just to help us out a little. The exchange will take place in Death Valley, Caius idea apparently although he never struck me as poetic, which means no border crossing and a much easier journey for you Major. You don't even have to miss the fight. There is just one thing."

I tensed, just when things seemed to be going our way something came up. Jazz looked at me and smiled but it was an automatic gesture and his face became guarded again even before he turned back to Darius.

"Go on."

"Maria told me she'll be handing you straight over to Caius himself so you wont have long to find out exactly what she's said to him about you. Sorry but there's no way round that unless you leave before the fighting."

"Amazing, just fucking typical! We don't even know she's telling the truth, she could be working with the evil twisted little fucker from Volterra, they're like two fucking peas from the same pod."

I could feel myself tense more, could Peter be right? Could Jazz be walking into some kind of a trap?

"Peter enough! I know Maria isn't to be trusted but this time she's on our side. I believe her and you're just upsetting Bella so can it."

"Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me Bella. I thought we were talking strategy here, I didn't realize it was a fucking kindergarten for precious little humans. Its about time Bella faced up to the cold hard facts. This is dangerous and someone could get killed, that's the way it works."

I could feel Jazz tensing with anger and interrupted Peters tirade,

"Its OK Peter, I'd rather know the truth but don't worry about me, I understand only too well how dangerous this could get. I've been in a fight with a vampire remember?"

He huffed but subsided and I felt Jazz relax a little.

"Its dangerous yes but we have the manpower and the advantage so lets stop arguing. Darius set up a perimeter watch, I want to know as soon as they get close. I want to know numbers and positions. As soon as they are close enough Hunter and Darius take the fighters. Edward I need to know the plan so you get reading as soon as they appear. Peter, you and I will take Jane out."

"It would be far better if we had a distraction, give time for you to knock her out Major."

Jasper glared at Darius but before he could speak Peter piped up,

"Yeah, Bella wants to help, you heard her and she's had experience with vampires so why not. It would give us the advantage we need."

"No, you know what Jane will do to her and I refuse to allow it."

I touched his arm,

"Please Jasper let me help, especially if it gives you an advantage. They want me so if they see me it will give them something to focus on and give you chance to kill her."

"No Bella, Jane will torture you and I won't allow it."

"Major it would only be for a second or two and I'm sure Bella will be fine."

Jazz shook his head decisively at Charlotte's words and as the others rolled their eyes I knew he was going to win but then Edward spoke up,

"Jazz, I think it might be a better idea than you think. I couldn't read Bella's mind while we were together and Jane's gift is a mental one so perhaps it won't work on Bella anyway."

I agreed with Edward but Jazz merely looked at me a little sadly,

"Bella you forget my gift is a mental one too yet that worked on you as Peter was only too happy to tell you."

Peter groaned, if he thought Jazz had forgotten about that he was sorely mistaken.

"But maybe only because you are my mate, that's why you can affect me."

"I'm not willing to take the chance Bella."

"But I am. I will not hide while you all risk your lives in part to protect me. I'm doing this, end of story, no arguments Jazz."

Peter grinned but it vanished when Jazz turned to look in his direction.

"It seems I've been outvoted but I warn you, if anything goes wrong and Bella gets hurt..."

"We know Major and she won't. Alice would have seen it so chill."

Darius words didn't comfort Jazz much but I was pleased, I would have a part to play in the overthrow of Caius and whatever plan he had.

There was a short silence then Jazz spoke again,

"A slight change in the plan that's all. We're moving the boat to the outer edge of the marina close to that small wooded area. Bella I want you to draw them in, they'll catch your scent and follow you in. You won't be alone Charlotte will wait with you and Peter will be ready to cover you if there's any trouble. Once Jane spots you I'll knock her out then you go with Charlotte out of harms way, Peter and I will do the rest."

It wasn't as much as I wanted to do but it was as much as I could do being human.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Bella**

The meeting broke up soon after that and Jazz and I went back to our room. I wanted as much time with him as possible before he had to leave, selfish as that might seem. Once inside I threw my arms around him holding on tightly.

"Bella believe me, I will be fine, I'm good at what I do, or did, and I will be careful. Once I know what Caius is up to I'll get out of there. Remember he wants you dead too and that I will not allow, you are mine and I will protect you. Now lets not talk about it tonight. I'm sure I can take your mind off tomorrow."

I smiled at the truth in his words and he lifted me up and dropped me on the bed.

"This time it's every man, or woman, for himself."

He tumbled down on top of me and started kissing my face and neck while his hands were busy taking my clothes off, eager fingers popping buttons and breaking zippers. The way things were going I was going to need a new wardrobe but I certainly wasn't going to complain, I was too busy ripping his clothes off in return.

We spent the night lost in each other, first he took me and then when I got my breath back it was my turn. Every time we made love was different, more pleasurable, and left me wanting yet more. The thought I wouldn't have his naked body lying at my side for days, maybe weeks was enough to bring tears to my eyes and make me feel desolate. He held me close and kissed the tears away with no explanations needed and no words exchanged and I slowly fell asleep hugging him tightly and trying to fix this moment in my mind for the future when I would be alone.

By the time I woke the sun was up, the threatened rain hadn't materialized and it felt wrong that violence should be on its way on such a beautiful day. They had decided to move the boat out of the marina for the next couple of nights to avoid the chance of any humans becoming entangled in the fighting. The Volturi would be careful but they had their orders and if it meant coming in the night and killing a few humans who might be witnesses they wouldn't hesitate to do so. Hunter had moved the boat before so it wasn't something out of the ordinary and wouldn't have alarm bells ringing. I had breakfast while Jazz sat with Hunter and Darius and I knew the moment that danger approached. They all stood simultaneously and Charlotte took my arm.

"Ready for your big moment Bella?"

I nodded running to Jasper and hugging him tightly before allowing Charlotte to lead me off the boat and into the woods until we reached the small clearing where I sat on the rug she'd brought with her and opened my book knowing I wouldn't read a word of it as I waited.

 **Jasper**

I hated the waiting but more than that I hated the fact that Bella was sitting alone in the clearing waiting for Jane Volturi to hunt her down and kill her. At best she would know a few seconds of agonising pain and if anything went wrong I could even lose her, something that didn't bear contemplating. Darius named the Volturi attacking party for us, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Santiago and three unnamed guards. We were fairly certain that Felix would accompany Jane which meant while I knocked Jane out and destroyed her with Charlotte's help Peter would be alone against Felix until either we or the others were free to help. I knew Peter could hold his own against the huge guard but whether he could finish him off or not was another matter. For that reason I had Jay hiding in the woods too, at a further distance, only to be deployed if absolutely necessary, he was our ace in the hole.

I heard from Darius,

"They've split up, Felix is with Jane as we suspected but he's got a guard with him. The others are closing in on the boat. Do you want me to call Jay in?"

"No, we'll manage. As soon as you and Hunter finish with Demetri and the others get over here, we're gonna need you."

I warned Peter who, now danger was close had lost his usual humour, just grunted,

"Fucking great, the more the merrier."

I waited knowing Jane would scent me before she saw Bella but would be confident of Felix's ability to take me out and keep coming.

She did just as I expected and I saw Bella stiffen as I threw everything at her knocking her to the ground but I shouldn't have been in time to stop her attack so why hadn't Bella screamed and fallen? She still sat on the rug looking at Jane's fallen body with surprise. Not having time to ask questions I leapt on Jane as she started to wake and wrenched her head backwards sinking my teeth into the hard flesh to help decapitate her while I heard crashing and grunts behind me coming from Peter who was taking on both Felix and the guard. Bella screamed as I tore Jane's head from her body throwing it to the other side of the clearing and looking over to see Peter wrestling with Felix while the other guard stalked Bella smiling, he was enjoying himself way too much and didn't see Jay and Charlotte until it was too late. As his head joined Jane's the last expression on the face was that of incomprehension, he had seen two Majors but wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Peter finally got a hold on Felix but he was far too strong to overpower alone and Peters left arm hung uselessly by a strip of flesh. Jay picked Bella up and ran with her away to the safe place we had agreed on while I helped Peter and Charlotte, who had joined us once Bella was safely away, finish off Felix just as the others appeared. Darius collected up the heads while Hunter and Edward dragged the bodies of those they had killed to make a funeral pyre.

"Did you get what we need Edward?"

He looked at me and nodded,

"Is Bella OK?"

I bristled at his question, how dare he ask if I had let my mate be harmed? But Charlotte touched my arm,

"Remember we're all fond of Bella Major."

I forced myself to be calm,

"Yes Jay took her away, she's fine and you were correct, Jane didn't touch her. So what did you find out?"

"You were right in a way. Jane is to report back to Aro but Demetri was supposed to let Caius know the outcome first. We did get a stroke of luck though. They aren't headed back to Volterra but to carry on their mission to find and neutralize Sergio and a couple of other troublemakers so they won't be missed for sometime."

"Good, lets hope it gives us long enough to find out what Caius is up to."

"We could help things along a little if Demetri were killed during the fight, Jane could say there were too many of us and some were killed. She could also say the only two who survived herself and one of the guards are being pursued. When Aro doesn't hear from them again he'll think she's dead."

"No, he'll send more guard to find her or her killers. Charlotte can go along with the first part of your story then keep sending reports as if she and the guard are still looking for the renegades. It gives us more time...unless of course Aro calls her back to Volterra but I doubt that, he knows Jane can take care of herself."

"Major you need to get your ass to Death Valley and meet Maria because we have no idea where Caius is or how long it will take him to arrange the handover."

Before I could answer Hunter Edward interrupted again,

"Actually I heard Demetri's thoughts. Caius is supposed to be meeting up with them, he likes a little action now and again so Aro isn't suspicious. He's already on his way from Italy so you've got about eight hours."

Darius whistled then nodded,

"It's gonna be tight but I've got a private jet waiting at O'Hare so you'll make it."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Bella**

When Jane looked at me I tensed expecting to feel terrible pain but I felt nothing and I saw Jane frown, she was so focused on me that she missed Jasper's move which led eventually to her death. I left with Jay reluctantly although that was a part of the plan. I wanted to stay and ensure myself that my mate was safe but that wasn't possible. I would be distracting for Jasper and that could be dangerous. Instead I found myself some distance away and sitting with Jay looking out over the water.

"Do you think they will be OK?"

"Of course Bella do you doubt your mate? You're the one who told me how courageous he was."

"No of course not but it is the Volturi he's fighting."

We didn't talk after that, just sat in a companionable silence waiting for news and I understood Jay was as frustrated as me being out of the action.

Then he started, got up, and turned sharply but relaxed as Jasper appeared and I got up calling his name and throwing myself at him in relief. He smiled broadly for a second and caught me, holding me close.

"Bella I told you we'd be fine, were you OK?"

"Yes I didn't feel anything at all Edward was right and it shocked her."

"Yes he was, there's something very unusual about you darlin' and once we get through all this maybe we'll find out more about it."

He looked over my head at Jay,

"Thank you for taking her out of danger. Look after her while I'm gone."

"I will Major, it'll be my primary concern."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Bella I do but it won't be for long and I'll be thinking of you all the time. Just promise me you'll be careful and do exactly what the others tell you."

I couldn't speak for the tears that choked me as I hung on to him. We stayed like this for a few minutes and then he gently pulled free.

"I have to go Bella or I won't reach Maria in time for the handover."

I nodded holding back the tears and kissing him passionately,

"I promise you I'll be careful and I'll come back to you. What else could I do? You are my world now."

I swallowed back the tears to speak,

"Watch Maria, she might want you back Jay said she regretted losing you."

He laughed and kissed me back,

"No chance. Now I have to go."

"Can I come to the airport with you? See you off?"

"No darlin' you stay here with the others, they'll look after you. Just think of me."

"That's all I will be thinking of…..you. Look after yourself."

With a final kiss he handed me back to Jay and was gone, so fast I didn't even have chance to say goodbye. I felt a cold hand grasp my heart and knew it for fear. Jazz was going into the unknown, facing one of the Volturi brothers and I had no idea when I would see him again, all I could do was pray it would be soon.

 **Jay**

I guided Bella back to the clearing where the purple smoke of the funeral pyre still hung about the branches to find Charlotte waiting. She smiled and took Bella's hand,

"Come on let's get back to the boat. We'll be headed to a new safe location Darius set up until we know Caius has accepted The Major as Jay. You have to stay out of sight, if you are seen by any vampires it could blow the whole operation."

"Have you spoken to Caius? Did he believe you were Jane?"

She sounded desperate for some consolation.

"Yes and yes he did but even if I say so myself I am pretty good at mimicry. He was beside himself with excitement."

"He will be OK won't he? Jazz I mean?"

"Well if anyone can pull this off its him and remember he's the best fighter in our world. Besides he has the best reason in the world to survive...he's finally found his mate. Try not to worry too much Bella he'll be back soon enough."

 **Bella**

By the time we got back the others were packed up ready to move but I had to go back to our cabin.

"Bella, we got your stuff packed already."

I just shook my head unable to speak again even to Darius but I had to go below. I needed a moment alone in our room so I could feel close to Jasper, smell him on the sheets, to know it was all real and not some wonderful dream but the room was bare, the bed stripped, and I thought my trip down here had been a waste of time but then I smelled it, his scent, our scents lingered in the atmosphere and it was enough to reassure me. I went back on deck and followed the others to the truck parked in the lot, a different one from before and I climbed in the back with Charlotte and Jay. There was no sign of Hunter or Peter and Darius explained,

"They've gone on ahead to get things set up and hunt. You OK Bella?"

I nodded but as we drove away from the marina my tears would be denied no longer and I sobbed quietly for a while until I exhausted myself and fell into an uneasy sleep wondering what Maria would say when she saw Jazz again and hoping our trust in her was justified. Would she try to seduce him again? Would he decide he loved her after all? She had been his first love, would that come flooding back once he was alone with her? Why was I torturing myself like this? I could trust my mate, I knew that.

When I woke up again with a terrible headache and looked out the window I had no idea where we were.

"Welcome to Starved Rock State Park Bella. I found a cabin we could use and there are enough assholes climbing and hiking that a few won't be missed. Also animals a plenty for Edward."

I hadn't really thought about the fact that I was surrounded by human hunting vampires until Darius spoke, Edward was the only animal hunter here, yet I didn't feel afraid or unsafe, I knew all these vampires were Jasper's friends and would protect me with their own lives if necessary. I did wonder how Alice felt about Jay hunting humans. I assumed he did as had Jasper when he was with Maria. Would he too convert to hunting animals? I certainly couldn't see Alice hunting humans and nor would I once I became a vampire but with Jasper hunting animals that wouldn't be a problem for us.

"If you look to the left Bella you'll see the cabin."

I looked but all I could see were hills and trees!

"Where?"

"Look up."

I looked to the top of one of the huge hills and could just about see a cabin.

"How do we get up there? Is there a track?"

"Yeah but not one the truck will climb, we're going up on foot."

I looked at him horrified,

"Darius I can hardly manage steps without almost breaking my neck and you expect me to climb up there?"

He turned at me and winked,

"Well we did think about it but in the end we drew lots as to who would carry you."

"Carry me? Are you crazy?"

"Actually Bella it might have been my fault. I told them how I took you up the top of the forest to see the view, riding on my back."

I glared at Edward, suddenly not liking him so much again but it was too late, they had their hiding place and that was it. With some trepidation I asked the vital question,

"Who lost?"

Jay turned and smiled at me,

"I get to be your transport Bella so you can just sit back and enjoy the ride."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Jasper**

The flight seemed to take forever and each minute took me further away from Bella and closer to a woman I had hoped I would never have to face let alone trust again. I'd told Bella I was fine and everything would be OK but I'd lied, only to save her feelings but never the less the omissions were lies and I hated myself for them. Meeting Maria again was possibly the easiest part of this whole plan. The really difficult part was pretending I wasn't me which included killing and feeding on humans. If Bella had known I would be forced into that she would never have let me come and if she found out she would be beside herself.

I just hoped the others understood enough about her to keep that from her but it was something to worry about. Whatever Caius wanted Jay for it wasn't going to be pleasant and sure as hell included fighting and killing, vampire and humans probably. At McCarran airport I could have rented a car for the trip to Death Valley but I decided to run, I would avoid the traffic and be there more quickly, besides there would be no rental car to dispose of although Maria could have done that once she handed me over.

 **Maria**

Of course I knew he would come, he was far too honorable to let his double take the risks. He was the best man for the job and largely thanks to me although after reading his journal I did not feel pride but only regret that I had turned such a noble man into the monster he once was. That he had redeemed himself, struggled to climb out of the pit I had led him into was just another mark of his inner strength.

To think of the team we could have been if only I had been able to see beyond my thirst for absolute power. That had led to another transformation, the loss of another human life that had been sacrificed to my overwhelming greed. Luckily though this time I was in a position to do something about it. I couldn't give the second Jasper Whitlock his life back any more than the first but I could ensure that he was not used as a pawn in some power play of Caius. All this ran through my head as he appeared in the doorway of this desolate cabin.

He looked at me for a long time before speaking and I waited.

"Whatever your reasons for helping us I thank you. But I think you know more than you've so far divulged. Is Caius working with someone or alone?"

"I can only repeat what I know Major. He came to me with a deal, the southern covens for my help in training someone to take your place. This person had to be able to fool anyone with knowledge of you. I told him it was impossible, you were too well known in our world for an imposter to fool anyone but then he told me about your double. Even then I was skeptical, identical rarely means that especially to vampire eyes. When I saw Jasper I was amazed, he truly was you standing there before me and all the old memories came flooding back."

"We don't have time for your reminiscences Maria. What about the plan? Who was Jay supposed to fool and why?"

"I've told you all I know Major but I have my own theories if you're interested?"

"Go on."

"Well perhaps Caius isn't working alone, if he wants to take over the Volturi he'll certainly want allies. Maybe those allies want you on their side. The best fighter in our world, it would give them a certain kudos don't you think?"

"And Caius would know I would never stand with him so he found my double who could be persuaded. What have you told Caius?"

"That you are almost as good as The Major, brave and resourceful, that I have indoctrinated you to believe working for Caius would be in your best interest, that you had a change of heart and want to be on the winning side. You did well for yourself Major and it took a long time. Do you understand just what sacrifices you'll be making by taking his place?"

"I know."

"Then lets hope it doesn't plunge you back into despair once more. I would hate to think I destroyed you twice."

"I know you read my journal but don't think it changes anything between us Maria."

"Oh I don't and reading your journal underlined that to me. I just hope you might think a little more kindly of me after this."

"Why does it matter how I feel about you Maria?"

There was a long silence and then we heard Caius approaching. Maria smiled a little sadly and whispered in my ear,

"Because despite everything I still love you Major and I always will. Now are you ready to play your part? Stay in here until I call you."

She stepped out into the furnace that was the valley and I heard her speak,

"Caius."

"You have him?"

"I do, the real Major is dead I take it?"

"He is. Let me see him."

"Just don't forget what you promised me."

"Don't worry you'll get your reward once I have what I want."

"Then lets hope your venture is a success. Major."

I took a deep breath put on my face that arrogant and slightly dangerous look I had worn over the years and stepped out sparkling as the sun hit my uncovered skin to see Caius standing, a look of eagerness on his face that turned to one of triumph as he saw me,

"Major Whitlock, it's a pleasure."

I looked at him coldly,

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Caius Volturi and I am to be your master."

"I have no master."

He scowled but then nodded looking at Maria,

"You did a good job, he even has the originals arrogance but can he fight?"

"Do you want a demonstration?"

I crouched ready to attack, just a little less well than the real one would but close enough.

"No, you'll do. Come we have a long way to go and people to meet. Well done Maria, I assume I can trust you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Just give me what you promised and no one will ever learn the truth. But just in case you thought of double crossing me you should know I have written a letter which will be sent off to Aro if anything should happen to me."

Caius eyes narrowed and we both knew that's exactly what he had in mind, Maria had been clever to cover herself.

"Do not worry, I keep my word."

"Good, then neither of us need be concerned need we?"

Caius turned and beckoned me to follow him and without glancing back I did just that but I felt Maria's fear and regret and knew she had spoken the truth, she really did still love me and now it was too late, she understood that. From here on out I would have to be extremely careful in everything I did and said, every action I made or I could find myself fighting for my very survival all over again. I was already steeling myself for the first hurdle, feeding on humans, after all I was a newborn raised by Maria and I knew that would be far harder this time around, especially as I could show no distaste for it.

"What am I here to do?"

He turned to look at me and smiled,

"Exactly what you were created for, to fool everyone into believing you are The Major, to train my "partners" newborn army as Maria trained you and to stand at my side as I take control of the Volturi from my weak and disappointing brothers. Are you ready for that?"

I smiled, arrogance and insolence vying for position on my face,

"Of course, I'm The Major."

"I have a cover story for you so listen carefully. You left the Cullens and your "wife" Alice because you were disillusioned at their way of life. You decided you wanted to live as a true vampire and you wanted control of not only your own life but men again so you came to me."

"Why would I come to you?"

"Because I could give you what you wanted, an army to command."

"Major Whitlock was born for that."

He laughed,

"You were indeed my friend and from now on you will only answer to that title do you understand?"

"I do."

"You will live, feed and train as if you were him."

"Not a problem, after all I am, there is no other."

"How true, how very true Major."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Bella**

I climbed onto Jay's back reluctantly, I hated being so close to another man, especially one who reminded me so much of my mate. As we rose I wondered if Jazz had met Caius yet, what Maria had said to him, if I would ever see him again. I couldn't imagine living without him at my side. It was with great relief that I finally found myself on terra firma once more and vowed I would never travel that way again, it was far too intimate for comfort as far as I was concerned.

The cabin was small and semi derelict but there was one room that Hunter had prepared for me with a blow up mattress and blankets, a small mirror and towels in the tiny old fashioned bathroom. I guess I should have been thankful the toilet wasn't outside until I saw the toilet was actually a camping loo. Well at least he'd thought of me. There was no running water but a large jug stood by the wooden wash stand with a china bowl standing on top. So I assumed hot water was going to be a luxury. I freshened my face and cleaned my teeth before rejoining the others who were sitting together outside on the rickety porch.

"So Bella, what do you think of your quarters? I tried to think of everything."

I managed a smile as I thanked Hunter for his kindness but I just wanted to be alone so I told the others I would take a walk, promising not to get lost.

"Yeah, plenty of bears and wolves up here who'd see a little girl like you as a free lunch."

"Thanks Peter, I'll remember that."

"Don't want you becoming a meal now do we so stay in hailing distance."

"I will Darius I promise."

In fact I had no intention of going anywhere, just far enough that I had the illusion I was alone so I could think about Jasper and what he was doing.

 **Darius**

I gestured to Charlotte and she gave Bella a few minutes then followed her. She'd keep out of sight but watch over The Major's mate. She was our responsibility now and I for one had no intention of letting The Major down. We sat talking quietly about what we should do next. I didn't like the idea of him being without any back up but at the same time we had Bella to think of and if Caius found out she was alive he would know something was very wrong and probably look on his double with suspicion. He would also send others to kill her and she needed vampires around to keep her safe.

I hadn't been taking any notice of the conversation but then heard Peter,

"Its not right leaving The Major hanging in the wind. Fuck this, some of us should go after him. It doesn't take all of us to babysit one human."

I could see Hunter and Jay agreed with his sentiment but for now we had a job to do,

"We stay here for now. We don't know where The Major is and we could compromise his position until we know more."

"Yeah well that's good for you to say, he's my friend and I say we should be shadowing him."

"We stay here until we hear otherwise. You take one step away from this cabin and I'll stop you Peter."

He glared at me but thankfully didn't make an issue of it for now but I could see trouble in the near future and I hated the thought of having to take Peter on for voicing something I was thinking myself! Bella came back soon after and I could see she had been crying but she managed a smile before saying she was going to bed. It was way too early but no one said anything. She would be feeling her mates absence even as a human in much the same way I assumed Jay, who was restless, was missing his but at least he could talk to Alice on the phone. Bella had no idea what was happening to hers.

The next two weeks Bella gravitated towards Jay even though I could see she resisted it. Not because he looked like The Major but because he knew how she was feeling and could talk to her about it. Peter continued to gripe but so far didn't attempt to persuade the others to join him in a search party for The Major. I wondered just how long it would be before we heard something, probably a while yet. He would hardly find out exactly what he was there for straight away. I doubted Caius would trust anyone that far, not until he was good and ready.

I guess I should have known it was all too good to last and the peace ended quite dramatically one evening when we sat round a campfire talking. Bella was suffering, hugging herself, but at least she was here. She'd only join us for not more than a few minutes at a time for the past two days and I hoped coming out of herself would make things easier for her.

Peter and Charlotte had been hunting with Jay while Hunter, Edward, and I stayed here with Bella and that evening Peter was moaning about how far they'd had to range to find their prey.

"Whose stupid fucking idea was it to set us up here miles from civilization where it's almost impossible to hunt?"

"Mine actually. I wanted Bella well away from any danger."

"Well as a hunter yourself didn't it occur to you that the only food around is fucking animals? That may be OK for Eddy boy here but it's hardly good enough for the rest of us. Fuck me, The Major will be finding it a damn sight easier I'll bet. Caius will be throwing humans at him."

There was a tense silence as Bella's face grew white, the blood draining away. She turned to Peter with horror filled eyes,

"What?"

He looked as if he wished he could take those words back but of course it was too late, the damage was done. Bella turned from him to me,

"Jasper has to hunt humans? But that's what almost destroyed him before. How could you let him. What a fool I've been, I should have realized. He's going to be forced to kill humans and vampires isn't he? And of course he knew that. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Bella he didn't want to upset you."

Charlotte was trying to minimize the shock but Bella wasn't having any of it.

"You knew? You all knew and you let him go? What kind of friends are you?"

Then she turned on Jay,

"As for you…...how could you after all you said about him. You should have gone, you could have done just as well. You're a fighter now and you hunt humans without it destroying you inside."

She got up and stormed into the cabin slamming the rickety door which bounced back open on protesting hinges but she was gone and I didn't think we were going to get over this very easily.

 **Charlotte**

I glared at Peter hardly believing he could say that in front of Bella. We were both worried about The Major sure but our job was to keep Bella safe, not to give her extra reason for nightmares! I got up and followed her in hoping I could talk to her, explain what happened and assure her that The Major knew exactly what he was getting into but she had shut her bedroom door and shoved something against it. I could have smashed my way in but I didn't think that would be very helpful in the situation.

"Bella, please let me in. I can help you understand."

"Go away!"

"Please Bella, The Major wouldn't want you upset."

"So you all lied or withheld the truth? Can I believe anything you say? Just leave me alone Charlotte."

"Bella I'm staying out here until you let me in!"

"Be my guest."

Although I tried talking to her for the next few hours all I heard were sobs and I knew she was breaking her heart at the thought of the things her mate was suffering. There was nothing any of us could say that would make any difference and I cursed Peters big mouth for the distress it had caused.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Caius**

He was perfect at least visually, impossible to tell apart from the real thing. Maria had said he was a little less scarred but I couldn't see it and I doubted if my allies would either. Besides they had no reason to be skeptical, who would have thought there were two Majors? The thing that concerned me most was his fighting ability. To be believable he had to be good, extremely good. The fact he was a newborn would help and Maria had told me he was good but I needed to see for myself so I had set a little test for him. I'd be happy once I saw he could pull this off to my satisfaction.

As we went to the small camp I had set up here in secret from my dear brothers we didn't speak. Like the original he was taciturn and aloof which suited me, I didn't want him for his warm and charming nature, I wanted him for his fighting skills and ability to fool others. To this end I had employed two nomads to collect a small group of humans and on my command change them. I had told the two I wanted some practice in fighting that everyone knew Aro frowned upon in Volterra and were only too happy to oblige especially when a sum of money was mentioned.

I had sent the command once Maria told me she had changed the human clone so it would be a newborn with a lot of training against ten wild untrained newborns. I had wondered at the number to pit against him but ten seemed reasonable. If he couldn't finish off that number my allies would never believe he was The Major or that we stood a chance of pulling the coup off.

As we approached I told him exactly what I expected him to do and he looked at me coldly,

"Don't you trust me to pull this charade off Caius?"

"Not until you prove to me you can. Don't be so arrogant."

"Its self belief not arrogance but fine. I could do with a work out. It's been far too long"

"Really? I thought Maria kept you busy?"

"She did but we've been waiting for you almost a week."

I smiled, he really did think of himself as his namesake.

"Just remember "Major" you are working for me and I expect nothing short of perfection."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You'll see, for now just impress me."

 **Jasper**

I saw up ahead a compound very similar to those I had lived in with Maria and I could hear the sounds of fighting and sense the fear and rage from here but I couldn't show that. I had no idea if Maria had told Caius I had such a gift as "the original" possessed. The scent of spilled venom and blood mingled in the hot air and clogged my nostrils.

It was going to be hard feeding on humans again but I'd known that was a part of playing this deception and I had no one to blame but myself. The thing that worried me most was that I might come to like human blood again too much. I knew its lure only too well and if not for my gift I would probably have remained a human hunter. I still remembered the exquisite taste and the way the fire constantly in my throat on animal blood was quenched completely for a while, it was very seductive.

We were allowed through the heavy gates and into the compound the only difference between this and Maria's was it was made of stone not wood. The heat bounced off the stones and the parched earth although it made no difference to me or the group of newborns playing with two unfortunate humans. Their screams of pain and terror bounced off the walls and filled the compound reminding me only too vividly of my early days as a vampire.

"Major they are all yours."

"To do what?"

I eyed them critically, they hadn't been chosen for their physic or skills but they had potential as warriors I suppose.

"Give me a demonstration of your fighting skills, kill them."

"You want me to waste a group of newborns?"

"Precisely, show me you are indeed as good as your namesake."

I shrugged eying the group critically, only two would give me any semblance of trouble, the rest were too uncoordinated to beat me in a fight. I could finish off the others easily enough as long as I watched my back and seeing him standing there arms crossed waiting for me to start I dropped the rucksack I had brought with me and strode into the fray.

The two humans were now dead and some of the newborns fed on the corpses while others watched and the two I had noticed waited for the weaker to try joining in. One did driven by the scent of the blood and was throw out again by the female who was worth watching. Seeing an opening I acted rapidly grabbing the male threat by the throat as he attacked another of the weaker ones who dared to try feeding from his corpse. I snapped him in two and threw both pieces in the open fire burning in the compound then turned and started working my way through the rest one or two at a time.

They were strong yes, and fast, but I had the experience although I did my best to fumble a little so it didn't look too fluid. The female I had marked as a danger waited until I had two others by the throat and then launched her attack. It was good and well timed but she didn't take account of my reflexes.

I ripped the throats from the two I held and let them drop to the ground before grasping her head and wrenching it back to expose her throat. I sustained a bite to one arm but I'd had worse, a lot worse, and I smiled at her before sinking my teeth into her flesh and ripping out a huge chunk of flesh leaving the neck attached to her body by a mere strip of flesh. Then I tossed her into the fire followed by the others before wiping my venom smeared hands on my combat trousers and strolling back to Caius.

"Seen enough?"

He nodded his approval,

"You did well, a little sloppy in places but it would pass unnoticed. Maria was right. you are indeed an excellent fighter."

"I'm the best, especially since you killed my only rival."

 **Caius**

I had watched more convinced with every passing minute that this plan of mine would work. It would be almost impossible to tell this wasn't The Major and without anyone to compare him with impossible. I had finally got all I needed to take my dear brother out, to topple him from his throne and take his place. All I had to do was show him to my allies and let him train their newborn army. With him at its head we were unbeatable. I had waited patiently for this day and now I could put in motion my plan. There was just one loose end to take care of,

"Major kill the two waiting to be paid."

As he disappeared to do my bidding I took out my phone and sent a message to my allies asking them to meet me in two days here in Death Valley with their newborns and telling them I had fulfilled their stipulation, I had The Major standing at my side. I didn't have to wait long for a reply, they would be here but if it were a trick they would leave again and the plan would fold. I smiled, the plan wasn't going to fail, as far as they were concerned I had exactly what they wanted The Major's support for our venture. As I watched he reappeared with two more bodies and added them to the fire along with the two humans although their remains might have to be buried later when the fire died.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Jasper**

Well I'd passed my first test with flying colors, convincing Caius I was not The Major but a damn good replica of. It had been hard, absorbing the terror and pain of the two humans plus the same feelings and rage of the newborns I had murdered myself but I had done it. This was the only way to ensure Bella's safety and that was paramount to me. How I would cope for any length of time I didn't know but that was something to worry about when it came to it. My thirst scorched my throat after all that activity and healing the bite I had sustained but I tried not to show it too much, unfortunately Caius was most concerned for my welfare right now and hadn't missed it.

"I have something for you "Major,"

He went to an open pit in the ground and gestured,

"I asked them to keep a couple of humans for you to feed on after your exertions. I believe they thought they might see that as they collected their money, The Major in all his glory but alas it wasn't to be. Still help yourself, I know you won't need a ladder down there and I don't want you wasting energy chasing them so it will be easy for you to just drop on them. Go ahead."

I had no choice but to leap down into the pit, much shallower than the one Maria had used to torture me but then it only had to keep humans captured. There were two figures hunched together terror spreading all about them and hitting me like a sledgehammer. They had heard the other humans ripped to pieces and the sounds of the fight and knew it was their turn to die. I braced myself against their pain and took their lives quickly, the girl first so her terror was over speedily. The warm blood cooled my parched throat instantly and I felt the strength and healing properties of it flood my parched body. It was like nectar and if it hadn't come at so high a price both for me and the humans I would allow myself to revel in it but I still felt their terror and pain and they would stay with me for a long time, they always had, tormenting me as soon as I tried to relax. I thought about Bella as I jumped back out of the pit to see Caius smiling broadly,

"Now if only the real Major had stayed on such a diet he may not have taken the road he did. Still everyone knew he only turned to animals because of the price he paid with his gift. What a good thing you don't have that. I don't think you'll need to pretend too much, not as you are going to tell my allies that you decided to give up the vegetarian diet and live your life to the fullest once more. You can always tell them you found a way to block the emotions if they ask but I doubt they will."

 **Caius**

I was even happier now and told The Major as I would think of him from now on to take some time to familiarize himself with the compound and develop his training plan for the newborns who would be arriving soon. I expected he would use the same plan Maria had him follow. I could have asked Maria to come along and help with the lure of an even larger territory for her own but I didn't like the thought of her knowing too much. If she hadn't been like me, greedy and ambitious I would have had her killed once her work with The Major was over but she could be trusted, I knew exactly what pushed her buttons and when this was over she could have what she wanted, Mexico would be hers to rule as she saw fit and the vampire world would be in my grasp at last.

 **Jasper**

There was nothing to see in the compound, it was exactly like Maria's and I took the largest cabin for my own. Here I would train my own Majors to run their own groups of newborns and that would be my first task, to pick out those with the potential to become leaders themselves. I had no idea how old these newborns were or how long I had to work with them. My main concern was finding out what exactly Caius had in mind and who his allies were although I thought I might already know that.

The only people with any influence in our world other than the Volturi were the Romanians and they still had their followers, some of whom would be only too happy to take on the Volturi if they thought they stood a chance and with Caius they well might. I could try getting a message out now but I decided to wait, I needed to know what their plan was or I would have to risk contacting Darius twice and that was a risk I wouldn't take unless forced to.

I threw my bag in one corner and sat on the wooden shelf running along one wall that would be covered in maps of enemy positions most of the time in Maria's cabin. I knew she was truthful in her offer to help but I still didn't understand why. She said she still loved me but I had found out she didn't long ago, she merely used me to get whatever it was she wanted. I was no more than a weapon to her. Had reading my journal really made such a difference to her feelings for me? Had she finally understood what being in love really meant? Of course thinking of that had me thinking of Bella and what she meant to me.

I shouldn't be here going through all this, I should be at home with my mate, in her arms, in our own bed, telling her how much she meant to me. I could feel her absence deep in my chest, a cold hard lump that seemed to swell with every passing hour I was away from her. Would it become crippling if I were away too long? If I showed any signs of distress could I come up with a good excuse?

I didn't want to waste anymore time on this than I was forced to but until I found out what Caius plan was I had no alternative, Bella's safety was in my hands. Was she OK with the others? I had no doubt they would look after her but would she find my absence too distressing and more worrying once she found out what I had been forced to do. That I was not only drinking human blood again but killing in numbers.

Could she forgive me the lives I was going to take? Would she be able to kiss the lips that were stained with the blood of innocent humans? Would she let the arms that had ripped limbs and heads wrap around her? Bella was still human and couldn't possibly understand that what I was doing was unavoidable. I prayed that Darius or Charlotte would try to explain it to her but until I saw her again and had her in my arms I would worry that I might have lost her and that would make things even harder, too hard in fact.

The only way I was going to get through this alive and sane was if I could stop myself thinking about her at all. There was a way, Carlisle had taught it to me when I found my blood lust just too hard to bear the first few years I was with the family. Then it had helped, it didn't stop me thinking about my yearning altogether but it made it more bearable. The only way to stop it altogether was to drop the memory into a deep hole in my mind and seal it there but as Carlisle had explained doing that was easy, getting it back harder and my experiences were a part of me, the struggle against my thirst was something that made me strong. Forgetting about Bella, forgetting my mate was waiting for me made sense of what I was doing, if I buried that I would become the man I hated, the man alone, unloved and unwanted having only my martial skills to make me worthy of living. If things got too hard I might have to do that but I would resist it as long as I could.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Jasper**

I stayed away from Caius as much as possible which wasn't easy, he wanted to know how much of my human life I remembered and what Maria had told me.

"How exactly are you related to The Major?"

"I don't remember."

"You wrote a paper calling him a coward."

"So Maria told me."

"Its a good job he's dead or you wouldn't last long in our world."

"And you wouldn't be able to pull off whatever it is you are planning. So when are you going to tell me what I've got to do?"

"Soon enough. For now you have enough to be getting on with. A group of newborns will be arriving and it's your job to train them into an army able to fight and win a war."

"Against who?"

"That's not important."

"It is to me. I need to know what I'm training these soldiers for."

"You sound like your namesake."

"I am my namesake to all intents and purposes."

He glared at me but he couldn't argue with the truth, I just had to be careful not to overstep the mark but arrogance seemed right under the circumstances besides I felt tense being away from Bella and baiting Caius was as good a way as any of relieving some frustration.

"Lets hope you are as good as your arrogance makes you out to be."

"I still need to know who I'm training these soldiers to fight."

He made an angry noise in his throat then snapped at me.

"Other vampires, well trained ones and that's all you need to know so I suggest you start planning your training program."

"How long do I have?"

"What?"

"I need to know how long I have to train them."

"A month, less if possible."

"Can't be done, not in so short a time."

"Well that's all you have so lets see just how good you are. Besides these aren't raw recruits, they have some training and you won't be working alone. Their own commander will be working with you."

This was bad news, I didn't want anyone working with me and watching my every move.

"Who is it?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know who I'm supposed to work with."

"Well you'll be meeting her soon."

"Her?"

"Yes Major, in our world there is no weaker sex, now enough questions.

So whoever his allies were they had their own newborn army and a commander, I wondered if she were as keen as me to work with someone unknown.

"Does she know about me?"

He glared ferociously

"She knows nothing, neither do they except you are who you seem, Major Whitlock, The Major and that's the way it's going to stay if you want to keep your head."

He stalked off then leaving me to my thoughts which again strayed to my mate. I wondered if she were thinking of me now, looking into the star filled sky and hoping I was doing the same. The ache in my chest was getting stronger the longer we were parted and it made me edgy, tense, and bad tempered. I wanted to rip something apart, to feed and try to erase the longing but I knew that was im possible. Part of my unsettled feeling and tension came from Caius and I realized he was apprehensive.

He was worried his allies might not accept me although there was no reason for them to suspect anything. Or was he worried about what his brothers in the Volturi would think if they found out he was creating his own army to take them on? That was his plan, the overthrow of Aro I just wanted to know the plan and his allies although if I didn't see Stefan and Vladimir with the army of newborns I would be extremely surprised.

When we heard the others approaching Caius' apprehension and excitement peaked and I understood just how much this meant to him, his one chance to wrest power from Aro. If he succeeded he would be ruler of the vampire race but if he failed….only death awaited him. Now we had killed Felix, Santiago, Demetri, and Jane which took care of the Volturi's two strongest fighters and one of their most valuable gifts but there was still Alec to contend with, not to mention Chelsea and Corin.

Chelsea's like Alec's gift took time to build up so they could be eliminated provided we could take them by surprise but how Caius planned on surprising Aro I had no idea and I needed to find out.

I stood a little behind him, Caius was always conscious of his position as a leader and made sure everyone around him knew it, and watched as a sizable group of newborns marched into the compound led by a woman who turned her attention to me only slowly. She was beautiful, voluptuous with large breasts almost bursting out of her shirt. She had long blonde hair flowing down her back, much paler than Rosalie's, in fact almost white and her red eyes gazed at me with a mixture of interest and skepticism.

Caius called and she strode over, arrogance in every footstep, to stand before him ignoring me for the moment.

"This is Anamarie Major. She will be your second in command from now on, think of her as your Peter."

"But these are my men, I trained them and they answer to me and me alone."

"They did, now you and your men answer to The Major."

She finally turned her attention to me,

"So, you're the infamous Major. You don't look that dangerous to me."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"So it would seem. I'll reserve judgment but I take orders from no one, not even The Major."

She said it with such contempt I couldn't help smiling, I could see trouble ahead which would give me an outlet for my frustration and pain.

"Anamarie, I thought you were given your orders. The Major is in command here and you are to cooperate with him."

"Oh don't worry Caius, I'm sure we'll work things out between us, all he has to do is watch me and he might learn a few things after all he must be a little rusty after so long out of the game."

He gave me a questioning look but seeing my impassive face decided to leave things lay.

"Very well. Major I want the soldiers ready in a month, less perhaps."

"They are ready now."

Anamarie was annoyed to think her men weren't ready for action but I just ran a critical eye over them,

"You think so? Well let's see shall we."

"For now I think you should take your soldiers to feed. Split into two groups, you have one day to feed your men and be back here, let's see just how good you are."

I had spent some time checking out the area which gave me the advantage and I made full use of it taking my group east to a small campsite on the very edge of the valley a good six hours run. My group consisted of fifteen men and ten females who at first sight looked pretty well disciplined but they hadn't done any long distance running and after three hours they slowed and started complaining about their thirst. I picked out the ringleader suspicious she had been planted to cause trouble for me and killed her in front of the others with no warning.

"That's what happens to anyone who questions my orders or tries to undermine my command now keep running."

It was harsh but effective and I needed to instill discipline fast.

There wasn't a sound from anyone and as they ran on I noticed they sped up and eyed me warily as I ran beside the column dropping back and then speeding up to watch all of them for any weaknesses. In all they were a good group and if they had been under my command in Maria's time I would have spoken up to keep them but I wasn't and they weren't. Once close to the campsite I sent a scouting party ahead and they came back with news there was only one group camping there, a biker gang of about twenty five. It sounded perfect and I let them go hunt, my only stipulation that they disposed of the bodies discreetly. They could take them deeper into the valley and hide them. By the time the predators and heat were done with them no one would be able to tell how they died. For once I didn't feel too guilty, my prey were hardly the better element in society.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Caius**

I waited until they had left before going out to meet my allies who had been watching from a safe distance. With the wind in the right direction they couldn't be scented from the compound and from their vantage point they couldn't be seen, they were very cagy, as if they didn't trust me! As I entered the old cabin they had used as a viewing point Stefan smiled,

"It would seem you did it Caius. I have to admit I didn't think you could but I was wrong it would appear. He has agreed to stand with us?"

"With me, he doesn't know about you yet. Did you tell Anamarie to keep your secret?"

"Of course, she doesn't know who her employers are in any case. Only that she is paid handsomely to train newborns for a particular campaign. We felt it would be prudent to say as little as possible, just in case you couldn't fulfill your side of the bargain."

"Well I have. Would you like to speak to him?"

"I think not Caius. Not yet in any case. Lets see how he does with our newborns first. I want to see a little of The Majors magic before committing ourselves. There is also the plan to be discussed, you haven't told us how you intend to get inside Volterra yet."

"Then we both have our little secrets don't we gentlemen. As soon as you commit yourselves we will decide on a date and I will be only too willing to tell you everything."

I knew they would be watching for a while to see if The Major were indeed committed but I had no qualms, this imposter was working out perfectly and when he arrived back within sixteen hours, his group one short but well fed and contented I had to smile. He dismissed them and I called him over,

"You appear to have lost one of your party Major."

"I know."

He wasn't going to elaborate and as the others seemed well disciplined I wasn't going to ask.

"What do you think of them?"

"As a raiding party they would suffice, as a fighting group? They need to be more focused and drilled. They don't yet act as a unit and until they do they can never hope to accomplish your task."

"How long to turn them into a unit?"

"That depends on the woman, I don't think she's happy to be under my control."

Of course he was right but I knew this imposter would find a way to bring her into line. He was surprisingly good for a newborn, even The Majors kin but I wasn't going to question fate. Anamarie arrived back several hours later and her group looked a little more ragged than The Majors although she hadn't lost any of her number. She scowled to see the other group already back sitting in the compound and talking quietly. I saw her scan them and notice the missing one. She strode over to us jaw clenched,

"Where's Jasmine?"

The Major ignored her staring at her group in disgust and she grabbed his arm which was a dangerous thing to do. He gripped it and tossed her into the center of her group where she landed catlike and came at him again.

"I asked you a question Major."

"You also touched me and if you do it again I won't just ignore you, I'll rip your fucking head off. As for your troublemaker she's gone and if you try something like that again I'll kill you too."

"These are my soldiers."

"Were, now shut the fuck up and go sit with them. Maybe you can instill some discipline into your group, if you can't then I will!"

I waited to see what she would do hoping The Major wouldn't actually kill her, I didn't think the Romanians would be too happy if he did. He was so much like the real thing that if I hadn't had the original murdered I would think he might be standing here in front of me. The warrior gene must run deep in his family line, either that or Maria really had worked her magic on him, either way I was satisfied. He would bring the unit into line and they would be ready and able to take on the remains of the Volturi guard. Alec would still have been a concern but fortunately he was also hungry for advancement and knew I was his best option for that. When Aro turned him down for a place on the council I had stepped in and recruited him to my party, he refused to act against his sister or the other Volturi guard, after all a lot of them would change sides once they saw who was winning, but he would not act against me which was enough. In return I would give him what he craved, power over the guard and a place on the council at my side and I had no intention of double crossing him like my Romanian allies, those two I did not trust.

I knew I could only stay away from Volterra safely for a few more weeks before Aro became suspicious and sent others to find out what I was doing. That was the time restraint I put on The Major and I watched as this almost perfect imposter worked his magic. He seemed to have the same kind of charisma as the real Major.

The only person who didn't bend to his will was Anamarie and I could see he was losing patience with her. When she started using her feminine wiles as a weapon I could tell it was a bad move and I waited to see what he would do about it. Maria had used sex as a way of controlling The Major but it seemed not on the imposter or he hadn't picked up her ways.

 **Jasper**

Anamarie could have been a good commander if she had been willing to listen and hadn't seen herself as perfect. As it was she was becoming a liability, trying to undermine my orders with her own. I had tried talking to her, warning her that she was interfering with the training program but she continued to ignore me. When she saw she wasn't getting to me she tried using sex. Now she really was onto a loser, not only was I mated to Bella but she was a beginner when compared to Maria who had been a master at the game.

Every time I went back to my cabin she would be there, laying in wait behind the door grabbing me by the shoulders and trying to kiss and caress me or laying on the wooden shelf as if it were a bed. I didn't even find it amusing and threw her out every time hoping she would get the message and leave me be.

She tried arousing me as we taught the others some combat moves, rubbing her breasts against my chest or crotch if she could or nibbling my ear and whispering what she imagined were seductive words in my ear. The others found it amusing and I knew there was a book running on how long it would be before I bedded her.

I had warned Caius she was trying my temper but he just shrugged,

"What would The Major do about it?"

Well if he was giving me carte blanche then fine, he would find out just what The Major would do about it. I missed Bella so much and the thought of this slut imagining I might find her attractive or sexy enraged me. The soldiers were sitting round a fire swapping stories of their prowess as fighters when I went to my cabin to find her laying on the shelf naked and smiling up at me.

"Major, I know you lust after me so I thought I'd make it easy for you. Come and join me"

I looked her up and down coldly, she didn't compare with my sweet Bella, in fact she sickened me and I felt my rage bursting to get out.

"Leave…... now!"

She shook her head and beckoned me with a crook of her finger. Deciding I'd had enough I grabbed hold of her and pulled her close, she smiled thinking she was finally getting to me until she heard my words.

"I warned you bitch. You make me sick and if you won't take no for an answer I guess you need a more serious fucking lesson."

I wrenched her head violently and heard a satisfying snapping noise then opened the door and threw the head into the center of the seated soldiers.

"She's all yours."

They had jumped back as the head rolled among them and one picked it up staring at it uncertainly before smiling and starting a game of catch across the fire. I had no idea if they would burn the head or not but I sure as hell hoped so, it would save me the bother. I heaved her naked body above my head and pitched it over their heads to land close to the flames scattering glowing embers all around.

"She's looking for some fun I think."

Then I wiped my hands on my pants and went inside slamming the door with a satisfying thud.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Bella**

All I could think of was Jasper miles away and suffering all the things that had almost destroyed him before. His gift meant that he felt everything, I remember Alice telling me some of his story when I was going out with Edward, how he had felt every death, all the pain and terror of everyone he had killed but not only that the pain and terror of everyone near him. Could he cope with all that again? And drinking human blood. Why had he agreed with Maria's plan knowing what it meant? Was it really to ensure my safety and Jays?

I couldn't even think about Jay without my blood boiling, He and I had become close, sitting together and talking, about his past, his family, becoming a vampire, and realizing what Alice meant to him. We were going through the same pain and I felt sorry for him but all the time he had known what my mate was facing, the torture his life had become and kept silent. I would never trust him again, I would never trust any of them again. I didn't want to see or speak to any of them and I hid in my room as long as I could.

Eventually hunger and thirst drove me out but I held on as long as possible listening to first Charlotte, then Darius, Jay, and finally Edward try to coax me out with more lies. How Jasper would be fine, how strong he was, how my love would make the difference. How could I believe anything they said? After they'd lied to me I couldn't take anything they said as the truth. When I finally opened my door I found Peter standing there, leaning against the opposite wall. He straightened,

"Bella listen to me."

"No, you listen to me. I heard what you had to say and I'm not interested in hearing any more now back off."

I pushed past him and went slowly downstairs feeling the effects of hunger and dehydration as the steps swam before my eyes but when I felt his steadying arm I shrugged it off,

"Get away from me."

Downstairs the others were once more on the porch but I knew they'd heard the exchange between Peter and myself and my slow unsteady steps. They looked through the open door and Charlotte got up but I ignored her and went to pour myself a drink. My hands shook as I picked it up and Charlotte steadied them but I jerked the glass away spilling most of the liquid inside.

"Leave me alone, all of you."

"Bella please let's talk about this."

"About what? About the fact you all lied to me? That you thought I shouldn't know? Who are you to make that decision for me? Did Jasper ask you to keep it from me?"

"Not exactly but we knew how you'd react."

"Did you? Maybe I would have reacted differently if I'd known, if you'd taken the time to explain it at the beginning but no you all decided poor delicate little Bella can't cope with the truth. Well guess what…..you'll never know now will you? I don't want to talk about it, in fact I don't want to talk about anything to any of you so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I know my voice rose at the end but I couldn't help it then I refilled the glass and went to get myself something to eat.

"I could cook you something Bella, it's been too long since you ate."

"No thank you."

"Well let me help you, I'm not sure you're safe with a knife."

"Well if I stab myself or chop off a finger you'll be proved right won't you?"

 **Jay**

We had made a terrible mistake not telling Bella exactly what taking my place would mean for Jasper but there was no time to take it back, to alter things and somehow we had to get through to her. We left her be for the next few hours trying to pretend she wasn't having problems opening cans with weak shaking fingers or turning on the small gas stove Hunter had provided.

We ignored the tears that spilled down her face every time she thought about her mate. The way she sat on the porch silently staring into the distance, her hands shaking and her heartbeat too fast. When she finally dragged her weary body upstairs to sleep we devised a plan, each of us would approach her in turn and hopefully she would find someone she could talk to. Charlotte had already tried but said she'd do it again and when Bella came back downstairs the following morning after a restless night, her sleep filled with nightmares when she tried.

 **Bella**

When I slept my dreams were full of images of Jasper suffering as he drank blood from terrified humans and when I came downstairs they were waiting for me, ready to pounce. Charlotte was first,

"Bella, we're all in this together. We were wrong to keep things from you and we're sorry but this can't go on."

I looked up,

"What?"

"You trying to ignore us. We're here for your protection."

"Really? Well how can I feel safe around people who lie to me?" Perhaps you can tell me because I can't figure it out."

Peter came over then and joined us,

"Perhaps you should be thinking about why we did it instead of throwing a tantrum Bella. Did that ever occur to you?"

I ignored him pushing the plate away and picking up my mug,

"It occurred to me yes but I didn't like the answers so please excuse me."

I took my mug out onto the porch where Hunter, Darius and Jay sat talking together while Edward sat alone looking out over the trees.

"Anyone else want to give me a pep talk? It seems that's the game of the day."

"We were wrong, end of story Bella. Whether you choose to believe we're sorry or not is down to you."

I was relieved by Darius words but they didn't make me feel any better.

"I don't."

I walked off the porch and wandered over to the trees just to get away from them only to find myself with another unwanted visitor.

"Well go on then Edward, say your piece."

"Bella I'm the last one to lecture you. I just want you to know that they are truly sorry. They're worried about Jasper too. They want to be there for him, close enough to help if he needs it but they know they have a duty to look after you."

I sat on a fallen tree sipping my coffee as I thought about this. I wanted them helping Jasper not sitting around playing nurse maid to a frail silly little human too, but he had left me in their care so what could any of us do?

I heard footsteps and I turned to see Jay approaching hands held above his head in surrender. A gesture I might have found amusing at another time. Sighing heavily I glared at him,

"Well?"

"Look Bella we fucked up and everyone knows it's not going to work you here with us when we all want to be somewhere else so I have a suggestion that might just solve all our problems."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Darius**

When Bella came back with Jay and Edward I thought they might finally have got through to her, she looked happier although that wasn't difficult after earlier.

"I need to talk to you all."

I glanced at Jay who nodded not giving anything away and called the others to join us.

"Right, the floor is yours Bella."

"Good, then I'll make this quick. Edward has arranged for me to join his family. They can look after me until Jasper comes back and it leaves you all free to go find him."

There was uproar just as she had anticipated and Peter launched a verbal attack on Edward, accusing him of trying to muscle in on The Major's mate but Bella soon quashed that particular accusation.

"Edward's going with you. Jay's going to take me to the Cullens house. He wants to see Alice and if she has any more visions he'll be right there ready to get them to you."

"Actually, I'm only delivering Bella there then I can catch up with you guys. Its obvious she's not happy here and it frees us to get in position to help The Major if he needs us."

"Why isn't Edward taking her?"

She scowled at Peter again,

"Make up your mind Peter, either he's trying to get his leg over on the sly or he isn't."

Peter returned the look but didn't say anything else, at least not that she could hear.

"When did you plan on going Bella?"

"As soon as possible, it seems its for the best. You don't have to keep anything else from me that way and the Cullens can't because they don't know anything."

"I'm sorry you feel so bitter Bella, it was never our intention to hurt or upset you. I guess we just underestimated you, thinking of you as a human."

"Yes you did Darius and it is a shame but I'll feel happier."

" Very well but I think you should have more than just Jay for an escort."

She shook her head,

"I'll be fine, no one knows where I am or that I'm even alive but thank you for the offer. I'm going to pack now and then Jay and I will leave."

 **Bella**

When I heard Jay's suggestion I hated the idea but as he explained it would free the others and keep me safe surrounded by vampires who would do anything to protect me I warmed to the idea. Besides Carlisle and Esme had given me such a warm welcome when Jazz and I went to tell them the good news and it would be nice to see Rose and Emmett again.

I thought I might feel closer to Jazz with his old family, at least I could talk to them and I felt comfortable despite having been Edward's girlfriend first. The other lure was of course Alice, if anything were going to happen she should be able to see it and I would know before it happened. I wanted to be reassured that Jazz was safe and not found out for who he really was. I just wished I could be near him but I knew that was not going to happen whatever I said and did.

 **Jay**

Once Bella went to her room to pack up her things the argument started and this time it was Edward and I against the rest. I knew what I'd suggested was the only alternative to Bella staying here and being unhappy and it meant The Major would have allies close at hand if he needed our help. Darius was contacting Maria who had lingered our side of the border as if unwilling to let go of The Major altogether, or maybe she was waiting to see which way the wind blew. Caius didn't know she had betrayed him and if anything went wrong and we didn't stop him she could step forward and claim the reward she'd been offered to train me.

I had practiced determinedly since I read The Major's journal and woke a vampire. He was now ironically my hero and I wanted to be as good as I could. I wouldn't be so arrogant to say as good as him. He had gone through too much to shape his character and plenty I hoped never to experience but I wanted him to be proud of me, his descendant and both Peter who found it all amusing and Hunter who was just happy to help had been training me. Vampire speed and strength were all very well but to be a great fighter you had to be able to not only channel your aggression but control the gifts the venom had given you.

Darius gave me my orders, get Bella to the Cullens, check for any updates from Alice then get the hell back here as quickly as possible so they could move out.

"Bella is giving us the opportunity to move closer to The Major and I won't waste it. Edward will wait behind for you, any problems you holler and he'll come running. Emmett and Carlisle are ready to move if there's any trouble too so don't try being a hero. There shouldn't be any problems, no one knows you exist or Bella is alive but don't hang around. There's a storm front moving in but you should be there before it hits."

 **Bella**

When I came back down Jay took my bag and gave it to Edward,

"You hold that until I get Bella safely on my back then she can carry it."

I groaned, I'd forgotten there was only one way down but I just had to grit my teeth and bear it. I did say goodbye to the others and hoped they could help Jazz before he got too deeply into this although I knew he wouldn't back out however tough the going got. I had got over my shock and anger at the lies and secrets but I wasn't sure things would ever be the same between myself and the others again although I hoped so in time perhaps. Charlotte was the last to hug me and her words stuck in my mind,

"Bella don't leave like this. We were wrong but we did what we did to save you from pain. Find it in your heart to forgive us for The Major's sake if not ours. We all love you."

Walking outside all the others were standing there and I suddenly realized they had acted to stop me from worrying and my reaction had been far too extreme.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did, I guess I was just feeling hurt and worried sick. That's my only excuse."

That's the plan I promise you Bella."

I gave them all another hug and then reluctantly climbed onto Jay's back and he started downhill as I closed my eyes praying it would be over soon.

As we reached the bottom I saw the clouds building up,

"Are you sure we can beat the storms?"

"Hey, trust me I'm a professor remember and I never lost a student yet."

"You were a professor of history not meteorology."

"Its all the same. I'll drive with vampire speed and reflexes, you'll think you are flying."

"Great, let's just get there in one piece. Do you think I did enough to make amends for the things I said?"

"Sure you did. no one wanted it to end the way it seemed to be headed. I'm just glad you were able to see it. Now lets get going so I can get back to the others."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I had been amazed when Jay rang and asked if we could look after Bella for a while. He didn't go into detail but Alice said we should just agree and not ask any questions, that Bella was having a bad time and I understood that. She didn't have to be a vampire to feel the pain of separation from her mate and I wondered how Jasper was coping under the circumstances. I remembered the confused and angry young man who had turned up on our doorstep with Alice. Esme was terrified and unsure if we should offer him a home but Rosalie, to everyone's astonishment pleaded his case and I was very glad she did. The more we came to know him the more we understood and admired him and he tried so very hard that it was a pleasure to help him.

Now he had risked everything by going back into the very life he had fought so hard to escape. And all to keep safe another young man, his descendant yes but more importantly a young man in whom he saw himself. I just hoped this wouldn't prove too much for him, the violence and change in diet, his gift and his struggle to break free of the lure of human blood. All things that had almost proved his doom already once. Rose and Emmett had freshened up Jasper's room for Bella thinking she might feel better close to him, we had kept all his things and set up a room in case he ever returned, a room we had hardly dared would ever be used until he appeared with Bella along with Alice and Jasper's double, now that had been a scary moment for all of us. Now all we could do was wait for Jay to deliver her into our care and try our best to make the waiting a little more bearable.

 **Jay**

It started raining shortly after we set off for the drive back to the Cullens and I wondered if we really could beat the worst of the storm. Bella was very quiet, hugging herself and I knew only too well what she was feeling, it had been hell apart from Alice and I knew where she was and who she was with, that she was safe. Bella's mate was anything but and that was at least partly my fault.

"You OK Bella? Hopefully it won't be long before The Major can get the hell out with the information he's looking for."

She turned to me white faced and strained,

"He won't come back until he has enough to stop Caius, we both know that and it could take some time. I'm scared Jay, scared he might be hurt or killed. That I might never see him again. What if he can't resist human blood and won't come back because he fears he might be a threat to me? These things keep going through my head all the time, they're driving me mad."

"He loves you Bella, you're his mate, he'll return don't you ever doubt that. You call to him constantly and he won't be able to resist that lure trust me."

The closer we got the heavier the rain fell until it was almost impossible to see ahead and I was forced to slow to almost a crawl. The first crack of lightening made Bella jump,

"I hate storms. When I was little I always worried that my dad might get called out to an accident because of a storm and get run over. Storms and high winds really frighten me. Maybe we should pull over until it eases off."

"No worries Bella, we'll be fine, the road is empty and I promise to take it easy, don't forget vampire reflexes."

She nodded but didn't look convinced so when the rain became harder and the lightening was almost continuous I pulled over.

 **Bella**

I wished storms didn't scare me but I just couldn't get over the fear and I was gratified when Jay pulled over to the side of the road switching the engine off so it seemed we were in a box that was being pounded by the heavy rain, the lightning flashes illuminating us in a strange white light at intervals. We made conversation about nothing really, what his plans were for himself and Alice once this was over.

"I'm going to find her a loft apartment in Paris or New York as a base and we can travel the world together. I'll show her the great historical sites in Egypt, Russia, Europe…"

I shook my head,

"I think you might find Alice will show you the great shopping arcades of the world, Milan, Paris, Rome….."

He grinned,

"Well maybe we can compromise, some of each."

"You can try but Alice has a habit of getting her own way."

"Well it will be fun trying to beat her."

"Good luck with that, I've only known Alice a short while but there's a lot of determination in that small package."

"I guess she's entitled after the past she had. She told me what she found out thanks to you. Fancy being committed to an asylum by your own parents for having visions of the future. It must have been terrible, and to find out you'd been declared dead by those same parents."

"I think she worked her way through that. She found her family plot and that she had a sister who lived and had children of her own, one she called Alice in memory of her dead sister. Alice told me she'd traced Alice's descendants but they died out a few years before she found them. She's really alone except for the Cullens and you."

"Sometimes having a family can be as big a curse as not having one Bella. Mine wanted me to be something I wasn't and yet ironically I find myself being just that person and I find in a way I like it. One day I'd like to sit down with The Major and really talk to him, I guess I'll never get to write the book I planned on."

"Why not? Jasper wrote books and I think you owe him one."

"Yeah, too right. I guess I never gave much thought to what we do with our…..I was gonna say life but I guess its eternity. God that sounds daunting, I guess I better find myself something to do. Maybe you're right Bella, I could really do research and write a book of my own, maybe more than one. What other hobbies do the others have?"

"Well Carlisle's is medicine, Esme runs her own interior design business, Emmett is in to computers like Darius and Hunter. As for the others I'm not really sure."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you're going to become a vampire like us, what will you take up as a hobby?"

"I haven't really thought about that, I guess I'll follow Jasper, maybe learn to ride, I might even collect books or work with antique books. I guess it depends on Jasper a lot. At the moment all I can think of is seeing him again and feeling his arms around me. I miss him so much Jay."

 **Jay**

Although the rain hadn't eased much I felt uneasy sitting here in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to deliver Bella safely and have a little while with Alice before heading back so I started the car and eased back onto the road glad I was the only one on the slick highway. We hadn't seen another set of headlights for ages, most people had sensibly decided, like us, to take a break until the weather eased but then everyone else didn't have a vampire behind the wheel. I kept my speed down for Bella's sake, she was holding her door handle tightly and flinching when the thunder cracked.

"Not long now Bella, you can relax soon."

If only I had been able to see a few seconds into the future!


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Jasper**

Whoever Caius' partners were he couldn't keep them a secret forever, but I had the feeling they were close by watching, so what exactly were they waiting for? To be positive Caius really did have my support? To see if I was as good as I had been before I left Maria? I sat listening as the soldiers taunted Anamarie and gave her a really hard time before Caius finally snapped and ordered them to help her heal. Unfortunately although I couldn't see what happened next I felt it only too keenly as she fed voraciously on humans brought in by the others. The screams, the pain, and the terrible fear were as real to me as if I were all of them rolled into one.

As I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to stop myself from groaning I tried to visualize Bella but it seemed evil to bring her sweet innocent face into this place if only in a waking dream and I stopped myself before her face could finish materializing in my head. Whatever happened here, whatever I was forced to endure I would keep hidden from her. Bella would never know what happened here, it was the only way to protect her.

A few hours later I heard footsteps and braced myself but then recognizing Caius I relaxed again waiting for him to enter knowing he wouldn't bother with such niceties as knocking.

"You made an enemy there Major."

"She was already the enemy, you set me up above her, what did you expect?"

"That's not important now, what is important is a little test I have for you."

I'm not a pet dog you get to perform tricks."

"No you aren't, nor are you who everyone else thinks you are so shut up and listen. My partners wish to see a demonstration of your fighting skills."

"Great, bring them in, I'll give them a close up demonstration."

"Fool! You and Anamarie will be given a small group of soldiers and will draw lots. One group will defend the compound against the other."

"We're playing games? And you are still setting us against each other. I have to ask myself why? You don't want their commander involved in whatever it is you have planned do you?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is you winning this "game" and showing my partners exactly what they want to see, The Major in action. Can you handle it?"

I didn't bother to answer him, I just pushed past and approached the soldiers sitting around laughing and joking at Anamarie's expense.

"It seems our masters want us to perform for them. I need some volunteers."

Everyone stood but I picked out the keenest of them and split them into two groups then waited for Anamarie to appear. She looked healed but enraged and snarled when she saw me but before she could say anything Caius spoke, explaining the game. She glanced at the two groups choosing one and pulling a straw angrily from Caius fist. It was the longer and she chose to attack, just as I had known she would.

"Major you have an hour to prepare, Anamarie can attack anytime after that hour, are you clear."

We both nodded and Anamarie led her men out of the compound without looking back while I merely sat with mine by the fire the rest being instructed to leave the compound and watch from a nearby hill, so it was also a training exercise for the rest. Caius waited a few minutes to see what I would do but realizing he wasn't going to see anything yet he left.

My group sat looking at me in anticipation and after a few more minutes I turned to them,

"If you were Anamarie what would you do?"

"Well a surprise attack is out of the question so I guess I'd go for a frontal attack and hope my force was stronger."

I looked at the others only to see most agreeing and only one shaking his head. I addressed him,

"So John, what would you do differently?"

"We might know she's coming with her force but there's nothing to say she can't try to recruit others. They're on that hill and Caius never said she couldn't try. I think I'd leave the compound booby trapped and wait outside. Then attack under the cover of confusion."

I had just found my replacement Peter, with his brain he could go a long way but I doubted he would survive whatever Caius had planned.

 **Caius**

I joined Stefan and Vladimir explaining what task I'd set The Major and Anamarie.

"You should get a good look at The Major fighting his corner and then perhaps you will be willing to commit to my plan."

"Hardly Caius since we have no idea what that plan is."

I smiled at Stefan,

"You pledge your help and I will tell you my plan, I think you'll be happy with it."

"You are very sure of yourself Caius and knowing Aro as we do I find that rather surprising."

"You forget I know Aro far better, I know his strengths but I also know his weaknesses and I know Volterra. It's no fortified castle on top of a mountain in the wilds of Romania."

"True, well let's see. Who's your money on Vladimir?"

"The Major's of course but if he fails I will be most disappointed my friend."

"Oh he won't I assure you."

I had anticipated Anamarie might try to make the odds work in her favor and sure enough she recruited some of the watchers to her side and they slipped away into the darkness but I seriously doubted The Major hadn't also anticipated such an action and as the dawn broke I saw the compound and it appeared to be deserted so where were The Major and his group? Stefan studied the place and pointed to one of the cabins where a window was open just an inch and all the others were closed,

"It would seem The Major has made an error Caius, sloppy of him wouldn't you say?"

I shook my head,

"I very much doubt it Stefan but we'll see, your commander is moving in now."

As we watched half her soldiers appeared over the walls of the compound slipping silently to the ground and moving in on the cabin Stefan had noticed while the rest forced the gates ready for an attack that never came. Instead they heard screams and we all turned to see the first group flailing around flames licking around them. The Major had laid a trap and they walked straight into it. Somehow he had booby trapped the cabin acting as a lure and set fire to her force around it. Then The Major appeared behind Anamarie's men just inside the gate and his group took them down without too much trouble especially as The Major himself was like a scythe cutting down man after man and scattering the pieces for disposal later. His men worked as a team and soon only the two commanders and the majority of The Majors men were left standing.

"I can see why you wanted me to persuade The Major to join our enterprise if Anamarie is the only commander you have to train your newborns."

Both Stefan and Vladimir glared at my words but neither answered, after all what could they say? The truth of my words stood before their eyes.

"Well if Anamarie is of no further use to you perhaps we should dispense with her?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but Vladimir held up a hand and for the first time I saw who really wielded the power in their camp.

"Quite right Caius. I think as The Major showed her faults he should be the one to finish the job."

The two commanders stood facing each other, the soldiers still watching silently but ready to act as I approached.

"Well done Major."

He didn't react to my words but Anamarie's eyes flickered to me and I saw she already knew what had been said.

"Finish it Major."

His only response to me was a curt nod then he barked an order,

"Stand down."

The soldiers backed away to join those who had come back to the compound and they waited expectantly.

I had expected The Major to finish her off quickly and be done with it but as they circled I could see he was going to turn this into a lesson on the art of fighting something the real Major would never have bothered doing but the slight discrepancy wouldn't be noticed by anyone here.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Jasper**

I could feel Anamarie's rage at being thrown to the lions and knew she felt betrayed by her masters whoever they were. I didn't think even she knew because whenever I had mentioned the subject she had just shrugged and I felt no deception. She was a fool who was going to die for her arrogance and I would have been happy to take her straight out but I sensed Caius was suspicious, perhaps I was acting just a little too much like myself.

Well Anamarie's death would help to show I wasn't. I tried to think like Jay and decided he would want to show off his fighting skills one on one, his martial arts training would push him in that direction and Caius would understand that. I hated playing with my enemy but I had no choice here and the pain of separation from Bella which had been eating me up would finally get an outlet. The best thing to do would be to forget everything but my adversary and humiliating her as well as punishing her before the coup de grace.

As I attacked I could see she was determined to defend herself and I smiled, this would make it even more believable, allow her just a little leeway before crushing her completely. I closed my eyes and let instinct and habit take over but only to a degree, remembering I needed to show off.

Everything went fine, for me at least, until I suddenly had a feeling of dread, luckily I fought for concentration and won but I knew I had to finish things more quickly than I had anticipated. The feeling of dread was growing stronger and I knew it had something to do with my mate.

Was Bella in danger? How could she be with Peter and the others watching over her? I came back to find I had Anamarie's head in my hands, while her body lay squirming at my feet. This time there would be no second chances and I flung the head straight into the compound fire ignoring the screams and followed it with her body before turning and walking back to my cabin. I needed to be alone to compose myself before facing Caius.

 **Bella**

It all happened so very suddenly that I barely had time to brace myself or utter a scream. We went round a bend only to find another car headed straight for us on our side and moving very fast. Jay acted as quickly as he could but even vampire senses couldn't force a car to do its bidding on a slippery road surface and I could see mud flowing across the road, there must have been a landslide and the mud was being washed across the road by the torrential rain. Jay fought the steering but I just had time to see he wasn't going to make it before my side of the car was hit by the other and all I could hear was a screeching of metal and breaking glass.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and blood running down my face but I couldn't move. The other car had slammed into my side and bent the body into the interior. I tried to breathe but couldn't get my lungs to work properly and as blood welled up into my throat threatening to choke me I knew it was bad.

I coughed and the pain became worse but I had no breath to cry out and I couldn't see anything through the mixture of rain and blood now cascading down my face. All I could think of was Jasper, how I wished he were here with me instead of miles away.

 **Jasper**

I had just shut the door when it hit me, Bella's pain, something had happened to her and I wanted to leave, go find her and assure my self she was going to be OK but I had a job to do here. I had to find out what Caius had planned and who his partners were. I was a soldier with a mission and I had to trust that whatever was happening the others would be there to make sure Bella was safe.

I had just straightened and composed my features when Caius came walking in, a huge grin on his face.

"Well done Major. You showed off a little more than the real Major would but no one seemed to notice. They really believe you are him and now I believe I have my partners where I want them. They wish to meet you face to face so I suggest you get yourself cleaned up while I arrange it.

 **Bella**

I drifted in and out hearing a voice that seemed familiar yet one I couldn't put a name to and then as I lifted the one arm that hurt but wasn't trapped and wiped my eyes I saw him. Jasper was here, somehow he'd known I needed him and he'd come to help me. I tried to speak, to call his name as he leaned in pulling at the twisted metal that had been the two cars but stopped as he saw the pain become unbearable.

I tried to beg him to stop but could only manage a gurgle in my throat and coughed again. Why didn't he make the pain go away? Why was he trying to pull the metal away when he could see how much pain I was in?

 **Jasper**

The feeling of dread had been replaced by a strange feeling of detachment, what was going on? Then I noticed the ache in my chest growing, was she being taken further away from me? Could they have decided to move Bella somewhere safer? Maybe the dread had been fear, had Caius tracked Bella down? Was she even now running for her life?

The feelings were almost unbearable but I had a job to do, an important task and I couldn't just leave without putting us all at risk, Bella, Jay, and myself plus our very world as we knew it if Caius plan succeeded.

 **Jay**

I was panicking, I couldn't avoid the collision but I had tried to turn the car so the impact was my side, unfortunately on the wet road I just slid and the other car hit Bella's side with tremendous force buckling that side into the interior space. I extricated myself and ran to Bella's side but it was obvious from the scent of blood, even diluted with the pouring rain, that she was badly injured. Her heartbeat was ragged and she was having difficulty breathing so I tried to get her out.

I could run the rest of the way to Carlisle's if I could just get her out of the wreckage but when I tried I could see she was in too much pain. What was I going to do? The Major and the others had entrusted her to me and I had almost killed her, the other driver was already dead. I could hear no heart beat from his body which hung out of the windshield, he hadn't been wearing a seat belt, and his head was crushed between the two cars.

I rang Peter in panic and explained the situation.

"Get her outta the fucking car Jay and to Carlisle."

"I can't, I'm worried if I do that I'll cause more damage, I think she might die. She's bleeding so much."

"Hey, keep your head in the game, this is The Major's mate, she is not going to die. If you can't get her out then you change her."

"Change her? Hell Peter I don't know how. I've only ever fed on a human. What if I can't stop?"

"You will, it's Bella remember, besides you drain her you'd better start running and never fucking stop."

"OK I'll try, how long do I need to do it for?"

"Not long, just enough to get your venom in her bloodstream, that will do the rest. Just get on with it then get her out of the car and start running. I'll ring Carlisle and he'll meet you. How far out are you?"

"Not far, about twenty miles but the weathers causing mudslides the roads gonna be closed soon."

"Keep off the road and out of sight, they'll find you. Now get on with it."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

When I got Peter's call I sent Emmett on ahead and collected my bag, not that I thought I was going to need it if Jay had taken his advice. I just prayed that Bella would live, if not Jasper would be devastated not to mention he would no longer be able to function and fool Caius. He might even arrange his own death at the Volturi brothers hand. All we could do was hope and pray until we saw for ourselves which in the event wasn't too long.

As I passed her room I called to Alice but she was already downstairs her eyes wide with shock.

"Carlisle I saw Jay bite Bella. What's going on? I don't understand... he would never hurt her."

I explained Peter's call and saw her relax,

"Oh, poor Bella, shall I come with you? Jay must be terrified, he was so strong to bite Bella without draining her."

I had to smile at her pride in her mates actions,

"No, you wait here we won't be long."

I had only gone about a mile when I saw Jay carrying Bella followed by Emmett. He must have acted immediately and run for all he was worth. I decided to wait until we got indoors to check on Bella but the very fact he had brought her here told me he had done all he could to save her.

Once inside he stood there dripping water and blood onto the tiled hall floor but didn't seem to notice. He only had eyes for Alice who had been waiting when he walked in. She smiled at him reassuringly and then looked at Bella.

We could tell from the moans that she was in pain but was it from her injuries or from Jays venom?

"I bit her Alice, but only because Peter told me to."

He turned to me then, shock and guilt on his face,

" I've no idea if I did enough. It was hard, I wanted to drink her blood but I kept thinking of The Major. Did I do enough?"

"Put her down and we'll see."

He laid her down gently on the couch in the lounge and stood back so I could get a good look at her.

For a human she was terribly battered and the blood frothing at her mouth told me Jay had not acted a moment too soon. Bella's lungs had been damaged and she was drowning in her own blood. I checked the site where Jay had bitten her noting it was colder than the surrounding tissues although not by much.

"How long did you bite for?"

"I don't know, a minute, maybe less I guess. Why?"

"I just wanted to check now go upstairs with Alice and get cleaned up. There should be something of mine that will fit you. The scent of blood is just making everyone uncomfortable."

I waited as Alice took his hand reassuring him that he'd done the right thing and led him gently up the stairs then turned to Rose and Esme.

"He's done enough, she'll survive but it would be best if you could get her cleaned up and into bed. I have a feeling as she starts to heal we might hear more from her. For now her injuries are preventing any screaming."

Esme picked her up tenderly and Rose followed them up to the master bath where I knew they would tend to Bella. In the meantime I had better speak to Peter and let him know the situation.

 **Peter**

As soon as I put the phone down I had the others on my back wanting to know what had happened and why I told him to change her.

"You know The Major is going to be pissed at you Peter."

"Yeah Hunter? Well being pissed at me beats mourning his mate so shut the fuck up. I did what I thought was for the best, at least she'll still be alive."

"He's a virtual newborn Peter, you have no idea if he has the self control, to change a human."

"Well Darius. lets just hope I'm right. Next time you can give the advice and I'll fucking whine now get off my case."

Like Darius I knew the dangers of telling him to change her but we had no other alternative and I wasn't having Bella die on my watch, no sirree! Besides I thought he had enough of The Major in him to manage that.

The biggest problem was going to be The Major himself, he'd be sick with worry cos sure as hell he'd know something had happened. Could I carry on with my mate injured or possibly dead as far as I knew? Nope, but The Major was made of sterner stuff so he'd carry on, the thing was we had to get word to him that she was going to be OK as soon as we heard.

We discussed it and decided to move our operation closer to The Major, that way if we did get a chance to we could reassure him. Edward was going with us and Jay would remain at the Cullens until he was needed, at least they'd have one decent fighter there just in case. Personally I couldn't wait to get started, all this fucking about just pissed me off but I understood we needed to know what that slimy little fucker Caius had planned before we moved in to stop him.

 **Carlisle**

As soon as the girls had Bella cleaned up I went to examine her while Jay told them the same story I'd just heard, glad it had been a pure accident and nothing more sinister. I had put off speaking to Aro until I heard something concrete but if nothing came from Jasper soon I would be forced to take a chance and contact him without any clear evidence. For now though I was more interested in my patient. She was beginning to moan loudly now and toss her broken body about on the bed. Jay's venom would cure the physical injuries and in three days time the pain would be over permanently.

I wondered how Jasper would take it being Jay who had bitten her. Usually it was the mate who did the transformation but it hadn't been possible in this case. All we could do was to look after her and help her through the first few weeks or months until he came back.

Bella was not acting quite as a human becoming a vampire did, she was in distress yes but she wasn't screaming and her movements while erratic weren't exactly those of a human in torment. I had always thought there was something a little different about Bella Swan and it seems I was right. She was going to be a very unusual vampire and I for one couldn't wait for her to wake. After assuring myself that everything was progressing as expected I rang Peter again.

He told me they were moving out and that Jay should stay put until needed. I think he was more worried about having eyes he felt he could trust on The Major's mate than anything and I knew it wouldn't please Jay but I agreed to tell him.

"Shes gonna be OK though?"

"Yes Peter she is."

"Thank fuck for that. I was sweating he might not be able to resist her blood. I didn't fancy my chances explaining that one to The Major I can tell you."

"You took the gamble and it paid off. It was that or lose her Peter, you had no alternative."

"Yeah well tell that to the others, they think I'm crazy."

"Well truth be told you are."

"True but I don't want them telling me about it Cullen. Anyway, when she wakes up tell her I'm glad I did it."

"I will, when she wakes."

"Yeah you might have your hands full there, Bella isn't exactly the sweet little kitten you think she is."

"Oh I've had first hand experience of that particular cat's claws Peter I assure you."

 **Peter**

I told everyone there was no need to worry, Bella was going to be fine.

"You were lucky there Peter. It could have gone badly wrong. Jay could have killed her."

"Nah, he knew he'd have me to answer to if he did, besides how could he look The Major in the eye and tell him he snacked on his mate? I think he's more like his namesake than anyone realizes. Anyway now I sorted out that little crisis I guess we should hustle."

I didn't tell anyone but I had been petrified Jay might do just that, kill Bella, but it was the only way to save her and I had to save her or lose my best friend.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Caius**

I could see the Romanians were not only impressed but convinced and I rejoiced inwardly, with their army of newborns led by The Major and my plan we couldn't lose. Aro would soon be a pile of ashes and I would take his place as leader of the Volturi. As for Marcus? Well I doubted he would want to stay on and once Aro was dead then Marcus would no longer be tied to him by Chelsea. He would probably take the opportunity to join his beloved Didyme which suited me fine, I had no intention of sharing power whatever my "allies" might think. Once they had outlived their usefulness they too would be disposed of and I would reign alone as it had always meant to be.

"Well? Are we ready to deal?"

"You did what you promised so yes I think so but we would like to speak to The Major first, just to put our own minds at rest that he isn't under any…... compulsion."

I smiled unconcerned,

"Of course, follow me gentlemen."

We walked down to the compound and I called The Major out of his cabin to meet his guests. He took his time just as the real Major would and then appeared at the door.

"Stefan, Vladimir I should have known."

They returned the false smile,

"Major, it's quite a shock to find you here. What would Carlisle say if he knew?"

"I have no idea, nor do I particularly care, the Cullens are nothing to me."

"Oh? What about Alice Cullen, we understood she was something to you."

"WAS exactly. I found my tastes differed from theirs in many ways. I am not a wild animal to be kept safely behind bars even if those bars are invisible. Human blood has always been my preferred option but the Cullens couldn't understand that."

"So you left? What have you done since?"

"This may be some kind of bizarre job interview but I tire of the questions. I want my freedom and Caius offers me a chance to fight again, that's all you need to know."

I thought he might insult my companions but Vladimir merely nodded,

"You are willing to stand beside Caius and fight for his and our cause?"

"I'm here aren't I? By the way if you do decide to stay I want full control of your "army", it's far from suitable for battle yet."

"Yes you demonstrated that most admirably. Very well, they are yours, just ensure victory for our side that's all we ask of you."

"I always win if I join the fight Vladimir you should know that."

His arrogance hit them and they both smiled, he had won them over and fooled them completely.

I turned to them,

"I think we should talk about my plan gentlemen."

"Yes I'm intrigued to hear what it is Caius. You must have great faith in it to break away so completely from the Volturi."

"Oh my brothers think I am hunting rebels but soon they will find out just what I really desire. Shall we retire to your quarters and leave The Major to start his job. You have two weeks Major so don't waste any time."

 **Jasper**

I knew now I had been correct, it was the Romanians who were throwing in their lot with Caius but I had no idea of his plan yet. That meant I was trapped here for a little longer although I had to try getting the deadline to the others. I desperately wanted to know what had happened to Bella although she seemed to be closer to me suddenly. Surely they wouldn't risk her life by bringing her anywhere near Caius? I had the men practicing their fighting skills by matching the closest skilled to each other making victory more difficult. Once they had worked out new strategies they could be paired weak to strong, but that was for the final week when we would train out in the desert, group against group, for real.

I went back inside my cabin to clear my head and that's when it came to me. Bella seemed too close, the mating pull was getting much stronger which could only mean one thing, she was becoming a vampire. That thought thrilled but troubled me too. She was in the care of my friends so had one of them attacked her? Had Jay been overcome by his blood lust? If so I would tear him limb from limb but if not then what had happened?

Was she still safe in the hands of friends or had she been found by Caius and kidnapped? I doubted that very much, I would know by his emotions but the very fact I had no way of finding out frustrated me and I found myself ready to demolish the very cabin I stood in. Instead of doing that I decided to go out and train, work off my aggression and then I would be able to think more clearly.

I was far too savage with the group I joined, one of the best yet they found themselves unable to beat me even in numbers. I exhilarated throwing them aside and ripping limbs from bodies until the heat of rage in my body finally cooled and I stopped the session.

"Heal, then sit together and work out where you went wrong. As a group you should have been able to take me so why couldn't you?"

They looked at me apprehensively and I realized I had lost my shirt in the melee. My torso covered in scars of a thousand fights was intimidating enough and I could see the same thoughts run through their heads that had run through all my victims and soldiers. How can one man suffer so much and still be standing?

It was a question I had once asked myself but no more. I had survived and grown stronger and at the time that was all that mattered. My scars were like a tattoo, something I never thought about except to cover them up so as not to scare others of my kind.

Now I could think more clearly, I would take two groups out into the desert tomorrow and every day to the same area and hope Peter and the others, or at least some of them would have traced me and be close enough that I could get them a message and hopefully find out what was happening to my mate. I hated the thought she was becoming a vampire with all the agony that entailed.

I had planned to do it myself and take away all the fear and pain from her. Now I could only wait and worry and still remember I was in the enemy camp, an imposter although not the one Caius thought he had in his grasp.

Caius came back later upset I had hurt so many of the Romanians army.

"They'll heal and they learned something as a result. They are slow and far too timid but they won't be when I'm finished with them. I learned from Maria remember."

His eyes narrowed a little then he nodded,

"She is an excellent teacher it would appear to conjure The Major from his double."

"She taught me all about him, his moves, his way of command. She said I had to be able to fool his friends and that's what we worked on."

"I take it you no longer consider him a coward?"

"No, but I think I can be better. I am a trained fighter not a soldier, there's a difference.

"Indeed, well I should congratulate Maria on her masterpiece. I wonder how you would have fared against the real thing?"

"Well since you killed him I guess we'll never know will we?"

"No indeed but it would have been something to behold."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Darius**

I finally pinpointed the position of The Major and the army of newborns he was supposed to be training. The compound was cleverly disguised and in a very remote area of Death Valley but watching for a couple of days I saw humans being snatched from the campsites dotted around the edges of the valley. They were being put down to the work of a serial killer and as no bodies were found in the area the search was widening out from the valley. After all what crazy serial killer would take his victims into the valley with such temperatures and no sign of transport?

It wouldn't be long before the sites would be closed down and then what would Caius do to feed his troops? I was sure he either had contingency plans or he didn't plan on being here much longer which was slightly worrying.

We moved out and made camp about forty miles from the compound and Hunter set up surveillance capturing a weather station and sending it on a new trajectory which passed over the compound three times a day. The first day we saw little, some figures working out inside the compound but no sign of The Major or Caius.

Peter was brooding, he hated being out of contact with his friend, especially when he knew The Major was in hostile territory. Then we got our break, the following morning at dawn a large group of men marched out of the compound and we tracked them to an area ripe for combat training, a ready made amphitheater in the natural rock formations.

"Right. The wind is in our favor so Peter, Hunter, Edward, get as close as you safely can and find out what's going on but no risks. Remember its The Major's life we're playing with here."

"You think I don't fucking know that?"

That was the extent of Peter's outburst and he said nothing more before they disappeared and I continued to watch as long as the satellite was in range then I could only wait for its next orbit and hope they could find a way of contacting The Major without being discovered themselves. We really needed to know what the hell was going on with Caius.

 **Peter**

I led our group to a cluster of boulders about a half mile out and downwind from where The Major and his men were training and I could tell straight off by his demeanor that he was worried, and angry too. He must have felt Bella's pain and transformation and that would be hard on him, real fucking hard!

"Right Cullen, do your thing."

"He's too far away, I need to get a bit closer."

"Fuck me! You never said there was a limit to your Mojo before."

"You never asked before. I need to halve the distance if you want me to read his mind but how do we leave him a message? So he knows we're here and we know what's happening?"

"Leave that to me, you get as close as you have to but don't get fucking spotted, Hunter watch his back."

I waited until they wriggled away hoping the rock fall would take him close enough without giving him, or me, away while I sat on a rock and started scratching symbols on it hoping The Major hadn't forgotten the time we spent with a couple of Native American vampires.

Ironic really since most of the tribes had their own guardians to protect them from vampires in the first place. These two had been seized by a nomad with a sense of humor, he'd bitten them and then left them hidden away to transform alone.

It was several hours before I was done, I had to be careful to ensure he would understand what I was trying to say in just a few symbols but when I was finally satisfied I put the rock into my pocket and started forward to join Cullen and Hunter.

When I reached them I could see the problem. The group were training in the open too far from our position so I joined them to wait smiling as I saw many of the old training techniques I'd been taught by The Major and by the look of things he hadn't lost his edge at all. In fact he was even more like The Major of old and that concerned me, he was taking out his anger and frustration on his soldiers in a way he would never have got away with if Maria had seen. Yet thinking about it here he wasn't bothered if they learned or died, just that they were there, a convenient punchbag for him.

I just hoped Caius didn't see this or he might be wondering why his army was being decimated by its own commander. I really needed to get that message to him and fast before he exploded so I waited until he sent them to the furthest edge of the space and taking a chance lobbed the stone from my pocket praying no one else would see it land. I didn't think the symbols would mean anything to them but a stone suddenly appearing from nowhere might seem a tad suspicious even to these morons!

 **Jasper**

I knew I was riding them far too hard and expecting more than I had any right to but I couldn't stop myself. My fear and anger were boiling up again and I had to find a way to release some of the frustration. Maria would have gone crazy if she'd seen me act this way and Caius wasn't going to be very happy if I killed half his force so I tried to calm myself sending them as far away as possible.

As I watched, some limping from injuries I'd inflicted I felt something flying through the air and turned putting up a hand and catching….. a stone. What the hell was going on here? As they started back I took a quick look at the stone and stopped dead. I recognized the symbols scratched in it and a weight was lifted off my chest as I took in their meanings, the butterfly, the Raven and the crossed arrows. Peter was somewhere close by and had risked exposure to send me this message, a message that would save some lives and allow me to take control of my emotions once again.

As the group started single combat training only too relieved that I seemed to have had enough of trying to kill them myself I thought about those three symbols, the most important of all being the butterfly because it told me what I was desperate to know. Bella was alive, she may be transforming into a vampire like me but she was safe. The crossed arrows told me my friends were close by so I was no longer operating alone and the raven…..now that was interesting because I now had no problem passing on any information. Peter had told me Edward was here to read my thoughts. The raven transports the energy of messages and could only refer to him. I wondered if he were close enough? Thinking of that I wandered as close to the rocks from the direction of which the stone had come without causing any curious looks and lingered a few minutes thinking about the Romanians and the fact I still needed to find out what Caius had planned. I also sent Bella a message for when she woke, that I loved her with all my being and I would be back with her as soon as I possibly could.

I trusted Edward to pass that along, he and I hadn't always seen eye to eye but we still trusted and had regard for each other. Now I could concentrate on the job at hand and wait for more messages to come my way making sure on my way back to the compound that I crushed the rock with the symbols on it and scattered the dust.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Darius**

When the others got back I was relieved to hear that not only had they seen The Major but Edward had been close enough to read his thoughts and Peter had managed to get a message to him.

"No one else could read that message could they Peter?"

Peter glared at Hunter,

"What do you think I am? A fucking idiot? Its in Native American and I seriously doubt Caius knows that, besides which I delivered it right into The Major's hand and he won't leave it hanging around."

"Enough you two, we don't need bickering between ourselves. Edward what did you learn?"

 **Edward**

I was relieved I had been able to get close enough to prove my worth among these warriors and I told them exactly what I'd heard.

"He knows about Bella, he must have felt it but hopefully Peter's message will relieve his fears for her. Caius partners are Stefan and Vladimir and they are providing men for the coup in return for a place on the ruling council or so he thinks. The army is good and he'll have to continue training them but he only has two weeks so they shouldn't pose too many problems unless of course more arrive."

"Two weeks? That doesn't give us much time, do we know Caius plan?"

I shook my head ruefully,

"No, they haven't told him that yet but he'll keep bringing parties out to the same location to train so as soon as he knows we should too."

"He thinks we should contact Aro, or at least get Carlisle to, if Caius has the numbers and a good plan he could possibly succeed. Maybe Aro will know what Caius knows, a way in or something?"

 **Darius**

I shook my head,

"I doubt it, Caius needs the element of surprise and not only with his army. He has some way of getting into Volterra that Aro either doesn't know of or has discounted. Let's hope The Major gets the missing piece of the puzzle soon."

"And in the meantime what do we do?"

"We wait….I'll contact Carlisle though, he'll have his hands full once Bella wakes up and he's going to have to speak to Aro so I'll suggest he tries to persuade Aro to deal directly with me."

"You? Why you?"

"Because Peter if I left it to you we'd have two wars raging at the same time. Trust me the diplomatic corps had a narrow escape when you chose another career."

Peter went off mumbling to himself but he knew I was right, he was the worst possible choice for a go between, especially when Aro Volturi was involved!

I rang Carlisle right away and I could hear he was relieved that we had a channel of communication, even if only one way, with The Major. I didn't think Peter's stone delivery service could be chanced too many times although it had been a stroke of genius on his part in the first place.

"What did you find out? I need something to tell Bella when she wakes up."

"Talking of Bella, how is she doing?"

"Strangely quiet for a human undergoing the change. She's restless and moaning but that's it, there's something rather strange about Bella Swan, I always thought so. Anyway go on."

I told him what Edward had read in The Major's mind and then,

"I think you are going to have to speak to Aro without all the facts. As soon as we get Caius' plan I'll pass it on but the deadline is two weeks and it gives us and Aro very little time to plan a defense."

"You think it would be better if you spoke to him direct?"

"Yes, if only because of the time factor Carlisle but I know he wouldn't listen to me even if I could get through to him but vouched for by you….."

"Very well I'll speak to him but I can't promise anything. However he never takes threats lightly so you might just be in luck. Darius, be careful, Aro is as dangerous a man as you'll ever encounter."

"Yeah I know but thanks for the warning."

 **Carlisle**

I gave the news to the others and immediately Jay wanted to return to Darius and his friends.

"I should be there ready to fight not tucked up here nice and safe."

Alice looked sad but I knew she understood her mates frustration.

"For now you remain here. maybe Darius thinks Bella needs a bodyguard, after all you are the only trained fighter amongst us. Right well wish me luck with Aro."

I went up to my study to make the call in peace, I hadn't spoken to Aro in years and wasn't even sure I would get through to him but trying the number I had found in my files I was pleased to find it still contacted me directly with my old friend who sounded surprised to hear from me but pleased too. I wondered how long that would last once I gave him the news about his brother?

"Carlisle, what a surprise but such a pleasant one. To what do I owe this sudden communication? Do you have a problem?"

"Not exactly my friend but I think you may."

"Really? How strange I haven't heard anything of a problem here in Volterra. Pray enlighten me."

"I'm contacting you on behalf of a friend who has information he thinks you should be made aware of."

"How intriguing, does this friend have a name?"

"Yes, Darius."

"Well there's a name I haven't heard in centuries, what is it he thinks I should be made aware of?"

"A possible danger to yourself, to the Volturi as you know it."

"Really? And you will vouch for Darius?"

"Yes, I think you should talk to him urgently Aro."

"I see. Very well old friend, give me the contact details but if this turns out to be some kind of hoax….."

"It isn't. I assure you."

He was convinced by my tone and agreed to contact Darius straight away. I could have filled him in but I decided it would be better coming from Darius who knew the details and who would remain in contact directly as things progressed.

 **Darius**

Whatever Carlisle said to Aro obviously had an effect because I had the leader of the Volturi on the line less than an hour after I spoke to him.

"Darius, I had a very cryptic call from an old friend telling me you had information I would be extremely interested in hearing."

"Yes. Firstly I want to ask you a question though."

"Ah there is always a payment to be made for information. What is it you want?"

I ignored the sarcasm,

"Do you know where Caius is?"

There was a long silence before Aro answered me.

"Now why would you be asking me that question? It assumes that in fact I do not. So just for arguments sake lets say yes I do."

"Really? And do you know what he is doing?"

"Again playing your game I will say yes but you seem to be inferring that he doing something I wouldn't approve of. Would you care to tell me or are we going to play word games longer?"

I told him what we knew of Caius plan and waited for his reply to the shocking news.

"I see and can you prove any of this?"

"I can tell you where he is right now, along with his two co conspirators and their army."

"And you say they are being trained by The Major whom Caius believes to be in fact a double?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in contact with you when I have had time to check on the facts, not that I don't believe you but you'll appreciate I couldn't possibly take your word at face value."

"Of course but I wouldn't wait too long. I think Caius is almost ready to act. Oh yes, by the way, your mini army you sent to find and kill The Major wont be coming home."

"Explain yourself Darius."

"Caius had an ally among them and lied to you about The Major and now you know why. We were forced to defend ourselves of course and your guards were killed. Of course Caius doesn't know this since he was nowhere near them at the time."

"They are all dead? Felix? Jane?"

"I'm afraid so but lay the blame where it belongs, at Caius door not ours, he was the one who manipulated you into sending them after all."

There was a deathly silence which stretched on for a very long time before he spoke again.

"I'll be in touch."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Carlisle**

Bella was showing every sign of waking soon, the venom had infused all her tissues and the heart was struggling its last few beats. We all stood watching and waiting each wondering what Bella would be like as a newborn. The fact she was separated from her mate would be one factor determining her behavior because her first impulse would be to find her way to him and explaining she couldn't wasn't going to be easy. Her reaction to Jay would also be interesting, his resemblance to Jasper being so marked.

Alice stood beside Jay holding his arm as if to stake her claim while Rose and Emmett stood together in the doorway and Esme and myself tried to appear non threatening against the wall. I had suggested Bella might be better with fewer people around but everyone was eager to see her awake to her new life. The last two ragged beats came and then…...silence. Bella was now one of us and soon she would open her eyes and see us in a new light but how would she react?

 **Bella**

I had been a kind of halfway world, knowing what was happening to my human body but almost detached from it. I felt some of the pain but nothing like I had expected from listening to Edward and the others and certainly nowhere as much as I had felt when James bit me so something had changed. I felt as if I had hidden out somewhere from the worst of the transformation thinking about Jasper, my mate. I missed him and the first thing I was going to do when I woke up was go find him, then I knew I would feel complete.

I remembered the crash but not what caused it, I remembered….no I was confused, I had to be because I remembered Jasper saving me, biting me to save my life. Yet, in some strange way it wasn't him, only a pale imitation which confused me. All I knew was that I needed my mate and no one was going to stop me getting to him.

I could tell the venom had done its job when my heart stopped beating. Everything was strange because the noises I had ignored since birth, the sounds of my human body working its magic had suddenly stopped yet there wasn't silence, in its place just more and different sounds that I couldn't quite name at first.

Sensing others close by, strangers, I opened my eyes and prepared to run only to find myself crouched in a corner of a vaguely familiar room with faces I recognized all watching me. I struggled and then the names came to me, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, and in one corner Alice and….the bitch was holding Jasper's arm as if he belonged to her!

I lunged to attack her, a loud snarl escaping from my chest and found myself held back by Carlisle and Emmett.

"Let me go, get her away from Jasper!"

But as I said it I saw I had been mistaken, the man beside her might look superficially like Jasper but it wasn't him, this was the imposter and I relaxed.

"You can let me go. I recognize him…..it's Jay."

"Good Bella. now everything is going to be very strange and confusing for a while until you get used to your new heightened senses. Just take your time."

I felt a burn in my throat that annoyed and distracted me.

"What's wrong with my throat?"

"You're thirsty Bella, once you feed you'll feel much more comfortable and things will be easier to assimilate. Why don't you let Emmett and Jay take you to hunt?"

I eyed Jay suspiciously, Emmett I could remember and trust but this other man with my mates face, he scared me.

"No, I want Jasper here with me, to teach me."

"He can't Bella but he knows you are safe. He'd be happy for you to hunt with Emmett.

"I want Jasper."

I knew I sounded like a spoiled brat but it was true, I could feel the need like a live creature inside me gnawing away at my vitals.

"Bella do you remember why Jay was bringing you here before you had the accident?"

I looked at Carlisle struggling with confused thoughts but then it came to me and I couldn't help my outburst of anger.

"Yes, my mate is suffering, he's drinking blood and fighting for his life and all because of you."

I took a step towards Jasper's double before Emmett grabbed me again and tried to calm me down.

"Bella, Jazz is fine, he knows what he's doing."

I struggled and Carlisle joined him holding me back as Jay tried to explain.

I could feel my rage growing but at the same time my thirst was becoming almost unbearable, stopping me from thinking straight so I stopped struggling.

"I need to feed, to stop this burning in my throat."

"Emmett and I will go with you Bella. Once you quench your thirst you'll be able to think more clearly."

I nodded and allowed them to guide me outside,

"Now, you ready to try out your new vampire speed? See if you can catch me Bella."

Emmett was gone, a blur in the distance and suddenly catching him up and passing him was the most important thing and I set off exhilarated as I understood that I had not only the speed but the confidence that I wouldn't make any slips, it was just too easy and I soon found myself catching Emmett but instead of overtaking him I threw myself on his back and knocked him to the ground.

Once I realized what I'd done I let out a whoop of delight. I could knock a vampire like Emmett from his feet? What else could I do with this fantastic new body of mine?

 **Carlisle**

I caught up with the other two to find Emmett getting to his feet and Bella smiling broadly. Well at least she had forgotten about her need for her mate at least in the short term.

"Ready to hunt now Bella?"

She nodded and rubbed her throat so I put a finger to my lips and beckoned for her to follow me. We headed towards a river where I knew deer came to drink and once close enough to hear them I stopped her. She looked at me a little puzzled but then I saw her react to the sound of their hearts beating and the scent of their blood.

Seconds later she was gone and Emmett and I followed her more interested in her hunting skills than feeding ourselves. She had her teeth fixed in one deer's throat while she held another smaller bone by its neck as it struggled uselessly. She drained both before throwing the carcasses down and wiping her mouth.

"Feeling better now?"

She thought about it then nodded,

"Yes much Carlisle. Sorry Emmett."

Emmett grinned,

"Just luck Bella, right I'll race you back."

I watched as they ran out of view and picked up the carcasses throwing them into dense vegetation the other side of the river, they would make some wild animal a free lunch. Then I took out my cell phone and rang Darius with an update on Bella hoping somehow they might be able to get the information to Jasper.

I didn't think for one minute we had seen the last of Bella's temper. Her mind was occupied at present with the idea of beating Emmett but once they got home I was sure we were in for trouble. Bella had come through all this way too easily, there had to be a string in the tail and I was sure we were going to get stung, either us or poor Jay.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Carlisle**

I hated being proved right so quickly but I could hear the argument as I approached the house Bella's voice the loudest.

"I want to go and find Jasper, now where is he?"

"Bella it's not safe and you'd be putting him at risk."

Esme's voice was calm and low trying to soothe Bella but it didn't seem to be working.

"You're just saying that to keep me from him. I need to find Jasper. I have to go."

"Bella please listen to Esme. None of us want to keep you from him but Esme's right, its just too dangerous. You aren't in control."

There was an earsplitting snarl and a scream and I burst into view to find Bella attacking Rose while Jay and Emmett tried their best to pull her off.

"Bella stop that now. What do you think Jasper would say about you attacking his sister."

I made my voice stern and commanding hoping she would react and she did. The boys pulled her back and Rose got up brushing herself off and looking apprehensive.

"Apologize to Rose immediately."

Bella turned sulkily but apologized and Rose smiled wanly and accepted it.

"Right, lets go inside and talk about this like civilized people shall we?"

I waited and reluctantly Bella shrugged her arms free and stomped inside. I was in charge for now but it could turn ugly at any time. I had very limited experience with newborns and right now I felt out of my depth but I would do my best.

"Emmett, Jay, stay on alert."

They both nodded and went in after her followed by a strained looking Esme and Rose but Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went to buy Bella some new clothes. She said something about Bella needing them but whatever she saw she kept to herself.

I found them sitting at the unused dining table thankfully calm. Taking my place at the head to underline my authority I started,

"Right now Bella there are a few things you need to know and some rules that must be followed."

I looked at her but she sat tense biting her lip angrily.

"Did you hear me?"

She nodded curtly,

"Good. When you hunt you do it with a companion until you have yourself under control and you must conceal your kills. If not there will be questions and that could be dangerous for all of us. Understood?"

She nodded again.

"You should remember we are all on your side, trying to help you, to keep our laws and keep us all safe. I do not want to see you attack anyone in this family."

Her eyes flicked to Jay and I hastily added,

"Jay is one of us, Alice's mate so he too is out of bounds."

"I want my mate."

"I know you do and I'm sure he misses you too but he has a job to do and he will complete it no matter his personal feelings or wishes and I'm sure he expects you to do the same."

"It hurts."

"I know Bella but it will be over soon and once we have stopped Caius Jasper will come back to you."

"Why aren't you all helping him?"

"We are helping him by keeping you safe, that is his greatest wish and you can help by controlling your temper. That too is hard for a newborn but I'm sure you can manage it. Now as things stand, until you have control of yourself I do not want you leaving the house unaccompanied. Is that clear?"

She nodded sulkily and scraped her chair back,

"Can I go to my room? Or is that forbidden too?"

"No, you may of course and please try to lose the scowl and attitude they don't suit you at all."

She stomped out and up the stairs to Jasper's room Rose heaving a sigh of relief when she was out of sight but sensibly she didn't say anything.

"Well that went well and for a newborn Bella is doing fine. She just needs a little guidance."

As I spoke, knowing she would be listening, I scribbled on a piece of paper,

"WATCH HER EMMETT, JAY."

Showing it to them they nodded and went outside just in case she decided to try sneaking out through the window. Given a head start she had the speed to outrun any of us and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

Jay waited on the doorstep for Alice to get back still upset at being trapped here especially now Bella was awake and had shown her antipathy to him.

"Don't worry Jay, Bella's still confused. Once she gets everything straight she'll remember that Jasper agreed to do this for her and your sake."

"Yeah? And just how long will that take Carlisle?"

I shrugged,

"Some newborns remember everything quicker than others but Bella is reasonably well adjusted for a newly waken vampire, give her time."

She didn't come back down until the next day although we had heard her pacing and occasionally smashing things in his room. At least she didn't try to escape which I had half expected her to do.

When she did finally reappear it was Alice who made the breakthrough. She had gone up with armfuls of bags and boxes and it seems Bella had decided she liked the idea of her little sister and her looking at clothes which surprised me. Bella was wearing a new pair of jeans and a white tee shirt so at least Alice hadn't gone overboard with the frills and ribbons.

"You look nice Bella. How are you feeling now?"

Bella smiled at Esme and I relaxed a little.

"Better thank you although I think I may have caused some damage upstairs."

"Never mind, Emmett destroyed two houses before he calmed down and he still does damage now and again."

Emmett objected but was drowned out by the girls and I remembered rehanging a couple of doors since we moved here although his damage was caused by being overly excited not anger.

"I'd like to go hunting again if that's OK?"

"Of course, Emmett and Rose will accompany you if that's all right."

She nodded,

"I remember the rules Carlisle."

"Good."

I was apprehensive and sent Alice and Jay to shadow the others while Esme and I went upstairs to check on the damage. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but Jasper's bedroom walls were sporting a few extra "air vents" and the window was hanging by one hinge while his clothes were scattered around along with his books but none were damaged. Even in her anger she had known whose things they were.

"She's a very strange newborn Carlisle. She unsettles me."

"I know my love but she's our responsibility and as you said Emmett was much worse when he was a newborn, I'm sure we'll cope."

"I'm not so sure, Emmett was much more flexible, I don't think Bella's going to be as easy."

"Well we'll see."

My words were prophetic, within hours they were back and Bella wasn't happy. It seemed she had scented Jay and almost caught him before Emmett dragged her down, her once brilliant white tee shirt now grubby and torn. Jay had disappeared with Alice who apparently only just warned him in time and Bella was seething at Emmett for stopping her. Rose was walking between the two but she too looked as if she'd been involved in the brawl!

"What's going on Bella? You said you knew the rules."

"You didn't say anything about chasing off a snoop."

"He was just watching out for you Bella, I sent him. Besides what did he do?"

"He reminds me that I want to be with my mate. I hate him, he looks too much like Jasper."

"That's hardly his fault and I really don't think you can attack him for that reason alone."

"Don't you? Do you know what it's like to be parted from your mate Carlisle? How often have you and Esme been parted?"

She had me there, we never had been parted to my immense relief and she saw my answer in my face.

"See. I'm going to find Jasper and no one is going to stop me."

"I'm afraid we will use force if necessary Bella but you are staying here where you'll be safe."

Bella ran inside slamming the door and cracking the heavy oak paneling as she did so. Emmett followed her in kicking the sagging panels to force entry and we heard his footsteps following hers up the stairs before a short silence ensued only to be followed by what seemed like an explosion.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Emmett**

I went after Bella afraid of what she might do, including jump out the window and head off in search of Jazz. She turned at the top of the stairs and snarled showing her teeth.

"Back off now before I hurt you."

I smiled and shook my head coming upstairs slowly,

"Can't do that Bella. We promised Jazz we'd look after you."

"Where is he Emmett? I have to find him."

"He'll find you when it's safe to do so."

"NO! why do none of you understand? I have to find him and you aren't going to stop me, any of you!"

I was almost close enough to grab her but as I stretched out I found myself flying through the air to the sound of her scream.

"No, leave me alone. I want Jasper!"

Her face was clear in my mind, red eyes glowing with rage and her teeth clenched. I felt a crunch and felt a pain as she appeared on my chest her teeth snapping at my neck and her nails digging into my chest as my shirt ripped. I bucked trying to throw her off pulling her away from my neck with difficulty as she took a chunk of my flesh with her and I felt venom spurting from the wound.

I staggered to my feet to defend myself as she launched herself at me again but this time I dodged and she missed me crashing into a wall and punching a hole in it. She turned and I saw something in her expression that made me flinch. Her hair whipped around her face and her eyes had changed from deep red to darkest black. I put my hands up to my face instinctively and heard a terrible roar before being thrown backwards again. This time I flew for at least a hundred yards before being stopped by one of the old trees that bordered the grounds. It creaked and groaned then uprooted and hit the ground beneath me.

 **Carlisle**

The explosion we heard was followed seconds later by another one and this time the house seemed to shudder before the windows shattered and Emmett came flying out as if shot from a cannon and disappeared through the grounds. I grabbed Esme and Rose and pulled them down as wood, brick, glass and plasterboard shot from the windows and front door and crashed to the ground. There was the sound of groaning rafters and falling debris for a another minute or two and then silence as the dust cloud began to sink to the ground. We waited a few seconds more then stood again all covered in plaster dust and bits of shattered glass and fragments of wood.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, I had no idea but I hadn't seen Bella appear yet so was she still in the ruins of the house or had she made a run for it under cover of the confusion.

"Go find Emmett, I'll see if Bella's still there and find out what happened."

The girls disappeared down the garden and I stepped gingerly inside the remains of the hall to find Bella sitting, face in hands, on the bottom step surrounded by debris.

"Bella?"

She ignored me so I picked my way over to her and sat down beside her still wondering exactly what had happened here.

"Bella? What happened? Are you OK?"

Still she didn't answer and I saw venom on her hands and jeans, was she injured? If so she would need to hunt again, whatever happened had used a lot of energy and I suspected it was Bella herself who was responsible but I couldn't get any response from her and when the girls got back with a very shaky Emmett they had no more luck.

I was beginning to think that maybe she had retreated into herself when Alice and Jay appeared both shocked at the devastation wrought on the house. I tried to keep Jay away from Bella fearing another outburst but Alice sensed something although she swore later she hadn't actually seen anything.

"I don't see Bella Carlisle and only her actions if they impact directly on one of us but I felt it was right."

She nodded and pushed him gently forward taking my hand and pulling me back outside.

"Are you sure about this Alice? I have no idea what she did but Emmett's injured and it takes a lot to hurt him."

"I know Carlisle but I think Jay might just be able to reach her. There's a part of him that Bella recognizes instinctively, its what upset her in the first place."

I went to check on Emmett who was in Esme's capable hands while Rose stood beside him her eyes flashing angrily.

"Rose calm down, Emmett will be fine and Bella's hurting."

"So she should be, have you seen what she did to him? Emmett who was like a big brother to her."

"Rosie I'm fine, Bella didn't mean it, she's just mixed up like I was when I woke up. I tried to attack Carlisle remember?"

It was true he had and in fact he'd severed two fingers with a single snap of his teeth before we controlled him and it took three of us to do it! I squatted down beside him but there was little I could do. His venom would soon heal the wounds but he would have a scar where Bella bit him on the neck and that was what hurt Rose I think most of all. Emmett was so kind and gentle and Bella had hurt him when he was only trying to help her.

"Well I think the house will need a little work to make it fully habitable again but apart from debris and broken glass most of the upstairs looks useable. Alice perhaps you could get Bella a change of clothes and just see what's happening in there. The rest of you….I think perhaps you should make yourselves scarce for a few hours, take Emmett to hunt, I'll wait here and make sure Jay is managing."

"Are you sure Carlisle? I could stay with you."

"Its alright Esme, I'm sure Bella's rage has calmed now and I'll be fine with Jay and Alice now go on. By the time you get back things will be easier all round."

They left reluctantly but Emmett would need some help until he healed. Not only had she bitten him pretty badly but she'd also clawed a good deal of flesh off his chest and ribs, our Bella was a real hell cat when riled! As they left Alice came running out and threw Emmett a clean shirt and was thanked by a relieved Rose. They weren't likely to run into any humans this time of the night in the forest but it was better to be safe than sorry all the same.

Alice and I sat together waiting and listening, Jay seemed to have everything under control and I didn't envisage any more trouble but with a newborn you could never be too careful.

"She made quite a mess didn't she? You always said there was something strange about Bella. Is this what you meant?"

I looked at the house a little ruefully,

"Not exactly no. I was thinking about her ability to stop Edward from reading her thoughts actually."

"You mean you thought she did it deliberately?"

"No, quite unconsciously. I think it was a gift that lay mostly dormant while she was human but when she became a vampire I thought she might be a shield of some kind a little like Renata."

"That would be useful, so she could stop anyone affecting her mind? It might explain why I couldn't see her in my visions, if her shield was blanketing her but Jasper was able to calm her we know that."

"Yes but it turns out Jasper was her mate so maybe she recognized him subconsciously and knew he was no threat to her."

"But this wasn't caused by a shield surely?"

I looked around and shook my head,

"Not by any shield I ever imagined no, which means she is something else entirely. The question is…. what?"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **Jay**

Alice was positive I could help Bella and I trusted my mate one hundred per cent so I went inside the house stepping over the debris and as she guided Carlisle outside I took his place on the stair next to her. She didn't move or speak just sat there with her face buried in her hands so I gave her a while hoping she might make the first move only too aware of the others listening outside. I heard Rose's words and winced, they wouldn't help the way Bella was feeling right now and I was relieved when Carlisle sent them off with Emmett to hunt. That just left Alice and Carlisle outside which made things a little less public.

"Bella? I think you need to talk to someone about what just happened. You must be really scared and confused right now. I know I was when I woke up and suddenly the world seemed a new and unfamiliar place."

I waited hoping she might answer but she just sat there, the misery coming off her in waves that even a dumb ass like me couldn't miss. I put a hand tentatively on her shoulder hoping she wouldn't misunderstand and give me some of what Emmett was now recovering from. When she didn't react I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to comfort her.

"Bella, you're gonna have to speak to someone and at least we're friends, or we were once upon a time."

For a while I thought maybe she was going to ignore me altogether but then I heard her voice, very low but audible.

"I hurt Emmett and I have no idea why. He's always been really sweet to me but I wanted to rip his head off for trying to stop me leaving."

"He'll be OK, Emmett's tough and he understands, we all do."

"It didn't sound as if Rose did."

I shrugged,

"True but she's only looking out for her mate Bella, she'll cool down when she has time to think about it."

She turned to peer at me through a curtain of hair,

"But that's all I wanted to do, look out for my mate. I just want to be with Jasper, is that so wrong? I know I'm a newborn and unpredictable but I also know I'd feel better if he were here with me."

I sighed,

"I know, it's hard being separated from your mate. It was hard for me when I left Alice here to go off with the others. I couldn't stop thinking about her, all I wanted to do was to rush back and feel her in my arms but I had something to do. Just like The Major does. He'll be feeling it worse than you Bella. He doesn't really know what happened, why you were changed just that you were. Think how he's feeling right now but he has a job to do and he's going to finish it, make sure you're safe, we're all safe, then he'll come straight back to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded looking sad and guilty.

"I think I did this."

She gestured to the wreckage all around us.

"Yeah I think you did too. Care to tell me how?"

"I don't know, I just remember wanting Emmett to leave me alone, to go away and suddenly the world just seemed to explode. I'm scared Jay, what if it happens again? I might kill someone next time."

"Well whatever you did I think you need to make your peace with Emmett and Rose and talk to Carlisle. After all if anyone knows what's going on it'll be him."

"But I destroyed his house, Esme will never forgive me. What do I say to them?"

"Sorry would be a good start. Bella don't be so hard on yourself. We all understand how hard it is to control yourself when you're a newborn and things are even more tough for you with your mate miles away in the enemy camp and a creepy double here in his place. If you want to blame someone….blame me. If I hadn't written that stupid paper about The Major maybe Caius would never have found out about me and come up with his plan to rule the world."

"Its not your fault Jay, you're as much a victim as Jasper or me."

"Well it's kind of you to say so but I don't feel much like a victim to be honest Bella, I got a new life with a girl I am crazy about and a host of good friends. I had no family that cared, no real friends, I haven't lost very much."

She looked up at me and I could see I'd said the wrong thing,

"Oh God! My Dad. I haven't spoken to him in weeks now, he'll be worried sick. What am I going to do?"

She looked ready to panic and I had no idea what she might do then so I grabbed her hand and pulled her up,

"First thing, we talk to Carlisle."

She nodded a little uncertainly and we picked our way through the wreckage and outside where Carlisle and Alice waited patiently. He smiled encouragingly and took over while I went back to Alice who was beaming,

"Well done Jay. You were great with her, I'm proud of you."

 **Carlisle**

I took Bella's hand and we walked away from the mess and the other two so we could talk and she might just relax a little.

"Jay's right Bella, this really isn't your fault and I'm sure Emmett will be fine when he gets back although he might want a return match some time."

She started to tense and I tried to reassure her,

"Only joking Bella, try to keep calm. Now first of all as soon as you feel able to you can ring Charlie. He doesn't need to know anything except you are still at college and enjoying yourself, that would be safest all round. When did you speak to him last?"

"I don't really remember. I didn't want him asking questions so I just said the same kind of things as usual. Do you think I can speak to him without giving myself away?"

"I'm sure you can, especially when you remember its the only way to keep him safe. As long as he thinks everything is fine he won't be asking any awkward questions. Once this is all over we'll have to come up with a story but for now that will suffice."

"What am I going to say to Emmett and Rose? I don't even know what happened Carlisle."

I thought I had an idea but it would be yet another thing for Bella to be concerned about. She looked at me like a child asking for reassurance so I sat her down on the swing seat looking away from the wrecked house and tried to explain.

"I think Bella that you have a gift, like Edward or Jasper. When Edward couldn't read your thoughts I suspected it might be a shield rather like Renata but from what I've seen I think you are far more powerful than that. I think you can send your shield out offensively too."

"So I'm dangerous?"

"Only until you learn to control it. The good thing is we vampires are very durable, it takes a lot to hurt us as you know. All you harmed were some panes of glass and a few building materials."

"I hurt Emmett though."

"Yes you did but that was with your teeth and nails, a vampire's main weapons, your shield didn't harm him. In fact it could be very helpful if we find ourselves fighting Caius and his army of newborns. Of course I don't plan on being there, you either, its far too soon for you but of course you must learn to control it and we need to discover its limitations."

She looked at me again and I finally saw what I had been hoping for, a spark of hope in those red eyes.

"I could help Jasper fight Caius maybe?"

"No, Bella it's too soon and it takes time to learn control."

"I can do it Carlisle, I know I can with your help. Either way I'm going to be at his side when he goes into battle."

I could see I wasn't going to talk her out of this idea so I tried to put some barriers in the way to slow her down.

"If you can control both yourself and your gift then yes you could be a help but it's going to take hard work and determination. I'll help you Bella but you have to control your newborn temper. Do you think you can do that? If not you'll be more of a danger to him than Caius."

She nodded smiling faintly,

"Yes, I have to and I will."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Aro

I went to find Marcus, suspicious he might already know something about this? I doubted it but I needed to be sure before I could talk to him about it. As usual he was in the Archives, his head bent over a parchment and he looked surprised to see me.

"Brother, what an honor, I can't remember the last time you visited me down here. I take it there is something important you need to discuss?"

I walked round the table and grasped his hand reading all his thoughts, many of which were decidedly anti me, but was relieved to find nothing that would lead me to suspect that he was involved with Caius. I had thought Chelsea's hold over him would prevent that but it paid to be careful, especially when there was treachery in the air.

Sitting down opposite him I explained Carlisle's call and waited for his reaction. I wasn't sure what I expected but laughter was certainly a surprise.

"You mean to tell me Caius thinks he's got a college professor playing The Major when he's got the real thing? I'd like to see his face when he finds out the truth."

"I'm glad you find it amusing Marcus, but who said anything about a college professor? What do you know brother?"

My tone was accusatory but he continued to smile.

"I think I might have been the one to hand Caius what he needed Aro."

"Oh really and where did you find this double exactly?"

Marcus explained about the paper he had discovered which led back to one of The Major's descendants and I couldn't help a smile myself.

"How interesting, especially as the two of them have turned the tables on Caius. But did you understand the part about losing Jane, Demetri and Felix among others? That's nothing to be amused by."

"No it isn't and yes I did but at least one and probably more were traitors anyway and not to be trusted. What I want to know is what you are going to do about it?"

"You mean what are WE going to do about it, or are you going to side with him too?"

Marcus smiled a little ironically,

"How could I Aro, even if I wanted to? To be honest about it I think Caius would be a disaster as leader. I'd rather back the devil I know."

"Thank you for your support. I think there is only one way we can act, play along with his little game…... for a while anyway."

"Do you think there are any here that would stand alongside him if it came to a fight?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. I think I might call a meeting of the guard, do a little moving among them. This is one occasion when even you will not complain about my gift surely."

I decided to hold a meeting with all the Volturi guards using the pretext that we were looking to promote some to leadership. I wasn't ready to inform them that were in truth now vacancies with both Demetri and Felix dead, let them think I was considering breaking the guard up into smaller units each with its own commander. Once all were assembled I gave my talk with Marcus at my side and I could feel the excitement in the air. Afterwards, while they were talking about the interviews to come I moved among them, touching a shoulder here, an arm there, until I had covered any I thought might be one of Caius supporters. There were a few and I made a mental note to leave those behind when I finally confronted my dear brother.

When I told Marcus of my decision he seemed surprised,

"Why would you leave potential enemies here in Volterra?"

"My dear Marcus that's the whole point, they are only potential traitors. When we get back in triumph they will soon see where their best interests lay and will continue as if nothing had happened. That's when I shall strike, all traitors will be put to death as a lesson to the rest of the guard. One I think they will remember for a very long time, don't you agree?"

We had also discussed telling Alec about his sister's death and decided to break it to him together stressing it was Caius who had been responsible. He was beside himself with grief and rage at losing Jane and wanted permission to go looking for Caius straight away but we persuaded him to do it our way promising him time for revenge later but privately doubting that The Major would allow him to live. We now had one extremely valuable gift on our side plus of course The Major and his fighting friends.

I decided to contact my dear brother, just to see how much longer he was going to be away on his little jaunt. He was guarded when he realised who it was but gave nothing away, not that I really expected him to I was just interested to hear what he had to say.

"Aro."

"How goes the hunt dear brother? We haven't heard from you since Jane informed me that they had killed The Major."

"Very well, I think we are closing in now."

"Oh good, we miss you in Volterra and have to arrange a meeting, several items of business have been sent in, other rebels and one or two rumors that The Major may have been eliminated. As I'm sure you understand we need to quash those, it wouldn't do for his friends to decide to take the law into their own hands as you so stridently argued."

"I'll be back soon Aro, a week, two at the most."

"So you are very confident your quarry is close?"

"Oh yes, very. But I have heard some disturbing rumors of my own that I am trying to track down."

"Really?

"Yes, have you not heard anything about the Romanians massing their forces?"

I laughed at the very thought,

"Stefan and Vladimir have forces to muster? I find that hard to believe Caius."

"Never the less I am trying to find the origin of the rumors, the Romanians have been quiet for far too long."

"Well if you find any evidence they have a force to mass be sure to let us know but I think you will find it mere stories."

So that was going to be Caius' lure, a fight with the Romanians, well it was true in a way I suppose and Marcus and I would be ready to move on his word.

Would they come here for battle? Or would he choose his own field of combat? I didn't think we would have to wait long to find out. Deciding that Darius had been correct and now I had some intelligence for him I rang him back.

"I believe you, and I think you'll find out that Caius intends to lure us from Volterra with the lie that the Romanians are going to attack. I doubt he'll lead them to the gates of Volterra itself but the battle ground is still a mystery unless you have anything new to tell me that is?"

"Not as yet but we are in contact with The Major and as soon as we learn anything I'll ring."

"Good, in the meantime I have weeded out Caius' supporters in the guard and they will not be joining us for the confrontation."

"Well with your guard, our fighters, The Major, and those of his troops who he will carry with him I don't think much of Caius chances do you?"

"No, especially now Alec is aware that Caius was responsible for his sister's death. There was just one thing I needed to clarify."

"Oh?"

"The Major's mate. Was it a lie on Caius' part to persuade me to move on him?"

"Not exactly but she is now a vampire so the problem no longer exists."

"Good, I would hate for something to come between us now we are working together. It pays to clarify everything I find. Well I'll leave it to you to inform The Major that we stand together on this occasion. I will be speaking to my old friend Carlisle, I'm sure he and his family will be joining us when battle commences."

"They aren't warriors Aro, do you think its wise?"

"It's about time they learned what it means to be a vampire Darius and I wouldn't discount Carlisle if I were you, he may not have taken any human lives but he has fought his corner in the past, quite literally."

I phoned Carlisle and explained that The Major and I were working together and all "friends" would be expected to stand with us when the time came to confront Caius. But he had interesting news for me too.

"Aro we have Jasper's mate with us, a newborn with what may be an interesting gift but she needs time to learn to control it. Time we do not have and remember

my family are not fighters Aro, they would be more of an encumbrance than a help."

"The Major's mate? This gift sounds intriguing would you care to elaborate?"

"I'm not sure quite what it is at the moment but she isn't ready to fight, none of us are."

"Carlisle please don't insult my intelligence. You have the Major's double there with you and I assume he is more than able to teach them to fight, maybe not quite as well as The Major and his friends or the Volturi guard but numbers are important, a show of force, you do understand don't you? And of course who better to teach the girl control than the great Carlisle Cullen, master of control?"

Of course he did, I had permitted him freedom since he left Volterra, to build his life and family the way he chose but there came a time when it was necessary to choose sides and this was just such an eventuality.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Jasper

It had been four days since I got the message from Peter and I still didn't know what Caius had planned but every day I took my men out to the same area so I could let Edward know this but that I was still trying and to ask him to tell Bella I loved her and I was thinking about her. The trouble was that thinking about her too much hurt and made me want to be there with her. To explore my world through her newborn eyes but I was stuck here getting more and more frustrated.

My wait finally came to an end at the beginning of the second week. Caius and the two Romanians came to watch their army train and from their emotions I could tell they were impressed. In truth the army had come together pretty well and I knew they could probably have pulled off whatever it was Caius had planned if the enemy had not been forewarned but as it was those that I hadn't tied to me personally would end up on a pyre. I had sounded out those I thought would follow me and was satisfied if it came to a choice Caius was going to lose his best fighters before the battle even begun.

We returned to the compound and Caius invited me to join them in his headquarters as he liked to call the cabin that stood a good three hundred meters from the compound itself. Just far enough that the soldiers would not be able to hear what was discussed. We sat and waited for him to explain how he intended to get Aro into a position where he could be ambushed because a frontal assault on Volterra just wasn't going to work, we all knew that much.

"I take it you are prepared to disclose your plan at last Caius?"

"Yes, I think its time we all knew exactly what is going to happen. Especially you Major, after all your soldiers will be there in the front row ready to kill the Volturi guard."

"Neat trick with the terrible twins there Caius."

He scowled,

"I dont think we need worry about Alec, his gift takes time to build up and we won't be giving him that time. As for Jane, well her gift too has its limitations, she couldn't hit all of you at once so those not affected can target her and her brother first."

"I see, but just how do you intend to get this confrontation to happen without tipping your hand?"

"I intend telling my dear brother that I have uncovered a plot by our friends here to overthrow him and I am under attack. He won't be able to resist coming to my aid sure in the knowledge that he has the power to win any battle."

"Don't you think he'll be at all suspicious?"

"Why should he be? I am with some of the guard looking for rebels."

So Caius had it all worked out and I could see the beauty of it. He would choose the battlefield and he had the advantage of being able to position his forces for maximum effect. I wondered how many of the Volturi guard could be trusted to stand with Aro and how many Caius had already purchased for himself.

As for the twins, well he didn't know we had already killed Jane which would put Alec firmly in Aro's camp. We had also rid him of the danger of two of the best fighters the Volturi had, Felix and Santiago. I was under no illusion that even with his opponent forewarned Caius would prove dangerous but he just didn't have the numbers he would need to overcome his enemy which was far bigger than he suspected.

"So where are we making our stand?"

"Oh I did wonder at first whether to take the fight to Italy but this is just so perfect and aptly named. It will indeed be the valley of death for my dear brother and once he is destroyed we can march in and take over Volterra. There will be work there for your men Major. Any of the guard who oppose us will need to be dealt with as will Sulpicia. I doubt she will take the news of her mates death calmly. Then I, I mean we, will need to repopulate the guard and make sure everyone in our world understands there has been a change of leadership."

He had it all worked out, even to Sulpicia's murder and it did make me wonder what Aro had planned for Athenodora when Caius made his play for power, would he be as decisive and cold hearted? Thinking of the two of them playing God with each others mates had my attention wandering back to Bella and the ache in my chest which sometimes threatened to overpower me.

God I missed her, I wanted to be at her side not fighting all over again. I needed her to help me forget the pain and terror I experienced with every human I was forced to feed on. In company with the rest of the soldiers it had been too overwhelming so now I tried to find reasons to be as far from them as possible when they were feeding.

I ignored my own thirst until it became too much and only then would I allow myself to hunt. I went as far as possible from the compound, running for hours sometimes and having to force myself to stop and turn back before the need to see her overcame my duty.

I was worried what she might think when she saw me again knowing I was once again a human hunter. Not only that but she would be able to see my battered body clearly now, every bite mark, all my battle scars that repelled or terrified other vampires or became a beacon for those wanting to prove how tough they were only to find out the answer, not nearly tough enough. Everything I had run from Maria to escape and here I was back in the middle of it all and suffering just as much.

At least when I took my troops out tomorrow to train I would have fresh information for Edward to pass on. It would soon be over and I would once more be with my beautiful mate….if the truth didn't crush her love for me.

Unfortunately I had been wrong about getting the information to the others the next day. Caius insisted on a mock battle, the men split into two groups and their leadership handed over to himself and Stefan, their moment of glory before them. Stefan's group would be defending the compound, Caius attacking while I sat watching with Vladimir wishing I had an excuse to go to the training ground but knowing I could not.

"You seem nervous Major, afraid you haven't trained your men well enough? Scared that Stefan might show Caius up? He is a good commander, he trained our army when we first took power you know but he became complacent as did I and you know the rest of the sorry story. Once we have control of the Volturi once more we will be sure not to repeat the same mistake."

I looked at him coldly,

"It makes little difference to me. Once this is over I'm going back to my mate."

"Oh? I didn't know the infamous Major had a mate. I thought your wife was Alice Cullen but you divorced. How did you manage to find your mate so quickly?"

I had made a slip and had to cover it quickly,

"I felt her pull, that's why I divorced Alice Cullen. Quite apart from wanting to leave the Cullens in any case. I tired of their way of life, I missed the challenge of the fight. It's in my blood you could say."

He laughed and looked towards Stefan barking orders to his men,

"Yes I understand that feeling only too well Major. I'm glad you chose the right side though, I wouldn't want to face you across a battlefield."

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen Vladimir."

Well it was the truth, if not exactly the way he took it!


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

 **Bella**

I waited apprehensively for Emmett and Rose to get back, I had to apologize and hope Emmett would forgive me but more than that hope Rosalie would. She had sounded so angry with me but I couldn't blame her. I tried to think how I would have felt if someone hurt Jasper and decided Rose had probably been very mild in her reaction, I'd have ripped the bitch responsible to pieces and put a match to the pieces then stood and laugh as she burned.

If I had hurt anyone else I would feel guilty but not as bad, Emmett had always treated me with kindness like a little sister. Carlisle and Esme had popped into town to arrange for some building materials to be delivered so they could repair their house, the house I had almost demolished in my temper.

Jay sat with me and that helped, it was like having Jasper there in spirit giving me some courage. I had known I would become a vampire, how could I be Jasper's mate and remain human? I had known it wouldn't be easy but I wasn't prepared when it happened to me. I guess that was true of all vampires though, they never had any say in their conversion nor did they have any warning and not many had any idea what was happening to them.

At least I understood what had happened and knew a little about their world but it was still hard. I now had some idea of the suffering Edward and then Jasper had been through to be with me. The burn in my throat was constant and I wasn't even near any humans, how I would cope if I smelled human blood I had no idea and I didn't want to find out, at least not yet.

"What's it like? Drinking human blood I mean?"

He shrugged,

"I've got nothing to compare it too I guess. It stops the burning in your throat for a while. That's the worst thing living with a constant thirst for blood. What's it like drinking animal blood?"

I smiled,

"Touche. It never really quenches my thirst it just makes it more bearable I guess. Do you think Jasper will ever be able to go back to animal blood after drinking human again?

"I don't know Bella but he's strong willed, he did it before and he'll want to do it again not only because of the feelings he has to absorb with it either. I don't think he'll want you to become a human hunter."

"I'll understand if he can't."

"I'm sure he knows that Bella. I guess for now you should be worrying more about this kick ass gift of yours. Its going to be hard to control unless you can focus on it and nothing else.

"I have to especially if it will help Jazz and the others, I want to be useful not a hindrance."

"You'd better get a handle on your rage in that case Bella."

I turned to see Rose and Emmett coming into view hand in hand making me want to hold Jasper's hand even though I knew it would be impossible for days if not weeks. Who knew? I got up and approached them slowly unable to meet Emmett's eyes but seeing the angry scar on his neck not hidden by his open shirt collar.

"Emmett, I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back, I don't know what happened I just lost it but that's no excuse for hurting you. I really hope you can find a way to forgive me."

I waited for the rejection I knew would come tensing myself but then I felt his huge arms wrap around me and heard his rumbling voice,

"Hey Bella don't sweat it. I did far worse as a newborn, I even bit Carlisle so I guess I can't complain when I get some of the same."

I leaned back to look up into his face unable to believe what I was hearing.

"You forgive me? Just like that?"

He grinned and kissed the top of my head,

"Actually Bella I like your style. You take on the biggest vampire you can and almost demolish a house, all at the same time, that's quite something."

I relaxed against him feeling comforted by his hug in a way I couldn't have in Jay or Carlisle's arms. This was my big brother hugging me and I made the most of the warm safe feeling it gave me.

 **Jay**

I was pleased to see Bella make her peace with Em and Rose, I knew how fond she was of the amiable giant. I'd spoken to them while we hunted, before I broke off to come back, and knew Emmett wouldn't hold a grudge but Rose was more difficult to convince. I think if Em hadn't spoken up so strongly for Bella there could have been trouble but even Rose who appeared a little cold and distant at times was fond of Bella and she soon came down from her annoyed stance when Em gave her ythat look of his.

It was almost impossible to argue with him or be annoyed when he gave you that look, part boyish grin, part devil. I was privileged to be accepted into the family as Alice's mate, they had the kind of strong close relationships that I had always craved but never thought I would find.

 **Bella**

When Esme and Carlisle got back they were amused to see Emmett and I wrestling on the lawn in good humor.

"Well she's a faster learner than you Emmett and it seems more controlled too thankfully. The building materials will be here in a couple of days and then you two can put right the damage you caused."

I shook my head standing up and brushing grass from my clothes and hair.

"It was all my fault Esme I should put it right not Emmett."

"Emmett has plenty of experience Bella, he'll show you and maybe you'll both know better next time."

As she finished speaking Esme grinned and I knew I was forgiven,

"Bella, put beside Emmett the damage you caused was negligible, forget about it. The newborn phase is the most difficult but it doesn't last forever. Now lets see if we can make at least part of the house inhabitable shall we?"

I looked at Carlisle,

"Emmett and Jay have offered to help me explore my gift. If I can control it, learn everything about it, how strong, its range, then I will be able to help you and Jasper when it comes to the battle."

He glanced disapprovingly at the guys then sighed,

"I guess there's no point in reminding you that as a newborn you'll be a danger to your own side if you lose you temper? Nor that Jasper wouldn't want you there, he'd like to know you were somewhere safe, far from the fighting?"

I shook my head,

"Nope, besides would you be willing to sit on the sidelines if you knew Esme was in danger? Or you Rose if it were Emmett?"

Rose laughed and raised an eyebrow,

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do Bella. I'd have a mutiny on my hands, besides you're right, I wouldn't sit and wait wondering what might be happening."

She turned to Carlisle,

"I'm with Bella on this one, sorry Carlisle."

"Yes me too, so long as you can control yourself Bella but you have to prove that first."

Once Esme put her weight behind me Carlisle knew he had lost and nodded.

"Very well but you train hard and prove to me that you can control, yourself. If not you stay behind even if I have to remove both legs to ensure it."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

 **Jasper**

The mock battle was good as far as technique went but both men had something to prove and in their eagerness to win they made silly mistakes which could have cost them dearly. The fact it didn't just proved how skilled they really were. Eventually after much going back and forth Caius came out on top but he had most of his own men badly injured which in the real situation meant he would be vulnerable. Despite this they all seemed happy enough with the outcome and the ability of the men but no one congratulated me, I was more or less ignored which suited me, I was still fretting about a way to contact Edward and the others with the latest information.

Caius and Stefan sat discussing the encounter and how things could have been handled differently to get more from the men. Their biggest problem was that they didn't care what happened to their force, either of them. The only thing that mattered was winning, the number of casualties or deaths was immaterial.

Bored I wandered over to my men who were restless and thirsty. They needed to hunt and that gave me an idea. I would send six of the freshest to round up humans for the others and take the rest out to the training ground to wait. Caius had provided us with a large panel truck for just such an eventuality. They merely nodded when I explained my plan and I took the majority of the men with me back to our usual haunt hoping Edward would still be there waiting for more information but it was impossible to tell, they were well hidden if they were there but then I saw another stone with some carving on it and knew Peter was responsible.

It showed the figure of a man and the moon rising and falling over and over which I took to mean they were there full time until I had given them everything I could.

I looked around just in case there were more carvings, maybe telling me how Bella was and eventually at the very edge of the area I found another of a butterfly, so she was OK and now a vampire. God how I wished I were with her right now but I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind, I needed to be focused and I trusted the others to keep her safe from harm. I ran through my head everything I'd heard and knew reminding myself this was probably the last time I would have anything useful to tell them and remembering I might not get another chance to get out here.

 **Edward**

We had been out here for what seemed like ever just sitting and watching the few birds that flew overhead. I had to fight Peter for time to hunt, he was afraid Jasper might turn up while I was gone and eventually we came to a compromise, he would drive out of the valley and catch me something.

"Elk, deer, fox, rabbit."

"Hey this isn't a fucking high class restaurant, there's no menu. You get whatever the fuck I can find first and make do. Or I could grab you a human if you prefer?"

I glowered at him and he laughed,

"Yeah I thought not. Just sit tight and stop fucking moaning."

Good as his word Peter had returned with two deer and a bobcat.

"Boy he put up some kind of fight. Maybe your diet can be more fun than I thought."

The animals were stunned and I drank greedily, I hadn't realized just how thirsty I really was.

"Is there any word from Carlisle? About Bella I mean?"

Being stuck out here with no communications for fear it might be picked up by the "enemy" I had no idea what was going on in the outside world.

"Yeah, sounds like she's kicking Cullen ass. Took Emmett out and almost demolished the house. Carlisle thinks it's all to do with the gift that stopped you reading her mind when she was human."

Right, well beating Emmett as a newborn probably wasn't that unusual, they were stronger and faster than older vampires and I'd seen the damage Emmett did to the houses when he was a newborn but Bella? It hardly seemed possible that the shy slight little human I had once thought I was in love with could do all that. Then I remembered Alice and it didn't seem quite so odd after all.

Jasper hadn't turned up and I wondered if it meant something was wrong but I got word via Peter that Darius and Hunter were still watching the compound and the men were all there along with Jazz, Caius, and the two Romanians. Maybe they were ready to move out and he wouldn't get an opportunity to warn us. My concern grew steadily worse, especially when Peter took a risk to plant the stone where Jazz usually stood to watch the men go through their paces. So I was mighty relieved when I saw them coming, looking more like a unit and less like a band of stragglers now.

As soon as the men stopped I could see they had been involved in as fight already and instead of their training routine they threw themselves down and seemed to be waiting for something. I watched for Jazz who saw the stone and glanced at it before crumbling it to dust and scattering it on the ground. Then he started to stroll in our direction and I waited with bated breath for him to get within range so I could read his mind. When I did I understood just how important this was. Darius needed to know as quickly as possible so he could warn Aro. Caius was ready to move and now we knew exactly how he intended to get Aro in a position whereby he could ambush him and his guard.

I really wanted to let Jasper know I was here and heard him but of course that was impossible, especially with so many fighters close by and Peter my only protection. I could fight sure, but I couldn't beat that many good fighters. For the first time I saw Jazz as a fighter in his natural element and he was a different person from the one I had known.

Gone was the quiet demeanor, the reserved scholarly front he put on when he lived with us. Instead there stood a warrior and one who scared the hell out of me, he looked dangerous, lethal even, and I knew why he had the reputation he did. What was it that Bella saw in him? Surely not this monster? No, she did as she had always done and seen below the surface to the very heart of a person. If Bella loved him then he was indeed a deep and complex being.

We couldn't move until he took his men back to the compound but before that happened I was forced to watch as a large panel truck appeared throwing up dust from its wheels and came to a halt in the center of the open area. This had never happened before and I wondered what it meant.

Only too soon I was to see, the back doors were opened and I saw a group of people struggle down out into the baking heat of the day. I smelled their scent, their warm blood and understood this was dinner for the soldiers. I closed my eyes but I couldn't stop myself hearing the screams of the people as they understood their fate.

Worse still was that Jazz was still in range and for the first and I hoped only time I heard what he was feeling. The sickness and pain that tormented him as the humans died in terror, ripped apart and drained of their blood. I might hear it and think that my imagination could fill in the rest but Jasper actually felt everything and suddenly I understood what he had been through and wondered at his personal strength surviving such horrors. I would look at him in a different light from now on.


	80. Chapter 80

**Sorry, I posted a first draft instead of the real chapter 80. Jules xx**

Chapter **Eighty**

 **Darius**

When Peter and Edward got back we could see they had news for us but I was still surprised to find Caius was going to act so quickly. He was obviously eager to get his hands on the reins of power and oust Aro from his throne. Not that it mattered to us, we were in just the right position for the fight but I thought Caius had thought carefully about the best way to draw Aro out and if we hadn't known of his plan it might just have worked. While Edward rang Carlisle to give him a heads up I rang Aro to bring him up to speed.

"So, my dear brother will be calling on me for help? How interesting. He did tell me he'd heard rumors that the Romanians were spoiling for a fight and now he's about to inform me that they were ready to make their move. Well, of course we will be sending all the help we can, including Marcus and myself. If he needs aid we will offer all we can."

"You know which of the guard are in his pocket Aro?"

"Of course Darius, I always know my enemies, it pays to do so."

"So what do you intend doing?"

"Oh I think we should be in position to help our dear brother as soon as he calls for it and to that end we are already en route for the United States but then you already knew that didn't you Darius. I may appear a little relaxed but I am aware you are listening in to everything that goes on in Volterra. I cannot prove it of course but I know it nonetheless."

He was right of course and the fact he knew didn't come as any surprise, after all there was nothing he could do about it so who cared?

 **Edward**

When I rang the house I couldn't get Carlisle who was out with Bella working on this gift of hers. I just hoped it would prove useful if she turned up with the others and that was a certainty with her mate here.

"Edward, it's good to hear from you. I'm afraid there's only me here in the house at the moment, the others are out with Jay training. I'm supposed to join them but I had to wait for a delivery of building materials so we can finish the repairs."

"Did Bella make much of a mess?"

"Think of Emmett's worst and then add some on but it will mend, only wood and plaster. I can take a message for Carlisle"

I told Esme everything and she promised to pass it on as soon as Carlisle got back but that wouldn't be for several hours. He along with Emmett, and Bella, had gone to test out her gift safely away from any more buildings or people.

Once I'd done that there was little I could do to be helpful but I wanted to be ready for the battle when it came so I asked Peter to teach me some more moves. At first he merely laughed and shook his head but once he saw I was serious he agreed and he and Charlotte put me through my paces.

I had thought I was a pretty good fighter but I found myself out of my depth even with my gift. Peter like Jazz had his own way of keeping me out and he had much the same experiences to choose from. I did find myself becoming more agile which along with my speed would be helpful in keeping me alive once we were in the thick of battle.

"Edward we need you to listen for any tactics, any orders about to be given so we can stay one step ahead. You are not to get yourself in the middle of things, your gift is too useful. Hunter will watch over you so you can concentrate on their thoughts."

I hated the idea of having a babysitter but one look at Darius face was enough to tell me I wasn't going to get anywhere with an objection. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts when he smiled and shook his head,

"That's right, you listen to your orders and obey and you'll come out of this alive and intact."

 **Carlisle**

Bella was certainly committed and trying hard but it wasn't easy when we had no idea what she could do and she found her thoughts going to Jasper every few minutes. Emmett and I decided the only thing to do would be to provoke a reaction once more and watch to see what happened, after all no one had actually witnessed the destruction inside the house. He had been flying through the air and Bella didn't seem to remember what she did.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle? How am I going to get control of my gift if I don't know how it works?"

"The first thing you need to do is to relax Bella, everything is much harder if you are tense. Close your eyes and concentrate, see if you can feel anything strange in your body."

She looked at me as if I were mad,

"Everything feels strange Carlisle."

"You'll understand when you feel it, trust me."

Of course this took time and I found Bella wasn't the most patient of students but eventually after I pointed out no control, no traveling she calmed enough that she could close her eyes and concentrate and a couple of hours later Emmett nudged me.

"I think she's got something."

Looking at Bella I could see a smile playing about her lips and then she spoke, still with her eyes closed.

"I feel it Carlisle, like a cloud hovering in my brain waiting for orders."

"Good, now see if you can make it wrap itself around your body."

She opened her eyes at that,

"You won't see it so what good is that?"

"Well if you try and it doesn't work you'll soon find out because I'm going to give you two minutes and then I'm going to attack."

She looked horrified,

"But you saw what I did to Emmett."

"Yes but I want you to try stopping me without moving and without attacking me yourself. Just protect yourself from attack."

She looked uncertain and I felt the same myself but I didn't know any other way of training her in the time we had left to us.

After a couple of hours all we had done was to frustrate Bella and get myself a few bites. She had to overcome her newborn tendency to defend herself physically but I wouldn't let her give up.

"Right its my turn now Carlisle. I want my chance at some payback."

Bella eyed Emmett warily,

"Are you sure about that? Look what happened last time."

Emmett grinned and crooked a finger,

"Come on Bella, give it your best shot, I'm ready for you this time."

Unfortunately this time was no better and poor Emmett ended up sporting another fresh bite.

"It's no good, I can't do it Carlisle."

Thinking about what I'd seen at the house, Bella appearing to be able to use her gift offensively even if it was unconsciously done I thought maybe we should try a different tack. I suggested I try to hurt Emmett and Bella try to protect him, or keep me away but she vetoed that and even when we insisted and tried the experiment it failed dismally. I guess I didn't have my heart in it and she knew that. By this time we were all thirsty and went to hunt in the mountains.

Emmett decided to go off on his own and I knew he was out for mountain lion or bear. Bella and I stuck together and I watched as she took down an elk that was grazing in by a small pool of water. Then something caught her attention suddenly and she turned looking back into the trees.

I heard it too, the sound of a cry of distress and then the scent of human blood. We raced towards the sound and came out in a clearing to find ourselves confronted by a pair of nomads one of whom was already feeding from a human, a hiker by the look of things while the other held a screaming woman by the arm. I threw myself towards the feeding vampire as the most dangerous of the two while Bella launched herself at the other. Whether to save the woman or feed herself I had no idea. The scent of human blood was a powerful draw, especially to a newborn.

I found myself in deep trouble, this nomad was protecting his kill and he was strong and fast, stronger than me because he was a human hunter. He threw the now lifeless body behind him and we met with a clash of bodies, tumbling over onto the kill before I managed to get a grip of his arms but he already had his teeth firmly latched into my shoulder and was steadily biting his way through the flesh to the bone. I couldn't see Bella and could only hope she was having more luck than me.


	81. Chapter 81

**Sorry folks I posted the first draft of Chapter 80 not the final one so I have reposted. Please read the repost. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Eighty One**

 **Bella**

I was horrified to see the woman in the nomad's arm terrified and already bleeding as he took a chunk out of her neck. Her screams became louder and I knew she was already feeling the results of the venom injected into her system as he bit her. I ran at the nomad he flicked her away snapping her neck and leaving her lifeless body to fall to the ground. Her heart hadn't had enough time to pump the venom round and she was dead. Smiling at me he flung himself forward and we clashed rolling over on the ground. I looked over to where Carlisle lay and saw to my horror his attacker tear a huge chunk of flesh from his shoulder and spit it on the ground then go back for more.

I didn't even have to think of my shield it just snapped into being covering both of us which threw the vampire holding him away but mine was less fortunate. Where the shield snapped into place it had sheared his head and arms off leaving the body to flop around on the ground. Running over to Carlisle I saw to my relief he was OK, the bite wound already healing and I was glad we'd come upon this after we had hunted and he was strong.

 **Carlisle**

I looked up as my attacker disappeared backwards at speed and saw Bella walking towards me the nomad she had tackled laying on the ground his arms and head separated by a few yards. Then it struck me she had found her control and had used her shield to protect me. Of course, I should have known Bella would find it easier to protect others than herself!

 **Bella**

I was feeling really despondent, I just couldn't get a handle on this gift of mine and I was beginning to think it was a mere fluke back at the house but then, I felt it and I felt triumphant but that was the easy bit. Learning how to use it was something else entirely. Despite trying really hard all I succeeded in doing was hurting Carlisle and Emmett and I started to despair of being of any use to our side when it came to fighting Caius. When Carlisle suggested a break to hunt I was relieved, maybe when I'd quenched my thirst I would be able to think more clearly.

I'd drunk my fill when I heard a noise and walked into a nightmare scenario. I'd only just taken in what was occurring when it just happened. Carlisle was injured and it looked like the nomad might well kill him if I didn't do something fast. My shield suddenly popped into being covering not only myself but Carlisle too and excluded the two nomads. His attacker was thrown backwards at speed and jumping to his feet he looked around warily then took to his heels. Unfortunately for him he ran straight into Emmett's huge arms. He must have been drawn by the noise and smell of blood too. Without hesitating or breaking his stride Emmett put one huge arm around the nomads neck and pulled. The body he dropped to the ground but the head he carried with him in one fist stopping to pick up the head from my attacker that my shield had sliced off. Once he had collected all the pieces he threw them onto the body of the nomad he had decapitated and set fire to the heap.

Once we were sure there was nothing left I sighed in relief and as I relaxed the bubble seemed to pop back. Carlisle gave me a triumphant smile,

"Well done Bella, I knew you could do it if you had the right, motivation, I just didn't envisage finding out quite like this."

"Way to go Bella."

I was lifted up from behind and swung round above Emmett's head.

"Put me down or I'll try it on you next."

"You forget I already got Bellarized.

From then on things went rapidly, Bella gained in confidence and was soon able to protect any one of us from attack by any others.

"So we know your gift can protect you at least from a mental invasion such as Edward's mind reading and you can protect any one of us from danger as you did me from the nomad but I wonder…."

She looked at me eagerly,

"What Carlisle?"

"I just wondered if you are powerful enough to protect more than one individual and if you can protect both yourself and others plural. The more powerful your shield the more useful you would be but we don't have long to find out."

She wanted to try immediately but we had to wait for the others to return from hunting first, training is thirsty work! By the time the others got back Bella was pacing in frustration but as soon as she saw Jay she ran over to explain what we'd found out, a choice that made me smile. She was drawn to the one person who reminded her of her mate.

I told the others what we had discovered and they were naturally eager to see her in action so we divided up into two small groups. Bella had to try stopping Jay's group reaching her own.

First time Bella was only stopping three people and she seemed able to do so pretty easily so the next time I made the "attacking" group smaller. She was protecting five of us and trying to keep Emmett and Alice away. That was more difficult but mainly because she had difficulty seeing only the two as threat. I was sure she would be capable of far more but she needed something to protect her group from, something tangible so now I had to make a decision whether to take her with us or not.

"Carlisle it's a no brainer, at worst she can protect herself and who knows how many she could protect if she had the right motivation. We have to take her."

Bella glanced at Jay gratefully before turning her attention to me. She looked at me imploringly although I was well aware there was no way of stopping her if she really made her mind up to go.

"Very well, but you keep training Bella and if there is the slightest concern at your ability to keep at the very least yourself safe then you'll be barred from fighting and don't think we can't stop you. There's always a way."

"Thank you Carlisle, I won't let you down I promise."

I smiled and hugged her,

"I never thought for a second that you would my dear."

I was not without my reservations, she was still impetuous and that could be dangerous if unbridled so we would need to keep a close watch on her. The closer she got to Jasper the stronger the craving to be at his side would become and that in itself could be dangerous. If she were to decide to go find him then she could place both of them in terrible danger. Even if she were able to protect both of them she couldn't keep it up for very long.

We arranged to travel to Death Valley in two cars, we couldn't afford to risk flying with Bella a newborn. Being in that small space with a host of humans would be asking for trouble! Stopping frequently for Bella to hunt it took us two days but it gave time for her to understand her feelings better as we talked. I had picked Jay and Alice to join us leaving Rose and Emmett to take Esme and it had been the right choice. Jay understood the newborn feelings the rest of us had more or less forgotten about and both Alice and Jay understood the torture at being parted from a mate. Bella finally realized that everything she was feeling was quite natural and not to be afraid of but at the same time had to be mastered before it mastered her and made her too dangerous to take into battle.

I had spoken to Darius and told him of my decision,

"Do you really think it's a good idea you coming here Carlisle and bringing the family? This is hardly your scene after all."

I explained Aro's words, a command to be there for the battle and he grunted,

"OK, it's your funeral but bringing Bella?"

I told him of her gift and determination to join the fight as well as her hopes to see Jasper as soon as possible.

"Well, if she does have a gift and can learn to extend it great. It means less chance of any of us turning into Roman Candles but please keep her away from Peter, he's gonna have a fit as it is."

"I'll do my best Darius I promise but she's very strong willed. How is Jasper by the way?"

"Hanging on in there but I don't think he'll be sorry to get out of the situation. Its a heavy burden to carry alone."

He went on to tell me that he'd called Maria and she had agreed to join the fight which surprised me but not Jay who explained he thought she was trying to right her former wrongs. He didn't elaborate but I knew he was talking about her treatment of Jasper. Well, soon we would be there and then the serious training would begin,


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

 **Aro**

I had explained the situation to Marcus and my decision to act before we heard from our dear brother.

"We will take a large contingent of the guard and along with the Cullens and The Major's friends I think that should be more than enough to win this little war. Just think of the look on Caius' face when he finds himself with only the Romanians and their newborns to stand with him. Especially when he finds out his fake Major is not only the real deal but ready to stand with us."

"I think you will find a number of those who the Major has trained may quite possibly swap sides along with him Aro. He inspires loyalty, its one of the things Maria valued so highly about him. Talking of Maria I understand The Major's friends have been in contact with her and she is bringing the remains of her army with her. When this is over we should reward her for her loyalty."

I laughed,

"Maria had her own reasons for choosing our side over Caius I'm sure but I suppose you are right. We'll offer her exactly what Caius did."

"Will you be expecting me to join you in this little enterprise or would you have me stay here to hold the fort as it were?"

I smiled,

"Well which would you prefer Marcus?"

He shrugged wearily,

"Just as you wish, it makes no difference to me brother."

"Then I think we should show a united front to these rebels."

"Who would you leave in charge here?"

"Oh I think Sulpicia is more than capable, along with Chelsea and Corin."

"And what of Athena?"

"Yes, she is rather a problem, one I think we must address before we leave. But what to do with her."

"Use Chelsea to keep her loyal, you know it works."

I looked at him expecting to see some emotion in his face at the barb but he looked as tired and careworn as ever and I wondered if in fact he any longer cared that he too was bound to me by Chelsea's gift."

"I think we should certainly speak with her, see if she has any idea what her husband is doing."

"I doubt it, he rarely visits and then they only speak of the mundane."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Really? And how would you know that Marcus?"

"Because I visit her often, we talk of the old days when life was more simple, when we were happier. We built this ivory tower and now we are all trapped within it Aro, one way or another."

"Well as you two are such friends I'll leave it to you to speak to her. Check she really is ignorant of her husband's plans. If she is, then I think your idea an excellent one, if not then I think she must go. There are enough traitors outside Volterra, we do not need more living within our very walls."

"Very well, I should perhaps go now, while you prepare your own strategy."

"Oh I thought I might wait, you can show me the battleground in this so called Death Valley."

I hated electronics, computers, anything like that, they seemed so unnatural to me and I relied on Marcus and Felix to keep me up to date with things using the computers in the archives. I would speak quietly to those I intended taking with me and arrange for those who could not be trusted and were therefore being left behind to be watched by the loyal few I planned on leaving with my dear wife.

When Marcus returned he shook his head at my quizzical gaze.

"She knows nothing, In fact she asked me when she could expect her husband back. In fact she seems to be under the impression he is off on some errand for you Aro. I think he would have kept such dangerous plans very much to himself. He told me once that women talk too much and are not to be trusted."

"Well if you are sure. I have spoken to Sulpicia and she is ready to take the reins of power for a while, although I didn't tell her why, just that you and I had business to attend to. So, lets get ready for our adventure shall we?"

 **Darius**

I had told the others first that Aro and his guard would be with us soon and that hardly raised an eyebrow but then I went on to say that the rest of the Cullens were on their way and would be with us in a couple of days.

"What? They taking the scenic fucking route?"

I braced myself for the storm I knew was coming as I uttered my next words.

"They can't fly, they're bringing Bella with them."

There was an expectant hush as everyone waited for Peter to explode but instead he just looked at Edward.

"You know Cullen, not only has your diet softened your fucking brain, its catching."

Then he got up and walked out. That had gone far better than I expected and I shot Charlotte a questioning look but she just shrugged, Peter was a law unto himself but I was sure we would hear more eventually.

"So tell me why exactly are they bringing Bella? In fact why are they coming at all? I mean no offense Edward but they aren't exactly renowned for their fighting abilities."

"True Charlotte but Aro has made it plain he wants them standing with him and its my guess he's banking on that to give his actions more credibility. A lot in the vampire world hold Carlisle Cullen in esteem. They might think he's a bit of a wacko but they also think he's an honorable man. There is also the interesting tidbit that Bella has a gift that could work to our advantage. It seems the shield she used to stop Edward reading her mind as a human is much more than that now she's a vampire."

"A shield? I've only ever heard of one other and that's Renata."

"Exactly Char, if Bella is as strong as Carlisle seems to think then she could prevent too many deaths and any on our side is too many as far as I am concerned."

 **Charlotte**

After hearing this I decided I should go and find Peter knowing he would be brooding and found him sitting in a rock watching the setting sun, a huge orange orb sinking slowly behind the rugged mountains. I perched beside him and kissed his cheek then waited for him to speak.

"You know Char, sometimes I wonder if I live in the same world as the rest of you. I sure don't see things the same fucking way."

"Peter, you left before Darius could explain about Bella. She's a shield and that could be very useful to us."

He turned to look at me, his eyebrows creased in puzzlement.

"She's The Majors mate Char, and a newborn. Who can guarantee that she'll be able to control this shield? She's unstable and don't you think when she catches sight of him that everything else will fly out the fucking window? How are we gonna face him if anything happens to her? He left her in our care, to keep her out of danger not drag her right in the fucking middle."

"I'm sure we'll be able to watch over her Peter and Carlisle thinks she has things under control."

He stood up grunting in derision,

"Oh well, if the great and wise Dr. Cullen says it then it must be true. Please accept my apologies for concerning myself with something I quite obviously know fuck all about in comparison to him."

He stomped off into the desert and I let him go knowing he would take his frustration out on an inanimate rock or two before returning much calmer. I did understand his concerns and I wouldn't know what to say if anything happened to Bella but it wasn't our decision, all we could do was to watch and try to act if it looked like she was getting herself into trouble.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

 **Darius**

Charlotte came back alone assuring me Peter would return when he'd pulled his shit together. I hoped so because he was one of our best fighters and I needed him on the ball, this may be an ambush but that wasn't to say it would be a walk in the park, far from it.

Caius would fight and he had the backing of at least a part of his army trained by The Major, and the Romanians who would understand this was their Alamo, win or die. Edward had turned out to be a better than average fighter and with his gift he could hold his own, but he needed protecting, and we needed his gift to give us the edge to get this over with quickly.

The longer it dragged on the more the risk of us losing people. I had a sneaky feeling that Caius would be as eager to rid himself of the Romanians as Aro and that might work to our advantage too. As to who would strike the killing blow, finishing the Volturi brother off that too was at question. We all wanted him dead and Aro would be eager to do the deed himself but I had my money on The Major after all Caius had put both his mate Bella and family member Jay through. It would likely be payback time.

Sure enough Peter returned eventually silent and morose not commenting when I sent Edward to guide the Cullens into our camp. He didn't even speak when they arrived just watched carefully as Bella climbed out of the car with Jay at her side. Did he think Jay might be trying to move in on her? It seemed highly unlikely as Alice was next to appear but I understood he was just looking out for his friend. There was no time for the niceties, we were on a deadline so the training had to begin straight away.

Peter and Charlotte took the Cullens, minus Carlisle, away with Hunter to see how good they were like while I stayed at the computer, watching for any movement in the enemy camp and the imminent arrival of the Volturi contingent. That left Carlisle and Bella with me.

"So tell me about this gift Bella."

She explained what they had discovered and when she finished I could see why Carlisle had deemed it safe enough to bring her.

"We need to practice, find the limitations of the gift though. Bella has only protected a few at a time, I'd like to see how she does with larger numbers."

I agreed and when Peter and the others returned we decided to experiment. First I asked him outright how they were.

"They'll do, not bad for greenhorns."

Which was some praise coming from him and that eased my worries too, taking untested fighters into battle was always a risk and one we couldn't afford now.

Bella was nervous and tense but she did her part and slowly as we increased the number and distance and she understood just how strong and useful her gift was she relaxed. As soon as she did that everything became easier and we found she could send her shield out at least a hundred yards and still protect everyone within it. This even impressed Peter who had finally thawed a little as he understood she was our more potent secret weapon.

 **Aro**

Our force along with Marcus flew straight to the United States and were met by Darius and Carlisle who explained the situation as we ran.

"Its better to go in on foot, we don't want to leave a paper trail Caius might be able to trace."

"Which is exactly why we did not use the Volturi jet. That will be leaving as soon as my brother makes his play and he will be comforted by the thought we are on our way to help him. We have no idea how long that will be but hopefully long enough for you to fill us in on the details and meet the rest of our supporters. I'm glad you decided to join us Carlisle, I must admit I had my reservations when you voiced your initial reluctance about your family coming along."

After that we ran in silence for some time and it took me back to my early days before the Volturi became the most powerful force in our world, days I did not miss at all.

 **Darius**

Carlisle ignored Aro's words, we all knew he'd been left with no choice although I was sure he would have come anyway, if only in an attempt to aid The Major.

Once back at our camp the guard fell to talking to Maria's soldiers who had arrived shortly before, while I introduced Aro to the rest of our group. He was staggered at the resemblance between Jay and The Major.

"If I were a gambling man I would be prepared to put money in this being The Major himself."

"Your brother Caius did."

"Yes and look where that's likely to get him. I would be happier if I could….."

He stretched out his hand a little wanting to read Jay's thoughts to see for himself this really was a double and not The Major although what he thought we had to gain by lying I couldn't tell.

I think it was just ingrained scepticism on his part. Jay looked at Aro's hand then at me and I shrugged, this was his decision to make not mine. Alice squeezed his hand reassuringly so slowly he reached out to clasp Aro's and waited. It didn't take long for Aro to understand this really was who we said he was and he let go of Jay's hand and nodded.

"Thank you for putting my mind at rest. You understand I have been told so many lies, so many tales in the past that I find it difficult to believe the more fanciful even now."

Marcus had been more interested in Hunter and went straight to speak to him, probably about the surveillance he was conducting over Caius compound and after this encounter Aro joined him.

 **Carlisle**

I had been watching Bella closely since Maria arrived and I could see the signs only too clearly. Bella was ready to rip Maria into tiny pieces for all the harm she had done Jay and her mate. Now was not the time and this was most certainly not the place so after explaining to Emmett what I felt it necessary to do I approached Bella who was slowly making her way over to where the Mexican woman stood watching Jay and Alice.

I took her arm and guided her away from the others, Emmett escorting her on the other side.

"What Carlisle?"

"Just a word Bella please."

She cast another look over her shoulder then shrugged free of my grip.

"OK, what's your problem?"

I could see her rage was already building and I needed to act fast.

"Bella think. Maria has been a great help to us, she's on our side and while I accept your hatred for her I must point out that most of what she did was many years ago. If you feel you must confront her then wait until the battle is over, we need all the allies we can get right now and there is also the matter of your promise."

She scowled and I heard a rumble of anger in her chest

"What promise?"

"That you could and would control yourself. We need allies like Maria who can command a unit of men."

"Yeah, it seems she's particularly good at controlling men Carlisle!"

"I spoke up for you and your self control. Do not make me a liar to my friends. Just control your rage until after this is over and if you still feel the need to prove you are superior in skill to Maria, then will be the time."

She didn't like it but she did see my point and after some deliberation she nodded unhappily, the crisis was averted, at least for now!

Once everyone had been introduced Bella gave a small demonstration of what she could do and with a greater group than ever before. We decided to match Maria's men against Aro's with our group mixed in between the two. Bella was given the larger of the group, Aro's, to protect. It was much larger than she had covered so far and I just crossed my fingers it wouldn't be a total disaster. At first it looked that way because they got a lot closer than before when she had protected our smaller groups but just when I thought it was going to be a failure Maria's soldiers crashed into something that we couldn't see, about five feet from their target and were unable to get any closer.

At this point Aro's eyes lit up and I decided it might be best to lay down the rules.

"I know you would like to "invite" Bella to join you once this is over Aro but please remember she is The Major's mate and he is helping you with this matter. I think we should be clear that the price for her help and his will be their freedom from any form of coercion."

"Accepted."

Marcus spoke before Aro could form any words and although I could see he would love to get his hands on Bella's gift he did accept the stipulation grudgingly.

"Of course, although if Bella were to wish to join us in Italy at any time she would be most welcome, The Major too but of course we would never put pressure on such loyal servants of our democracy."

I thought Peter was going to laugh out loud at that but he was able to turn it into a loud cough just in time.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

 **Darius**

After this we sat down once more to make final plans, we now had sufficient numbers that we could stop anything, even Caius and his friends. No one expected it to come to an all out war but if it did we could and would win. My only concern was The Major, he was stuck in the enemy camp and I wondered if he had an exit strategy.

"What about Jasper? How is he going to get out from Caius' camp?"

Bella had voiced my unspoken concern and I was about to answer when Peter beat me to it.

"He'll stay until he can see an opening to take out Caius. He's our best bet as a trusted part of Caius' army and if he can he'll take out Stefan and Vladimir too. That is of course if Aro's diplomacy fails."

He shot Aro a look that said, "and you know it fucking will" but Aro merely smiled indulgently.

"How do you know all that?"

Peter smiled at Bella's query.

"Because it's exactly what I would do and he trained me."

"Peter's right, The Major won't leave until he kills the leaders."

"Thanks for that but I didn't need your fucking weight behind my words. If I had my way we'd rip your head from its shoulders too."

"Its good to know you still love me Captain."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh I expect to don't worry about that but as we're on the same side for now shall we try to get along?"

"I wouldn't trust you if you told me it was night without checking bitch."

"Then I'll be sure to draw you a picture instead."

Peter turned away cursing under his breath but personally I thought Maria was winning the war of words hands down.

By the time we had explained our plan to the Volturi it was time to move out. Aro and his party would go ahead, by half a mile until they were in sight of Caius' camp when our people would begin to close up but stay just out of sight in the rock formations Peter and Edward had used for shelter. Aro wanted the opportunity to see for himself just how much support Caius had and how far he was prepared to go before he would move in.

Peter had to have the last word of course and it was aimed directly at Aro,

"Let's just try to remember The Major and any who stand with him are on our side shall we?"

Everyone nodded, even Aro although in the heat of the battle, if indeed it came to one, that might be forgotten by some of the soldiers not that it would worry The Major much but it might mean some of his followers being killed. But then those were the fortunes of war.

 **Aro**

Darius had chosen well, from our vantage point we could just see Caius' compound which seemed full of activity and men although I couldn't spot The Major anywhere, or my dear brother for that matter. Shortly after making ourselves comfortable along with Darius and Peter who has insisted on coming along leaving the others at the further waiting point I received the call I had been expecting and took out my cell phone everyone else falling silent. I was ready, interested to hear what tale he was going to weave for me that would persuade me to leave Volterra with my guard, not knowing just how close I was to him as we spoke.

"Caius, at last. I thought you must have been mistaken my brother, are we to expect you home soon?"

"I told you there was something going on with the Romanians Aro and I was right."

"Really brother? I'm shocked to hear that, what exactly are they planning?"

I think he felt I was being flippant when in fact I had never felt less so in my life.

"This isn't a game Aro, Stefan and Vladimir have already launched one attack on my small group which we managed to repel now they are massing for an overwhelming attack on Volterra. We need to stop them reaching Italy and I happen to know where their camp is. We can take them by surprise and crush them before they even know we are there."

I waited for him to elaborate, to explain where his guard were but I didn't mention them directly…yet at least.

"Go on then Caius, please I should know what is going on but I don't understand why none of our spies reported anything."

"I followed up the rumors I told you that had reached me and found someone who had been approached to join the rebellion. The Romanians were very clever and I'm not really surprised our spies heard nothing, as I said we have largely ignored this continent, to our cost as it turns out."

"Really? Who was this informant of yours?"

"It doesn't matter he's dead now, I killed the traitor. However I got enough information from him first to track them down to a site in Death Valley."

"Death Valley? How very poetic, I take it from your comment that we are talking of somewhere within the United States?"

"Yes. Its remote so there's little chance of their being discovered even accidentally. They chose well."

"I see, just answer me one thing. Why would the Romanians go to all the trouble of setting up a camp in the United States when Romania is much closer from which to launch an attack on us?"

"They didn't want to be discovered before they are ready and they felt here would give them more secrecy, after all we rarely bother with America, most of our work is in Europe."

"True. So how large is this force they have mustered?"

"There are around one hundred trained fighters. I took a chance and spied on them. They are good but not as good as the Volturi guard."

"Then surely we should wait for them to attack here."

"I think that would be unwise, they are picking up support as word spreads. The longer we wait the stronger they will become. We need to crush them here before they become too powerful. Make an example of them."

He pitched it just about right and I have to say in his defense that if I had no knowledge that he was lying I might well have been taken in by my dear brother.

"Very well. Give me two days to make arrangements for transportation. We will fly over and join you and then you can show me this camp and we can make our plans from there. In the meantime be careful Caius, I would hate to see you caught by the rebels and killed. What a good thing The Major is no longer with us, he might have been tempted to join this rebellion."

"Yes, I was right about that too Aro."

"How fortuitous that you decided to join our team in the United States when you did. I take it they are with you?"

"They will be by the time you arrive. I heard from Jane that they found our other rebel and destroyed him. I told her not to contact you in Volterra for fear Stefan and Vladimir might intercept the call and be forewarned of a Volturi presence already in the country. After all they too must have spies watching Volterra."

So, someone had imitated Jane so Caius would not discover that the party he had supposedly joined were no more, I assumed that had probably been Charlotte Whitlock or possibly Alice Cullen. I wondered who out of those now dead Volturi guards had been traitors, Jane? I doubted that very much. Felix, no he was loyal to me and had been for centuries, the others I was not so certain of but the loss of any loyal to me was a tragedy and their places would need to be filled. A difficult enough task in Felix place but almost impossible where Jane was concerned. I would need to start hunting for gifted vampires once more when this unpleasantness was over, such a tedious and on the whole unrewarding task.

Either Caius had determined to kill those of the group who were loyal to me when they arrived, supposing he really had contacted them as he thought, or he would keep them away until the war had been won and give them the choice to join him or die. Well either way he was in for a shock because any loyal to him weren't going to be there to support him in this, his final battle and not even those he was depending on would all stand at his back when the fighting started.

Poor Caius was in for a terrible shock and the only consolation he had was that it wouldn't last very long, only until one of his many enemies got close enough to strike. I was under no illusion it would be me, there were too many far closer and I was willing to bet The Major would be at the head of the lengthy queue.

I turned to Darius,

"I don't think it would be right to keep my brother waiting too long Darius, it would be most rude, especially as he has been so good as to deliver the invitation in person as it were."

He nodded and took out his own cell phone ringing to give the order for the rest to join us. Peter looked up at the slowly descending moon and nodded his agreement. As the sun rose in the morning, about two hours from now we would make our move.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

 **Jasper**

This was it, Caius had made his move, he'd made the call to Aro and set the wheels in motion. I guess I could have left at this point but if I did that it would give the game away. As long as Caius thought his plan was a secret he would continue and we would finish him, his plan and any danger to Bella and Jay too. As long as Caius lived Bella, Jay and I would always be in danger, especially as Caius thought me dead. What I wanted to do was to start running and not stop until I was in Bella's arms but duty kept my feet fixed firmly where they were. As a soldier, a Major, I had known the consequences of duty and accepted them, now I had to do the same.

I found Caius watching me and wondered if something had made him suspicious but then he called me to take a walk with him while the other two were off hunting. Once away from the compound he stopped and put a hand on my arm,

"You have played your part exceptionally well Jasper Whitlock, I think you could fool anyone, except perhaps the Cullens."

"That's what you had Maria train me for. I'm just doing my job."

"Ah yes, your job. There is another task I have for you. You aren't finished quite yet."

"Oh? I thought my task was to draw the Romanians in."

"Oh that was part of it certainly, and a part you succeeded at admirably but my allies think that once we secure victory over my brother they will be sharing the throne of the Volturi with me."

"I thought that was the deal."

"It was…...as far as they were concerned, they didn't think I stood a chance of ousting Aro and set me a challenge. If I wanted their help then I had to secure yours. No one gives me an ultimatum Jasper, not and survives. So you see once this battle is over and I am victorious, as I shall be, I need you and a hand picked unit of your best men to capture and kill Stefan and Vladimir."

So Caius hadn't finished his killing spree even when he had defeated Aro. He waited for my answer but I stayed silent,

"Well? What are you waiting for? I suppose you want payment for this task? Very well. I will appoint you leader of the Volturi guard."

Still I didn't speak straight away, there really were no depths Caius wasn't willing to stoop to in order to get to his goal! He was far worse than Maria had ever been and she had waded in some murky depths at times.

"You want me to murder our allies? Just like that?"

He laughed,

"Please don't tell me you are developing scruples like your namesake? Remember, you are here because of me, I can help you rise in our world."

I was tempted to laugh in his face but instead I kept a straight face,

"Very well, but I do it my way, in my time."

He wasn't too happy, but then he wasn't used to being spoken to in this way. He had finally encountered someone almost as arrogant as himself.

"Maria taught you well Jasper."

"Yes she did Caius."

 **Caius**

Maria had certainly done well with this doppelganger. The Major's friends would not oppose me with him at my side and I could see great things ahead for myself with him there. I had expected someone who could pass for The Major visually and even perhaps in fighting ability from a distance but Maria had outdone herself here, I had underestimated her abilities quite obviously but I wouldn't in the future. If I hadn't known the real Major was dead I would be willing to swear he stood before me now. Perhaps the charisma that the original possessed really did run in the family!

Stefan and Vladimir returning almost as I finished speaking were delighted to hear I had set the ball rolling and threw themselves into planning the details of our trap. Knowing Aro was nothing if not careful we couldn't close it too quickly. He would hold back to ensure this was a genuine battle between the Romanians and the "forces of good". Once he saw me at the head of my force fighting our enemies then he would commit his forces and as soon as he did that we had him. The Major and two of his best men would lie in wait for Aro. He was the only man who could incapacitate Renata and therefore reach my dear brother to deliver the killing blow. His two men would take on the small protective guard Aro always kept close. No more than two or three of the guard and possibly even less as he would be looking for Felix to join him as he arrived.

It would be Stefan and his units task to take down Alec before he could build up his deadly gift. Having taken care of him the rest of the guard would be easy, hand to hand fighting and my men were very good. I had sent word to Demetri via our secret messaging service that he was to keep the others in New York and ignore any orders Aro might send. It would be much easier if the likes of Jane and Felix were out of the way. Once the battle was over it would be too late for them to act and they would be left with a choice of following me or being put to death by The Major and my men. Felix might choose to fight, he had always been loyal to my dear brother but Jane? I hoped she might agree to work with me, especially if I could make it appear her brother had died at Aro's hand fighting for my corner.

We had two days to organize our men and get ready for Aro's appearance and after a few words about tactics that was won by The Major of course we sent a foraging party out to provide humans for the men. I wanted them at full strength for this fight, I had to win and even with the odds stacked so highly in my favor I wasn't taking any chances. That's why I decided to try contacting Demetri once more to make sure he had received my orders, I'd heard nothing since the goods news from Jane that The Major was dead. This wasn't unusual, he never contacted me unless it was something very important, we had to keep the semblance of our usual casual relationship.

Aro knew we were friends but he had no idea I had recruited Demetri many years ago for just such a time as this. Demetri was hardly ever in Volterra, his missions kept him away for months or even years at a time and as Aro had actually changed him he really thought Demetri was his man, one of very few he really trusted and therefore failed to question suspiciously as he did most others. The only others he trusted in this way were the twins and of course his faithful Felix.

I was unable to raise Demetri straight away and instead I had to be content with another message which miraculously went through the fourth time of sending and even more miraculously was returned almost immediately. A sign the gods were smiling on my enterprise. Demetri, never one to waste words merely stated they were "Out of the way until summoned." That was all I needed to hear and I was more determined to have him stand at my shoulder when this was all over, a loyal man. If anything should go wrong with the attempt on the Romanians I could depend on Demetri to track them down for they were sure to flee for safety, not that I expected The Major to fail. I had thought this out carefully and taken into consideration all eventualities, I couldn't fail and that brought a smile to my usually dour face.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

 **Caius**

This was it, the day I had dreamed of for so long was almost upon me, just a few more hours to wait and the command of our world would be within my grasp and I would snatch it from Aro's dead hand. I had spent the last couple of hours going through our strategy and checking that I had left nothing to chance. Stefan and Vladimir were as anxious as I was, this was the final throw of the die for all of us. If we failed now it would mean instant death but if we won….when we won, the world was ours and I had such plans for the future.

The Major seemed almost bored, lounging against the wall of my cabin as if none of this mattered to him but then he had done his work, if it was good enough he would defeat our enemy and hand me power, if he hadn't he too would be dead. Our men were restless, they knew the fight was close and were anxious to get to work. We hadn't told them it may not even come to a fight, if Aro saw he was facing overwhelming odds he might try to barter for his life but that I would not allow, I wanted him dead, Marcus too if he continued to stand by Aro. If he preferred to join me then fine, he was no threat either way, he didn't even care if he lived or died.

When my phone rang again I answered praying it would be the news I was waiting for.

"Caius?"

"Who else? Speak."

"I have news of the Volturi jet. It filed a flight plan for Las Vegas, Nevada, leaving in a few hours and there is talk of the guard leaving Italy.

"Excellent. Then my brother is on his way to join me. Well done Dominic your help will not go unrewarded when I return to Italy."

"Is that all? Or is there anything else you need from me?"

"I think that is everything for now and thank you again my friend."

Dominic had been useful in the past, he owed me for saving his sister's life by hiding her when her mate was taken by the guard for some crime. She committed suicide soon after but that was only to be expected once she learned her mate had been killed on Aro's orders. Since then he had acted as spy for me in Volterra whenever I was absent but this had been his most important task to date.

 **Jasper**

I leaned against the wall trying to look outwardly bored with the proceedings while inside every fiber of my being was screaming. Bella was close, far too close and I had no idea what had motivated the others to bring her here, straight into the very heart of danger. I wanted to slip away, find her and take her as far from here as possible but all I could do was stand and wait and pray for her safety.

I had no concern about our ability to beat Caius, there were just too many ranged against him, too many traitors he wasn't aware of but it did concern me that if it came to a battle our side could lose good men. I had been forced to train my own to a high standard and knew they could hold their own, even with the best of them following me, and this meant they would be a force to be reckoned with.

I had my unit ready to take Alec out but of course our job would be to protect him until he could build up his gift enough to put a stop to Caius troops. That is if Aro weren't canny enough to keep him well back but we all knew too far away and his gift would take too long to have any impact. Like Jane's his gift was a double edged sword, it was localized so they had to be close to their subjects to work. Close enough that they themselves could be injured or killed only too easily. We had proved that when we killed off Jane and the others who had come for me and found death instead.

I wondered when the others would attack, I doubted they would wait patiently for the time Caius expected them. No, if I were Aro I would surprise him, probably appearing here at his headquarters sometime in the next few hours and if he did I wanted to be ready. I pushed away from the wall and Caius looked up from his table where he had been poring over the map he had drawn of the area around the compound examining the places he had marked for the attack,

"Going somewhere Major?"

"Out for some air, I thought I'd see if the men were ready to move out whenever they are needed to."

"Oh I think they are well drilled by now, besides so close to victory I feel you are something of a mascot for good luck. I'd rather you stayed here with me."

I leaned back once more pretending a nonchalance I did not feel. All I could do was to wait and watch, be ready to act at a moments notice and hope I was fast enough when the time came. Caius watched me for a few minutes as if deliberating then spoke again,

"What did you plan to do with your life Jasper? Before becoming a vampire that is."

"To continue the way I was going, teach college, research work, write a book."

"A book? I wrote a book once, many years ago now when I studied alongside an author you may have heard of Dante Alighieri, best known for his "Inferno" of course. My humble offering was published in 1295 called "La Vita Nuova."

He laughed at my expression,

"Yes, I'm sure you thought it was going to be treatise on warfare or something but it was in fact…."

"The New Life, a book about Courtly Love, yes that does surprise me, especially as Dante owned it for one of his own."

"Yes, well lets just say he was not always the most forthright of men shall we. I read a critic once who wrote **Dante** 's _Vita nova_ is one of the most famous love stories in literature. Less known is the fact that many of the poems in the _Vita nova_ that Dante claims or implies he wrote for Beatrice probably were not written for her. So you see the truth will out in the end. In fact I wrote it for my mate Athenadora, she loved it. Yet you, a man of peace wrote an article calling your own kin a coward. You see things are not always as they seem."

He was more right than he knew but I decided I would find a copy of his book and read it when this was all over. It would be interesting to see another side of the man I only knew as a cold calculating killer.

He broke into my reverie,

"I would have liked to see The Major's reaction if you two had met face to face. I wonder if he would have been insulted by your paper or whether, like for me, that part of his life seems almost a dream."

Suddenly feeling he had revealed too much of himself Caius stood up and looked out the window,

"Its almost dawn Major, perhaps you should go check on your men after all."

I went to the door, quite happy to leave our conversation there,

"So when do you expect Aro to arrive?"

He smiled,

"So eager to fight? You really are becoming more like The Major every day Jasper, be careful or you might find yourself answering to his friends somewhere down the line."

"Then I'd best stay with you Caius, hadn't I?"

The smile widened,

"Yes, maybe you had better, but for now I want a little time alone."

He turned his back on me and I went outside shutting the door behind me quietly and walked out to look at the first signs of dawn.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

 **Aro**

The others had arrived and I was taking a last look at Caius' compound along with Darius and Peter when they both stiffened and I looked where their attention had been captured to see The Major standing before a cabin in the center of the compound.

"That's where Caius is now. He's moved inside the compound. Canny little fucker, anyone would think he was expecting trouble."

I threw Darius a suspicious look, had I been taken in? Was this a plot against me? Were they in it with Caius and merely luring me to my death? What exactly did Peter Whitlock's words mean?

As if he understood my concerns he turned to me with a grin,

"Its a real fucker when you don't know who you can trust isn't it Aro?"

Darius scowled at him and held out his own hand,

"Read my thoughts if you don't trust us Aro. Although I have no idea what you imagine our end game can be."

I was tempted, very tempted, I would love to know all Darius thoughts but one thing I was sure of, this was one man who would never stand by Caius.

He had come far too close to losing his precious mate to my brother a century ago. He still blamed Caius for her accident as she fled from his advances straight into a contingent of newborns sent here from an illegal camp in Mexico. One of Maria's rivals had been causing her some trouble and she had not only eliminated him but sent us his "army" as a gift. Sara survived but she was badly disfigured by their attacks and traumatized and she had withdrawn into herself. I understood she rarely spoke or left the one person she felt safe with, her sire, a vampire called Maggie. From what I could gather Darius visited her regularly, always hopeful she might snap out of it but to date she remained trapped in her own personal hell, a place he could never reach her. I understood what is was to pray for a miracle. I regretted ordering the death of my sister Didyme, Marcus' wife, but there was no way to take back the awful crime or the burden of guilt so I bore them silently but perhaps if my brother Marcus could read my thoughts he might feel somewhat avenged and hate me just a little less even if there were still no way for him to break free of Chelsea's gift.

 **Peter**

I guess I shouldn't have baited Aro but I hated the slimy power mad little fucker so much I couldn't help myself, besides which it was an outlet for my own tension. I knew The Major better than anyone else alive, in any world, and I was worried about him. I'd seen first hand what the life he had been forced back into had done to him the first time around. He was tense although I doubt anyone else would notice, he held himself loosely, casually even, but that was a front, inside he was like a tightly coiled spring and very soon all that energy and violence still building inside him would explode outwards and I was surely glad it wouldn't be aimed at me.

"The Major looks quite relaxed, at home even."

I looked at him condescendingly,

"Really? Shows how much you know. Let me tell you something, you don't want to be anywhere near him when the fucking floodgates open."

 **Darius**

If we didn't get moving soon I could see Peter and Aro mixing it up and we did not need problems amongst ourselves but I was saved from the necessity of cutting in when Bella appeared beside us.

"What are we waiting for? You heard Peter, we need to get down there, get Jasper out of that place. Aro, either you give the order or I swear to God I will."

I waited with bated breathe to see what Aro would say. He turned to look at Bella and nodded,

"I think you are right, we should attack now after all they are sitting ducks. So Darius, who is to lead this valiant band?"

It was pretty obvious he wouldn't be there as a figurehead but Maria who had followed Bella looked over the ridge and smiled,

"It will be just like old times Captain. I will lead my men and the rest of you can follow at your leisure. You may find yourselves with nothing to do if you tarry too long. I may have already killed Caius by the time you get there."

 **Bella**

I hated this woman with a vengeance, she had tortured both my mate and Jay, she seemed oblivious to the feelings of those around her. I promised myself if I saw her anywhere near my mate or Jay I would beat the crap out of her before burning her little Mexican ass! Carlisle may have been right about not causing any splits within our allies but he couldn't stop me dreaming of all the terrible things I could do to the bitch, and the things I planned on doing once we had won this battle and I had Jasper safe in my arms.

 **Darius**

Maria gestured to her men and without waiting for any confirmation we were ready to go she led them down the slope towards the compound half hidden by the long shadows cast by the rock formations but of course her presence was soon detected and as a cry of warning went up the rest of us followed her down. There was no need for stealth any longer, we had the element of surprise and I saw men running around like ants whose nest had been stirred by a small boy with a stick.

As we reached the flat ground outside the compound she brought her men to a halt and was soon joined by Aro, myself and Jay, the others holding their positions just behind. Caius face was going to be a picture when he saw The Major standing on our side of the fight, he would be wondering who did he have in his camp? The double or the real Major? Unfortunately this strategy was dangerous for The Major within the walls of the compound as he was automatically labeled an enemy.

The gates of the compound opened slowly and we tensed expecting a rush of soldiers but it was the two Romanians followed by a small group of men who came to a halt staring at Jay as if they were seeing a ghost. They were soon followed by Caius and behind him The Major and a large fighting force who looked only too ready and willing to start a war. Caius stared from Jay to The Major unable to believe his eyes before shouting an order which sent a dozen men racing at The Major but he was ready for them, not only that but a sizable contingent of the fighting force peeled away from their positions and joined him and then the fighting began.

We threw ourselves into battle and I saw Edward and two of Maria's most trusted men hovering on the edge close to Caius listening to warn us of his impending orders but it seems there were none, everyone knew what they had to do and although surprised and heavily outnumbered, if you included the deserters, they fought valiantly. Alec stood close to Edward and Aro and I could see him building up his gift ready to deploy it at Aro's command.

 **Peter**

I chose my opponent with care, I wanted one of those Romanian fuckers but I could see they were trying to maneuver into a position where they could make a run for it but that was going to be very difficult with all the fighting around them and as I caught up with Vladimir I saw two of the Volturi guard close in on Stefan. I took great pleasure in throwing him into the rocks and jumping on him as he staggered to keep his footing.

"Whats up Vlad? Rocks too hot for those delicate little Romanian feet? Better get used to the heat fucker, cos I'm gonna send you straight to hell."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I saw them seconds before the rest of the camp did but only because I was expecting the attack any time. As they got closer I couldn't help a smile at seeing Maria heading her group of men, the first to appear and take their places waiting for battle to begin. I had hated her for so long yet now I really felt nothing at all when I saw her but I remembered many occasions when I would have been stationed at her right hand in just such a situation. This time although we appeared on opposite sides once the fighting began I would be switching my allegiance.

Not far behind them were Aro, Darius and Jay and the sight of him threw not only our men into some confusion but had the Romanians looking in disbelief and when Caius spotted him I saw his eyes open wide with shock. Then he shouted for some of his men to seize me, like that was gonna happen! Within seconds I was surrounded by men I had drawn to me personally and some I hadn't expected to join us. We turned and attacked the other men still loyal to Caius and the Romanians, the battle had been joined.

It happened very suddenly, one moment I was in the thick of the fighting and then I found myself flanked by my friends, Peter to one side smiling and enjoying himself hugely while Darius was at my left, grim faced but scything through the opposition like they were made of mist. Then I saw her just yards away and fighting her way through the intervening men towards me. She had never looked more beautiful or more deadly, a Diana with red eyes shining with excitement and fury.

Throwing the two men I was fighting to my sides for the others to deal with I made my way over to her and threw my arms around her holding her close for just a second, a second I couldn't deny myself, needing to assure myself she were really here.

 **Bella**

I looked around frantically, I had to find Jasper, until I could touch him, smell his scent I couldn't concentrate on the battle so I threw my shield close around me and ignored everything going on around us. Our eyes met and then I was in his arms and felt his lips touch mine for the briefest moment. It wasn't enough, a lifetime wouldn't be but it would have to suffice and then we stood back to back taking on all comers like our friends and for the first time since I woke up I could really enjoy the strengths of this new vampire body I now possessed.

As the fighting around us started to slow a little I tried looking round to catch sight of Jay and then I saw him. He had four of what appeared the Romanian guard attacking and coming up behind him was Stefan the coward. It all happened far too quickly for me to act. Stefan and the four of his men attacked jointly and Jay started to go down under the mass onslaught. I could see Stefan pulling them back towards one of the fires that still burned around the compound. He was going to burn Jay alive!

 **Jasper**

I heard Bella's cry of horror and turned to see Jay about to topple into one of the fires, two Romanian guards going with him. He was too far away for me to help quickly enough and then there was a blur of movement and a flare of orange flame and purple smoke as vampire flesh caught light. Three bodies were burning fiercely and I could only wonder at the sacrifice she had made to save him. Alice's cry could be heard above the fighting and unable to do anything to help I turned back and resumed the fight.

It didn't go on for much longer, the odds were just too overwhelming and I saw a large group of men I had trained standing lifelessly and unaware held in place by Alec's gift along with Stefan and Vladimir's dismembered body. Aro was going to take his time dispensing justice, he wasn't going to rush this.

Caius still fought on staying well away from the range of Alec's gift but I could see he knew he'd lost and was only looking for a way out. Did he really think we were going to allow him to leave this place alive? There were too many scores still to be settled.

As the sun rose higher it illuminated a sight of utter devastation. The compound was pretty much destroyed, vampire body parts were scattered around but slowly being rounded up by the victors to feed the flames of the half dozen fires that still burned with such a plentiful supply of fuel. As the fighting petered out I looked round to make sure all our friends were safe.

Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Rose, all sported injuries but nothing that would soon heal when they hunted, they had fought well for beginners. Peter and Hunter stood together watching the fight between Darius, Jay, and Caius, along with Charlotte and Alice. Maria of course was missing although I thought she would have enjoyed the sight of Caius in trouble. I had no idea why she had sacrificed herself to save Jay but I was grateful to her for that action, I had too few friends and family to lose any more.

Speaking of family I put an arm around Bella and looked down into her beautiful face.

"Hi darlin', having fun?"

She grinned nodding at me rubbing venom, not her own I was pleased to note, from her face.

"Its not quite over yet though is it?"

Gesturing to Caius.

"No, not quite although Aro is not going to be best pleased at losing his most high profile prisoner."

"But he's not a prisoner yet is he?"

We went to join the audience that had formed around the fighting men. Caius was holding his own but only because Darius was injured and Peter…., well Peter was just playing with him as a cat does a mouse. Spotting us he called over,

"You ready to finish this piece of shit?"

I nodded and stepped forward smiling as Darius and Peter backed off but found myself unable to reach Caius. Bella had beaten me to it and was somehow holding me back.

"That's some fucking gift isn't it?"

I looked at Peter confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you missed out on all the fun. Bella has this kick ass gift, a shield and she knows just how to use it. This should be worth watching."

Turning back to Caius I saw Bella dancing around him and darting in to take snaps at his arms and hands as he tried to fend her off. Her technique could do with a little polishing but she made up for that with speed and determination. She must have wrapped this shield of hers around her because Caius wasn't able to land a single blow or take a single bite from her body. So long as she was winning I was content to watch although I would have found it satisfying to take him apart myself for all he'd put us through over the past months.

Like Peter, Bella was playing with Caius but she was also weakening him and everyone watching was waiting for the final killing blow. I didn't like the idea of my mate killing him in cold blood like this, she may be a vampire but she was certainly not a killer, not like me. I stepped forward into the open area where the fight was taking place and Bella turned to look at me questioningly, giving Caius some respite,

"Let me Bella."

Her eyes flickered back to Caius and I thought she was going to refuse but then she relaxed and smiled at me,

"Sure, he owes you after all."

I moved forward and smiled coldly at Caius,

"Now you have to ask yourself a question, just who have I been working with all these weeks? Was it The Major? Or was it…..

Jay came to stand beside me,

"Or was it The Major? It seems you were led to believe I was dead…..or he was dead. See you can't even believe the evidence of your own eyes now can you? Life's a bitch when that happens."

He turned to me,

"Shall we?"

Caius threw himself at us in desperation but he didn't stand a chance. We quite literally tore him to pieces Aro coming closer to watch but knowing that any appeal for us to stop would be met by deaf ears.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

 **Aro**

I think I had always known I wasn't going to get personal revenge on Caius, not with all those in the queue ahead of me but I was determined to see justice done as far as the other rebels were concerned. Taking them back to Volterra was a pointless exercise and we had a ready made execution site here. I decided the best thing to do would be to allow everyone to leave and hunt. The show trial was set for a week hence and Hunter and Darius set up a video conference so the larger covens could watch justice enacted Volturi style.

To see The Major and his double side by side was quite something although when you saw them standing together it wasn't difficult to tell them apart, individually though it would have been much harder. Their mannerisms were so alike, the way they talked, the way they moved, was almost identical. It was easy to see how Caius had been taken in, why he thought it was the double he had working with him. I wondered if either of them would consider a place in the guard. With The Major it would bring in Bella's gift and with Jay, Alice's, it was a win win situation.

While The Major and Bella left after a rather interesting encounter with The Captain the rest stayed on including Carlisle and his family, all of whom would be acting as jurors, invited as they had been by Marcus who seemed only too happy to see Caius destroyed.

"Now Aro perhaps we can invite someone new to join us on the ruling council."

I was instantly suspicious,

"Oh? Did you have anyone particular in mind?"

"No, but you can forget The Major or Jay joining us if you had that in mind, they both have too much spirit to live in Volterra."

"True Marcus, Alec would be a good choice, he is alone now his sister is dead and he understands how things work in Volterra."

"Then why not give him some extra responsibility, let him run the trial here. You have your jury, the Cullens, the Whitlocks, The Major and his mate, Hunter, Darius and Jay, in fact some might call it unfairly biased."

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw my mate. She was beyond beautiful as a human but now as a vampire she took my breath away. Of course with the ongoing battle we didn't really have much time to do anything more than kiss. But it gave me extra strength to get the job done and over with.

Having watched her as she fought beside me and the others made me proud that she was mine. It also made me understand that I should make sure that I'm never on the receiving end of her anger. While most others feared me and rightly so, at least those that didn't know me personally there was now one vampire that I feared myself. That is my mate of course.

The real trouble started right after the battle was over. It began when Aro announced that it would be a week before the trial started and I along with everyone else would have to be here. There was no way I could wait a week to be with my mate and I refused to make her do anything with all of these ears listening. Of course there was also Peter to contend with.

Aro was gracious and had said that we could all go our separate ways but to make sure that we were back before the trial started. My plans were to take Bella and go into the desert until I realized that even though it wouldn't bother us nor would it keep us from enjoying our time together, I still didn't like the thought of being out in the open for anyone to see. Here we would be as there's not really any place to hide because it's all so flat.

There was also another problem or three. My mate no longer smelled of me. No, right now she smelled strongly of Caius and any other vampires she had killed. But unfortunately we had things that needed to be done so she would just have to continue to smell of them until I could get her alone, cleaned up, and claimed properly this time. It would be soon, of that I was certain.

I knew something was up when Peter kept close to both Bella and I. Of course we had official business to take care of in the form of making sure that all body parts were accounted for, for those that had fought with us so that we didn't destroy wrong ones. Once that was taken care of then we wanted to help those that were still alive but needed to be healed. We owed them that much.

I could tell that there were gonna be problems. Some of the people killed today were leaders besides Caius and they would need to be replaced and quickly. There was also the fact that I now knew that my mate understood completely the depth that I had to go to in order to trick Caius. I did my best to not look into her eyes, I didn't want to see the pain that I knew would be there because I was now killing humans to feed off.

I made sure to make myself busy so that I wouldn't have to face her disappointment. It was easy to do as there were many that needed help to heal. The first real problem came when some of them couldn't hunt in their own right now so some of the Volturi guards were sent out to find and bring food to them.

I did my best to be busy when a truck load of humans were brought in but the thirst after fighting was making it hard. I hated what I had been forced to do but I wouldn't change it because in the end it saved the vampire world, as well as thousands of humans, which would have been the outcome with Caius in charge.

Bella tried to talk to me but I just didn't want to face her. Yeah, for the first time I felt shame and fear that I might lose her because of the things I had been forced to do. Aro did want to speak to me so I was able to busy myself with him but I also noticed that not only Peter, but Char, Hunter, Darius as well as Bella were watching me. Even Jay and Alice were watching me.

Bella came over to try to talk to me again but I felt so ashamed by my killing of humans and vampires alike that I just carried on with making sure everyone was alright. I did feel her hurt by me brushing her off but I just couldn't face her right now.

At the same time I was feeling the same need that had caused me to almost kill my friends before I was able to bond with my mate and I knew that eventually it would probably overcome the guilt I was feeling.

 **Peter**

I didn't have to be an empath to know what was going on with the Major and neither did his mate. Especially when the truck load of humans showed up and we watched as he tried to distract himself. He stayed far away from them and refused to look in their direction and he wouldn't talk to his mate either. He just kept telling her that he would talk to her later.

I had a feeling that I would have to step in shortly if he didn't pull his head out of his ass soon. Bella had just tried to get him to stop moving long enough to talk to her but he told her once again that they would have time later. She came back over to where we were now all standing just watching my brother acting like a jerk.

Jay was having a really hard time keeping from going over there and just ripping the Major a new one. He decided that it was a good time to try reverse psychology and started to comfort Bella. But sadly she didn't want or need comfort, she needed her mate.

She tried one last time to get him to talk to her and the idiot ended up pushing her away from him and growled at her. With that she started to cry as much as a vampire can cry. But I'd had it with his shit and decided enough was enough. So I walked over to him and punched him right in his face.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it when my mate kept pushing me away. I needed him and I wasn't important enough for him to give me any of his time. It hurt and then the hurt while still there kept going back and forth from hurt to anger. I thought that maybe since I was a vampire that he was no longer interested in me.Maybe it wasn't really me he loved but my blood.

But I know for a fact that he is my mate. Now that I'm like him I can feel the pull, the pain of not being close to him, as well as the intense need to claim him as mine. I even feel the need to make sure he smells like me, as well as wanting to rip apart the females looking at him.

It was after the humans had been brought in that I realized what was going on. He was refusing to look at me straight in the eye. He was feeling ashamed, and guilty for what he had to become in order to fool Caius. I needed him to understand that it didn't bother me, and that I understood the sacrifices he had made in order to take the bastard down. I went once again to try to talk to him.

When he pushed me away and growled the pain that I felt was the most intense ever. I would say that it was worse than even the burning of the transformation and I found myself crying. The next thing I knew Peter had walked up to Jasper and punched him. I, along with everyone else expected Jasper to attack but instead he just stood there a few seconds before returning to his task of burning body parts.

I felt my anger flare but Peter beat me to it by grabbing Jasper's arm jerking him around to face him and then punched him again. This time it was hard enough to cause Jasper to fall backwards. When he still didn't react Peter grabbed him and jerking him back up so that he was in his face he told him,

"I don't know what makes you think its OK to ignore your mate, but I'm not gonna fucking stand by and watch you hurt her any more than you already have."

"She's had to watch as you left her. You know what its like to be separated but she's been to hell and back. She was badly injured and although I wasn't there I was the one that Jay called to ask me what he should do. Then she had to spend her first few weeks as a newborn without her mate by her side. When she finally gets to him he wants to be an asshole and fucking refuses to even look at her.

Are you dumb or just plain stupid? You need to grab your balls wherever the fuck you left them and talk to her. She's your mate and I for one along with a few others refuse to stand by and watch you hurt her any more. Now you shut your mouth. You're coming with me and we're gonna go hunting and then you will need to explain to me why the fuck its so important to push your mate away."

Peter never even gave Jasper a chance to reply before dragging him away. I started to go after them but it was Alice that stopped me. She said that she understood what was going on and if I was willing she would explain it to me as she knew him very well. Unfortunately, that didn't sit too well with me and I had to be held back from attacking her by Jay who ended up with a couple of new bites.

When I had finally calmed down enough she explained what I already knew deep down and that was my mate was feeling guilt and shame for what he had to become all over again. He didn't think that I could or would ever forgive him which was stupid to me but then I remembered the pain in his eyes as he had told me his story.

I have to say that my reaction surprised even me as the more I thought about it the more pissed off I got. How dare he presume to know how I would feel about what he had to do! Its not like he did it because he _wanted_ to. I decided that I was gonna rip his ass apart when I got a hold of him. Then I was gonna claim it as MINE!

 **Peter**

After we were a few miles away I stopped and then let go of his arm. I told him we were going hunting and then he was gonna go back and let his mate know how sorry he was for hurting her, after he fucking explained to me why he would act like that towards his mate.

He spoke for the first time as we headed where I knew some cougars lived. Carlisle had told me that those cats could live anywhere but they liked the mountains for the most part and fortunately there were mountains all around Death Valley. I don't even think that my brother realized that I had taken him away from human habitats.

"Peter why are we here?"

"Because my brother you need to get your head out of your fucking ass and feed. Then you need to go and give your undivided attention to Bella. She understands what you did and why you did it. She loves you and she doesn't give a fucking flying rats ass about it. She just needs you with her and you need her just as much. And we're here so that you can start back on your squirrel munching and get over your guilt. Now I happen to know that they have an overpopulation of cougars right now, so go for it!"

I watched as he went into his hunting mode, and after finding his first cat I went off to find my own critter to munch on. Yeah, this is what happens when you have a brother that needs you. You find yourself doing what they need instead of doing what you would normally do.

 **Bella**

When Jasper and Peter got back I was waiting. He was gonna talk to me even if he had to do it with no legs. But as soon as he saw me he ran over to me and pulled me up and swung me around while kissing me. As soon as he put me down he said,

"I'm so sorry baby. I just couldn't handle seeing the disappointment in your eyes. But Peter helped me to realize that you didn't really care and I should have trusted your feelings for me enough to know that it wouldn't really matter to you but it does to me."

"I have to admit that when I found out what they were keeping from me I got really pissed at them and refused to have anything to do with them. I hated that they felt it necessary to keep it from me. But I hated even more that you had to go back to a lifestyle that you hated. It hurts that you had to become the monster that you loathed. Now let's just put it behind us. Did you hunt already?"

When he told me that he had indeed hunted and took down a cougar for feeding I sent him my pride. He was the strongest man and vampire ever and I was glad that he was mine. The problem came when Peter decided that it was time to have some fun.

We were polite and spent a few minutes with everybody but it got to the point where we needed each other. He had found some huge rocks and decided to go there and claim me but just as he had removed my shirt Peter showed up with the excuse that we were needed back at the camp.

This went on for a couple of hours but I could tell that both Jasper and I were reaching the point where there was gonna be venom drawn soon if we didn't get our smell on each other. I still smelled of Caius and others that I killed and that was making Jasper more volatile.

We finally spoke to Darius who told us about a place called Mammoth Lake. While there were humans, we could go to the areas where the humans were less likely. They had cabins that we could use that were away from any populated areas. He even went so far as to rent one that was the furthest away from humans as a gift to us. He also promised to not tell anyone where we had gone.

But Peter being Peter interrupted us as we were trying to shower. Well, we were actually planning to shower after we had some fun and maybe even during. But he came over to the makeshift shower and proceeded to try to harass us into telling him where we were going. Jasper finally had had it and jumped Peter and he left sporting a new bite.

After we left for our private time, of which we had absolutely none at all, it didn't take long to realize that Peter had followed us. Char was with him as well as Jay and Alice. Turns out that Peter was trying to rile up Jasper and had invited Jay and Alice as well as Char telling them that we had invited them. That pissed me off. He seemed to have forgotten that I was a newborn.

Jasper was about to attack but I beat him to it. Needless to say when we finally left, poor Char, Jay, and Alice would be spending a few minutes at least trying to put Peter back together.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One**

 **Jasper**

I had been given the information as to where we needed to go. Alice had already packed a couple of bags for both of us and since we would have to check in we would need to drive there. Of course when Bella saw that Alice had touched my clothes she went ballistic again and I barely caught her before she got to Alice. If we didn't get out of here quickly one or both of us would end up killing someone.

Right after the bags were put in the trunk we left. Darius had programed the exact address into my phone so that I wouldn't have to use a map. The problem was that apparently Bella needed to bond with me as much if not more so than I needed to bond with her again. I ended up putting my foot to the floor board as she kept touching me and even wanted me to pull over at one time so we could have a "quicky" as she called it.

I refused telling her,

"Darlin', please be patient. I know what your feeling but I don't want to make love to you in the back seat of the car. Especially on the side of the road where a cop could see us and then arrest us."

"Who said anything about making love? I need to claim you, so just pull the car over and we can worry about making love later!"

I was feeling the same way but I'm not a newborn and so I do have a little bit more control than she does. I asked her if I could help her keep calm and she agreed only after I promised to "hurry the fuck up!", her words not mine. She'd clearly been around Peter too long.

The trip observing the speed limit would have taken 4 hours but since I was able to do maximum speed we made it in a little over two. I pulled up and got out to register begging her to please not get out. I didn't want the blood lust to overcome her and she end up slaughtering the people around here.

As soon as I pulled up to the cabin she was out of the car. I thought she was going to run into the cabin but instead she came over to me as I was trying to get the bags out and grabbing my shirt she pulled me towards the cabin. Before I could even get the key in the lock she was ripping my shirt off.

We barely made it inside before she had me up against the wall and ripped the rest of my clothes off. Of course I had to return the favor and got her clothes off and then went on to try to dominate her, needing to claim her but she was stronger than me and so she pulled me through the door to the bedroom and was using her mouth over every inch of my body.

When she got on her knees I thought that maybe vampires do go to heaven and I was there now. She had used her mouth before as a human but this was different as she now could do it without the gag reflex. She had learned what I liked and was using her tongue and it took no time at all for me to shoot down her throat.

It was now my turn and I threw her on the bed and proceeded to lick, kiss, and suck on just about every area of her beautiful body. I made sure to pay special attention to her breasts, making sure to suck and use my tongue on her nipples which drove her crazy. After a few minutes there in which she started to beg me to give her some kind of friction, I moved down.

Using my lips, tongue, teeth, and fingers it took almost no time to bring her pleasure and then she surprised me once again. I fully expected to go up her body and then enter her but she quickly flipped me over before I could enter her and then slid down on my cock. And I was home.

I let her set the pace at first but then I decided that I needed to take control. I needed to truly claim her which meant giving her the mating mark which I couldn't do when she was human. So grabbing her hips I quickly flipped us over and then pulled out and had her over on her hands and knees and slammed back into her before she could even realize that I had changed positions.

I moved her legs further apart, and then push her top half down on the bed until her ass was up in the air, and knew that it would only heighten the pleasure for her and that's exactly what I needed because the bite would hurt. We had never used this position before as it would be too tempting to bite her.

"Faster, harder Jazz!"

So not to be one to disappoint a lady I did just as she asked and pumped harder and faster. It only took a minute before I felt my body explode with pleasure and just as I came so did she. I bent over her body and sunk my teeth into the fleshy part of her shoulder. Of course this only caused another orgasm that was so powerful, I felt like my whole body would explode.

Before I could even come down she had me flipped over once more and straddled me and was sliding down my still erect cock. She set a fast pace and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I came again. I should have expected what happened next but still was surprised.

I reached up to caress her nipples and she growled at me and grabbing my wrists she slammed them down on the bed. I tried to then use my mouth and tongue as her breasts were practically right there but she grabbed my head jerking it to one side and then bit my shoulder. The orgasm was mind blowing and blinding at the same time.

She was in her vampire instinct mode and so we ended up spending the next three days taking turns at being the aggressor.

At the end of the third day she finally calmed down and she told me,

"Is that what the claiming feels like? Jasper, how in the hell were you able to be with me when I was human? Now I understand better why you were shaking so hard and told me to stay still. Its almost overwhelming every time you touch me. You are the strongest man ever to be able to make love to me without hurting me. I'm so lucky that I belong to you."

"You're wrong darlin', if you recall I did hurt you."

"Yes, I do remember but Jazz, it wasn't that bad. Not really. It was my fault anyway as I had touched you in a way that caused you to lose control for just a second. But you got control of yourself quickly, so no more guilt. Especially since you no longer have to hold back. Now just shut up and make love to me."

I did just that. We spent the whole six days there inside the cabin making love. We never even went hunting and we had been told that the wild life was beyond great. But neither of us wanted to stop even to feed.

On the day we had to go back we did manage to get dressed and found plenty of deer, wolf, cougar, bear, and elk as well as moose to feed from. Unfortunately, our clothes didn't make it back as Bella had jumped me after I took down and fed from a huge bear. Both of us lost our clothes because neither of us were patient enough to remove them the normal way.

Once we were back at the cabin and cleaned up once again I had realized that Bella had been unusually quiet. I also realized that I couldn't feel her emotions. It was a first for me. When I asked her if she was doing it she was confused and so I told her that I couldn't feel her any more.

Neither of us had really had a chance or wanted to talk about anything earlier and so I didn't know about her shield. She told me,

"Wow, I wasn't sure that it would work but I just thought that I didn't want you to feel what I'm feeling because I didn't want you to suffer. But I guess now I'll have to tell you that I. …... .I don't want to go back. I want to stay here alone with you."

She did let me feel what she was feeling and she was going through one of her roller coaster rides of emotions so fast that I couldn't keep up with her. Mainly she was nervous, and didn't want to be around any one else. At least for now. Yet at the same time she said that having the others around made her feel more secure. She was confused as she couldn't really figure out how she felt about everything else.

I understood that it was part of being not only a newborn but a newly mated vampire. I promised her that I would help her with her feelings at least until she was better able to control them. With that in mind we headed back to the last order of business.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two**

 **Aro**

We had decided to keep the prisoners, Stefan and Vladimir in the cabin situated in the centre of the compound with guards posted all around it. I was taking no chances at all now I finally had my enemies exactly where I wanted them. They were fed just enough to heal but not enough to become strong enough to pose any threat. Although with so many fighters here there was very little chance of that happening.

Word had obviously spread because by the day of the trial there were a lot of vampires in the compound, more than I had seen come together in a very long while. Normally we lived fairly solitary lives, or at least most of us, with a mate and possibly a friend or two. I had no illusions about why there were so many here. Few could believe that Caius Volturi was responsible for a rebellion and even fewer had expected to hear he had been summarily executed. Nor had many ever seen the Romanians so they would be quite a draw. The legendary vampire brothers who held the power until ousted by myself and my brothers. Still it didn't hurt for our people to see we were not to be taken lightly, that any rebellious actions would be met by the iron fist of the Volturi.

As the jury took their seats on benches put out for them in the centre of the compound there was a loud murmur. Most had heard of the strange Carlisle Cullen and his coven but again few had ever seen them but the noise rose even louder when The Major and his double appeared and it wasn't difficult to imagine the thrill of fear that spread around the watchers knowing of his reputation. I wondered how many in the audience realised that the dark haired beauty at his other side was his mate.

There were whispered mutterings as they waited impatiently for the accused and as the prisoners appeared flanked by the Volturi guard the volume rose once more. They were taken to a spot before the jury and then Alec stood up and addressed all those present explaining that this trial had been arranged to try a very serious case and everyone there would see that the Volturi worked within a legal framework. He didn't add that the legal framework would be bent to fit the situation but in this case that really wasn't even necessary.

The indictments were then read out and witnesses were called. The men the Romanians had "recruited" for the rebellion gave their evidence first, those who had changed side to fight alongside The Major that is, the others were already dead. Then The Major and Jay rose to speak, telling their side of the story and of Caius plot to overthrow the Volturi. After this the prisoners were asked if they had anything to say in their defence. Of course they both knew nothing they said would make any difference and both shook their heads, only Vladimir speaking up.,

"I have nothing to say that will make any difference so just get on with it and kill me. I weary of listening to this mockery of a trial."

Alec asked the jury if they wished time to consider their verdicts and I quite expected Carlisle and his family to request such but their chair, Darius shook his head so Alec asked him for the verdict of the jury on first Stefan and then Vladimir and the word guilty rang out loud and clear twice across the compound.

Now was my turn to speak.

"It pains me to think that my very brother on the council would attempt to kill me and my brother Marcus but you have heard the evidence and heard the verdicts. Under the circumstances there is no option for mercy and the only possible sentence is a traitor's death."

There was a loud murmur from the crowd, shocked to hear this. Such a sentence had not been carried out in centuries. The vampire equivalent of the human sentence of a traitor's death was far worse. Hanging, drawing, and quartering didn't work on a vampire although it lead to the eventual death of a guilty human after much suffering. A traitor's death for a vampire was equally horrific though. Limbs were ripped off and burned before his eyes then he was beheaded and the body burned before finally the head was encased in a stone box and placed in the flames. I had heard it could take weeks for the stone to heat sufficiently to crack and allow the flames to reach the head itself. It was so barbaric that even I had baulked at passing such a sentence before but this time I felt it was justified.

No one spoke as the two Romanians walked forward Stefan shrugging off the hands of the Volturi guard who accompanied him. There was a stunned silence from the watchers as sentence was carried out by Saul, my replacement for Felix, a vampire equally as huge and as loyal. Vladimir was forced to watch as his brother was destroyed before undergoing the same torture himself and their screams as their heads were placed in the boxes sent from Volterra for the purpose were the only sounds to be heard. As the two boxes were then placed in a car driven into the compound ready for transportation to Volterra, where the final part of the sentence could be carried out in private, no one spoke. It was in fact several minutes before the first of those who had come to witness the trial left but soon the compound was deserted except for those who had been involved in the battle.

Some of those men who had followed The Major were eager to join the guard and were put under Saul's command while Marcus spoke to Alec about accepting the seat left vacant by Caius death. I felt honoured to have seen the two Majors fight together, I doubted it would ever happen again, they worked as a team and my poor brother didn't stand a chance as they literally demolished him inch by inch until he was only a mass of flesh on the ground which they then left contemptuously for the men to collect up and dispose of. Perhaps under the circumstances the Romanians would have wished for such a death.

Marcus, Alec, and I, stayed on just long enough to thank those who had joined us to prevent the rebellion from having any chance of success and those who had warned us of what was going on. I had been pleasantly surprised to see how well Carlisle's coven had fought for us and decided they could safely be left to their own devices in the future, I need have no more worries about him as a possible rival. The sad fact was that had my friend been more ambitious he could quite possibly have found himself with a large following, but luckily he was content with what he had and he was loyal to the Volturi even if he didn't agree with all our actions.

Before we left I spoke to both The Major and his double, thanking them again for their help and loyalty although I was only too aware their main motivation for helping us was their own survival but never the less without them Caius chance of success would have been much greater. I left an open ended invitation to visit and even join us if they wished any time in the future. Darius had left before I could speak to him but I knew nothing I could say would make any difference to the way he felt about us. He had always blamed me for shielding my brother from the consequences of his actions but now at last he had the satisfaction of knowing he had helped to bring Caius down.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

 **Peter**

Of course I had to stand and listen to the usual lecture from my dear mate about trying to keep my big mouth closed and my equally big nose out of things that shouldn't concern me and I knew I had to find a way of getting back in her good books so while I healed I thought about it but nothing hit me in the face but once we were alone Charlotte and I got to talking about Darius, we'd known him a long while but had only ever heard about his mate Sara. The incident with Caius and the newborns happened long before we were even changed but I'd heard the horrific story and seen how withdrawn Darius could be as a result. In fact it was his pain filled expression on seeing how happy and relieved Bella was to be back with The Major that had started the conversation we were now having. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to know your mate was alive but lost to you in a world of her own. It must be like torture every hour of every day. How he'd managed to survive it I couldn't begin to imagine but I sure as hell admired him for doing so.

"I asked The Major about Sara once, he told me he'd heard she was beautiful, kind, and gentle, not like most vampires at all. Carlisle had actually met her and he told The Major her story. It had been her beauty that attracted Caius, he had seen her and decided he was going to have her but she wouldn't give him a second glance. Then Darius visited Volterra at Aro's invitation to help with training a batch of newborns, he and Felix had worked together before and were friends. He took Sara with him and it was while they were there that Caius made his move on her.

She was alone at the time and fled from him straight into the batch of newborns and by the time the two Volturi guards could get control it was too late. Of course they couldn't kill her but they scarred her pretty bad. Sulpicia was the one who got to her first and when Darius finally heard and went to find her she had already retreat inside her head. He went crazy apparently, killed every one of the newborns and the two guards then went looking for Caius who had fled.

Every year on the anniversary for about five hundred years Caius received a wreath care of Darius then they just stopped. I think Carlisle spoke to him and persuaded him it was destroying him, that he should concentrate on Sara but she continued to retreat inside herself. Sulpicia had her taken away by an old friend who had a place in San Antonio somewhere and she's been there ever since. She doesn't talk or interact with anyone, just sits and stares day and night, shaking and moaning. they think she's reliving the attack in a kind of closed loop. Can you imagine what that must be like?"

 **Charlotte**

I didn't answer Peter straight away because I wasn't sure what to say. I knew he would be hurt and angry if I answered him truthfully but he had never asked me about my human life and it wasn't something I had ever wanted to discuss with anyone, not even my mate. My human life was something I had much rather forget all about. My home life hadn't been exactly happy, my father was a violent drunk who took out his temper on my brothers and occasionally my mother and I. I'd run away from home to escape him but I'd found myself among a group of homeless guys and when my father found me I needed hospital treatment and I was told the chances of my having a family of my own were almost nil. I guess that's one reason becoming a vampire didn't worry me as much as someone like say Rosalie who again had been through the same kind of ordeal.

I suddenly realised Peter was silent, watching me, I must have been miles away in my thoughts. He pulled me close hugging me and I knew he had guessed at least part of the reason for my silence. We sat like this for some time and then I heard his voice, low and very soft.

"I am so sorry Charlotte, if I'd known I would never have brought the subject up."

Peter could be very sweet and gentle at times like this, it was one of the things I loved most of all about him, this secret side to his nature.

"Its OK, I should have told you really its just that the right time never seemed to crop up. I didn't know her story but it's so tragic, it's blighted both of their lives. I would have thought if anyone could reach her it would have been her mate though."

"The trouble is he blames himself for putting her in danger, taking her to Volterra. When he realized couldn't reach her he almost went mad himself, he tried to get to Caius but that little fucker never left Volterra. He knew exactly what he could expect if he did. Over time Darius threw himself into finding ways to make Caius life a living hell. That's why he got into computers in the first place, it was a way of reaching Caius inside Volterra, something he couldn't do physically. Aro told him that Caius was out of bounds. He wasn't guilty of the attack and therefore Aro couldn't punish him but he would ensure he stayed within the citadel."

"Has anyone else ever tried to reach Sara?"

Peter shrugged,

"No idea but I can't see Darius giving up on her. As far as I know he visits her as often as he can but it distresses her to have a man in the same room so he tries to stay away for her sake. Carlisle said it was like PTSD whatever the fuck that is."

He knew perfectly well what it meant he just refused to admit to his encyclopaedic knowledge. Peter preferred to appear the ignorant Texan farm boy to the outside world but he was in fact as well read and knowledgeable as anyone I had ever met!

Deciding I should be honest with him I told him my story and I could feel his anger and frustration. After all there was nothing he could do, my attackers were long dead by now. As I spoke, finally unburdening myself of the terrible feelings the attack always engendered I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. If only I had spoken to someone about this before, to Peter before, perhaps I wouldn't have needed to carry the terrible burden for so long. maybe….maybe it's what Sara needed, to speak to someone. Someone who would know what she had gone through.

I suggested as much to Peter but I could tell he was torn, a part of him wanted to help Darius but a part was scared that talking about it again was like reliving it and he didn't want me to go through it all again.

"Funnily enough I feel better for having told you and maybe I can reach Sara. Don't you think we owe it to Darius to at least try Peter?"

"I guess so but not at the expense of your happiness Char."

I hugged him tightly,

"So long as I have you beside me I'll always be happy Peter. I love you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before sitting back but still gripping my hands,

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you Char. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with but I do love you girl. If you want to try then I'll go along but if it gets too much then I'll pull the plug, you are all that matters to me, selfish as that may seem."

"I know Peter, I think I'm lucky too. Now, do you know where this Maggie lives?"

"Nope but I know a man who does and I think under the circumstances he'll be willing to tell me."

 **Peter**

I did love that girl, she was everything I wasn't, sweet and kind and thoughtful and I was happy to go along with her on the understanding that I would stop the experiment if I thought it was upsetting my mate too much. It was the least I could do after baiting Bella with such nasty repercussions for myself and it might help me look better in Char's eyes. I contacted Volterra and spoke to Marcus, I couldn't stomach Aro not even for Darius but the Volturi owed us and I was collecting a small payback.

"Yes I know where Sara is. Why do you want to know?"

I explained Charlotte's plan and waited for his reaction.

"If your mate can help her i for one would be most grateful, I feel partly responsible for what happened as it happened here in Volterra."

He gave me an address and asked to be kept updated on any news.

"I won't say anything to Aro, I assume you would rather as few people as possible know what you are doing. Is Darius aware?"

"No, and he won't unless we succeed if you get my drift."

"Message received and understood and good luck Captain Whitlock."


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety Four**

 **Maggie**

It had been so long since anyone visited my house that when there was a knock at my door I would have been startled if I hadn't received the call from Marcus Volturi. He along with poor Darius were the only two people who ever called to check on Sara knowing full well the answer would be the same, no change. Over the years hope had slowly faded as nothing reached Sara.

I had held out hope that Darius might break through but she would only hold herself tight and rock if anyone visited. I spoke to her all the time, telling her all the news of the outside world. I bought her pretty clothes that she put on silently but she refused to look at herself in a mirror. True her face was badly scarred by bite marks but she was still pretty and her figure was one I would have loved to own myself.

I had been very unsure about allowing the visitors in to see her but Marcus had asked as a special favor to him and if he trusted them so would I. Standing on the doorstep were a couple.

"Captain Whitlock? Charlotte?

He stood back allowing his mate to do all the talking and she stepped forward holding out her hand,

"Hello Maggie, thank you for agreeing to allow us to see Sara."

I shook it briefly,

"I have to tell you that she won't speak to you, Sara lives in a world of her own. Marcus told me you know her story so you understand why."

"Yes we do, that's why I wanted to speak to her, you see I went through the same kind of experience myself."

"And you think that might give you an opening? Well I guess it can't hurt but please don't expect very much and I hope you haven't said anything to Darius and got his hopes up."

"No, Darius is our friend we wouldn't do anything to make matters worse for him. We really do want to help."

I stood back and invited them in then shut the door and led them through to Sara's room at the back of the house overlooking the lake. The sun was beginning to set but the room was still well lit and she was silhouetted as she sat in the window seat looking not out on the water but into the room. She showed no sign of the presence of visitors, her eyes were fixed on the wall opposite. Charlotte stepped inside but as we went to follow her she put a hand up to stop us.

"Please let me speak to her alone."

I looked at her mate who shrugged and backed out so I decided to join him in the garden.

 **Charlotte**

I waited until they had left closing the door and then walked over to sit beside Sara on the window seat and introduced myself,

"Hello Sara I'm a friend of Darius and I'd like to talk to you if that's OK."

I waited but there was no response so I took her hand and she allowed it although she made no sign she felt my grasp.

I chatted on for an hour telling her about myself and my mate, how we met and escaped from Maria and our friendship with Darius. At the end of the hour I got up and squeezing her hand put it gently back into her lap.

"If it's OK with you I'd like to visit again tomorrow."

She didn't react but that was OK, as long as she didn't say no I would come back and continue talking.

We spent the night talking to Maggie and explaining exactly what I planned to do.

"Does she hunt?"

"No, Sara hasn't left that room since I brought her here. I steal blood from the hospitals in the vicinity and if I give it to her she'll drink but I really think if I didn't she wouldn't do it for herself."

"Surely she'd have no choice?"

Maggie shrugged,

"I don't know but I'm not about to find out by starving her."

"Do you think hearing my story might help?"

"I have no idea, only time will tell. How long do you expect to stay here?"

"Oh we don't have to stay here, we can soon find somewhere to stay nearby."

"I didn't mean that, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. It's nice to have company that talks back for a change. The only thing I ask is that you don't hunt too close to the house. Unfortunately I dare not go too far so I have to be careful."

"Sure thing, no problem but can I ask you one question?"

"Of course but I think I know what it will be, why do I stay here with Sara."

"Exactly, after all she's nothing to you is she?"

"No but Sulpicia is my closest friend and she knew I would look after Sara. You see I too was pursued by Caius but I was lucky enough to escape him without getting hurt like poor Sara. Ever since then I have helped other girls who were chased by that animal. I help them disappear, this country is large enough and Caius hates it here, he says it is beyond the Volturi grasp most of the time, out of his is what he means. When Sara came to me I expected her to leave after a while but until she's well enough she's my responsibility."

"Did you hear the good news?"

Yes Sulpicia rang to tell me, I'd dance on his grave if he had one and I know a lot of other women who would join me."

"Did you tell Sara?"

"Of course but it made no difference. Maybe you'll have better luck, I certainly hope so."

I spent the next three days just sitting with Sara telling her about my childhood including my abusive father. I was close to the story I had hidden for so long from everyone but this time I felt, like with Peter, it needed to come out into the open.

"Sara, I thought you might like to hear my story, it's similar to yours I'm afraid but maybe it will help to hear you aren't alone in your suffering."

I held her unresponsive hand stroking the back of it with my free one as I spoke, and I just hoped something might reach her but there was nothing and I decided I'd done just about all I could.

Maggie, Peter and I talked that night and decided that we would leave the following morning and hunt on our way back home.

Maggie could see how upset I was at not being able to help Sara and she gave me a hug,

"Charlotte you tried and for that I thank you. It can't have been easy telling her your story. I hope if nothing else it has helped you but then you have Peter at your side and despite his rough exterior he is a good man who loves you, that's something not all of us find. You look after each other."

 **Charlotte**

I felt so down when we left, I guess I'd put too much faith in my ability to get through to her but Sara had been locked inside her head for so long now I wondered if anyone would ever get through to her and that was such a tragedy.

We got into the car and Peter started the engine pulling slowly away from the house. I turned back for one finally look and saw Maggie put a hand up in farewell.

"Right Char, you did your best. It's not your fault it didn't work. You have to stop beating yourself up over it."

"I know but that doesn't stop me feeling like a failure Peter. It's so sad to see her like that."

"Yeah, I expected her to look much worse from what I was told but the scars weren't that bad, she's still a beautiful woman."

I think she sees them as far worse than they really are, that's why she won't look in a mirror, compared to The Major they're nothing."

Yeah, I remember the first time I ever saw him, I nearly crapped myself. Now he is one scary motherfucker until you get to know him."


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five**

 **Charlotte**

We stopped in down town San Antonio so I could do some shopping then went back to the car and drove out of town on the Interstate. I was tuning in the radio when Peter slammed the brakes on with a loud exclamation.

"Crazy bitch what's she trying to do? You think she could have just put her thumb out, got a fucking death wish or something? Hey…...Char you better look."

I looked up to see a figure standing in the road wrapped in a dark coat and wearing the hood pulled forward to hide her face.

God Peter, it's Sara."

I threw the door open and got out approaching her slowly as she flinched on hearing the door bang shut behind me.

"Sara? Does Maggie know where you are?"

She didn't speak or react to my voice just stood there so I reached out my hand and took hers hanging limply beside her. I was shocked when her fingers curled around mine in response,

Come on, lets take you back, Maggie will be worried about you."

She allowed me to guide her back to the car and we climbed in the back together then Peter turned the car around without a word and drove back to the house. I think he was scared to speak in case he scared her.

Maggie came to the door looking puzzled to see us returning until she spied Sara, then she ran down the steps to hug her looking over her shoulder at me.

"What happened? Where did you find her?"

"She just appeared in the middle of the road. I have no idea how she knew where to find us."

Maggie smiled looking as if she felt the first glimmer of hope,

"Sara has a gift, she can find someone if she really wants to but she hasn't used it since she got here, I guess there was no one she wanted to find. Has she said anything?"

"Nope she just walked back to the car with me."

Maggie looked at our clasped hands noticing Sara's had curled around mine,

"You'd better come in again then."

Sara walked at my side back into the house but instead of taking her back to her room which I felt might be the wrong thing to do I guided her into the back yard and sat with her on the wrought iron swing seat.

We sat in silence for some time then Peter stood up abruptly

"Come and show me your plants."

"What?"

Maggie looked confused but then her face cleared and she joined him putting her arm through his.

"Of course, this way. Ill show you my cacti collection."

Once we were alone I spoke again,

"Sara you came looking for me which means you want to talk to me. I'll stay as long as you need me but please say something, anything at all."

There was another silence and then I heard her voice, the merest whisper

"Charlotte."

"Yes Sara?"

"I'm so afraid."

"I know but you can trust me, I'll help you if you'll let me."

"Its too hard, all the memories. I wanted to forget but I can't and if I look in the mirror I can see the evidence. How did you learn to cope with it?"

"I understand, I was luckier, I have no outward scars like you but there is a way forward. If you let us help you."

"I have nothing to live for any longer but I'm trapped in this body that just won't die and Maggie won't let me go."

I wondered if she knew she was lying, she had left to find me and she drank when Maggie gave her blood so she didn't really want to die, only her memories.

"You know Darius is still waiting for you."

"He should have let me go a long while ago, he's wasting his life waiting for me. I m not good enough for him. I'm not the same girl he fell in love with, I've changed."

"We all change, that doesn't mean he loves you any less. He's very lonely Sara waiting and I know him, he'll never give up on you."

"He sends me things, pretty clothes, flowers, music, why does he bother? He wouldn't want me if he could see me now."

"He has seen you, he visits."

"He only sees what I cannot hide from him, my face. Do you see the terrible scars on my face Charlotte?"

"Of course but he sees beyond those in the same way our friend can see beyond his scars and trust me they are far worse than yours."

"There's a vast difference... he's a man, looks don't matter."

"Sara, our friend is so badly scarred all over his body that he scares most other vampires on sight but his mate doesn't care. She doesn't even notice them."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want Darius to look at me and remember what happened and he would, if we were ever to be intimate again. The scars on my face are not the only ones I carry."

"Darius loves you and he knows it wasn't your fault, what happened. You didn't do anything except try to get away from someone who was pursuing you."

"Does it matter? It's too late now, I can never go back to him."

"If that's true why are you speaking to me? Why not stay hidden in Maggie's house, in that room all alone?"

She didn't answer me but I knew she wondered that herself. I wasn't even sure she fully understood just how much she wanted to see Darius again, to be back with her mate. She'd hidden for so long she had fooled herself into believing everything she said.

"Why do you think Sulpicia sent you to Maggie?"

She shook her head her gaze far away and I worried she might be retreating once more.

"Sara?"

I don't know, to get me away from him I guess. She never told me. Or I was too distressed to hear her."

"I'm sure she did, you just refused to listen, Maggie was one of his victims too and she helped others to escape Caius."

She flinched when she heard his name but I continued.

"Maggie wanted to help you, to give you a peaceful haven to get away from all the memories and then Darius would come for you."

"I didn't want him to come."

"But he did and he keeps coming back hoping one day you will speak to him, smile at him and tell him you love him."

"Just like before? But things are not like before are they? Everything has changed, I'm different."

"No you're still Sara. If you stay in hiding then Caius has won, do you want that to happen?"

Again she flinched but I just waited for an answer.

"Why did you come Charlotte?"

Because Darius is a good man and I think he's suffered enough don't you?"

She got up and wandered slowly towards the lake stopping only when she reached the edge.

"I used to wish I could throw myself in here and drown, forget everything that had happened but being a vampire that would be impossible. I longed to be human again so I could end the pain and misery."

"I'm sorry but I think you're looking at this all wrong. You have every reason to live, you have a mate and while I'm sorry for what happened and your suffering you should understand that Darius is suffering just as much. Do you really think that's fair?"

"Darius?"

"Of course, don't you think he's suffering knowing you are alive but lost to him? Did you know he killed everyone who touched you everyone responsible except Caius."

She flinched again,

"Oh that one has the luck of the devil himself, he always has."

"He's dead."

She turned startled,

"Dead?"

"Yes, Darius was involved in bringing him down although he didn't strike the killing blow. So you see he got his revenge in the end. I think he wishes reaching you was so easy."

"Where is he?"

"Darius? He's with a friend but if you mean where he lives then alone and I guess none that you would know."

"But my shame is known to all it would seem."

Not to all, only to a few. Darius never speaks of it.

"I don't suppose he speaks of me at all."

"He still wears your ring and carries a picture of you."

"A picture? I gave him a drawing of me when we married, is that the one? If he expects the same pretty innocent young girl it's better I stay unreachable to him."

"No, that's just cruel and I don't think you are a cruel person. Why would you want to prolong his agony Sara? He loves you."

She didn't speak for a long time but sat eyes closed her hands clasped together moving convulsively and I knew she was terrified.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six**

 **Charlotte**

I needed to act while Sara was still willing to listen to me, afraid she might withdraw again at any moment if I pressured her too hard. I kept my voice low and tried to sound as calm and gentle as I could.

"Sara, will you come back with us? At least speak to Darius, you owe him that much surely. Especially now you are with us again."

She shook her head biting her lip but I could see in her now open eyes that she wanted to.

"How can I face him now? After all you've shown me I put him through Charlotte? He will hate me, he'll be so angry and I don't blame him. I was selfish, only thinking of running from the pain, saving myself from it."

"I don't think so but in any case you owe him an explanation and I promise to stay with you until you ask me to leave. If you feel you can't go through with it at any point then I promise to respect your decision and bring you back here to Maggie's myself, but you have to try."

She sighed and took my hand with her trembling one,

"You would do that for me Charlotte?"

"Yes and for Darius too of course."

I waited as she thought about this rubbing at the scars on her face.

"Very well I'll come but you stay with me."

Peter and I waited while she packed her few belongings and wrapped herself in the heavy hooded coat making sure it shaded her scarred face. Then she hugged Maggie and thanked her for all her kindness before getting into the car and looking around curiously.

"I saw these in magazines Maggie read to me and on the TV just as flickering pictures but I never understood they were real. I didn't want to, I hated the outside world but it kept trying to intrude on me, on my thoughts. They are really very clever aren't they?"

"I guess you've never flown either?"

"Flown?"

She shook her head.

"No I came by sea with Maggie from Italy I think but I don't really remember. I was too traumatized at the time. I guess it must be very fast. Do we have to fly?"

Peter glanced at me and I shrugged,

"Not if you don't want to, we can drive, it just takes that much longer."

"Longer is good it gives me time to think what to say to him, I take it we are traveling straight to see Darius?"

"Only if its what you want, take your time but I think you should let him know you're back before he rings Maggie and learns for himself."

"Very well but what do I say?"

Peter sighed heavily and I held my breath wondering what he was about to say and hoping it wouldn't be too cruel or crude.

"How about hello, can I see you? God, the guy loves you he's not gonna kick your ass or curse you out. I thought I was a right royal pain in the ass but you're catching me up fast girl."

He didn't push her any further which was a relief but then I think he understood just how difficult this really was.

As we traveled Sara became more and more tense until Peter finally pulled over in a motel lot. He turned to smile reassuringly at her as she looked around nervously.

"Are we here? Is this where Darius lives?"

"Nope, but I thought you might like a break. We wouldn't spring him on you in any case but you might want to think about contacting him."

She shook her head biting her lip in agitation,

"I can't. What if he puts the phone down when he recognizes my voice? I wouldn't blame him but I couldn't handle the rejection."

"Girl, he's not going to reject you but you're gonna have to speak to him sooner or later. How about I ring and arrange for him to meet us somewhere? Neutral territory so to speak."

I thought she was going to refuse and Peter did too so he added,

"I could just tell him someone wants to speak to him. He doesn't need to know it's you until he gets here."

I really thought she might retreat back into herself as she wrapped her arms around her body and started to rock with distress so we both fell silent and waited. Then Peter got out,

"I'm gonna get a room for the night. Give us all a chance to relax a bit. We could hunt later too if you like Sara, it's been a while I understand."

Once Peter was gone Sara turned to me and I could see the distress in her eyes.

"I'm so scared Charlotte."

"Do you still love Darius?"

"Of course, how could I not? Everything I did was to save him from pain but it didn't did it? I got it horribly wrong rejecting him like that."

"No it didn't, he's been suffering as long as you have. He's hurt and confused. He doesn't know why you shut him out like that. You need to explain. Neither of you will get any peace until you do. You owe it to yourself Sara as well as him."

 **Darius**

I left straight after the trial, if that's what it really was, personally I thought it was just a way for Aro to show he was still in control although I agreed our world would be much more stable without The Romanians or that bastard Caius around. I just wished I could have killed that fucker myself but at least he wouldn't hurt anyone else or ruin their lives with his lusts.

Thinking of him led to thoughts of Sara and that just depressed me. I wasn't fit company so I decided on a road trip in the general direction of Maggie's although I knew it was doubtful Sara would know I was there if I visited. It broke my heart to see her sitting there unresponsive, her once shining eyes now dull and unfocused. Didn't she understand that all I wanted was for her to look at me and smile? To put her arms around me and whisper my name has she had so many times before? Sometimes I thought I visited just to torture myself because she appeared to feel nothing anymore.

I blamed myself of course, I knew of Caius reputation but I took Sara anyway. It was like handing a child the keys to the sweet shop, he just couldn't resist. I couldn't bear to think of what the newborns had done to my sweet Sara but again I blamed Caius. I'd killed the newborns and yes, I had gloried in doing so. No one would ever speak of what happened and I had hoped by telling Sara that she would understand and come back to me.

Sulpicia told me about Maggie and what she had done and although I followed Sara she never spoke to me or looked at me again. It was as if I no longer existed in her world yet she was the only important thing in mine. I wondered at first if her retreat from the world would break the mating pull but it stayed just as strong, at least for me, so I had no choice but to wait and hope. Over the years the wait became automatic but the hope was hard to maintain.

I'd spoken to Carlisle Cullen looking for some help but he said there was little he could do or suggest. Vampire minds were just such complex things and there were so few incidences of the kind of thing Sara was trapped in. All he could do was hope for my sake that one day something or someone would be able to reach her and bring her back to the world…..and me.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

 **Bella**

It seemed strange to be arranging a wedding so soon after the fighting stopped but I was looking forward to becoming Jasper's wife as well as his mate. Alice and Esme had taken over and I was just asked to agree or disagree with suggestions although whether my feelings were taken on board or not was difficult to say.

My problem was Charlie, and Jazz and I had talked about it both agreeing he could never be allowed into my new world. It meant saying goodbye to him and I couldn't even do that in person. He would know there was something wrong if he laid eyes on me and my dad could be stubborn and determined once he got the bit between his teeth. If he was suspicious he wouldn't stop until he found out what was wrong.

I held off as long as I could but eventually I had to ring or he'd be coming to look for me. We'd arranged our excuses but I knew he would be deeply hurt when he heard them. I was cheating him out of a father's proudest moment, when he walks his daughter down the aisle but it was better than putting him in danger from breaking our laws.

He was understandably annoyed when I finally got through,

"Bella? Where the hell have you been? I rang but just kept getting the voice mail and now that's full up too. Don't you listen to your messages? Have you any idea how worried I've been?

"I'm sorry dad things just got kinda crazy but I'm fine really."

"So where the hell have you been? Its a guy isn't it? You could have rung, that wouldn't have taken you away from loves young dream for long."

"I know and I am sorry but I've got something to tell you."

"Oh? OH, what? Are you pregnant Bella?"

"NO, its not that but I got married dad and we're moving abroad in a few days time."

There was a deathly silence that stretched on for what seemed hours.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Just trying to take all that in. You got married? Without a word to your mum or I? Who is he?"

"A guy I met at college, no one you know."

"And you were so eager to tie the knot you couldn't wait to tell us or introduce him? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No everything just kinda happened, it's as simple as that really."

"And you're going to live abroad with this guy?"

"With my husband….yes."

"What does he do? Or is he employed at all?"

"He's a writer and a photographer."

"Really? A press bum you mean? Where's he from?"

"Texas originally. He's a wonderful guy dad."

"I'm sure you think so. Does this wonderful guy have a name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper? Is that it? His parents never gave him a surname?"

"I know you're upset dad and I'm really sorry but you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine and I promise to keep in touch."

 **Charlie**

I had no idea what to say, my only daughter had gone off and got herself married to a guy who didn't have a proper job or a surname it would appear. I could hear Renee's reaction only too well, she would hit the ionosphere let alone the roof. I didn't like this at all, why was Bella keeping so much a secret? I had the horrible feeling she knew I wouldn't approve but it was far too late now! Anger and disappointment tinged my words.

"Well maybe some time when you are in the country you can bring this Jasper to meet me. I suppose you will come back to the States? Or are phone calls all we can expect from now on?"

 **Bella**

Dad was upset, very upset and hurt but there was nothing I could do about it, all I did was to keep him safe and if it meant he was upset with me then it was a price I was prepared to pay.

"Well?"

"I guess it will be some time, Jasper's work takes him to remote areas so I won't be in contact much for a while. I am sorry dad."

"Sure you are, well I guess all I can say is I hope you are happy."

There was another awkward silence and I knew he wasn't going to say any more, he was just too hurt to speak and that broke my heart because I loved my dad very much. But there was nothing else I could do or say that would ease the pain so I kept silent too and eventually he cleared his throat,

"Guess I'll hear from you whenever then. Stay safe."

He put the receiver down with a finality that had me wishing I could still cry, I felt so miserable. Jasper who had been holding my hand pulled me close and I felt the pain melting away but I shook my head,

"No Jazz, I need to feel this, I hurt my dad so badly."

"To protect him Bella."

"But he'll never know that will he?"

"No, its one of the curses of being a vampire, you lose all those you love in the human world."

I'd never really thought about that but of course he was right, the pain I was feeling wasn't unique, everyone around me had been through the same and I was lucky in that I had been able to say a form of goodbye to my dad.

Esme and Alice dragged me into the preparations to take my mind off things but with Carlisle escorting Alice who was there for me? I sat watching as Esme expertly made iced roses for the fake cake although quite why she was bothering I wasn't sure, there wouldn't be any humans there after all.

"Its traditional and just because we don't eat human food doesn't mean we have to ignore all the customs."

That only made me think about walking down the aisle again. Alice suggested Carlisle walk between us but it just didn't seem right and then Emmett stepped in.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

I smiled at him, I loved my big brother in law to be.

"Sure Emmett what?"

"Well, I'm never gonna have a daughter to walk down the aisle and as you don't have anyone to walk you I thought maybe we could do each other a favor."

I laughed, how could I possibly say no after that? Instead I flung my arms around his neck by jumping up so I could reach and hugged him tight,

"Thank you Emmett."

"Hey thank you, it gives me a chance to do something I'd never do otherwise, besides if I didn't ask you then Peter would have."

I thought about that idea and decided I had certainly got the best end of the bargain!

"Talking of the devil where is he?"

"NO idea, he and Charlotte just told us they'd be back for the wedding but I'm sure he'll be up to something."

"If he ruins our day Alice and I will take him apart personally and burn the most important parts so if you see him you'd better warn him."

"Message received and understood. I'm betting he'll be here for the stag night though."

"Stag night? Do vampires have a stag night?"

"Sure?"

He smiled and waggled his eyebrows comically,

"And they can be really fun."

"As in?"

"Now that Bella would be telling and I'm not the kiss and tell kinda guy so I'm going now before I put my foot in it any further."

As he slunk quickly away I wondered if he was in contact with Peter after all and they had something wicked planned. Deciding that the two of them were a force of nature to be endured I tried to forget his wicked grin but it refused to go away, hovering there menacingly.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

 **Peter**

Well we missed all the boring bits of the wedding planning although Charlotte would have been happy talking dresses and fucking flowers with the rest of them. I never saw the attraction of fancy weddings they were just a waste of time and energy.

"I suppose they'll have The Major dressed up like a fucking waiter."

"Peter you have no heart."

"Heart? More like I have a brain that says dressing up like a demented fucking penguin isn't necessary in order to get married."

 **Charlotte**

"I wonder how Darius and Sara are getting on?"

I would try anything to stop Peter getting on his soap box, that just went on and on and on!

"They'll be fine, why shouldn't they be? We did our fairy godmother bit, now it's down to them. I'll bet it'll cause a few raised eyebrows when he turns up at the wedding with her."

"That's if they come. They might want some time to themselves, to readjust."

"You mean have wild steamy vampire sex."

I groaned, my mate was incorrigible!

"Let's just leave it at getting to know each other shall we?"

We drove back to the others and I became involved in the wedding preparations just as Peter had known I would but I kept a weather eye on him and could see he and Emmett were up to no good. It wasn't worth trying to talk Peter out of whatever madcap scheme he had thought up, nor was it worth trying to threaten him. I just hoped The Major and Jay were prepared for a rough ride. The Major at least should be, he knew Peter well enough by now! Their little plotting sessions didn't go unnoticed by the others either.

"What are they planning Charlotte?"

"I have no idea Esme but nothing good I suspect."

"Why can't Peter just enjoy himself instead of formulating chaos?"

"They are one and the same thing to him Esme and I gave up trying to control my husband years ago when I realized complaining just made him ten times worse. I think the best we can hope for is that both grooms survive to say their vows."

She looked at me to see if I were kidding and decided probably not.

"Should I ask Carlisle to speak to them?"

"I wouldn't, unless you want things to get far far worse. I'd look the other way and pray."

The Major and Bella were now calm again and spent most of their time together planning their new home, they were looking for a ranch in North Dakota although Peter was working on them to change the destination to Colorado. I wasn't sure having those two so close was a good idea but Peter was determined so I left him to it.

Alice and Jay were going to remain with Carlisle and Esme much to the delight of those two and Emmett and Rosalie. However they planned a world cruise for their honeymoon. It was something Alice had always wanted to do but obviously it was impossible on a cruise ship full of humans so Carlisle and Esme had arranged for an ocean going yacht to take them as a wedding present. Jay was finding out his fiancee had very strong views and ideas and was going with the flow, at least for now but I had an idea he might put his foot down sooner or later. On the other hand they were so besotted with each other maybe not.

 **Jasper**

I knew Peter was up to something along with Emmett and I had warned them that it had better not interrupt or spoil the wedding ceremony itself. Although they swore to me they had no evil intentions I didn't believe them for a second, there was just too much excitement in the air to accept that! Carlisle's friend William was going to conduct the service on board Hunter's boat so there wouldn't be room for any of Peter's more theatrical tricks.

I remembered another friend Simon who foolishly left the reception in Peters "capable" hands and lived to regret it. His wife was a country girl from Oklahoma and Peter staged a singer on horseback to perform Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' which would have been quite romantic had not the horse been a pantomime one! And as if that weren't enough he then went on to change the lyrics of another song to the original more earthy lyrics and finished up with "I Can't Say No" also from the musical but we were all pretty sure the song had little in common with the original! Hence he was not involved in this wedding. Unfortunately it had been impossible to keep him out of the stag night arrangements but I would do my best to rein him in.

 **Esme**

I knew Emmett and Peter were up to something and with things the way they were I didn't want any problems with the wedding so I asked Carlisle to have a quiet word. Bella was calm enough but she was still a newborn and I liked to think Peter had learned his lesson after what happened to him earlier but somehow I didn't think so. There was also Jazz and Jay to think of, they wanted the best for their mates and I didn't think either would be happy if Peter tried one of his stunts.

"I'm not sure Peter will take any notice of me Esme but I'll try if it makes you feel better."

 **Carlisle**

I found Emmett and Peter together in one of the empty boat houses and as soon as they heard me coming they tried to look innocent, not altogether convincingly I have to say.

"Carlisle, you looking for someone?"

"Yes Peter as a matter of fact two someones and I've found them."

"Right, so what can we do for you? Something wrong?"

"Now why should there be anything wrong? We're getting ready for a wedding."

"Yep, I kinda figured that one out for myself."

"A wedding we would very much like to go off without a hitch."

"Ah well you see, I can't guarantee that."

I looked at them with sudden suspicion,

"Oh why?"

"Well Emmett here and I aren't involved so I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong people."

"Oh I don't think so. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything untoward planned….for the wedding that is."

They looked at each other so innocently I got a very bad feeling.

"Well we haven't heard anything and as I said we aren't involved in the wedding preparations but if we hear anything we'll be sure to let you know right away."

"Yeah Carlisle, anything at all we'll let you know."

Emmett appeared innocent faced and he wasn't a very good liar so maybe Esme and I were mistaken. I'd done all I could in any case, without coming out and actually accusing them.

Leaving them to whatever it was they were up to I went back to the boat and tried to reassure Esme.

"I really don't think they have any plans to ruin the wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly? Not one hundred percent but I get the feeling they might be up to something not connected with the wedding ceremony."

"Well if they mess things up I will personally murder the pair of them."

She stomped off but I saw her talking animatedly to Charlotte and Rose soon after. Obviously she hadn't been convinced by my words and was bringing the big guns to bear. I sincerely doubted that either Emmett or Peter would risk the wrath of their mates by doing anything to spoil the special day but I had the distinct feeling they were up to something which left the honeymoon or the bachelor party and I would be there for that and hopefully I could keep things within the bounds that the girls would be happy with.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

 **Emmett**

Esme kept giving Peter and I black looks and it was making me nervous. I'd already had to swear to Rose that I wasn't going to ruin the wedding but Peter seemed blithely unconcerned.

"Em you need to chill out. They don't want us to ruin the big day and we've told them we wont. Touching the honeymoon might be a step too far but the bachelor party? Now that my friend is fair game. Everyone knows that."

"And you don't think our plan is a step over the line?"

"Em, the guys are getting married the following day, there is no line now don't chicken out on me bro."

I nodded,

"OK, I did what you said and they're happy to play along but I can tell you neither Carlisle or Esme are gonna be pleased, we might need cricket boxes after wards."

 **Peter**

As The Major's best friend it fell to me to plan the bachelor party and make sure it went with a bang. No one could deny me although I knew quite a few would have liked to. I was keeping my distance from Bella, she still looked at me with a gleam in her eye, anyone would think she couldn't take a joke! Now we had Dr Doom and his wife trying to ruin things,

I sometimes asked myself why I bothered but then of course I knew the answer, I loved causing mayhem. It was in my blood and there was fuck all I could do about it except sit back and enjoy the ride.

Carlisle tried worming the plans from Emmett but he stayed firm and kept his mouth shut, I was proud of him. I thought I might have a permanent partner in crime in the making. The bachelor party was planned for two nights before the wedding which was just as well, I had the feeling it would take our two grooms that long to get over their special treat!

Emmett had found an old abandoned warehouse about thirty miles from the marina which was ideal for our needs and we spent a couple of days preparing it and making sure we weren't followed or spied on. The girls were too busy with dresses or some such shit but I saw Carlisle watching carefully whenever one of us slipped away. He was itching to know what was going on but he'd know soon enough!

Em had done a brilliant job, he'd blacked out the windows and rented a couple of smoke machines and colored strobe lights which gave the interior an almost hellish like feel. and there was loud music ready to play.

"Listen to this Peter."

He hit a button and heavy metal thundered out of eight huge speakers hung around the walls just below the ceiling.

"Even I can't hear anything over that and the smoke and strobes mean they won't be able to see anything. Vampire senses can be a pain when you're trying to trick one but I think I got it just about right."

I was impressed and told my partner so.

"What about scents?"

"Ah now that was a little more tricky but I had a word with a friend of mine and he came up with this."

He pointed to a huge black box with pipework sprouting from it like tentacles. and disappearing into the smoke filled space.

"You choose your scents, put them in the chambers inside the box and it's on a timer. Every few seconds a different one is released. After five minutes you couldn't pinpoint an individual one, no way. There's about an hours worth in there which should be enough so I think we're ready except for our extra guests."

"No sweat they'll be here tomorrow and will come straight here. All we have to do is explain the plan and then sit back and watch. Did you get the cameras set up?"

"Yeah although you're going to have a pretty bad view with all the smoke so I set infra red sensors around the wall, that way we'll know where our victims are and I have a way for our guests so we can guide them in."

"How? Nothing our victims can hear I hope."

"Nope, bracelets with vibrator pads inside. That's all they need to know, which direction to hunt their prey."

The night of the bachelor party we got together and explained how the evening was going to go.

"First we go hunt in the woods, just for a laugh. I don't suppose the mentally sound of us will be joining the crazies for bunny juice but it should be a laugh. Then we have a surprise for our grooms."

"A surprise?"

Jay looked at me then back to The Major.

"Yep."

"Like what?"

"Like if I told you it wouldn't be a fucking surprise would it numbskull. Now come on, let's go have some fun."

The Major and Jay followed looking as if they weren't enjoying themselves but they would. The hunt was just to loosen them up for the main event and I for one couldn't wait for that.

 **Jasper**

Jay and I had decided to stay close, that way it would be more difficult for Peter and Emmett to try anything funny. I didn't doubt they had something planned and it was my guess they had the forest booby trapped but then they threw me by hanging back and allowing us to choose our own direction. Surely they hadn't booby trapped the whole forest? Even those two weren't that crazy….were they?

Carlisle was sticking close to us while Hunter and Edward seemed content to pal up chatting away and seemingly very relaxed although I didn't let my guard down for a moment, I knew Peter of old and I'd seen some of his more elaborate tricks. I just hoped Emmett was on our side and reined him in a little or we could find ourselves in a planes hold on the way to India instead of waiting for our mates at the altar.

Hunting became fun with us trying to catch something with our friends making enough noise to wake the dead. Only swift reflexes and great speed enabled me to catch a large deer while Jay tried a smaller one but by the look on his face I doubted he was finding it easy to follow Carlisle's diet and I remembered just how difficult it had been for me. The only difference being that I was a human hunter for much longer. Even now animal blood seemed a poor alternative, like drinking water instead of fine wine or so I was told. I didn't remember drinking wine but then when I was a human it was the rich who drank fine wines not poor country farm boys.

Catching up with me Jay grabbed my shoulder,

"Do you get the feeling we're just being lulled into a false sense of security here?"

"Yep, don't think for one moment tonight is going to be a piece of cake. Peter and Em have something up their collective sleeves and it's sure to be pretty diabolical."

"Yeah that's what Alice said."

"Did she? Well she knows him of old. What else did she say?"

"Watch and listen, stick close to you, and pray! Not a lot there to make me feel at ease."

"How are you finding the new diet?

He wrinkled his nose,

"It's like drinking swamp water, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it after the real thing. How long were you with Maria?"

"You mean how long did I hunt humans? Too long my friend and before you ask yes it was hard and no you never forget the taste of human blood but in my case the change was for self preservation."

"Yeah still…..I promised Alice I would give it my best shot so I guess I'm stuck with it."

"It'll get easier, it just takes time."


	100. Chapter 100

**Many apologies, some how this chapter got lost in the documents file so I am adding it here for you. Please forgive me. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Ninety Seven**

 **Darius**

When I heard her voice I couldn't believe it was really her, out of the blue after so many years of silence. I had no idea why she was with the Whitlocks or who had released her from her own private hell and at this moment I couldn't give a fuck, she was there waiting for me and I would see her and hold her again very soon, it was a miracle.

I pushed the car to its very limit not caring if the engine blew up so long as it got me to Sara. Luckily I never met a cop because if he'd tried to pull me over I would have killed him without a moment's hesitation. Nothing or no one was getting between me and my mate, it was as simple as that.

As I got close I started to wonder if she would still be there or if she had changed her mind, run away from me so I rang Peter's cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"Is she still there?"

I was curt but he seemed to understand why,

"Yeah she's still here, don't sweat Darius she's not going anywhere. How far out are you?"

"About an hour, can I speak to her?"

"Sorry she and Charlotte went shopping or at least Char went and she persuaded SAra to go with her. Once she knew the humans couldn't really see the sc…...hey sorry man that was a stupid thing to say."

"Is that what it's all about? Her scars? Did she really think they would make any difference to the way I felt about her?"

"I think it was more how she felt about herself actually."

"What happened? How did you get through to her?"

"That was all Charlotte's doing not mine, you owe her big time my friend."

As I saw the motel sign ahead I slowed suddenly very nervous. Would I appear changed to her? I was inside I knew, harder, more bitter, and less forgiving but I would never feel any differently towards her. Pulling in I looked around and sampled the air. I could smell cooking from the cafe next door to the motel and the exhaust gasses of the passing cars but under those smells was a scent that still had me trembling, Sara was very close.

Suddenly a door opened and I saw a female silhouetted by the light shining from behind her in the room and I recognised my mate. Uncaring if I were seen by humans or not I raced across the parking lot and pulled her into my arms covering her face with kisses as I repeated her name over and over again.

"Sara, Sara, God I never thought I would hold you in my arms again. Oh baby, I missed you so much."

She didn't say anything and held herself a little stiffly in my embrace but I just held on for a while then took a step back and smiled at her stroking one scarred cheek,

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

"You only see what you want to see Dar."

"True, I see my mate, my beautiful mate finally looking at me again. Please darling promise me you'll stay with me, I couldn't go through all that again."

She was shaking with emotion and I gathered her into my arms and walked into the room kicking the door shut with my foot. We were alone for which I was thankful and I sat down on the bed still holding her tight then slowly allowed her to push far enough away to look up into my face and I saw her love for me in her eyes although I knew she was still frightened.

I stroked one scarred cheek then kissed the ridges there,

"Baby, nothing could ever make me love you less. You are still my beautiful mate and I still don't know how I struck it so lucky."

"Tell me how he died."

I stiffened, she was asking about Caius and I couldn't withhold the truth from her, she deserved to know everything. Holding her close once more and speaking very quietly I explained everything, from finding The Majors double to the final showdown then I waited for her reaction.

"I'd like to shake their hands, your friends who finally sent Caius where he belonged. I feel such relief knowing he's no longer walking this earth and preying on young women."

"Yes, you're safe now. Sara, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. I'd heard rumours about Caius but I still insisted on taking you there. You are so beautiful he couldn't possibly resist you so you see if anyone is to blame its me. I spent years hoping I could ask you for your forgiveness and not knowing if I would ever get it. Can you forgive me?"

She put a slender finger under my chin and lifted my bowed head to gaze into my eyes,

"I never blamed you Dar and you've suffered as much as me. You don't need my forgiveness. I love you"

If I had been able to cry tears of relief would have flowed down my cheeks at her words but instead bent to kiss hers but she turned her face so our lips met and suddenly I felt all the bitterness and tension leave my body. I was relaxed for the first time in centuries.

Feeling her soft body against mine desire started to build but I knew that would have to wait, Sara needed to feel secure, safe once more in the arms of a man. She must have understood because she leaned close and whispered in my ear,

"They didn't touch me like that Dar, Sulpicia heard my screams and came with her companions before the men could do more than rip my clothes but please don't tell anyone, especially not Charlotte."

"Why especially her?"

"Because she told me her story, very much like mine except she never had a saviour to step in and I don't want her to be upset or embarrassed for telling me."

"I wont but even if something had happened it wouldn't make any difference to me."

"For a long time I felt it had, I lived the attack over and over and each time I was alone with no one to save me. I almost had myself believing it until Charlotte reached me."

"Well you're safe now and back where you belong. Would you really like to meet my friends?"

She nodded smiling wearily,

"Yes I would."

"Then I think that can be arranged my love."

When Peter and Charlotte came back they knocked on the door discreetly before entering and both smiled to see Sara and I locked in each other's arms.

"Well it looks like another good man bites the dust! Roped and hogtied by a woman. Glad to see you two worked things out."

Putting Sara down very gently in the chair I stretched my hand out to him,

"I owe you friend"

He grinned mischievously,

"Yeah you do and don't worry, I'll think of a payment later. Glad to be of service but Char's the one you should really be thanking."

I turned to her and gave her a hug,

"Thank you Charlotte, I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Seeing you and Sara together is payment enough Darius."

"No, no, no, Char. Don't let him off that lightly, I'm still thinking of what I want as a pay off."

She turned and slapped his chest,

"Any more from you and it won't be pay coming off now shut up."

Peter and Char were ready to leave but I thought Sara might be more comfortable with others around for a while, give her time to get used to the new world she found herself in and to me wanting her just as much as I had ever done.

"Well, I guess there'll be an extra guest for the wedding."

Sara looked at me questioningly,

"He means The Major and Bella, Jay and Alice Cullen too."

"Cullen? Anything to do with Carlisle Cullen?"

We told her all about Carlisle's experimental coven and she nodded,

"I'm glad he found someone, he always seemed so very lonely to me."

"He's a fucking basket case Sara that's why but I have to admit they all did pretty well in the battle. Especially as he's a pacifist vegetarian."

"He's still on the animal blood diet? Good for him. As for being a pacifist I think you read him all wrong Peter. I've seen Carlisle fight for what he believes and he was good."

"And just what the fuck was it he believed in so strongly that he fought for it? Bunny rights? Emancipation for Bambi?"

She laughed,

"Not quite. He saved Sulpicia's life when Aro was away. An assassin attempted to kill her and Carlisle stepped between them, he killed the assassin."

"Really? See he never chooses the right side, he could have gotten rid of Aro years ago letting his mate die and saved us a lot of trouble."

Char slapped him again and he subsided while I remembered that day only too vividly and wondered how Carlisle had gone from that to mild mannered doctor of humans.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

 **Carlisle**

As we approached a huge derelict warehouse I could feel my body tense especially as both Emmett and Peter were wearing huge grins. Stopping by the entrance we could hear music inside and smell, well I couldn't pin it down, there were just too many smells to work each one out. What the hell were they playing at?

"Right grooms, front and center."

Jay and Jasper moved to stand apart from the rest of us looking around warily as Peter continued.

"For your last night of freedom with the guys we thought you should have fun and to that end we have worked extremely hard. So, this is your test of resilience and strength. If you can survive in there for an hour unmolested in any way and find your way back out you will have proved your worth and will be welcomed into the fraternity of the matrimonially chained."

"And if we don't?"

"Then my dear friend you are what they called fucked. Now get ready and smile, this is going to be fun."

Saying this he turned to Hunter, Edward, and I,

"For us at least. Emmett please hand our victims, I mean friends, the key."

 **Jasper**

I held out my hand and Emmett dropped an electronic key card into it.

"Have fun."

I looked at Jay and we stepped up to the door which on closer inspection turned out to be reinforced steel camouflaged to look like wood and beside it was an old wooden box that disguised a card reader. I slid the card through and there was a dull click as the lock disengaged and the door opened very slightly letting out smoke and the sound of loud music. Recognizing Motorhead's Love me Forever I couldn't help a smile and pushed the door open further until we could enter. The inside was filled with thick smoke glowing red and purple and the sound of the music which was loud enough to make a humans ears bleed!

Looking back I raised an eyebrow in question at Peter who merely grinned and waved a hand,

"All you have to do is get yourselves out, piece of cake but no breaking anything."

Jay followed me in and the door slammed shut behind us, I guess we could have just broken down the door and walked back out but that wouldn't be in the spirit of the occasion. Ahead visibility was almost nil and I felt a wall there so we couldn't go straight ahead.

Jay looked at me feeling ahead of himself and signaling he'd found a pathway at the same time I found one to the left of my position. Should we split up or stay together? He made the decision by raising a hand in farewell and taking his path so I stepped into what felt like a narrow passageway that seemed to stretch ahead of me.

 **Carlisle**

Once the others were locked inside the warehouse Peter motioned for us to follow him into a small shack attached to the north corner of it. Inside Hunter whistled as we saw a bank of monitors attached to the wall and speakers through which the dreadful music was coming but thankfully much quieter than it had been when the door opened. The monitors were blank but then Emmett hit a switch and they came to life showing the interior of the warehouse which it appeared had been turned into a maze with myriad walls in an intricate pattern.

On one of the other walls was a diagram of the maze where all corridors led eventually to the center which appeared to be a large chamber for want of a better word.

"So what's in the center? Not rabid dogs or a nuclear weapon I take it?"

Peter shook his head a little ruefully,

"We did think about it Hunter but then decided why not come up with something pleasant instead. Give them a final fling before the old manacles of matrimony snap shut."

"Pleasant? I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary Peter. Its certainly out of character."

"Hey Carlisle, I can be spontaneous and kind hearted when I feel like it. I just don't feel like it very often that's all."

"So, the surprise in the center is?"

"Oh I think we'll keep that as a surprise until our friends find it, or it finds them."

 **Jay**

It was disconcerting to be both deaf and blind as a vampire and there were so many smells in here I couldn't separate them out. Of course this could only mean one thing, The Major and I were not alone in the maze. The big question was what the hell was in here with us? With Peter it could be anything from a pissed grizzly bear to a man trap and everything in between but if he got us in serious trouble with the girls he was gonna wish he'd been the one stuck in this place, I made a promise to myself on that score. I tried calling to The Major but the music was just too loud and when I turned around there was only a wall behind me. Fuck, even the walls didn't stay still in this place!

 **Jasper**

I stood listening for a few minutes but there was nothing but Iron Maiden and then I knelt down to feel the floor. It was smooth concrete, too smooth to be a part of the original building and then my fingers encountered channels going at right angles. Now what were they for? Guides of some kind? I crawled along my fingers trailing in one until suddenly something moved forcing them out. The walls! They had the walls on rollers and they changed the route remotely which meant we were being herded somewhere, the question was where and to what end?

Knowing the only way out was to play Peter's game I stood up, glad I didn't need to breath or I would have been coughing and choking which made one thing clear, whatever was in here with us wasn't alive, not human or animal so…...either vampire or…...inanimate. Not that I found this very helpful but I allowed myself to be manoeuvred to wherever Peter and Em wanted me wondering if I would meet Jay there and if the guys had some way of observing us. With the smoke and music I doubted it but they were resourceful so who knew?

I seemed to be walking for some time which meant the walls kept moving because the warehouse hadn't been that large and I was getting heartily sick of the music, not so much the volume, more the choice of artist! Then suddenly I felt something brush my cheek and turned snatching in the direction it had approached from but I could feel nothing, then again, this time at my ankle and when I bent down I found the lace of my boot gone. The speed meant a vampire but who and why steal a boot lace? It was very odd.

 **Jay**

Either this was a fucking alternate dimension or someone was playing games with my perception because I felt as if I'd walked a mile and there was no way the warehouse was that big even if I walked all round the edge. Then I became aware I was being hunted but not any kind of a stalker I'd ever heard of. Every time there was a brush against me I found something missing, my watch, my belt, a shoelace, were we stuck in here with a kleptomaniac? Suddenly I felt more movement against me, a body, someone else was in here and I didn't think it was The Major because I felt a sharp scraping against my back and my shirt flapped across my shoulders split down the center seam!

I whirled round but I couldn't see a thing in this smoke and as for hearing anything….if I never heard music again it would be too soon, it was deafeningly loud. A sudden pressure down my spine had me dropping to the floor in an attempt to grab a foot or leg but I wasn't quick enough, my attacker had disappeared with my ruined shirt, which meant my attacker was vampire. My senses ramped into overdrive but my senses were useless in here so I moved more quickly but I had no idea what direction I was moving in, only that the corridor I had been walking down had vanished at my back.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

 **Jasper**

The cat and mouse game went on for some time and it became apparent my stalker was being helped from outside because as they struck and I tried to grab whoever it was a wall would stop me. I bet Peter and Emmett were really enjoying this! So far I'd lost both boot laces, my belt, jacket, and shirt and I'd removed my boots to stop them slowing me down. Dressed only in my jeans with the smoke and colored strobe lights I must look like some kind of psychedelic monster from a drug fueled hallucination and I wondered how Jay was faring.

I didn't have long to wait to find out as suddenly I stepped into what seemed a larger area and sensed someone close by. Crouching I got ready to attack when I recognized Jay's voice.

"I'm really fucking hoping its you Major."

"Yeah, you had any strange experiences in here?"

"You mean like being attacked by some kleptomaniac with a fetish for clothes?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"No idea but I think, maybe we're close to finding out. Why else would we be reunited?"

There was a movement whirling in the smoke which seemed to have thinned slightly and I found myself caught by some kind of metal beam holding me pinned to the wall and hearing a yell from Jay I guessed he'd found himself with the same problem.

"You trapped?"

Before I could answer him I felt someone undoing my jeans and tugging them down and despite struggling I couldn't free myself quickly enough.

"What the fuck!"

It sounded like Jay got the same treatment but I was distracted by the feel of hands on my naked body, slim fingers hooking in the waistband of my boxers and wondered if I were about to be stripped totally naked in a second..

 **Peter**

I looked at Emmett and nodded so he turned a dial and the others glanced at the monitors as the smoke began to clear very slowly. At first they couldn't make out anything but then two piles of clothing became visible and Carlisle groaned.

"What did you do?"

I looked at him, the picture of innocence,

"Me? I've been here with you, what the fuck am I supposed to have done?"

He turned to Emmett who was slightly less successful at the innocent look but it would come with practice and experience.

"I'm just going out to check on…."

He disappeared leaving me to deal with Doctor Doom.

"Chill doc, just a little bachelor night fun, no one got hurt. Or not so far anyway. You'll be able to see everything really soon."

 **Carlisle**

The smoke continued to thin until we could see figures inside but there were four not two. The two taller who were obviously Jasper and Jay seemed to be pinned to the walls by thick steel girders across their chests while the two smaller were doing something to them. They looked vaguely familiar and then it hit me and I groaned.

"See you got it Doc."

"Is that Tanya and Kate in there?"

"Yeah, good sports they are. As soon as we explained what we needed they were only too happy to volunteer their help. Girls after my own heart"

"Bella and Alice are going to kill us all you know that don't you? Not to mention Esme."

The smoke was almost gone now showing the scene clearly although the strobe lights flickering made the whole scene look unearthly. Both the guys were naked except for their boxers and had been spray painted fluorescent pink! The girls were taking photos between bouts of laughter then took off just as the steel girders began to buckle with the guys efforts to free themselves. The music died abruptly and the girls came flying out of the warehouse running back towards the marina while Peter and Emmett stood holding their sides and laughing themselves silly.

 **Jasper**

Looking at each other we couldn't help laughing, we'd been had well and truly and by two of the wedding guests.

"Who the fuck were they?"

"Tanya and Kate Denali, you'll see them at the wedding, they are friends of Carlisle and Esme."

"Great, so I get married with two women who stripped me and painted me pink watching? What the fuck is Alice gonna say?"

"Oh I think she probably already knows unless she decided not to peek. Do you think this paint is gonna come off easily?"

He looked down at his chest then tried rubbing an arm,

"Nope, not by the look of it."

I pulled open the waistband of my boxers and peered down groaning,

"Well a blue dick is different I guess."

He looked down horrified at his own,

"Oh fuck purple! If this doesn't come off I'm gonna kill someone…..no make that several someones."

We grabbed our clothes but after looking at myself I just pulled my jeans on and put the rest under my arm then Jay and I sauntered as casually as we could under the circumstances out of the warehouse to confront our "friends."

"Pink suits you Major."

I glanced at Hunter who put both hands up and backed away,

"Just saying is all."

I looked round but there was no sign of Peter or Emmett, only Edward trying without much success to keep a straight face and Carlisle who wasn't sure quite what expression to adopt.

"Which way did they go?"

"Who?"

"Peter and my dear brother."

 **Carlisle**

We returned to the house slowly unsure of the reception that might await us but the house seemed deserted.

"Were the girls going out this evening?"

Edward nodded,

"Yeah I forgot to tell you. They decided to go hunting while we were otherwise…...ah engaged."

"Then we have time to try getting this shit off before they get home. Maybe they'll never know it happened."

Jasper looked at Jay as he stopped speaking,

"You forget the camera Tanya was holding. I doubt those photographs will just vanish into thin air."

The two went upstairs to see if the paint was water soluble but I doubted the guys and girls would make it that easy for them, I wouldn't have!

 **Jasper**

We tried soap and water but that was far too easy, the paint didn't budge and standing there stark naked we couldn't help laughing. Peter and Em had gone to a whole load of trouble and hard work setting this up and it had been a huge success but I just wondered when the photographs would surface and how Bella would react to hearing I'd been stripped and spray painted all over by another woman. Alice would probably find the whole thing hilarious, after all she knew Tanya and Kate but Bella….well it would be interesting and possibly dangerous for all concerned.

Eventually Carlisle found some paint thinners and that worked to a degree, at least the worst was off although we still tended to glow in the dark! Edward and Hunter helped by cutting off the splashes that had caught our hair, luckily only the very ends and by the time Peter and Emmett finally made an appearance we looked half way decent again.

"I'd just like to remind you that I am best man and I know you don't want a one armed or legless one standing beside you."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm willing to take my chances."

He knew I wouldn't retaliate, not yet, but I'd get my own back some time down the road. Emmett looked at Jay a little worried,

"The same goes for me Jay."

"You'll keep but I promise you I will get my own back in time."

Emmett grinned,

"Great but it's gonna have to be epic to beat that you have to agree."

He was right…. we did.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

 **Bella**

Hunting wasn't as much fun without Jazz and I promised myself this was the last time I was going without him. I knew it would take him time to be fully comfortable with an animal diet again and I was good with that. If he couldn't then I would never criticize him or even remark on it, he'd been through too much already. I was looking forward to our camping honeymoon in Alaska, I was curious to try bear and seal although when I had asked Jazz he just wrinkled his nose,

"I'd settle for deer and elk, maybe arctic hare or even fox."

We had a place to look at on our way there, a small ranch in North Dakota that seemed to fit the bill. It had room for horses and an old ram shackled house that needed more or less rebuilding. We'd already begun to draw up plans for the renovations and remodeling of our first home together. After hunting I sat with Esme while Rose and Alice went looking for some particular greenery they wanted for the flower arrangements on the boat.

"So Bella, you excited or nervous about the wedding?"

"To be honest Esme I haven't really thought much about it. I guess I've been too busy thinking about everything that's happened and how much more difficult it is being a vampire than I imagined. I guess watching you and the family I assumed it was easy. Trying to keep my temper and control the sudden rages if someone does something I don't like. Its not like me to be so volatile. How did you cope with it Esme?"

"It wasn't easy although I didn't have all the problems you've had to cope with. Carlisle was there for me and there was no one else except Edward but I did feel jealous of him."

"Of Edward?"

"Yes, he'd had Carlisle's full attention for a long while and I hated having to share. I even attacked him once, bit a finger off."

I was staggered to hear that! Esme the sweet kind and gentle matriarch of the Cullen family had a dark side? It was like discovering Mary Poppins beat children on her days off!

After that I felt a little better about my own control issues and a hell of a lot calmer in general and by the time we went back to the boat arms full of green stuff I was feeling much more mellow. Seeing Jasper waiting on the pier for me I dropped my bundle and flew to him hugging him close and then the smell hit me.

Pulling away I looked at him closely,

"Why do you smell of paint stripper?"

Looking a little more closely I could see his skin was glowing in the light and not its usual color either.

"What happened at your bachelor party? I thought you were going hunting."

"Oh he did but then he found himself the prey."

I turned at Emmett's words puzzled,

"Prey? What happened? Did you play paintball?"

"Something like that, it doesn't matter come on Bella. I got some more photos of the ranch to look at and I thought of something I wanted to add on."

 **Jasper**

I didn't want Bella finding out what had happened before the wedding if at all possible, the thought of her disemboweling the Denali girls at the altar was enough to make me shudder so I'd sworn the others to silence on the matter and now Peter was the only one I had to worry about although he was still avoiding Bella as much as possible after the incident in Death Valley, my mate was certainly a force to be reckoned with! Luckily the Denali's had vanished back wherever they were staying and I didn't think we'd see them before the ceremony, not if they knew what was good for them. At least they'd be safe on our big day.

 **Bella**

There was something going on that I was being kept in the dark about. I asked Alice what happened during their bachelor party but she just shrugged,

"Boy games Bella that's all. Anyway are you ready? I can't wait for our honeymoon, are you sure you don't want to change your mind and join Jay and I? A world cruise, how can you prefer a few weeks in Alaska to that?"

"As long as I'm with Jazz I don't care where we are and I like the idea of all that empty space and just us two. We're supposed to be spending a couple of days with the Denali's anyway. I'm looking forward to meeting them although I understand Tanya had her sights set on Jazz at one time so that's something I will address if necessary."

Alice hesitated at my last words before continuing,

"Yes but she and her sisters have eyes for any male who is moving."

"Right, Carlisle included?"

"Well there is a rumor that Irina was sweet on him but I think Esme made it very clear he was out of bounds early on so yes even Carlisle."

The next twenty four hours leading up to the wedding were manic and I was forced to say a sad goodbye to Jazz but Esme and Rose were unbending,

"It's bad luck Bella and it's only a few hours so stop sulking."

I was captivated by my dress even though it was much more simple than Alice's. I hadn't wanted lots of ribbons, bows, or lace and Charlotte had helped me out when she and Peter finally arrived after a rather mysterious absence neither would talk about. Both looked pleased with themselves for some reason.

The day itself was sunny, a rarity here it seems and I could hear the guests arriving, not that there were many, just Esme and Carlisle's friends from Denali and hopefully Darius although we had heard nothing from him since he left us in Death Valley, I hated the thought of him on his own while we were all together on such a happy occasion but maybe it would just be too painful. Jasper explained his situation and I couldn't even begin to understand how much pain he must be in without his mate at his side.

As Alice and I got ready below deck with Charlotte helping, there really wasn't enough room for anyone else in the small cabin, we heard a knock at the door and Alice opened it picking up a large brown envelope that had been left on the floor outside.

"What is it?"

She turned the envelope over then handed it to me, reluctantly

"No idea but it's got your name on it."

I took it from her examining the writing but I didn't recognize it then opened it up and tipped the contents on to the table.

There were two large colored photographs, one showing Jasper wearing just his boxers being spray painted by a blonde haired beauty I didn't know. The second had her pulling his boxers away from his body while holding another can in her hand but I could hardly see it, the hand holding it was shaking with rage. Alice snatched them away and grabbed my hands while Charlotte stood at the door as if worried I might go storming out.

"Bella, calm down. Its just a joke. It was taken at the bachelor party and it doesn't mean anything. They did exactly the same to Jay."

"You knew about this? Who told you?"

"He did but they decided not to tell you because they were afraid you might get upset, just like you are now."

"Upset? I'm not upset Alice, I'm beyond upset and when this wedding is over I'm going to find that slut and rip her head off."

She and Charlotte exchanged a worried look, I was missing something but what? Then it hit me,

"You know who she is don't you?"

Alice nodded darting worried looks at Charlotte.

"Well?"

"Bella I want you to promise me you won't lose your temper or do anything to spoil your special day. Our special day."

I took a moment to compose myself, was I going to let this little tramp ruin my wedding? She had to have Jazz restrained to get close, unlike me although the idea of restraining him sounded almost exciting. NO, she wasn't worth it so I would forget all about it for now but not that cheap bottle blonde, no she would find out what it meant to mess with The Major courtesy of his mate!


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

 **Jasper**

Waiting for my bride was a nerve racking thing anyway but now I had the added concern of seeing Tanya and Kate sitting behind me whispering just loud enough for everyone around them to hear about the bachelor party prank. Jay turned to look at me,

"You think Bella can hear them?"

"I don't think so and once this is over I am taking her as far from Tanya as possible."

" Not gonna happen Major, remember you are honeymooning in Alaska, right on their doorstep and sooner or later someone is going to drop you in it. I just hope I'm here to see it."

"And I thought you were a friend!"

"I am but you can't blame me for wanting to see Bella explode again, she is truly magnificent."

I was saved from answering him by the music which meant Bella and Alice would be here soon. The ceremony was taking place on the pier beside the boat with the guests aboard, not that it would save Tanya and Kate if Bella discovered what had happened. I risked a glance around and saw first Alice and then Bella appear up on deck. They were both beautiful but Bella seemed to outshine every woman there. She was dressed simply but it was perfect and I couldn't tear my eyes away as Emmett walked her to me handing her off with a wink.

Once Carlisle had delivered Alice to Jay's side the ceremony began. None of us had wanted anything fancy and it was therefore short and simple but no less beautiful for that and as he told us we could kiss our brides I pulled Bella into a tight hug,

"I love you."

"I love you too Jazz but I changed my mind about the honeymoon in Alaska, I'd like to join Alice and Jay instead."

"Really? OK, but can I ask what made you change it."

She smiled but there was something not quite right about it and I frowned,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why don't you introduce me to the guests, after all I don't know them."

I took her hand and walked her over to meet Carmen and Eleazar but continued to worry as I couldn't feel her emotions at all, she was blocking me for some reason.

"Bella it's so good to finally meet you and to see Jasper so happy. It was quite a shock to see the two of them standing there. Alice just introduced us to her new husband Jay. Didn't it make you look twice when you first met him?"

"Yes it did but they aren't that alike really, not once you get to know Jay."

"We are looking forward to your visit, the girls have planned a couple of outings for the two of you."

"How lovely, I have a trip of my own planned for them too."

We all looked at Bella, her tone had become strangely warm and seemingly friendly but Eleazar was shooting me warning glances. Had Bella heard the girls? Or had someone told her what happened?

 **Bella**

I hadn't looked at the sluts when I came on deck, I didn't want their faces impressed on my memory of this wonderful occasion. Jasper looked truly gorgeous in his suit and tie and all I could think of was getting him somewhere private where I could rip it off him and take him as my husband as well as mate. Our lovemaking had become adversarial as we fought for control although I knew in the end I would submit. I'd just make him work for it, that was all!

Once I had been introduced to Carmen and Eleazar I turned to get my first look at the blonde haired tramp only to stop shocked to see Darius walking towards the boat with a beautiful young woman on his arm and looking so different. He was glowing with happiness and pride but who was the girl?

"Sara!"

I heard Carlisle's shocked exclamation, this was Sara? This dark haired beauty was Darius' mate? No wonder he looked so happy. Everyone crowded around as he introduced her to them and I tried to study her without seeming to. She was scarred yes but they didn't detract from her stunning looks and it was plain she and Darius were madly in love. As the noise died down she explained how Charlotte and Peter had helped her although Peter just shrugged looking embarrassed which for him must have been a first!

"I'm sorry we missed the ceremony but it took longer than we thought in traffic."

No one seemed to care, they were all talking animatedly so I glanced round and there she was looking at me with a blindingly beautiful smile. Did she really think we were going to be friends? If so then she didn't know me very well!

I waited my time staying beside Jazz and listening as everyone brought Sara up to speed on what was happening. She seemed especially happy to see Carlisle but then he was the only one of us she had ever met. Darius didn't seem to mind as everyone hugged and welcomed Sara into the extended family but I could see she was uneasy when the two sluts got close. So I wasn't the only one who didn't like them!

Their other sister Irina didn't seem so bad, she held back but then I saw why. Esme was watching her closely, so she hadn't forgotten Irina's attempt to lure Carlisle into her bed. All three were no better than they should be!

Of course they couldn't help themselves and soon came to speak to us.

"Bella we are so glad to meet you in person. Jasper you're a very lucky man but then you deserve the best."

She gave him a suggestive look that had me simmering.

"I hope we didn't hurt you the other day. Did the paint come off?"

She glanced at his crotch as I thought to myself, "Go on girl, dig your grave a little deeper." Jasper shook his head trying to warn her that discretion might be the safer option and I saw Kate nudge her before trying to change the subject but Tanya went blithely on,

"So do you have anything special planned for your honeymoon? Or will you just snuggle down together in your little love nest until it's over?"

"Actually I was thinking of doing a little redecorating."

She frowned,

"That's not exactly very romantic is it?"

"No true, but it's extremely therapeutic or so they tell me."

 **Jasper**

I didn't like Bella's tone of voice and made our excuses before steering her away to dance with Darius while I took Sara for a whirl round the floor. As we danced she explained what had happened with Peter and Charlotte, it seemed my friend had outdone himself this time but then Peter had the ability to surprise when he put his mind to it. At the end of the dance I handed her back to Darius but was surprised to find Bella gone.

"Did you see where she went?"

"I'm not sure. Alice said something to her and the pair of them just disappeared, why? Not worried she's ready to run already?"

I explained the bachelor party tricks pulled by Tanya and Kate and saw his grin broaden,

"In that case I think we can expect to see them shortly, after all it wouldn't be payback if she and Alice humiliated them in private now would it?"

Of course, it was too much to expect that Bella especially would let things lie after finding out what had happened but I still didn't know how she had found out, I was almost sure she hadn't heard the remarks from Tanya before the ceremony although the little hint afterwards might have been enough to set her off.

I glanced around to see Jay trying to spot Alice who had disappeared with Bella and seeing me he came over.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Only I don't see Tanya or Kate anywhere either."

"I think it's safe to say that they found out exactly what happened in the warehouse."

"And now they are out for revenge? This should be good."

"Good isn't exactly the word I would have chosen Jay."

He grinned,

"You know with Bella being a newborn I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to be in Tanya's shoes right now but how did they find out?"

As I shook my head Carlisle came over with an envelope in his hand looking a little concerned.

"I think this might be the answer to that particular question Jay."

I took the envelope from him and pulled out the contents groaning when I saw the photographs then passed them to Jay who whistled,

"Tanya's handiwork?"

"Probably. All I can say is it's not going to end well for the Denali sisters."


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

 **Bella**

When Alice gestured for me to follow her out into the trees that bordered the marina I went but I wasn't sure I wanted to be away from Jazz for long, especially not with that little slut and her sister hanging around. I wanted to rip her eyes out so badly I could almost taste it. There was something about Alice's expression though that intrigued me.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Angry?"

"What?"

"Did the photo's make you angry?"

"How did you know about the photo's?"

Then it dawned on me,

"You sent them to me…..why?"

"Because I found them on Tanya's computer, they did the same to Jay you know and I thought you might be interested in a little payback."

I smiled,

"Exactly what did you have in mind sister?"

Alice's plan sounded almost perfect, but only almost, I had a little twist of my own but I would keep that to myself for now, after all she might not approve.

"So how do we get the little bitches to go with us?"

"Not a problem Bella you see I got Charlotte on our side, she was not happy with what Peter and Emmett did and agreed to lead them like lambs to the slaughter. Now come on."

I followed Alice through the trees until we came upon an old ramshackle hut. Throwing the door open she gestured inside,

"Voila!"

I peered in to see two drums with tight fitting lids, as she explained.

"I didn't want them to get a whiff and become suspicious, the lids are airtight but I think the drums are big enough…..just."

Oh ample I thought to myself and smiled at her,

"And now we wait."

 **Jasper**

I couldn't see Bella or Alice anywhere and Jay hadn't seen them leave. The last person to see them was Darius and he just gestured vaguely in the direction of the trees but then Esme dragged me off for a dance and I saw Jay being accosted by Carmen. It wasn't until the end of that dance that I noticed Tanya and Kate were also missing and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, what were Alice and Bella up to do?

"Rose, have you seen Tanya and Kate?"

"Don't you mean Alice or Bella? If Bella hears you asking after the Denali girls she is going to skin you alive Major."

"It's just, well they were involved in a kind of trick the other day and….."

Rose looked at me with a smile,

"Oh, I already know, I beat it out of Emmett but I shouldn't worry, Tanya and Kate actually went off with Charlotte."

For some reason that didn't make me feel any better but she took my hand,

"Come on dance with me, Emmett's busy watching his back along with Peter. Personally I think they poked that particular caged tiger just a little too hard but what do I know?"

 **Bella**

Alice and I went back to the reception about ten minutes later and I felt good!

"Do you really think that was necessary Bella?"

I looked at her and smiled,

"As a matter of fact I thought they got off lightly, my first impulse was to set them both alight."

"So when are you going to tell the others where they are? Or will you leave that to me?"

"We'll let them sweat a bit first I think, come on Jay seems to be looking for you."

I found my way over to Jasper who was looking decidedly on edge along with Emmett and Peter,

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, where were you?"

"Talking to Alice about a little problem but I think we solved it."

"Problem?"

"Yes, dance with me Jazz."

I brushed up against him and he took me in his arms groaning as my hand lingered for a few seconds on his crotch but as we danced he suddenly frowned,

"What's that smell?"

I tried to look innocent as I replied,

"What smell?"

"Paint, wet oil based paint."

He pulled back looking at me questioningly,

"What have you done Bella Whitlock?"

I pulled him close again and nibbled his ear,

"Its called payback and it can be a real bitch, just like me, so be very careful."

I could hardly stop myself from laughing as Peter and Emmett looked from us to Alice and back again as if afraid we might pounce on them at any moment. They had noticed the two little sluts were missing and I could see they wanted to go looking for their partners in crime but they dare not. Rose and Charlotte were watching them like hawks.

Eventually Carmen came over,

"Have either of you seen the girls? Charlotte said they went off alone after speaking to her. She was very coy as to what they had been discussing though."

"No but maybe Peter and Emmett could go look for them, they seemed very close the other day."

She looked at me suspiciously then turned to Esme who had come up behind her,

"I'm not sure what's going on but I would like to find the girls."

"We'll all help you Carmen, I'm sure they haven't gone far."

"No, maybe they found a couple of boaters or fishermen and decided to try out their tricks on them but wait a minute….no, couldn't be that they weren't carrying any paint cans with them."

I smiled beatifically as I finished speaking.

 **Jasper**

We all went to look for the girls and it didn't take long, their trail was easy enough to follow, someone, no idea who of course, had dabbed orange paint on leaves as a trail to follow. I groaned and closed my eyes when we sighted the shack, door wide open and standing inside two lidded metal canisters just large enough to house a body. The girls had put Tanya and Kate inside a canister and filled it with paint, that had been the smell I detected on Bella when she got back.

Peter and Emmett took one look and disappeared no doubt fearing for their own safety as Eleazar and Carlisle pried the lids off the canisters and tipped them up expecting the girls to slide out. What actually slid out was a pile of body parts liberally covered in a disgusting yellow brown colored paint. Even I hadn't expected that and I turned to Bella slightly horrified,

"You dismembered them first?"

"The canisters were a little on the small side, besides its a lesson they won't forget in a hurry, you don't mess with The Major's mate, or Jay's for that matter. Well are you ready? We should leave or we're going to miss our flight. And I'm sure you can see why Denali isn't a good idea under the circumstances."

Carmen and Irina came storming over furious at the punishment meted out to the other two girls as Alice came to stand provocatively at Bella's side.

"How dare you? What was that for? I'm sure the girls didn't deserve this whatever they did."

"Oh really? And what do you base that on? I don't appreciate my mate being sexually assaulted by those two little sluts."

Both Carmen and Esme looked shocked at hearing that,

"Bella really. I'm sure whatever happened was not only consensual but done in fun."

Bella pulled out a large photograph and handed it with a flourish to Carmen,

"Does he look as if he consented? Or as if he's having fun? Unless of course you have some warped sense of humor. Maybe if it were Eleazar or Carlisle in that photograph you wouldn't be quite so keen to stick up for the sluts. Besides they should have known better than to upset me, I am The Major's mate after all. They'll heal and the paint will wear off…...eventually. Be thankful I didn't do them any permanent damage!"

Alice nodded,

"I second that now I think we should be going but tell the girls we look forward to not seeing them again for a while, until the memories dim."


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

 **Jasper**

Our honeymoon was just perfect once I got over the shock at what my wife had done to Tanya and Kate. I knew that it was a warning, if anyone messed with me she would quite literally tear them apart. I didn't feel sorry for Tanya or Kate although they had been egged on by Emmett and Peter, I didn't think for one moment they took any persuading and I had not been at all comfortable with what happened, I felt I belonged to Bella and no other woman should get that close.

When Jay and I got a chance to talk, about two weeks in, those girls were insatiable not that either of us were complaining, we discussed what we thought might happen to Peter and Emmett.

"You don't think the girls have decided to let it go then?"

"No Jay, do you?"

He grinned,

"You know I never met anyone like Alice, Bella either, they are scarily formidable and no I don't think they've finished yet but I assume the guys will have taken precautions. I know I would."

"And just how do you prevent Alice and Bella getting at you exactly? One can see what's going to happen and the other can stop you doing anything. Oh I think they will get their revenge and I for one am going to stay as far away as possible."

"Me too. I wonder how nervous they are."

"Very if they've got any sense at all."

 **Emmett**

Seeing what Bella and Alice had done to Tanya and Kate I could only imagine what my fate might be and Peter was equally as nervous. On top of which we were in deep shit with Esme, Carlisle and Carmen, Eleazar was the only one who didn't condemn us out of hand for inciting the girls when as Peter said,

"Fuck me, they were volunteering before we said a word. Incite? How the fuck do you incite a nympho?"

It wasn't so bad for Peter, he and Charlotte left soon after Jazz and the others but I was left with the glares and cold shoulder from everyone. Even Rose would hardly speak to me. I just hoped Peter was getting the same treatment from Charlotte, it was only fair after all.

"What do you think Bella and Alice will do to me?"

Rose looked at me over the fashion magazine she was reading,

"No idea but I'm sure it will be something creative."

"Thanks Rosie, I feel so much better for hearing that."

"Well what do you expect me to say? Fancy bringing Tanya and Kate in on your little plan, if that wasn't a red rag to a bull I don't know what was and oh yes…..I've got a question for you too."

"Oh? What?"

"Just when did you and your partner in crime find the time to meet up with Tanya and Kate to plan your little escapade? I don't remember you sneaking off while I was here."

I hesitated but there was no way of avoiding an answer and she put the magazine down staring at me impatiently.

"Peter spoke to them on the phone and we met them when we went hunting….in the forest. You were busy."

"Oh I bet I was and just how long did it take to set all this up? Or did they help you with that too?"

I was digging myself in deeper with every answer but I couldn't lie to Rose, she always knew when I tried to do that and it invariably made matters worse.

"We had a lot to do, getting that old warehouse set up just right and there wasn't anyone else we could ask, so they offered to help out. We were busy all the time Rosie honest."

"So you and Peter spent all that time in an abandoned warehouse with the Denali sisters and you were busy all the time? How long did it take for you to surrender?"

"What?"

"Well they are relentless so they wouldn't give up. Did they want to practice?"

I closed my eyes and groaned,

"I thought so, and whose place did you take Emmett?"

"Jay's but they never stripped me, well not right off, and there was no paint involved obviously."

"Obviously but you were stripped?"

"Well we needed to know the location equipment would work properly with the smoke and all that so yeah."

"And just what was Peter doing while you were being stripped off by Kate?"

"It was Tanya actually."

I hunched waiting for the blow but it never came, none of the females in the family trusted Tanya because she was man mad, even more than the other two.

"I thought Tanya attacked Jazz?"

"She did, well she didn't attack him exactly, it was just a stupid prank that's all Rosie love."

"Do not Rosie love me! Why Tanya, did you ask for her?"

"No, I love you Rosie I would never do that. Its just she and Kate decided between them. Kate watched from the observation booth with Peter as they gave instructions to Tanya."

"What fun! Does Charlotte know all the sordid little details?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know, she knew enough to lure the girls out to that shack."

"Yes, shame they didn't ask me, I'd have jumped at the opportunity. Still maybe they will next time."

"You think they might go after Tanya and Kate again?

"Oh no you misunderstand, I mean when they come for you and Peter."

I gulped, I wasn't going to get any help from Rose then and the Denali girls had threatened to kill us if they saw us again, this had backfired badly.

 **Peter**

"How long is this going on?"

Charlotte turned to me looking the picture of innocence,

"What?"

"This moaning at me and giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Make your mind up Peter, either I'm moaning at you or I'm giving you the cold shoulder which is it?"

"Look, we made a mistake, we went a little too far maybe but no one got hurt…..well they did but that wasn't my fault. How were we to know Bella would go ape shit and rip the sisters apart?"

"Well perhaps it's taught you a lesson."

"What? Look it was a bucks night, we did what bucks do. There was no lap dancing, no strippers, fuck me what did you expect? A little hunting and get them tucked in before midnight."

"Oh I think there's a happy medium don't you? Besides it would have been better if you hadn't chosen the queens of lust as your partners. We all know what Tanya and her sisters are capable of and a wedding band wouldn't put them off, it never has. Look at Carlisle."

"Hey, that's nothing to do with me, I was nowhere near at the time, not that it would stop you laying blame at my feet. I'm amazed you don't blame me for the Great Fire of London or the fucking plague."

She looked at me one eyebrow raised,

"Only because you weren't born then Peter or I would."

 **Emmett**

Peter rang me a couple of days before the others were due back to see if I'd heard anything.

"Nope."

"Do you know where Tanya and Kate are?"

"No, if I did Rose would use it against me, as it is all I get are scowls these days."

"Yeah? Join the club brother. If you hear anything you will let me know won't you?"

"Of course, we're in this together remember."

"How could I forget? I've got a mate watching my every move and reminding me that it's my own fault. Do me a favor and next time I have a kick ass idea, kick my ass to remind me the trouble it causes."

"Will do but it was kick ass wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and worth every minute of the pain since my friend. See you soon."

 **Happy 4th July to all our readers in the USA.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

 **Peter**

I looked at Charlotte as if she were mad,

"You did what?"

"Esme and Carlisle invited us for a welcome home party for the honeymoon couples and I accepted.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I can't go there, Bella and Alice are after my ass to nail to a wall."

"Then stay here but I am going."

"Great, what does Emmett have to say?"

"Probably the same as you but then he has no choice, he lives there. Unless of course you invite him to join you here. You can hide under the covers together, that would be so sweet."

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me! Well I'd show her,

"Yeah I think I might do that, see if Emmett wants to join me for an extended hunt."

"Coward."

"True, I rather like my anatomy the way God, or nature, designed it."

 **Emmett**

I was on pins and needles waiting for Bella to get back because I knew we weren't safe, far from it, so when Peter rang and invited me to go on a hunting expedition with him I jumped at the opportunity. Of course Rose called me a coward but I didn't care, I'd rather be called a coward than end up in pieces like the girls had.

"And just what will you two be hunting? Peter lives on human blood or were you thinking of looking up a couple of women to entertain you?"

"Rose for God's sake give it a rest, I already told you I didn't do anything."

 **Peter**

Charlotte went off in a huff but I'd rather have her angry at me for a while than make myself a sitting duck for Bella's wrath, I'd seen the effects of that and I wanted no part, no siree. I picked Emmett up as I dropped Charlotte off at the airport and he was subjected to the same glare I'd endured for fucking weeks now.

"She doesn't look happy."

"No but I am, it's a relief to see a friendly face Em."

"Yeah I know how you feel, Rose hasn't stopped giving me the third degree since she found out I played Jay's part when we checked the warehouse out."

"You told her? Are you fucking nuts? Never admit to anything. If she tells Char then I am going to be cut off from my conjugal rights for another fucking month!"

"I couldn't lie to her Peter, she knows when I try that and she gets vicious then."

I took Emmett into the mountains to hunt and to be honest I enjoyed it, he made it into a competition, trying to track the biggest bear or cougar although I drew the line at drinking the blood, couldn't quite stomach that. Afterwards he hung around while I hunted and then we made our way back to the house looking forward to a few days of peace, quiet, and a little fun. I'd gotten into computer games recently and Em was going to show me a few cheats. I'd got fed up of dying at the end of one level on the fucking game!

We'd just settled down with the TV on and controllers in our hands when there was the sound of a car coming down the drive and it sounded sick. I sighed and threw my controller down going to the door mumbling to myself as I wrenched it open before the person outside could knock.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry but our car seems to be breaking down and yours were the only lights we could see. Are you any good with engines?"

I shook my head,

"Emmett, you want to have a look at the engine of this lady's car?"

We went back with her to the car where the other girl was peering inside the engine bay but it was pretty obvious she had no idea what she was looking for. The two girls were young and really beautiful both dressed for a night out and I was glad Charlotte wasn't here, she'd probably accuse me of setting the encounter up the mood she was in! The girl looked up and smiled,

"Hi there, sorry to bother you but I don't think we'd have got much further and I hate the idea of being stuck on the road in the dark. You hear so many scary stories."

"No problem, you want to use the phone? Cell coverage out here is a bit patchy."

"No thanks, I managed to get through and the AAA tow truck should be here in about an hour but do you think I could use your bathroom?"

"Sure, help yourself, straight in, up the stairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Emmett tinkered around but it was Rose who was the mechanic not him and I stood talking to the brunette who had the most hypnotic eyes.

 **Emmett**

I had no idea what I was looking at under the hood, that was Rose's forte but I tried to look knowledgeable. I heard a sigh and a thud and lifted my head to look straight into the most beautiful pair of eyes then everything went dark. When I came to I was tied to an iron frame in the yard and looking round I saw Peter was spread eagle like me. Not only that but we were stripped to our boxers or at least I was, Peter it seemed didn't bother with them and was buck naked with the two girls standing looking at us.

It hit me that this was Bella's payback. Well it could be worse, no one was hurt and neither Char nor Rose could see us but then one of the girls winked at me and I saw her hold up a camera. God, they were going to take photo's of us and I was sure they would appear in the mail or maybe even on the internet. I closed my eyes praying that aliens would appear to beam me up but instead I felt warm lips on mine and a hand trailing down my chest, across my belly, and then fingers curled in the waistband of my boxers and I tensed.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do aren't you Emmett?"

I opened my eyes to look up into those strange ones,

"Who are you? Bella sure has some strange friends"

"She sends her regards by the way, Alice too."

The elastic was stretched and then I felt a spray against my skin. She was getting us back by doing the same to us as we did to Jazz and Jay. Well I could live with that. I heard Peter hiss,

"Fuck that stings, you could a warmed it first darlin'."

Of course their car started first time and we heard them laughing as they drove away leaving us still chained to the iron frames.

"Well I guess it could have been worse Peter."

"You think? Where are the others?"

"What others?"

"Well those two little beauties were human so who knocked us cold, carried us and put up these frames?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"You think Bella and Alice are around?"

"I don't know but I'm not staying like this to find out."

I heard a screeching of metal and joined Peter in pulling the chains free and climbing upright looking down to see I'd been sprayed gold, it was soaking through the front of my boxers and turning to Peter I saw he was bright pink.

He saw the thoughts before I spoke them,

"One word. just one, and I'll sandpaper the fucking paint off you."

We grabbed our clothes which had been folded neatly on the ground and looked around cautiously but we couldn't see anyone else, if Bella and Alice had been here they hadn't gotten close but there was a strange scent. That must have been whoever helped the two human girls but I memorized it and hoped one day to match it to its owner.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

 **Rose**

Charlotte came alone just as planned and we exchanged notes on how deep the guys had dug themselves in, we couldn't wait for Bella and Alice to get their revenge, it would be good to see the guys squirm. Esme told us that there had been heated words exchanged between Carmen and herself over the treatment meted out to the girls. While Esme disapproved of how far Bella had taken her revenge she wasn't going to stand up for Tanya or her sister. Irina's actions towards Carlisle years ago had ensured that.

Apparently the girls were still getting the paint off and were incensed so they wouldn't be visiting for quite a while. Eleazar's attitude hadn't helped matters, he didn't like the girls to go too far and he felt they had overstepped the mark and paid for their deeds. When he pointed out the revenge could have been a lot worse he found himself sent to Coventry and was considering a trip to Europe until tempers cooled. Of course Carmen and the girls thought it was very unfair that they had been targeted when it had been the boys idea in the first place. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that was about to be redressed in spades.

Bella looked radiant when they arrived back and she couldn't stay away from Jasper for more than a few minutes at a time. I had to smile to see my brother felt the same way, he had found happiness and was making the most of it. There was still something a little strange about seeing him standing with his double but I guessed I would get used to it in the end. Alice however made time to drag her away to speak to Charlotte and myself.

"It's all organized, thanks for persuading the guys to stay home together making them such an easy target."

"Oh it wasn't difficult believe me. They didn't want to be anywhere near you two when you got back, they are terrified of what you might have planned for them."

"If only they knew."

"They will soon enough. Do you think they'll turn up here afterwards? Thinking it's over and they can relax?"

"Well why not, they think we've had our revenge so they should breathe more easily shouldn't they?"

Bella had a particularly evil twinkle in her eye as she said this and it reminded me not to get on the wrong side of her or she would be remorseless getting her revenge. I was certainly glad it was the guys in her sights and not me.

 **Charlotte**

We waited to see if the guys would appear and sure enough a couple of days later there they were trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to look penitent. Bella and Alice both greeted them coolly as if to say you are being brave showing up here right now. So of course they had to tell us just how Bella had got her revenge.

"Just one question Bella, how did you knock us both out?"

She looked at him as if puzzled,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Emmett. Do you Alice?"

Alice shook her head,

"You think that would be payback? After what we did to the girls? I don't think so, we'll think of something much more appropriate won't we Bella?"

The guys now looked confused and uneasy as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you two have been up to it seems it had nothing to do with Bella or Alice. Care to tell us why you would make up such a story? Or is it just in case word gets back to us that you really were up to something?"

"What? No, we didn't do anything, they did. Haven't you seen the photographs?"

"What photographs Emmett?"

"They took photographs of us, of what they did to us."

Charlotte and I just looked at each other in confusion and Peter grabbed Em by the arm.

"I don't think they believe us."

"We don't. Why should they?"

 **Peter**

There was something very wrong here, Bella and Alice denied any knowledge of the two girls and what they had done but why? And if it hadn't been them then who? It was too much of a coincidence to think someone else decided to play a trick on us but I felt very fucking uneasy, something was coming, something both Em and I were going to find extremely unfuckingcomfortable. I watched both girls carefully but they seemed to be taking little notice of us.

"What's wrong Peter? You look uncomfortable or is that guilt?"

"Guilt? What for? It's over, they got their own back, I don't care what they say, it was them, those girls who attacked us were down to Bella and Alice."

"You mean the two humans who overpowered you and Emmett and spray painted you? Strong weren't they? And I see no proof of any paint on your anatomy."

"It came off, I told you that already and they had help, we smelled a vampire too."

"Some vampire working with humans and the photographs they were supposed to have taken, why haven't they surfaced? Are you sure you and Emmett didn't dream it all?"

There was no point in arguing, Char was convinced along with Rose that Em and I had made the story up and I have to admit it did seem far fetched, after all they did knock us out somehow, the photo's never materialized and the paint, well it washed off so easily. Why didn't they use the oil based shit like they used on the girls? That was difficult to remove.

I was feeling more uncomfortable by the hour and then I got the itch between my shoulder blades, the shit was about to hit the fan and I had this strange idea that Emmett and I were right in line to get the full effect. The next morning we were sitting in the garden still trying to work out what the hell had happened when Rose and Charlotte came marching out looking like executioners with identical brown envelopes clutched tightly in angry fists. I got up and Em followed suit,

"At last, maybe now you'll fucking believe me, I told you they took photographs."

"Oh they did, or someone did. You filthy, lying, two timing bastard."

Charlotte slapped me round the face with the envelope and I grabbed it from her.

"Oh come on, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration Char? Let me look."

Rose had thrown her envelope at Em and stood arms folded across her chest. He got his envelope emptied first and I saw his mouth drop open, his face go even paler if that was possible,

"That's not….I mean we didn't….I don't know where these….what the hell is going on?"

"I was hoping you might tell me Emmett McCarty."

Now that was scary, Roses tone of voice told me she was taking no prisoners and I slid the contents of the envelope out and looked at the photographs. It took a couple of glances to sink in and then I looked up at Charlotte whose eyes were blazing with anger,

"This is a load of crap. We never did any of this, it must be Bella and Alice, trying to get their revenge on us."

"Oh really? So Em lied when he said that you had him play Jay's part when you were checking out your little scheme?"

"No but….."

She cut me off,

"And that you and Kate were watching to make sure everything worked, in the "control room"?"

"Well no but….."

"Are you trying to tell me that's not you?"

I looked at the photo and shrugged,

"No, its not my best side of course but…"

This time it was a punch not a slap and Char grabbed the photographs from me and threw them on the ground stamping on them in her fury,

"Just stay the hell away from me Peter Whitlock."

I tried to grab her arm, to explain but she shook me off and ran back into the house. Emmett fared no better and we were left outside, photographs scattered around our feet looking at each other dumbfounded.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

 **Peter**

We picked the photographs up and studied them,

"You know I woulda remembered this for sure so what happened?"

Emmett shook his head looking to the door where Rose and Char had disappeared seconds earlier.

"Well, whatever happened we aren't gonna get them to believe us in a hurry. They must have been doctored."

"What?"

"The photo's, they must have been altered to make it look like you and I were having fun with Tanya and Kate."

"OK but how the fuck did they get those kinda photos of us? I don't know about you but I would've remembered if Char had started taking photos of me in the buff."

"They aren't us."

"What?"

"It's our faces but the bodies can't be ours, they've superimposed our faces on naked bodies."

"The girls too? Maybe not, they'd shed their clothes at a smile."

"I don't know, 'never seen either of them naked but I don't think its a good idea to dwell on them, not unless we want to find ourselves cut off in our prime that is."

"So what do we do?"

"I could try proving it was a fake."

"And how long will that take?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know, a few days maybe if I can find the right program to work on it."

"Days? You do know we are on a knife edge right now? Let's try talking to them rationally. They should be able to recognize our bodies after all."

Emmett had been studying the photograph in his hand carefully.

"Actually Peter its not going to be as easy as I thought. Whoever did this was good, really good and they took a lot of trouble to make the photographs look really authentic."

"Are you saying you can't do it? Em, I'm gonna be an old man by the time Char lets me back in her bed. You gotta do something man."

 **Emmett**

I tried, I really did even when Peter wasn't breathing down my neck but I had no luck. Maybe Darius could have helped but I was reluctant to get anyone else involved. In the meantime Rosie wasn't speaking to me, hell she wouldn't even look at me and all I could see were the pornographic photographs of me and Tanya which appeared to have been taken at the warehouse when Peter and I were setting up the joke for Jazz and Jay, a joke that had backfired on us badly. The photographs of Peter and Kate were just as bad, taken at the same time. It was payback of course but how to prove it that was the problem. Rosie had always been a jealous and possessive wife although I'd never given her any reason to be and I still hadn't. Charlotte was acting the same, they simply got up and walked out if we entered a room where they were, neither would hunt with us or even say hello and as for sex…...forget it. If we didn't get this sorted out we might never get any again ever!

 **Peter**

Worst of all for me was watching the two newly wed couples falling over each other. It just made me want my own mate but no dice, no nothing in fact. I tried to give Charlotte a hug but only once, she almost ripped my right arm off! And Emmett wasn't having any more luck than me, in fact Rose had locked him out of their room and disabled his truck. Crazy enough I think that upset him almost as much as getting no sex!

 **Emmett**

I tried everything to get around Rose, I even rang Denali to see if Tanya would speak to Rose and tell her we didn't do anything but she wasn't in a cooperative mood, she just said it served us right and to go to hell. I guess I was off her Christmas card list this year! Worst of all was Esme's reaction, I expected a little support from her and Carlisle, they knew me well enough to understand I would never do anything to hurt Rosalie but I was wrong.

Esme gave me a long lecture on how a married man should behave,

"I really expected better of you Emmett and you can't try telling me it was Peter's influence because you are a grown man. But with Tanya? Emmett really, what am I going to say to her or Carmen for that matter? I am so disappointed in you I really am." They totally ignored Peter so he hung around me moaning and threatening to go back home but I think he was worried those two girls and their vampire friend might turn up again!

 **Peter**

I'd just about had it here, the accusatory stares and the innocent looks from Bella and Alice were doing my head in. Eventually I talked to The Major,

"Come on help a friend out here. We both know this is down to Bella, can't you put a word in for me?"

"Peter, you and Emmett are merely reaping what you sowed. If I were you I'd go crawling on my knees to Bella and beg forgiveness."

"Never."

"Then you are going to have a very cold lonely bed for the next ten or twenty years I'm afraid."

"You are enjoying this and I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend or I would have sorted you out myself when you arranged for Tanya and Kate to attack Jay and I."

"You loved it, admit it."

"Oh yeah, I enjoyed it about as much as you would have, had it been you."

Of course he wouldn't, but then I wouldn't have enjoyed it either being mated and very much in love with my mate.

 **Carlisle**

I could see how upset the boys were and I had a nasty feeling this was actually down to Bella and Alice. Especially as to me the girls seemed to be acting too light hearted away from their mates so I had a word with the girls and it was as I suspected.

"I think you should put the boys out of their misery. After all it was just a buck's night and they didn't mean anything by it but I do have a question for you."

"OK Carlisle go ahead."

"These photographs, they're very good but they are fakes. How did you do it?"

"Easy, we enlisted Darius, he was only too happy to help out Charlotte after all she did for Sara. He knew someone who does it for a living, mainly film work in Hollywood. All he needed were some facial shots and a couple of the guys in the nude or as close as possible. He also knew someone who has a useful little gift. She can cause a sedative effect in vampires and humans, so they do what you ask them to and don't remember anything afterwards. It only lasts a couple of minutes but that's all we needed. We hired a couple of call girls to play bait and told them it was a buck's party prank. They were happy to help for a price. The guys stripped off themselves on command and the call girls drove off convinced they had finished their job once the shots were taken.

It was easy to get the shots we needed once the guys were stripped and Darius' friend did the rest. We knew they would think they'd got off lightly and would show their heads as a result, just like they did."

Of course when you knew the right people it was easy just as Bella explained. They agreed to speak to the boys but it still went on for a whole tortured, miserable, week.. Charlotte refused to leave saying she didn't want to be alone with Peter while Rose suggested they might like a trip to Alaska!

 **Peter**

Emmett and I confronted the girls out in the garden in desperation,"Come on girls, have a heart, we're dying here."

Bella looked at us both coldly,

"And just what do you want us to do?"

"Get us out of this mess, after all you got us in it."

"Actually I think you'll find you got yourselves in it but I suppose we could help, what do you think Alice? Have they suffered enough?"

"I'm not sure Bella, perhaps we should ring Denali, see what the girls think?"

"Please?"

Emmett was even more desperate than me.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"We have, we'll never mess with you two again we promise."

We followed the girls back into the house hoping that maybe once they explained that the photos were fakes, that they had set us up, Char and Rose would cool down and we would be in favor once more. Mind I thought I might have something to say about Charlotte's readiness to believe I had been fooling around behind her back. She knew I loved her and she ought to have known I wouldn't hurt her like that, especially not with those two man eaters!

Rose and Charlotte were sitting with Esme and when we walked in a frosty silence fell over the room.

"What do you want?"

Charlotte snapped at me aggressively and I put my hands up in defeat,

"Please just listen to what Bella and Alice have to say. You'll see we are innocent then."

"Oh really? Go on then we're listening."

"We did not do anything, really. It was a set-up to get their own back on us. They doctored the photographs to make it look as if Em and I were….well you know, with Tanya and Kate. I would never hurt you like that and if you want the truth I'm pretty fucking mad you could think such a thing, Em too Rose."

I was amazed by their responses, they all burst out laughing.

"You poor boys, it must have been hell for you."

"Yeah it has been so what's so funny? We didn't do anything, either of us."

"We know you didn't."

I stopped looking at Charlotte as if I couldn't believe what I just heard,

"What?"

"We know you didn't, we were in on it. We just thought you should understand what it feels like to be the butt of the joke for a change."

Emmett looked at Rose open mouthed,

"You knew it was a lie?"

"Of course, I know you wouldn't betray me, especially with the Denali's."

"And you let me think….? You ignored me? Rosie how could you?"

"To teach you a lesson Emmett. You too Peter. You won't do anything like that again in a hurry will you?"

We shook our heads relieved it was over but of course that didn't mean we wouldn't be back to our old tricks in the future. No siree!


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

 **Alice**

I was very proud of Jay, not only had he persevered with hunting animals, he had also resisted any craving for human blood for over a year now and most importantly he had finally gone back to doing what he loved best. He had become a Professor of History at the University of Illinois here in Chicago and his book was finally finished and about to be published. He had kept it a secret from everyone except of course Edward but he was sworn, on pain of death, to secrecy.

It had preyed on his mind, the paper he had written about Major Jasper Whitlock having met the man himself and he wanted to put the record straight but as he had found when writing his paper there was very little factual evidence either way. I had helped him with his research knowing he would feel much better and more settled once he finished the book.

Of course that was only the first hurdle, he then had to find a publisher willing to take the book. Carlisle had helped here although we never told him the subject of the book but he may have guessed. His friend Alistair knew a few publishers who specialized in historical fact, he'd written enough of his own books on the subject to understand how to pitch a concept.

Once the book, "A Civil War Hero Unmasked", was accepted Jay was a different man and we decided to throw a party on publication day at our loft apartment in the city. Everyone was coming, including Darius and Sara who after visiting Maggie had settled down in Colorado, close to Peter and Charlotte. I think Sara felt a debt of gratitude to them for what they had done to bring her back to Darius and now she was learning all about photography with her mate's help.

Bella and Jazz had bought their ranch and now raised horses although from what I heard she still didn't ride but I was sure Jazz would overcome her phobia about the creatures eventually. She had taken up painting and was exhibiting in a select Miami gallery having already sold a couple of her works. Her subjects were horses and nature and her interesting use of color and shading made her works particularly striking.

Things hadn't been all smooth sailing though, Aro had called on Jay and Jazz to help the Volturi guard on occasion. With Caius gone along with some of the old guard they found themselves stretched at times. Bella had been terrified that it might be too much temptation for Jazz being among human hunters again and she had every right to be. I remembered the terrible struggle he had the first time round but we were both underestimating his resolve. He would never do anything to upset Bella and though he had admitted to Jay that he had been tempted he had never given in to the blood lust again.

 **Bella**

We hadn't seen the others in ages and were looking forward to this party even if we didn't know what it was in aid of. Alice's birthday was last month and Jay's wasn't for several months yet still we were just happy to be seeing everyone. Peter had been disappointed we didn't buy a ranch in Colorado close to them but at the time we needed our space, time to bond in a way we had never been able to. So much had been going on with the Volturi and the Romanians before.

When I found I had a gift of painting I threw myself into it while Jazz concentrated on his horses but of course I couldn't stay away from him for long so the horses and of course my mate figured in most of my paintings somewhere. Esme had insisted on buying one to hang in their new house and a couple of Carlisle's colleagues had enquired about the artist which made me giggle. I couldn't think of myself as an artist, that term belonged to people like Michelangelo and Picasso, not my scribbles although Jazz was very proud of me.

Charlotte who had taken up writing asked me to illustrate the children's books she was writing and though it was very different from my usual style I found I enjoyed it just as much. The money started coming in and Jazz spent it on stud horses and broodmares. Of course the horses were beautiful I could appreciate that but they still seemed intimidating to me which Peter of course found highly amusing.

"Fuck it Bella you could pick up the horse and throw it a hundred yards no sweat, they should be frightened of you not the other way round."

When we reached Alice and Jay's place most of the others were already there and on the feature wall was a blown up photograph of Jasper in his civil war uniform seated on a huge black stallion looking very commanding but equally as sexy as far as I was concerned. I hadn't seen that photograph before and Alice explained they found it in a Confederate Army archive in Alabama and persuaded the curator to allow them to use it.

"You wanted to put a photo of Jazz on your wall? We could have given you a load, every time Sara and Darius visit she takes hundreds of snaps."

"Ah but this is authentic, the real Major Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper had wandered over to speak to Esme at a table in place below the photograph and suddenly I heard him laugh. Joining him I saw the table was piled with books, or rather copies of one book, "A Civil War Hero Unmasked" and beneath the title on the front cover was the same photograph.

"I told you if I got out of this alive I would put the record straight and this is me doing just that."

Jasper nodded and took Jay's outstretched hand to shake.

"There is just one thing Major."

"What?"

"Will you autograph a copy for me?"

Jazz looked at him in astonishment then roared with laughter taking the proffered pen and signing the fly leaf of the copy Jay held in his hand.

 **Jasper**

It was good to see the family again and all so happy after all that had happened. The book was a surprise but it did touch me that Jay had thought so much of me that he had written a book. I remembered the day that photograph had been taken, we were about to ride out to collect a convoy of women and children to deliver safely to Galveston, the last command before I lost my humanity to Maria.

Thinking of that reminded me that she had sacrificed herself to save Jay's life and of the journal she had kept. Jay, Peter, and myself, had paid for a headstone to be erected in the cemetery close to where she died. We knew nothing about her except her first name, not her date of birth or even her family name so out of respect for her actions we had engraved the following on her memorial,

"Here lies Maria, an enigma who became good when it counted."

The priest had asked questions at first but when he saw the donation we were willing to make towards church renovations he fell silent and assented. Maria was finally at rest and hopefully reunited with those who had loved her as a daughter, sister, or wife.

Peter and I gravitated towards each other as we always did and I was able to give him the good news.

"We're buying a ranch just outside Boulder, a big one, and we thought you might like to join forces to run it."

"I already have one to run. I wanted to buy the extra land that adjoined ours but the fucker insisted on selling it as a going concern."

"Well I just hope you're going to be a good neighbor if you don't throw your lot in with us."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"You bought it? Fuck me I thought you were staying in God forsaken North Dakota."

"We were but then we decided you weren't safe left on your own so….what do you say?"

I held out my hand and he grinned spitting into his palm before taking mine and shaking,

"Partners again, I like the sound of that Major."

"Yeah me too Peter, me too."

The End

 **Well that's it folks. Thank you for staying with us to the end and for all the reviews you posted along the way. There will be a new story starting in a few days but for now its Monsters Prey.**


End file.
